Hate Me, No, Love Me
by purebliss90
Summary: Lily Evans has always possessed a wild, untameable daring, especially when it came to James Potter. Of course he found their little fueds rather...cute. As the lives of these two unlikely lovers cross paths, will they learn to turn their hate into love?
1. Verbal Lashings

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to the wonderful and darling, JK Rowling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hate me, no, Love me **_by _**Purebliss90**

**Chapter 1**

_Slap_

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE POTTER" Lily Evans was breathing quite rapidly as she stalked away from the 17 year old boy leaving him stricken as he slowly caressed his left cheek which Lily had left her finger prints on.

"Too bad Prongs, I told you it wouldn't work. Seriously, you've been after the girl for 5 years now! " A grinning Sirius Black slapped him on the shoulder as he sauntered up behind him.

"It's not fair, the only girl I ever set eyes on has rejected me 537 times! I really don't understand what goes in her mind. I'm perfect in practically every way!" James ticked off all the qualities he possessed on his fingers. When he'd run out of fingers, he borrowed his best friends' which caused Sirius to burst out in amusement

"James, I love you, really…but sometimes it makes me wonder if there really is something in your brain! Look at Evans…it's clear she doesn't take all your 'good traits' well" Black said as he smiled seductively at a passing group of 4th years. "I think it's time for you to move on. It's our last year at Hogwarts, you can't seriously plan to waste it all on Evans!"

James considered his words and was at a loss of what he was going to do. They were on platform 9 and 3/4, preparing to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time in their lives. Sirius hi-fived both Remus and Peter in welcome and the infamous Marauders, comprised of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were once again preparing for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this time their last.

James Potter's expression was still glum as he boarded the steaming train, not only because Lily had rejected him, but also because he had been appointed Head Boy. He had endured Sirius' taunting for the whole of the summer holidays, and now his reputation for being rebellious and a prankster would go down the drain.

The only thing that cheered him up was the thought that Lily was most probably Head Girl. James knew it was his last chance to smooth things between him and Lily, and that he was sure he would accomplish winning her heart.

After laughing hysterically for about half an hour at the random jokes cracked with the guys, he announced that he had to go to the Heads Compartment. He received a grunt from Sirius, an excited squeal from Peter and an encouraging nod from Remus.

He ran his hand through his mop of black hair and prepared himself with an encounter that was probably not going to be pleasant with Lily Evans.

"Evans" he nodded as he entered the compartment.

Lily had been staring out of the carriage windows when James entered. She had been waiting for the Head Boy, and was expecting Remus Lupin, or some other respectable boy. However, the voice she heard behind her was irritatingly familiar, a voice that she didn't want to particularly hear. Whoever she was expecting, Lily Evans was _not _expecting James Potter.

As she slowly turned her head around, her eyes widened as she confirmed what her ears told. James Potter's arrogant smile plastered on his face as he leaned against the wall of the compartment…it was as if he was daring her to say something rude. She pushed opened the compartment doors, still in shock, and peeked behind him to see if Remus was following suit. She was disappointed and pretty worried to find the corridor deserted.

"What are you doing here Potter? Can't you read, it says Head Compartment" Lily gestured to the finely embellished words on the carriage door. It wasn't possible…James Potter, the reason of all her miseries had been appointed Head Boy. He gestured at his shining silver badge that had his name on it.

"Accept it Evans, I'm Head Boy" seeing her absolute shock horror, he sighed. "Look Evans, I know I've been somewhat…jerkish in your eyes, but we're going to have to learn to work together this year" James brushed past her and slumped into the carriage's seats waiting for the other prefects to arrive. He didn't know why, but seeing Lily's eyes blaze with emotions so strong made him feel depressed. Did she really hate him that much?

Lily's heart sank further as she heard James' words. There must be some mistake! Nobody in their right mind would make James Potter Head Boy. He'd probably caused enough mischief and mayhem in Hogwarts to last him a lifetime. Learn to work together with the Marauders' leader? To be honest, she didn't think she could manage that.

At a complete loss for words, Lily collapsed on to the seat opposite him.

"No. I refuse to believe it. This must be some j-joke or prank that you and Sirius have played! D-Dumbledore's a sensible man; he wouldn't make you Head Boy!" Lily was practically in hysterics, and she didn't even know why. It was just a shock to realize she was going to have to spend much of her time, even act civil with her arch nemesis!

James' expression turned hard, just as he was about reply; probably shout something in her direction, the other prefects piled in. James had been planning to not take the job seriously, but seeing Lily disregard him like this, he decided he was going to change. For the better or worse, he didn't know…but he would prove to Lily that he had changed; he had grown up.

Before Lily could utter a word, James welcomed the prefects, receiving many odd and disbelieving looks from them.

"Yes, I understand it might come as a shock to you that I, James Potter have been appointed Head Boy, but I want to make the best opportunities of my last year. As prefects, we are all role models for the younger students of the school and we have to live up to certain expectations. If even I can change into a better person, I'm sure we all can. We have to learn to work together as a team and take this job seriously. Let's enjoy our last year at school and make it truly magical."

Most of the prefects had their mouths wide-open and some of them were goggling their eyes at him. But none of them could beat Lily's expression. It was a mixture of confusion, admiration and dislike.

Finally, the silence was broken by the Head Girl's spluttering.

"Err…yeah, w-what Potter said" was all Lily could muster.

As all the prefects filed out after their timetables were handed to them, Lily was looking a little embarrassed as she met James' eyes.

"Yes, Evans?" James smirked and tilted his head in a knowing way, expecting some form of praise to be said to him.

Indeed, Lily had been about to tell him that she was surprised but pleased at his attitude, but when she saw his smirk, she realised that he was just the same guy she'd known for 6 years. The same arrogant, egotistical know-it-all, and he had no intention of changing it.

He had never worked hard to achieve anything in his life. It was all pranks, jokes and I'm-the-best all the way. He came from a respectable, pure-blood family, and he received all the admiration from everyone. He was a god to them. And her? She was 'filthy', she worked hard, but still not everybody would accept her…and most importantly, she had to put up with his attitude all the time. Thinking about it made her blood boil, and she was cringing with anger.

"Yeah, I did think you'd changed over the summer Potter, but now, I've realised I was wrong. Have a good long look at yourself in the mirror. Wipe the disgusting smirk off your face. You've never had to work for anything to achieve Potter…every ounce of my results I have poured my sweat and blood in. I deserve this bad" she gestured furiously to the badge on her robes. "YOU DO NOT! Maybe it's about time you grew up!" Lily spat and left the compartment disgusted, to join the rest of her friends.

James was left, for the second time that hour, stricken as he received another mouth of insults from the girl who would always be beautiful in his eyes. But now that he really thought about it, she was right. He was too carefree for his own good. But he could say that if everything in the world was fake, his love for her was not.

Honestly, what did he have to do to make her realize he truly loved her?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Hiii peeps! I've read soo many Lily and James' fan fictions and I totally adore the couple, I would have to say that in all Harry Potter, they're my favourite! It's really interesting to see how people have interpreted their relationship and how their hatred turned to love.

This is my first try at Harry Potter, and I would really like some feedback. Thanks everyone! All the fan fictions I've read are just absolutely incredible!


	2. Priceless Friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Okay, this is the last time I'm going to say this…all the wonderful characters that you know belong to the one and only, JK!

**Chapter 2**

After what seemed like an eternal daze, James managed to find his way back to the Marauders' compartment, and he used his outgoing, I-don't-care-about-anything attitude to cover up the hurt that Lily had caused him.

The four teenage boys talked about nothing in particular, but still managed to enjoy themselves none-the-less which was why they were such good friends.

"The full moon's in 1 week" Remus Lupin's dull voice proclaimed with a glum expression over his face and a silence came between them. They all knew how he felt about the fact that he was a werewolf.

"No worries mate, just remember, we'll always be here for you" Sirius patted his friend on the arm and extended a rare genuine smile.

Meanwhile, Lily Evans was still in a fit of rage as she stomped back to the usual compartment she and her friends shared. Not only did he have to ruin her first day back by coming up and scaring her to death, but he had to be Head Boy! She decided she must be cursed.

Without greeting her 2 best friends as she entered, Lily practically flung herself at an empty seat and tried to calm her erratic breathing. Her 2 best friends exchanged knowing glances. This had to be about James Potter for nobody else they knew in the entire school could get Lily so worked up.

Lily's best friends meant the world to her, and they were practically triplets joined at the hip. However, their personalities were totally different, which made many wonder how they'd even got to know each other in the first place.

Eva Milton was the quiet, observant one of the three and seemed always calm and composed even in the worst of situations. Her rich flowing auburn hair matched perfectly with a pair of almond, brown eyes. She was pretty in her own unique way, but definitely shy. She was a worthy friend and was a great listener, especially when it came to Lily's problems with James.

Brittany Davies was undoubtedly the hyper and uncontrollable one. Her temper could give Lily's a run for her money, and she'd been known to have constant disagreements with Sirius Black. Her hair was short honey blonde, with faded pink and purple streaks and her personality matched appropriately with her hair; unpredictable and wild. She was the one who'd spent hours of her time convincing Lily that James Potter was her man. Lily's reply would always be the same:

"I'll give James Potter a go when you start dating Sirius Black"

After Lily had given them a detailed description of what had happened in the Head Compartment, Brittany's eyes had widened twice her usual size and her expression was one of total disbelief. Eva was shaking her head in a knowing way and smiling her small secretive smile.

"Well, there's a bright side! Potter didn't ask you out when he first saw you in the Heads Compartment. He usually jumps at any chance at catching a date with you" Brittany tried to lighten Lily's mood with a feeble attempt.

"It isn't much of an improvement since I'm sure he was about to when I saw him on the platform. Actually, to think about it in depth, it was as if Potter had turned into somewhat of a different person when I slapped him on the platform and when he had turned up as Head Boy"

"See! I'm sure Potter has matured in the summer, if only by a little. Even you said so, he made the speech in a very-unlike-the-usual-Potter way" Even Brittany struggled to believe the words she had just said

"Brit, he and Black are the same…they're both no good to get messed up in. The only things they're good at are breaking innocent girls' hearts, pulling ridiculous pranks on students, teachers and the whole school!"

"You're right Lils…the day they change for the better is the day that the sun rises from the west. They'll always be the immature brats that we've known for 6 years"

Eva, who'd been watching her friends' small argument, was amused. They'd been like this for the many years she'd known them and that's why she loved them so much. They were actually being quite silly…although Eva had never been that good at Divination; she had a feeling that James, Lily, Sirius and Brittany had something special…an undeniable chemistry that floated between them.

"I hate to say this, really, but you two are so blind!" Eva couldn't count how many times she'd said this, and every time, her two stubborn friends refused to believe any of her advice for them on the guys.

"Honestly Eva…Sirius Black is nothing more than a womanizer! He goes through girls like tissue. It's revolting!"

Eva decided to remain silent and not point out that Brittany wasn't bad herself, changing boyfriends every few weeks. But she had to admit Brit had a point, she would see Black with a new, beaming girl clinging onto his arm as they entered the great hall every few days.

Lily nodded in agreement with Brit "Same goes with Potter…although he's just more arrogant and a bully."

There was a silence as Eva and Brittany tried to work something out to cheer up their glum friend. Lily's mood was as pissed off as ever, and even the air around her seemed to have heated up. Brit found it easier to ignore Black than get worked up over his womanizing ways. She found the old expression 'live and let live' quite fascinating.

Although she'd pointed it out to Lily more than a few times, Brit had to admit it was a little hard to ignore James when he asked her out in an egotistical way every few hours!

"Alright Lils, we know that you're Head Girl and you've got a huge responsibility. Maybe it's time to place your differences aside and give Potter a chance. Just one chance" Eva said nervously and gave a little unconvincing chuckle in the end.

Brittany found no response and nodded her head mutely.

After some consideration, Lily hunched her shoulders in defeat. She thought over Eva's words, and found that they matched James' speech in the Head Compartment. It was their last year and she couldn't afford to waste it over hating James Potter. She had to, however difficult; tolerate him as much as possible.

"You guys are right; it's just so frustrating sometimes! You know how it's like, he thinks he's the top of the world and takes everything for granted. I bet he's only chasing after me because I'm new and fresh to him and I'm the only one who doesn't collapse from shock when he asks me out!"

"Oh…don't be silly Lily! Sure, James might be a little stuck-up---" Eva began, her words clearly halfhearted. Seeing Lily's furious expression, she meekly stopped mid-sentence.

"Alright, so Potter and Black are all idiotic losers…we shouldn't even be wasting our time thinking about them! They're not worth our time and mind" Brit stood up and stamped her foot, concluding their whole little argument.

Eva beamed and even Lily's lips turned into a small smile. The 3 friends spent the rest of the train trip talking excitedly about their summer and playing Exploding Snap. Lily realised how special friendship was and how lucky she was to have best friends who she could share her deepest darkest secrets with and laugh for hours on nothing!

Her mood had greatly increased, and she knew that whatever problems came in her way, her friends would always be there for her. After all, they'd stuck by her for 6 years and they'd certainly experienced a lot.

Lily grinned inwardly as all the fond memories came rolling back into her mind. They'd had their fair share of laughs when Lily had given James his first slap when he had asked her out in third year and commented on her 'fine lookin' ass'.

She remembered Brittany and her constantly teasing Eva as she was asked out by a different guy each day to who she always rejected. Sure, Lily knew Eva was shy, but she and Brit had a few other suspicions to what the true reason was! Eva was not only pretty but was intelligent and had a mind of her own. After a few days of confusion in fourth year, Lily had caught Eva take sneak glances at Remus Lupin and smiling. But when she and Brit had questioned her, she gave an unconvincing "I don't know what you're talking about"

After weeks of coaxing, she finally spilled out her secret: Yes, she Eva Milton was secretly in love with Remus Lupin. Eva had made her friends swear under pain of death to keep this secret. Lily and Brit only teased her when nobody was around, and Eva's shyness made it all the cuter.

Another interesting past the three friends shared involved Brittany and Sirius' past. The once young and innocent Brittany Davies had liked Sirius Black, and when the godly man himself had asked her out, she was surprised she hadn't fainted on the spot.

Luckily, after the few days she'd dated him, she had uncovered how he was pathetic and simply revolting to think he could 'get' any girl in the school. She'd made up her mind and was determined to be the reason of Sirius' downfall. She had dumped him.

It hadn't been a pretty scene either. While Brittany was both scared and pleased at what she had done, Black was literally speechless for what was probably the first time in his life. Brittany had made a dramatic exit by swishing her hair (which had been really long at the time) behind her and flouncing off.

After her unpleasant encounter, she'd changed her personality a little. She became much more outgoing and lively. Although Sirius had ignored her for a couple of days, he had returned to the old joking guy and constantly tried to make up with Brittany.

He would send her love notes, yell out randomly in lessons 'I love you Brit' to the annoyance of their Professors and come up behind Brittany and plant a kiss on her cheek and before she could react, be sprinting down the hallways laughing his head off.

At first, Brittany didn't know how to react to this sudden change in her life…but slowly, with the wisdom of her two friends, she slowly adjusted and became just as social and cunning as the demon, Black himself. They were rivals, and constantly competed at everything whether it be dates, studies or witty comments.

Lily knew that Brittany hadn't gotten over the time when they used to date, but she and Eva couldn't get rid of the gnawing feeling in their stomachs that Brittany was still in love with Sirius, although she made no signs to admit this.

Basically, their lives were pretty much messed up, but nonetheless, filled with excitement and interest. The best friends hugged each other and continued to laugh all the way to Hogwarts as they enjoyed each others company.

Each wondered what activities would occur in their last year in school, but none of them could know the unexpected surprises that lurked in the Hogwarts Castle awaiting them.

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it! A second chappie…I tried to explain more about Lily's feelings and her relationship with her closest friends. I hoped you like their personalities

Well, what can I say? Just don't expect any Lily and James romance soon, and as for the other two, I won't spoil anything for you! I hope the story's been interesting so far. Looking forward to reading reviews and any comments!

Thanx to everyone who reviewed…you're my inspiration and confidence! Love all you guyz!

**Purebliss90**


	3. Jumbled Thoughts

**Chapter 3**

The train had come to a screeching halt and the four Marauders were laughing their heads off at God knows what as they stumbled off the train in the midst of the sea of students. When they passed, all heads followed them and their eyes held admiration and respect.

Some girl flung herself at Sirius and declared her 2 years of love for him. James was practically rolling on the floor, cracking up, at seeing his best friends' bewildered, yet pleased expression. Peter squeaked an unrecognizable jumble of words and Remus smiled charmingly which caused another sea of girls' heads to turn their way.

Prongs, Moony and Wormtail walked ahead leaving Sirius to cope with his 'women troubles'. When most of the students had left, James was suddenly pulled aside by two rather demanding hands. In his confusion and surprise, he hadn't reacted fast enough and was suddenly met by two freezing and coarse lips on his.

Finally realizing what was happening, he spluttered as he pushed the mystery person away. He was face to face with Missy Redding, the Slytherin girl known to be 'an excellent one in bed' according to Sirius. James had to admit, she was beautiful in the dark way, and she was the type Sirius tended to go for: seductive and not innocent.

Missy spoke up in her sultry and very enticing voice, as she pulled James' shirt front towards her.

"You know you want me James…"

Unknown to either of them, Lily Evans had gone back to the train to retrieve the book she'd left behind, telling her friends to go to the feast first. She'd been surprised and disgusted when she saw James and Missy having their little time together. She'd known James was pretty low, but was he so desperate he had to go for Missy? She saw them in a tight lip lock and was revolted, just as she was about to turn her heel and leave them be, she was confused as to why James sounded angry. She knew it was probably wrong to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm sorry Missy, I'm sure you're much desired by many, but I can assure you I'm not the man for you"

"I love you James! Ever since the first day I lay eyes on you I knew you were the one for me!"

Both James and Lily snorted. James didn't know how she could even say she loved him when the number of guys she's slept with exceeded the showers he'd taken!

"Look Redding, my heart's already taken. I'm in love with a girl…even though I'm not sure she feels the same way" James said, both sadly but with hope.

"It's that Evans bitch isn't it?" Missy pushed James back a little, and the rage on her face was indescribable.

Hearing Missy's words certainly surprised Lily, why in the world would she think Potter loved her? She scoffed silently.

James was certainly in a nervous state as he tried to find the right words. In the end, he just remained silent, running his hands through his hair a few more times.

"What's so good about her? You've chased after her for 5 years, only to receive rejection and humiliation. She thinks you're a joke! She doesn't take you seriously at all!"

James sighed, clearly defeated. But Missy's words kind of reflected his actions for the past 5 years. It was true Lily Evans had not even taken the slightest notice of him in a romantic way. He tried to cover it up as a joke, but inside, his heart was probably shattered into a million shreds already.

"There're other people who will appreciate you more James" Missy's anger had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by her sultry voice once again. She slipped her hand up his shirt and brought his lips closer to hers…

Lily didn't want to see anymore, but was astonished to notice her heart was a little sore. She laughed at herself inwardly. She was probably just feeling sorry for Potter; the git actually went for Missy Redding! How anyone could sink that low was beyond her, but Lily had seen enough. She was utterly disappointed, and she didn't even know why! Hell, why she was even standing out in the bitter cold listening in to Potter and Missy's conversation, she didn't know.

As she turned away, with a feeling she couldn't describe, she just noticed her heart was aching…it hurt so badly. Nothing like this had ever happened to her, and she didn't exactly want to know the cause for it. Lily ran as fast as she could, letting her legs carry her all the way to the Great Hall trying to rid her thoughts of why she would let Potter and another girl's time together bother her so. Missy's words kept ringing in her ears. "It's that Evans bitch isn't it".

Lily thought it was ridiculous how Missy believed Potter actually loved her. Why her? Couldn't Missy see that all Potter's chasing after her only had one intention and that was to annoy her. But…then again, Missy had never been the really bright one. Even though all her reasoning was logic, Lily still couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling from her. She had spent 5 years of her life trying to get rid of him and convinced he hadn't been taking this seriously. It made sense to keep at this logic for their last year at Hogwarts. Lily shook her head from all the confusing thoughts. It was better to not think at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just as their lips were about to touch, James realized what he was doing was so wrong! He wouldn't let Lily's rejection get to him. He wouldn't sink as low as Missy. He told himself to get a grip.

"You're right Missy-I am in love with Lily Evans" he whispered as the roaring wind carried his words off into the distance. As he pushed her away, he ran blindly towards Hogwarts, hearing Missy's furious retorts thrown at him from behind.

"She's just a Mudblood! You don't want to love a whore like her!"

"You'll pay for this James Potter! I've had every single guy I set my eyes on and you're not going to be any different. If I can't have you, I'm not going to let anyone else have you either. I'd rather destroy you!"

"You don't love her James!" Missy's voice was almost growing desperate at this stage, yet said with evilness as she cackled maniacally behind him.

James let her words ring in his ears for a while, not really taking them to heart. He didn't want to think about his unpleasant encounter any longer; all he wanted to do right now was set his eyes on Lily's beautiful figure. That would make everything all better.

Her fiery red hair reminded him of flames of red hot fire, and he had always liked the strong image Lily possessed. Her personality certainly matched the spirit of her hair, yet another reason to why he was very much in love with the girl. The emerald pools of her eyes brought serenity over him, and he was sure he could gaze all day in them and not feel lost. On the contrary, the sparks they gave out when she was angry made him feel ignited and energized. She could revitalize him in a way she probably would've never thought.

Her uniqueness that differed her from other girls was what attracted James, and she possessed all the qualities in a girl that he had looked for. When he was young and unwise, he probably took off on the wrong foot with Lily. He had grabbed nearly every opportunity to impress her by playing a prank or hex an innocent bystander in the hallways when he was sure she was looking.

From the time he got to know her, he had been sure they were perfect for each other and would end up raising a happy family. But now…he wasn't too sure. What was he playing at? If she was the one for him, she should've immediately recognized him to be her man. Yet, after 5 years of aimless chasing, she still felt a strong passion of dislike for him…and it wasn't looking as if it was going to change in their last year.

Missy's words rang in his head again, and they seemed to haunt him. Was it just infatuation? No, he refused to believe that the girl he had loved for 5 years was just a phase in his life! As he stepped into the Great Hall the Sorting had already started, and the Sorting Hat didn't look happy that he had disrupted its song. James searched the Gryffindor Table for Lily, but he was dismayed to see that, while all the other heads of people had turned to face him, only hers remained determinedly facing Dumbledore.

"Ah…glad of you to join us Mr. Potter, please take a seat. I shall be enquiring you of your delay after the Feast"

With that, James dejectedly dragged his feet towards the empty seat next to Sirius. He could see all the worried faces of his friends and other people in the Great Hall. Yet, all his heart felt was the pain from Lily refusing to meet his eyes. He noticed she had chosen a seat with her friends as far from him as she could. He knew she disliked him, but was her feeling strong enough to be hate?

The Sorting Feast went past in a blur, and he mumbled some excuse that he didn't even hear to his friends about why he was late. He barely ate, to the astonishment and worry of some of the people who cared about him. Sirius had been about to open his mouth a few times to question James' sudden mood swing, but decided it was smarter to keep silent when he saw his best friends' defeated expression.

He exchanged worry looks with Remus and Peter, who also looked extremely disturbed about their friend's unusual behaviour. Sirius was curious to know what had happened to cause his friend that usually had an endless source of energy to be this let down!

Even Lily Evans didn't usually get him this depressed…sure, he was upset every time she rejected him, but he got over quickly and was ready to ask her the same question a few hours later.

After the Feast was over, Dumbledore exchanged his words of welcome and the usual beginning of term notices. He put extra emphasis on how he wanted to see less trouble-making this year, staring pointedly at the Marauders when he said this, but still with a mischievous twinkle that always seemed to linger in his eyes.

"That's all for now and I wish everyone a wonderful year at school. Would the prefects please escort the first-years to the Common Rooms. Oh, one last thing before everybody gets up, I would like to congratulate James Potter and Lily Evans on acquiring the positions of Head Boy and Girl for this year. I'm sure were all looking forward to seeing their performances and leadership this year."

It was only until James heart Lily's name did he wake up out of the trance he was in. After taking in Dumbledore's words, his mood darkened, if that was even possible. He still had to confront Lily for the rest of the year and spend much more time with her. He knew he should've been extremely pleased and smug about this, but if she hated him, what was the point? He wondered why this had never occurred to him before.

After a round of applause for the Head Boy and Girl, Dumbledore requested they see him in his office after the Feast.

James was still lost in his own thoughts as he trudged towards the headmaster's office. After giving a half-hearted smile to his friends and assuring them he was fine, he reluctantly bid them goodbye and was left to wonder what Dumbledore would tell them. James knew he'd had his heart on winning over Lily for their final year, but after hearing what Missy said, he was having second thoughts and doubts. Maybe what he was doing was wrong.

Should he just leave her be? It was obvious she found his presence annoying and unwanted. If he loved her, would he have to accept the fact that she hated him and wish her well for the future? He truly wanted to see her happy…and if his misery could be exchanged for her happiness, he was willing to sacrifice everything he had.

James suddenly realized the thoughts that went through his mind were very unlike him. Usually, he'd jump at any chance to annoy Lily by asking her out…it had indeed all started out as a joke when he realised how easy it was to get her upset, how did he fall in love with her so unknowingly? But he was now certain his love was unrequited…and she was better without him. He would just have to get used to the idea that Lily Evans didn't love him back, and never would.

"Strawberry Bullfrogs" he whispered to the statue as it slowly moved and he climbed the ascending stairs. As he entered Dumbledore's office, he saw Lily sitting there already, her shoulders hunched over and her expression unreadable. She refused to meet his eyes when he walked in. His heart ached as he saw her unhappiness. He would rather take all the pain for himself than see her like this.

"Please take a seat Mr. Potter" Dumbledore gestured at the purple armchair opposite to wear he was sitting and next to Lily. James slumped and sagged into the comfortable squishiness of his chair. He waved and gave the only smile he could muster to Fawkes who happily chirped in recognition. James had lost count of how many times he'd stepped foot in the headmaster's office.

"Now, Mr Potter, I would like to know why you were late to the Sorting Feast…I really wouldn't like to put you in detention on the first day of your last year, especially since you're Head Boy."

Lily, who was sitting beside him, snorted and continued to stare at an invisible spot on the office's walls. James found her reaction somewhat strange…Lily looked upset and he concluded that something was bothering her.

Dumbledore gave the slightest cough and clasped his hands together on his office desk as he gave James a questioning look.

"I'm asking you a question Mr Potter" James could hear in his voice that the headmaster's patience was growing thin.

James took a closer view of Albus Dumbledore. He'd grown a little older and more tired during the summer. A few wrinkles had even managed to find their way onto his face, especially around the edges of his eyes. James concluded that it was from all the havoc that Voldemort had caused.

"I was held up" James said simply, not preparing to expand his explanation.

Dumbledore, seeing his unwillingness to reveal what he had been up to; decided not to press matters any further, instead he smiled at Lily.

"Miss Evans, I see that you are a little confused and astonished as to my decision to appoint Mr. Potter as Head Boy." Lily had looked up at the Headmaster, intent on what he was saying. She had been about to speak up, but Dumbledore gave her no opportunity. James' head also perked up as he also wanted to know the reasoning behind Dumbledore's appointment.

"Yes, yes. I admit that even I find my decision a little unusual…but I can assure you it isn't without reason. All I'm asking is for you two to co-operate for once in your lives. I know it is indeed a lot to ask, but please do it for the sake that you've received Head Boy and Girl"

Seeing their expressions, Dumbledore clarified no more, and decided it was better for the two to work out their differences between themselves.

"Now, as you know, as Head Boy and Girl, you have the power to award and deduct points as well as detentions. You are to work together with the other prefects and always remember, your job is to ensure the standards of the school are high and no students step out of line."

Lily tried hard to not roll her eyes. Fat lot of help Potter would be…he was one of the students who broke the most rules of the school and Dumbledore was here asking him to stop others from messing up? Maybe Dumbledore was really getting old and forgetting some things…

"Your other jobs include organizing Hogsmeade trips, any special events you see are necessary, patrolling in sessions with other prefects after curfew to catch any suspicious actions and finally, ensure that there is no violence or unjust occurring within the school's walls. I'm sure you won't let me down, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans"

James blinked and kept his mouth shut, while Lily was growing more furious by the minute. Expect Potter to stop fights and encourage school spirit? Dumbledore might as well have asked him to commit suicide. How was she going to cope as it was clear she was going to be the one doing all the work?

"As you probably understand, both of you will have the luxury of sharing a Common Room in the Head Tower that is well looked after by The Distressed Damsel. Mr. Potter, you will show Ms. Evans as I am aware you stumbled into it a while back" Dumbledore's eyes revealed no anger, only amusement.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some urgent matters to attend to. Please make yourselves comfortable and I am expecting to see some pleasing results from you both this year"

After being ushered out, Lily dragged behind and reluctantly followed James. An awkward silence and a heavy tension came between the two. It was a completely different mood to what the two were used to. There was no joking, no sarcastic remarks, everything seemed uncomfortable…and James didn't like any of it. He'd rather they laughed their way all through their last year…he'd rather he give up on her and see her smile.

"So…Evans…" James tried to strike up conversation.

All of a sudden, all of Lily's confusion vanished, all she saw was red. How dare he speak to her…this was the first time she had gotten so worked up over James, and all because he had been making out with Missy Redding! What was wrong with her? After hearing Dumbledore's words again in her head, she was determined to at least clear some things up with him…to have one civilized conversation without her bursting into rage.

"Look Potter" Lily said, quickening her pace to meet James "As you probably know, I'm a girl of short temper, and I hate it when people think they're better than everyone else" She stared pointedly at him. "I really don't care what you get up to in your leisure time, but I suppose I'll have to get used to idea of co-operating with you, whether I like it or not. Just make sure I never see Missy Redding anywhere near me…I can't make promises of what she'll end up being if you do"

With that, Lily sighed and released the words she had kept locked up in her all out. It made her feel refreshed and energized just letting the Head Boy know about what her thoughts were. An unexpected happiness washed over her and she smiled to the confusion of James.

"I don't understand…Mis-Oh! You saw our encounter before the Feast?"

Lily expected some sort of rude remark, witty response or smart come-back to match the inflated head of his. However, Potter's reaction took her completely by surprise.

A wide grin suddenly replaced his confused expression, and his hazel eyes lit up. Then, James Potter burst out in laughter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm back! So, this chapter might be a bit confusing, it's just that Lily feels unsure about herself after hearing Missy say that James loved her, and she also feels angry that James would go for Missy as she is somewhat, slutty. These feelings take Lily by surprise as she doesn't expect to feel these emotions because they relate to James, who she believes she loathes.

On the other hand, James, after hearing Missy's words, considers what he's done to Lily, and wonders if it's better to leave her alone. Because James truly loves her, he'd rather suffer himself than put Lily through misery as she hates him. Awww…how sweet

Okay, to sum it all up, I'd like to thank everybody's reviews and support! I really love James, Lily and the Marauders' little story before Harry Potter and I've enjoyed everyone's stories on them…that is why I was inspired to start writing one! Please feel free to comment on anything in the story that you see is fit. Thanx again!

**Purebliss90**

P.S. the next chapter will probably be up in the next few days!


	4. Awkward Encounters

**Chapter 4**

James' laugh was deep and throaty as it rang all through the corridor. Lily could tell it truly conveyed James' feelings at that moment and there was no inch of fakeness in it. What confused Lily was the reason behind James' mirth. She didn't find the fact that she'd stumbled onto them making out very funny at all.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and was getting a little irritated at why he was laughing as if her comment had been the funniest thing in the world.

"Well-what's so funny Potter?" Lily felt her cheeks grow a little hotter and she was a little embarrassed. James was finding it hard to breathe as he tried to stop his endless flow of laughter

James' bright hazel eyes met her emerald green ones and Lily was surprised at their intensity. Finally, James calmed down a little. By now, tears had sprouted out of his eyes from laughing too much.

"Y-you think I-I would a-actually want M-Missy Redding? Are you insane?" James spluttered, once again bursting into chuckles of glee.

"Well, from what I could see, you two were having a wonderful in your tight lip lock" Lily said, an unexpected burst of anger making its way into her chest again. She truly had no idea why she was getting so worked over James Potter; after all, he was her most loathed enemy.

"You should know me better dear Tiger…I would never ever want to get with those types of girls" James' voice was now serious and almost pleading.

Lily pondered over what he told her. Although his pranks were endless, and his rudeness unbelievable, James had always known where to draw the line; of course, there'd been times when he crossed it with a toe, but that had been it.

He'd never done anything too bad, and the Marauders had indeed been an endless source of entertainment to the student body. Well…she supposed Severus Snape had to be the exception. Potter and Snape had to be worse of than her. Every time they met, it was usually Snape that had to be sent to the Hospital Wing, or occasionally, James would land himself with a few minor injuries.

There was one thing she had never understood about James. Although most of the female population of the school groveled at his feet and related to him as their God, he had never actually seriously considered having a long-term relationship with a girl. Lily knew many girls would practically die at the opportunity to date James Potter, and many of them were beautiful as well as respectable.

Ever since second year, James seemed to have spent all his spare time making her life a living hell. He would come up at jokes, pranks and the most ridiculous ideas to ask her out or pester her. At the time, she had simply been annoyed and angry, but now as she thought about it, he could've been spending his time with girls who actually worshipped him!

"Lily…I'm sure you know by now that my heart's already been taken by a special girl. I…" James found it hard to say what he desperately wanted Lily to know. It had been kept in his heart for all these years and he'd expressed his feelings through immature ways, but his feelings were still the same!

Lily found it hard to accept the situation she had gotten herself into. James' sincerity was filled with only truth and hope. All the wit and rudeness he possessed seemed to have vanished, and there was only the sweet, caring man in front of her, obviously preparing to give an important confession.

Luckily, or unluckily Peeves the Poltergeist found this an extremely convenient time to whoosh between them and cackle loudly, pelting dungbombs at them.

"It's Potty-wee-Potter and his girlyyy friend!"

The previous mood had been completely broken, yet there was no tension left in the air. James and Lily ran all the way back to their Common Room in the Head Tower, panting and laughing when they reached the Distressed Damsel.

The Damsel didn't seem too pleased at being woken from her snooze and seemed to be about to chuck a fit, but after noticing James smiling his wicked grin, her attitude completely changed.

"Looking beautiful as always, my dear lady. You've always been my favourite painting!" James said, giving the Damsel a wink.

"Aw…what a sweet boy you are. And this must be your girlfriend, what a lucky girl she is. It's simply a match made in heaven!" The Damsel cooed as she saw Lily standing awkwardly beside James.

She had been about to open her mouth and protest but the Damsel seemed not to notice her at all. Her eyes were set on James, and even her cheeks were a bit flushed. Seriously! Was this necessary…even a painting found James' 'charming looks' irresistible! It was completely insane.

"Oh! My Prince Charming's calling in the painting opposite. Tell me the password so I can admit you in"

Lily swore under her breath! Dumbledore had forgotten to tell them the password! He said he had something urgent to attend to…where would she and James sleep tonight?

James smirked at her shocked expression.

"Radilicious" Miraculously, the painting swung open to reveal a beautifully furnished Common Room. There were many comfortable looking chairs and beanbags that surrounded the Fire Place. 2 rather well polished wooden desks were placed at each end of the room, and the whole place seemed to give Lily a new meaning to what home felt like.

James also stood aghast at the environment in front of him. He was clearly impressed at the effort Dumbledore had made to providing Head Boy and Girl the best place to relax. Lily gasped in awe, as James took in his surroundings in silent admiration.

Lily didn't know how long they stood there, but when she saw her name engraved onto the door above the staircase, she was excited to see what her room looked like. If the Common Room was already this special, she couldn't wait to see what surprises were waiting for her in her room.

"I'm glad we cleared a few things up today, Potter. Good night and I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow" She grinned happily as she hopped up the stairs.

James was delighted to know she had bid him good night. Although she still referred to him as Potter, it was at least a decent improvement. Now, he was as confused as ever, he had thought she really hated him, now he wasn't so sure! Should he still follow his dreams of dating her, or just leave her alone and make her happy? Argh! What the hell, he decided to toss all the complications away and live for the moment.

"I'm as glad as you Evans, I know you love me, just try not to think about me too much in your dreams!"

Receiving an unmistakable grunt of disgust, James grinned as he had restored their previous relationship. With that, James closely followed suit, and slowly turned the brass doorknob that led to his room. He was not disappointed to find that his room had been perfectly arranged to his likes and habits. After he placed the photo of his parents on his bedside table, James decided it wasn't enough and took the photo of Lily he'd had for 4 years out of his trunk and slipped it under his pillow. Satisfied with everything, James flopped onto his double bed, snuggled down deep into the covers and drifted off to a pleasurable sleep.

Lily slowly changed into her pajamas with her mouth still wide opened. The room was absolutely enormous…and it was all hers! She could honestly say that her room at home was a tenth in size! All the arrangements in her room had been made perfectly and she was delighted to find a range of her favourite books on the bookshelves. After hugging her toy rabbit with a missing eye and a battered ear that she'd had since she was 2, she too, fell into a deep slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, James awoke when the bright rays of light hit his face and he groaned as he dragged himself out of the comfortable bedcovers. Pulling on a pair of shorts, he groggily made his way to the bathroom.

With his eyes barely open, and his hair as messy as ever, he blindly maneuvered his way and was not very happy with what he was met with halfway. Lily Evans piercing scream echoed off all the brick walls as she saw James…well, half-naked.

James was instantly awake at the sound of his favourite girl.

"What happened, where's the fire? Who was hurt?" He said, glancing around feverishly.

After receiving no response, James turned his head slightly, and was met with Lily's face that was now a deep shade of scarlet that matched perfectly with her Gryffindor robes. She had covered her face with one hand, and was squeezing her eyes shut. Lily had clearly just come out of the shower, and her hair was dripping wet. She was still dressed in her looser pajamas, to the utter delight of James.

James glanced around the room and found that nothing was wrong. Finally, he looked at himself and finally realised what was wrong. He tried very hard not to burst into uncontrollable laughter, and congratulated himself on only letting a few chuckles escape him.

"Oh Evans…don't tell me you've never seen a man half-naked before!" James sniggered as he noticed her face turn a shade of deeper red. How he loved to tease and torment her! Lately, he was thinking that his sole purpose in life was to get to Lily Evans!

Lily's morning had been perfectly fine until that moment. She had woken up to the sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling. The sun had begun to rise, and Lily felt energized and ready to take on anything! She slowly rolled out of bed and made her way to the showers. It was only then did she realize she had to share a shower with Potter! The thought was somewhat off-putting, but she decided she wouldn't let anything ruin her day.

Passing his room, she was met with thunderous snores and decided that he wouldn't be waking up any time soon and it would give her the opportunity to use the shower before he woke up. Taking her time, Lily felt more refreshed as she stepped into and out of the steaming bubbles of water.

She put on her pajamas and made an attempt to dry her thick red hair. She was humming a lively tune as she made her way back to her room, and this perfect day had to be ruined by the appearance of James Potter…as usual.

She hadn't noticed him until he was actually a few feet in front of her because she had been paying attention to how soft and lush the carpet of the Common Room was. When she lifted her eyes to him, she was met with a completely unexpected sight that took her off balance, but she didn't really know what had caused her to emit a shrill scream.

Maybe it was from shock at seeing James Potter only in a pair of shorts, or maybe it was realizing that there was someone else in the Common Room for she had been in her own little world. Either way, it caused both of them a great shock and it certainly was the wake-up call James needed.

Lily, shamefully, did notice for probably the first time, that James did indeed possess the good looks and the perfect build. She finally understood a little why many girls flocked around him to just get a mere glimpse of his features. He was very well worked, with a tanned and muscled body, a result from the endless hours he dedicated to Quidditch.

He had clearly forced himself out of bed as his eyes were barely open. She scoffed inwardly as he unconsciously ran a hand through his mop of jet-black hair. Finally, after they both had calmed down, and James was wide-awake and very amused, did they try and work out this problem.

Lily removed her hand, but refused to meet his eye, or any part of him for that matter, and continued to blush at a colour that resembled her hair. This was yet another feature James liked about Lily. She was so sweet and innocent, and she didn't even know it!

"Please put some decent clothes on Potter! Don't you know that this is very rude?" Lily had managed to find her voice, and spoke with a confidence that even surprised herself as she continued to stare at something fascinating on the carpet.

"Well you see my darling Lils" James said as he took a few more strides towards her, "when a person is preparing to shower, he usually doesn't have his clothes on" Even without seeing his face, Lily knew he was probably smirking.

With him just a few steps away, Lily knew James towered over her by at least a head. Yet, she found his presence neither terrifying nor intimidating…it was just extremely annoying and a little uncomfortable.

"W-well…I suppose I'll have to get used to sharing the Common Room with you then. S-see you at breakfast Potter."

"Will do, Flower"

Lily quickened her pace as she scuttled away from James, leaving him still highly entertained. Her face managed to cool down a bit, but she couldn't push the images of their morning encounter out of her mind. Suddenly remembering, Lily turned back to face James.

"We need to work out a roster for the shower. How about I'll do mornings and you do evenings? That way, we can, er…avoid awkward encounters". Lily quickly flew out the door, not looking back once with her flaming hair flowing behind her.

As Lily bound the steps down to the Great Hall three at a time, James let out a huge bellow of laughter when he was sure she was out of hearing distance.

He was looking forward to this year more and more. Why, if a few more of these scenes happened, he would not only get the best of entertainment, but have a chance at seeing the great Lily Evans highly embarrassed, not to mention, at his mercy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **heheheheheheeeeeee…I hope that chapter was at least, a little amusing and that you enjoyed it! I had fun writing about how Lily felt, and I tried to picture myself in her position. Lol!

Anyway, I understand this chapter was pretty pointless and I'll promise you a few more interesting happenings in the next chapter in the Great Hall. I'll also include more of Lily's friends.

Ok, enough of me rambling on, I just wanted to thank my reviewers once again. I really appreciate the comments you've made on my work. It really is quite satisfying to realize that people are reading your stories!

Happy reading everyone! Wishing everyone all the best,

**Purebliss90**


	5. Unexpected Misfortunes

**Chapter 5**

"Oh Brit darling, you know I'm too irresistible" Sirius Black was once again the centre of attention of the Gryffindor table. His favourite pastime, other than giving Severus Snape, more widely known as Snivellus a hard time, was having a go at Brittany Davies.

He supposed he did this for fun, although it was partly because he was confused by the girl. When they were in 4th year, Sirius had found it quite annoying how Brittany would stare at him, giggle and then blush. Sure, he had been the desire of many and most of them expressed their desire more outwardly than her, but for some reason, Brittany Davies had really gotten to Sirius.

So, he took the suggestions of his friends and asked her out. Expecting her to faint and go all wide-eyed at such a perfect opportunity, he was, to say the least, shocked senseless when a few days later, she dumped him. She dumped him! Nobody dumped Sirius Black; it was only the other way around. He had experienced a dose of his own medicine that time…and he vowed he wouldn't let this girl get by this easily.

She had been the shy, unnoticed type of girl that hung around with Lily and Eva. All three girls weren't particularly recognized, other than Lily as she was the only object to James' affections. He had expected a few jokes and pranks on her to embarrass her in front of the school would set her right…but he had been wrong for, perhaps, the first time in his life.

Her personality took a dramatic turn after their encounter and she was suddenly lively, outgoing and daring. She had turned into the type of girl that Sirius Black admired and wouldn't regret associating with. She had cut her long, flowing blonde hair to her ears, and streaked it hot pink and electric purple.

Not only did she seem unaffected by his constant pestering, instead of making her the victim, he, Sirius Black was made a complete fool in front of the school! She had not only ruined his reputation of being the Godly, irresistible man of Hogwarts, but was the first girl that had ever dared refuse him. He actually wondered where she got the courage to do such a thing!

At first, he'd seriously considered killing her, but after much convincing from his friends, Sirius had finally given in and took things from a lighter perspective. She thought she could outwit him? Well, two could play at the game, and she would lose…very badly. He often fantasized that after she realised he was her Prince Charming, she would come back into his arms.

Why he even thought she could have a chance with him was beyond him. The girl was a menace to society! Sirius convinced himself that he was already bored of the girls that came willingly. It was time for a change…he needed a challenge to amuse himself in. From that moment on, it was full out war between him and Brittany, much to the amusement of the 3 Marauders and the rest of the school.

They would constantly be at each other's necks, much to the annoyance of their teachers. Brittany was a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Sirius had even joined just to spite her. He didn't really enjoy playing the sport that much, and James had tried to convince him to join for 4 years, but to no avail.

But to see Brittany angry, Sirius would give up almost anything. Her rage made her beauty shine all the more, and Sirius often found that he looked more forward to seeing her every day. However, in spite of this, he had continued dating the girls which he held no interest in.

Brittany also changed into a female version of him. She dated guys of disgusting behaviour and besides, they were no where near as handsome as he was. With each guy, Sirius felt more urge to have her by his side. None of the guys she dated he approved of, and he felt distressed as each was worse than the next. He was worried for the girl; did she have any idea what she was doing?

Finally, sixth year, his friends had seen enough of his misery and shoved the fact into his brain: He was in love with Brittany Davies. He couldn't remember how long he'd rolled on the floor laughing his heart out after Remus had announced the news.

To this day, he still refused to believe that he had given his heart to the girl. He was Sirius Black, infamous for charming girls out of their clothes with his stunning looks and his irresistible lure. But his feelings increased every time he saw her, whether she be sad, angry or happy. His mood changed with hers, hell, he was even willing to change himself for her!

It hurt every time he saw her making out with a Rsvenclaw or Hufflepuff. It hurt even more when she pierced him with her death glares. Yet, he refused to listen to his heart and concentrated on how to annoy her. If she hated him, then let it be. The feeling was completely mutual.

Now, back in the Great Hall, Sirius shuffled up to her on the long table and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He put on his best charming smile and swung his arm over her shoulders. After swallowing a mouthful of eggs, she turned to face him, wearing a sickly fake smile.

"Black, we all know him to be dear, sweet and very sexy. But does anyone know what he's truly like?" Sirius didn't know whether she was talking to him or the rest of the Gryffindors.

Her icy blue eyes held bitterness, yet it tinted amusement behind. The rest of the Gryffindors had all dropped their eating utensils and were gazing eagerly at Brittany, intent on what she was going to say. Even Professor Flitwick peered from under the copy of the Daily Prophet to hear this speech that would surely result in high levels of entertainment. He had always found the little feud between Brittany and Sirius highly amusing.

Brittany looked determined as well as angry. It looked as if she was about to make a long, meaningful speech, but then, after a few moments, her eyes crinkled and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"All I can say, he was quite disappointing as a boyfriend. You know, from his reputation, I thought he would be something more. I was wrong. He was clearly very inexperienced." Brittany shook her head in fake defeat as she made the 'confession'. Then, she banged her fist on the table and held her stomach after bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Howls went up in the Gryffindor table, and even Professor Flitwick had to cover his mouth to stop the burst of excited giggles that were threatening to escape. Sirius had even been sure that Dumbledore's eyes held amusement when he glanced in their direction.

However, as much as Sirius was used to this kind of cruel treatment from her, his heart still ached enormously at seeing her make yet another joke out of him. He was about to burst into mouthfuls of protest and anger, but decided to take a different approach. All eyes were now on him to see what reaction he would give. Brittany however, smirked and dared him to respond.

Creasing his eyebrows and frowning, everyone thought Sirius Black would crack then and there, but he surprised everyone with his calm and collected voice.

"You however, Davies, were very enjoyable and I had a great time experiencing you…if you know what I mean. After all, you were the one who admitted that we brought our relationship to a step further" With that, Sirius winked in her direction only to be met by another famous death glare, which he had been receiving very frequently these days.

"Sirius Black! Please remove your arm from me or otherwise I will not be able to promise you will ever give birth to offspring again!" There had been another round of shrieks of laughter, but after seeing Brittany in this condition, only a few nervous chuckles escaped.

Sirius sighed, he had once again outwitted the great Brittany, but he felt neither an ounce of pleasure or pride he had felt before. He would have been absolutely delighted in this incident had occurred in 5th year, but now, all he felt was heartache.

Beside him, Remus was shaking his head to Eva, who was smiling gently at being so close to Remus. Peter was feeling as lost as ever as he continued to shove pancake after pancake into his mouth, barely leaving time to chew and swallow.

"He's been in denial for so long. They're so stupid, both of them…Padf―Sirius is just confused because he's never actually been in love. I think your friend is as well…I hope they snap out of it soon." Remus whispered as he held Eva's eyes. The chemistry between the two was clear, and sparks of intensity shot between them.

Eva had to agree with Remus about Brit and Black. It was so cute how they always fought, and Eva was confident that they would soon learn that they were perfect together!

However, at the moment, the anger and hatred was as intense as ever. Sirius was clearly, unwillingly to lose this argument, and his expression turned into one that he usually wore…the one that attracted girls like magnets.

"You know you want me" he whispered with another seductive wink beside her ear.

"I'M SERIOUS, BLACK!" She had now practically flung his arm from her and looked a shade of unhealthy pink. Her eyes flashed dangerously, suggesting that Sirius was stepping in dangerous ground.

He knew he'd probably gone too far, but his mind told him to keep going, and who was he to give up this perfect opportunity to see her angry?

"Come off it Brit, my name's Sirius, you're Brittany, remember. You're not Sirius!"

She looked confused for about a couple of seconds, but after recognition dawned on her face, Sirius knew that he had indeed gone too far. The scene that would occur next would probably be unpleasant and he clenched his teeth ready to receive her outburst.

He received many pitying looks from some of her previous boyfriends, and some girls even shed a few tears for his misfortune soon to come.

Fortunately for him, Lily Evans saved him for she had just come scurrying from the Head Rooms looking very uncomfortable. The colour of her face could give Brittany's a run for her money. From being a little nervous and frightened, Sirius' mood turned into glee. He wondered what she and his dear Prongs had been doing to make her look like this.

"What happened, Evans…someone try to transfigure you into a tomato?" A few snickers went up in the table.

Brittany seemed to forget all about her row with Sirius and rush over to her friend. Eva Milton also abandoned Remus' side and looked deeply concerned with her now, terribly embarrassed friend.

All eyes were on the three girls as they sat at the end of the table, as far away from the Marauders as they could. Lily seemed to be very self-conscious and wasn't making much sense as she explained what had happened that morning to her friends. While Brittany was still calming down, she got very worked again at hearing Lily's unpleasant encounter.

Eva however, shook her head a little but nonetheless, a huge grin replaced her concern.

"You have to admit he's satisfying on the eyes. He's like, completely hot!" She teased.

"So, is it true…all the girls have been saying his body is supposed to be all tanned and muscled from Quidditch. What did it look like!" Brittany squealed.

At this, Lily felt another wave of embarrassment wash over her. It was hardly breakfast and she was already this worked up over James Potter, how was she supposed to survive the day, let alone the whole year with him?

"D-don't be silly! I d-didn't see…I covered m-my eyes up" Lily refused to meet her friends' eyes. Brittany and Eva exchanged highly amused glances and forced her to cough up what she'd seen.

Just when Lily was about to reply, the man in question strolled in. As usual, the sea of heads turned towards him as he made his way to the Marauders area of the Gryffindor table. However, his eyes were solely focused on Lily Evans, and he winked at her, causing a few sighs to echo in the Great Hall, and many envious glances were shot her way.

Lily groaned, and determinedly faced Dumbledore, who was also trying unsuccessfully to suppress a grin. She stabbed at her toast, having lost all her appetite just seeing the guy who she hated the most enter and wink at her.

After everyone had finished breakfast, Dumbledore wished everyone a happy time for their first day of the day.

"Oh, also, the first Quidditch match of the year will be held in 2 weeks time, and I wish everyone the very best."

Hearing this, James hi-fived Sirius, who was still determinedly trying not to think about how beautiful Brittany Davies was.

"We have to work extra hard this year, especially since I'm Captain. We can't afford to lose to the Slytherins…we've whooped them for 5 years running! Okay, everyone knows that the first practice will be held tomorrow evening. Make sure you're all there, otherwise, we Marauders can't promise that something bad will not happen to you"

After he'd gathered the Quidditch team for a few short words, everyone went their separate ways, and James bid his friends goodbye as he made his way down to the dungeons for his first class: NEWT level Potions. He'd also noticed that Brittany kept shooting death glares at Sirius, who was cowering behind him. She'd also made sure she kept the furthest away from him. It made James wonder what interesting show he'd missed that morning.

Their Potions Professor was, to put it mildly, a bit on the beefy side. He was short, around Lily's height, so large that he had trouble fitting through the door, and had an extreme liking for Butterbeer.

However, he was tolerated by most students and was a good teacher in general. His favourite student had always been Lily, and he took pride at teaching such a 'fabulous student' as he always like to put it.

In general, Professor Horace Slughorn was a unique man, whether it be physically or mentally. He was passionate about Potions, and jumped at every opportunity to praise Lily, much to the annoyance of a few other students, especially in Slytherin. He was, however, a perfect victim, and often at the receiving end of many of the Marauders' pranks without even knowing.

"Welcome to the start of a fresh new year and I would like to congratulate you all on making it this far in Potions. I can assure you that you have not chosen wrongly in your subject selection. Potions, as I'm sure I've mentioned before, is a difficult practice and the brewer needs to be passionate, as well as dedicated to the art of Potion making. Some students are naturally gifted in this subject" He cast a big beam over to where Lily was sitting, who smiled shyly back "whereas others need to appreciate this subject more" he frowned in James' direction who looked innocently behind him when he knew Slughorn was talking about him.

He knew he didn't perform to the best of his ability in class, but that was because he found the subject pretty much useless and unentertaining. None of his friends were in his Potions class, and he had only achieved NEWT level Potions to spend more time with his darling Lily. Thinking about her sent more pleasurable squirms to his stomach as he previewed the magical scene that morning in his mind again.

When he was brought back to reality, he heard his name being called out.

"Sorry Professor, I don't think I heard you correctly the first time" James once again feigned innocence and smiled charmingly at the Potions Professor.

He received some odd glances and a few sniggers from the Slytherin area, and Snape looked particularly pleased at his odd slip-up as he fingered a strand of his greasy hair behind his ear. Lily however, rolled her eyes and thought it was typical of him to not be paying attention in class.

Slughorn smiled an equally disturbing smile in his direction that sent his goosebumps up.

"You, Mr. Potter will be working with Ms. Evans on our next major assignment which will involve co-operation and team work. I'm sure our Head Boy and Girl will manage this perfectly."

At this, Lily shot straight up from her chair and was trying hard not to shake too hard from anger.

"Professor…!" She began to protest, but Slughorn cut her off. His face fell a bit seeing his favourite student upset like this.

"I'm sorry Lily, it's Dumbledore's idea" Slughorn chuckled nervously "and to be honest, I'm in a little trouble with Dumbledore at the moment and I can't afford to get on his bad side. Not to worry Lily, I'm sure you'll get along fine with Mr. Potter. I'm sure this will be great practice for you as Mr. Potter and you need to work out your differences this year."

Hearing this, James controlled himself from jumping up and celebrating, but a wide grin spread over his face. He looked at Slughorn who was a little embarrassed at seeing Lily upset. James suddenly decided he really really liked Professor Horace Slughorn. He even considered jumping up and hugging him…nearly.

Instead, he winked at Lily and lay back in his chair which was two seats away from her.

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed Professor, Lily and I will be sure to have the best grades in the class."

After Slughorn had read out the other pairings in the class, Lily, after shooting daggers at Potter who was ruffling his hair, asked him what their assignment would be on.

After inspecting his fingernails for a long time, Slughorn sheepishly replied, while determined not looking at Lily's eyes, the assignment which caused Lily to nearly faint on the spot.

"You will choose and learn how to brew the very complex Love Potion, and…test it together. The most successful couple will be determined by how lovesick they are."

James grinned in glee as he heard the Professor's words. Lily however, stood paralyzed in shock as the words sunk in. She and James would have to take the Love Potion and be in love…it was outrageous! What kind of assignment was this anyway? What was wrong with Dumbledore, why did he have to torture her like this? No! She would refuse to do the assignment. Nothing could make her fall in love with James Potter.

James, after glancing over towards Lily, decided that he didn't need the Love Potion, he was very much already in love with her. Just as Lily was deciding not to attempt the assignment, Slughorn's words cut through her mind, and she finally accepted that she was indeed, most probably cursed, and that her life was over.

"Class, this assignment counts greatly towards your NEWT's, so please do not take it lightly. Your performance here will reflect and influence greatly what you have planned in the future."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Cackles evilly! I know, this chappie might come as a bit of a shock, but I hope you liked it anyway! I hope you're all in suspense to what comes next! (laughs maniacally again)

I would love to thank all my wonderful, dear reviewers who are my inspiration and thought! I love all of you and hope you really enjoy my story! I have great pleasure at writing, and I hope my work doesn't disappoint you. Thanks to everyone again!

Oh, and please please please review everyone! (threatens to hit you all with a leg of frozen meat if you don't) Lol!

Thanx to everyone!

**Purebliss90**


	6. Bonds of Quidditch

**Chapter 6**

After countless hours of muddy, tiring and tough Quidditch training, the Gryffindor team was finally in shape for their first match with Slytherin. James, as Captain had trained the team hard, and he was actually surprised none of them bailed out on even one practice as it was only his true passion and dedication to Quidditch, that made him manage to endure the long and grueling practices.

James knew that Sirius had stuck by his side like a real best friend would, and supported him during all the tough times, whether it be about girls, Quidditch or detention. James also knew that his best friend had joined Quidditch because of one of Lily's best friends, Brittany Davies.

Although Sirius' stubbornness refused to let him admit it, James knew he was very much in love with the girl. Brittany wasn't like many other girls. She was smart, witty and one of the main differences that told her apart was her immunity to 'the Sirius Black charm'.

The team had generally played very well, and everyone was working well with each other…there was only one exception and that was his best friend and Davies. During their time in practice, Sirius and Brittany's moods hadn't improved and they had managed to avoid each other for basically the whole time. Even when they were forced to pass the Quaffle, they would each monotonously say the other's name, and half-heartedly throw the scarlet ball.

It had been like this ever since that morning in the Great Hall. Sirius had given him the details afterwards, and James thought his best friend had been too harsh. Sirius thought she would've been able to take it, and James supposed he agreed. After all, Brittany seemed so independent, so strong all the time, much like Lily. Maybe they were both wrong…maybe her inner-self was very fragile.

The point was that although some of the hatred died down, Brittany had simply refused to give Sirius a chance to apologize, and he was dearly regretting he ever said anything that day. Damn him and his pride.

It was such a shame too, because if they put their heart into it, James knew they'd be an unbeatable team. They'd also be such a cute couple…but no, they were both too thick to see the light. Now that he thought about it, they were both like Lily! She simply refused to believe that he was the one for her…

As he trudged to the Heads Tower after their last Quidditch practice before their big game tomorrow, James' thoughts whirred to Lily. He hadn't remembered smashing any mirrors lately, but all he seemed to be receiving was bad luck, and more bad luck.

After their uncomfortable little encounter in the Heads Common Room, Lily had already been a little pissed at him. Then, with Slughorn and his little assignment, things had turned bad to worse. Sure, James had been pretty ecstatic about working together with Lily, especially since it involved them brewing the Love Potion and testing it, but he was suddenly overcome with uncertainty as he tried to position himself in Lily's situation. He couldn't disregard her feelings…how would she react to the assignment?

He still remembered telling his friends and Sirius' expression had been one of awe, shock and disbelief. Remus seemed pretty composed as usual, but inside, he wondered why nothing like this ever happened to him...and another special girl. Peter squealed incessantly and it was only until he was told to shut up did he remain silent.

After Slughorn's lesson, Lily had refused to meet his eyes, or even let him within 10 feet of her. Even when they shared the same classes, she would make sure she was surrounded by many people, and wouldn't give him any opportunity to talk to her, let alone discuss the assignment.

He remembered the fury that was in her emerald eyes when once, she accidentally met his eyes. Her eyes were like jewels, cold, hard and unforgiving. It was as if she was blaming him for Slughorn's assignment. He had been pretty smug about it, but if she was this furious, he might as well ask Slughorn to change their pairings. As much as he wanted Lily to love him, the potion would only ruin their carefree attitudes they had towards one another now. Even if Lily fell head over heels for him for a short period time, James knew he wouldn't be used to seeing her like that, and she wasn't even willing!

No, James realised that the assignment wasn't going to benefit him at all. Slughorn had said it was Dumbledore's idea…but surely the Headmaster would've known that Lily's view of him wouldn't change just because he forced a love potion down her throat! In fact, the only thing it would do was make her angrier and loathe him more.

What exactly did the silver-bearded Albus Dumbledore have in mind?

He couldn't shake the thoughts out of his mind, and even though he knew it was late, he decided to go give the Headmaster a visit. Although his muscles were aching, and his bones were preparing to collapse, he needed to sort the problem out. He couldn't bear this torment Lily was giving him…the silent treatment was even worse than when she would slap him or give him a dirty.

After trudging very slowly up the flight of stairs, James halted as he wasn't sure how to proceed. This whole thing wasn't like his normal self! He should've been delighted to receive this opportunity, and now, he was prepared to give it to somebody else…another lucky man that he desperately wanted to be, but know he wouldn't.

James was about to tap the door slowly, but instead, before his fingers touched it, it swung open silently. He was met by the Headmaster's curious looks.

"Ahh…Mr. Potter, I must say I wasn't expecting you at this hour. What can I do for you?"

James found it hard where to start and he began stuttering, as a few blotches of pink tinged his cheeks. Instead of looking flustered or annoyed, Dumbledore smiled at the teenage boy.

"Please, take a seat. If I remember correctly, this must be the first time you've stepped into my office without an invitation" he chuckled before continuing "has this anything to do with Miss. Evans and that assignment I gave Professor Slughorn to assign to his Potions class?"

James was surprised to say the least, and his respect for Dumbledore grew a notch higher. He continued fumbling with his hands, hoping Dumbledore would be able to understand why he had for the visit. James flopped himself on a green cushion that was resting near the fireplace. Every time he entered the office, all the furniture seemed to change!

"Sir, you can't honestly expect Lily fall in love with me because of some potion, the only thing it'll make her do is get angrier at me! You must be mistaken."

Dumbledore continued to smile knowingly, and an air of mystery surrounded him. James knew he wouldn't be able to find out much about tonight.

"I assure you James, there is no mistake…all will be revealed in due time. You will soon learn of my plans, and I'm sure you will not be disappointed. Trust me on this one."

"Can't you give me a clue, Professor? Lily doesn't seem to want to even breathe the air I breathe! I don't know when this will end, and personally, I'm pretty worried."

"Well, if Ms. Evans has a weakness, it'll be her studies. Even in the worst of situations, she will take all her work seriously, so I'll bet all my money that she will speak to you, if only reluctantly, soon. As for the clue, I wouldn't usually give you one…but since I'm convinced you're very much in love with Ms. Evans…" The Headmaster stroked his long beard, and pondered.

"Please Professor, you know I'm your favourite student" James smiled cheekily.

"Oh alright, I'll break the rules…only for you though."

"Severus Snape is paired with Missy Redding" Dumbledore said simply.

James didn't know how that related to his problem with Lily…but he didn't question the Headmaster further. He also hadn't seen Missy around since the first day, and her words about hurting him were a little disturbing. He smiled evilly when he learned that his two least favourite people were paired together. What was Dumbledore playing at? He was as mysterious as ever!

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "Well Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you sir, I think I'll be leaving now…hopefully, I'll understand you soon enough." James found there no need to question Dumbledore further, as all he would do was confuse him.

Dumbledore smiled warmly as he departed, gesturing him to the door.

"Oh, one more thing…your patrolling of the corridors will proceed next week with Ms. Evans. Also, good luck with the Game tomorrow, I'm sure you'll give a spectacular performance, to say the least."

With that, James soon found himself back in the Heads Common Room, and after scanning the area, he was disappointed to see that Lily was nowhere to be found. He could hear the distant scratching of quills and presumed Lily was probably doing her homework again. Dumbledore hadn't been wrong to say she took her work seriously.

It had been like this after their first Potions lesson. Not only did she avoid him in the day, when they returned to the Common Room, she would also lock herself in her room and magically seal it with an unbreakable lock charm. James' heart seeped lower than it was already as he dejectedly made his way to the showers.

After his mood improved considerably with the needles of hot water, he soon fell into a deep and comfortable sleep. He had many dreams where he just held Lily and there was a peaceful silence as they stood together under the shadow of the crescent moon, enjoying each other's company.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a jolt, James Potter woke up and realised the sun had already risen quite high. With another jolt, he realised that today was the Quidditch Game…and if he didn't hurry, he would be late! Slipping on his robes in a rush, he quickly bolted for the stairs while trying to get his socks on.

"PRONGS! We thought you died in there or something! It's two minutes before the game and you show up now?" Sirius' face was very much outraged as he clenched his hands into fists. "Do you know how worried the team's been? I mean, the Captain now showing up somehow affects us!" Sirius screamed.

Indeed, the Gryffindor team seemed very mad at him as they made their way over to their Captain. They all seemed calmer now, and their high spirits of the game returned.

"I'm sorry guys, I had a really late night…and there were just some things I had to go through. I really hadn't kept track of the time…"

"Don't worry Potter; we're just glad you made it. I'm sure we'll kick the Slytherin asses today!" Brittany's words made James feel a little better, and his other team mates also provided words of encouragement.

Over the other side of the Great Hall, the Slytherin team's faces fell one by one and their moods were considerably darker. Obviously, they thought that the Gryffindor Captain was going to make a no-show, and were clearly disappointed when he chose to show up at the last minute.

After shoving down a slice of toast, James made his way to the Quidditch field, along with the other members of his team. He was filled with a burning spirit as his hand clutched his broom determinately. They would destroy the SLytherin team! However, what added to most of this high mood was when he passed Lily and her friends. James saw that Eva had nudged Lily a few times before she met his eyes.

Yes, Lily had actually met his eyes! And not even by accident! She seemed to force a smile, but it was nonetheless genuine. She shouted out good luck to the team, much like many of the other people on the table, but when all the others had gone, she had mouthed a special 'good luck' to James, which made his heart swell to a thousand times.

He was certain they would take this match easily. After making his way to the field and exchanging a few words with the team, his spirit soared, much like the other members in the team. Even Brittany and Sirius seemed to place their differences aside! Without hesitation, James mounted his broom and kicked off, enjoying the feel of the rush of wind in his hair and on his face.

"And the Quaffle is immediately snatched by Brittany Davies of Gryffindor―what a brilliant Chaser that girl is, not half-bad looking either" After receiving a glare by the closely inspecting, Professor McGonagall did the commentator, who was from Gryffindor focus back on what was happening in the game.

"And Davies passes to Black, who is flying to the goalpoasts, and he prepares to shoot, and…oh, his vision is blocked a carefully aimed bludger by the Slytherin beater." The Quaffle had sailed between the middle and left goal rings and a collective groans could be heard from the Gryffindor stands.

Sitting amongst all the eager students were Eva and Lily, who were also cheering along the team, especially Brittany.

However, for the first time in her life, Lily was also noticing what James Potter was doing on the field. As Seeker, he didn't really do much, and wasn't interesting to watch, but Lily noticed his every move all the same. She could almost picture his look of determination as he searched for the Golden Snitch.

She could see his mop of hair flying in all angles as he whooshed around the field. She wasn't really sure how to talk to him since the first day…so she had chosen the easiest path out, which was to avoid the problem altogether. She had managed that quite well, and each time she actually saw his tall figure in the corridors, her stomach would screw up with anxiety, and a twinge of guilt.

It was as if she was blaming him about the assignment that Professor Slughorn had given them. Sure, she was definitely upset about it, especially being paired up with him, but even she thought she went overboard at this treatment she gave him. The assignment was something she would find extreme difficulty in accomplishing, but if there was one thing Lily was good at, it was her studies, and she intended to keep it that way.

If this assignment was a crucial part to her studies, then she would have to cope working on it with James Potter. She wasn't an immature brat who didn't meet challenges. She would gulp down the Love Potion…even if it killed her.

After making up her mind to work out their differences soon, Lily, along with the other Gryffindor spectators, erupted into cheer as Sirius Black scored the first goal. The competition between the two houses was as strong as ever, and only one goal had been scored and it was already ten minutes into the game.

"Oh, a lucky save by Slytherin Keeper there. Bad luck Davies! Tension is thick on the field as Gryffindor still lead by ten-zero. Slytherin Chaser, Arnold Fletcher in possession of the Quaffle, and he feigns to the right…and, NO…he scores. It's neck to neck now" The commentator's voice was diminished as the Slytherin stand roared with cheers.

"Black narrowly misses the Bludger aimed at his head, passes to Davies, who passes back to him. Oh, were on fire here guys! Look at Black and Davies go! It's practically a match made in heaven. AND DAVIES SCORES!"

After another half hour of this, the score was sixty-fifty, Gryffindor leading by ten points. If James didn't find the Snitch soon, the team wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. James noticed Brittany was panting hard as she managed to intercept the Quaffle and racing down to the goalposts. Sirius' flying speed had also noticeably slowed down.

He was growing more desperate as the seconds ticked by, and the corner of his eye was on the Slytherin Seeker, Thomas Pepin. Finally, the miraculous moment came, and he saw a flutter of gold near the Slytherin stands. Almost simultaneously, Pepin realised what he had seen, and after meeting each others gazes, they both zoomed down at an increasing speed.

Everybody seemed to realise what was happening, and all eyes were on the pair of Seekers as they flew at an alarming speed through the middle of the field. They were neck to neck, and it wasn't clear who was actually going to take the Gold ball…that crucial golden ball. This was the moment that everybody had been waiting for…the moment that would determine who would take victory. Both Seekers' faces were contorted into utmost concentration as they focused on the Snitch.

Pepin reached out for the ball, but in the last second, the Snitch flew an inch to the left…right into James' grasp. It was all over as they both pulled up after that traumatizing dive. Gryffindor had won.

"Phew! What an intense match to say the least! The last moments were clearly highlight, and what a close result that was. Though not Potter's best play, he once again proves his excellent Quidditch skills by taking the Snitch and the victory for Gryffindor!"

An enormous raucous of laughter and applaud had exploded from the Gryffindor stands as James did an honour lap of the field on his broom, clutching the Snitch who was battering its wings uselessly against James' grasp. He was relieved as he beamed at the Gryffindors. His eyes caught a mop of flaming red hair, which he immediately recognized. His thoughts went back to that morning, and he wondered if Lily would make up with him any time soon.

As he landed, the Gryffindor team group hugged, and congratulated each other. He was kissed by all the girls, and engulfed into bear hugs by all of the guys. Even Brittany and Sirius shared a rare friendly moment. They even hugged lightly…Brittany was crying from happiness.

"Party tonight, Gryffindor Common Room" Sirius had shouted to his best friend before leaving, still laughing with Brittany. Sirius' mood had certainly improved greatly. "Be there, or be square"

After the crowd had disappeared, James turned his head to the massive Quidditch field and appreciated all the glory it gave him. Quidditch was his sport…it was a special part of him, and nobody could take it away. His thought interrupted with a shy voice that came behind him.

As he turned around, a confused expression on his face as to wondering who would still be at the field, he smiled genuinely when he was met with a slightly blushing but still in every way beautiful, Lily Evans.

"Contragulations…J-James"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Helloooo peeps! This chapter was again, pretty much pointless…but I enjoyed writing about the Quidditch! Hope it was to your liking

Alright, I just wanted to point out that Lily's change of attitude is because of her studies as she really wants to do well in the assignment. Also, she thinks she's kind of over reacted and been a bit immature. She finds this opportunity to make up with James. Don't get worked up however, they're not going to find love any time soon, even though Lily's kind of feeling something for James.

Also, I'm a bit confused as to why other people have said Rowling says that James is a Chaser. Didn't Hermione say in the first movie that Harry wouldn't make a fool of himself as Seeker because it ran in his blood and his father had played the same position? I dunno and somebody please correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'll stick with James as Seeker for this story…and Sirius will remain Chaser

I'd like to thank everybody tremendously for reviewing (Yay! I'm getting reviews) I really hope you all are enjoying my story!

**WhiteCamellia** Thanx for all your support and comments! I'm glad you've enjoyed the stories as I've enjoyed reading your reviews tremendously! Thx heaps!

**Youkaigirl64:** Wow! You found my story funny…I feel so happy It's just that I've never really found my humour funny, so yeah…thanx for all your support! I'm really really glad you've enjoyed the story so far!

**DancingDreamer08:** Lol! The Love Potion idea actually came randomly, but I still haven't really worked out what's going to happen, oh no! But I do have a vague idea…and I think it'll surprise some of you! Thanx for your review!

**Lizzi****, Elizabeth:** yay! Thanx for your review yeah, you're right…I should've been more subtle about James' feelings…he probably wouldn't have been lively if he found out. Thx for pointing it out. Yeah, none of the other Marauders are involved in the assignment, but I'm sure they'll be there to support their friends!

**Jumpernumbernine** As I've mentioned, your story is one of the best I've written! I really really loved it, everything about it was the best Thanx for reviewing my story…I feel really encouraged after reading it! Glad you're enjoying the story so far

Thanx everybody again, I look forward your comments and reviews on this chapter! Hope you all liked it

**Purebliss90**


	7. Confrontations

**Author's Note:** Ummm…I think I mentioned this in last chapter's author's note that I thought James played Seeker. You know in the first movie? Hermione says that James played Seeker, and Harry wouldn't make a fool of himself! Even if that's wrong, I think I'll stick with James as Seeker for this story. Sorry guys if it's a little weird.

Hope people like this chappie

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Lily" James relied, now quite self conscious. He was pretty shocked to hear her address him by his first name. Personally, he thought it was quite miraculous as all the conversations he'd had with her were "Potter this" or "Potter that". She'd never been actually polite with him either.

"I'd just like to say you played well today." This was turning into quite an awkward conversation as neither knew how to address the other. They had so many things that they needed to work out, and they weren't quite sure where to start.

Slowly, the tension and discomfort slowly vanished as Lily gave James a rare, shy smile. They slowly walked back to the Heads Common Room and prepare themselves for what was going to be a long and exciting night in the Gryffindor Common Room at the party.

"I'm sorry for behaving that way. I was just so angry about what happened in the last couple of weeks. First it was you and Missy, and after I thought that was over, there was the um…incident" Lily felt she couldn't go on as a wash of red covered her cheeks.

"Then there was Slughorn's assignment?" James finished for her. He was trying hard not to grin too hard. He could actually feel Lily's discomfort. "It's okay Lils, I didn't really know how to react to those circumstances either."

"Our duties start next week, and I would really like to start a new year on better terms…especially since were clearly going to be in each others company a lot."

"I know…and we should start working on the assignment. I know you don't like it at all, but let's just tackle it as classmates? Just forget everything…it won't be too bad working with me Lils…I promise."

They had reached the living room of the Common room, and both of them were feeling much better at knowing that they would actually try and co-operate for the year.

"I'll see you at the party tonight" Lily said, as she retreated back into her room.

James also hit the showers and relaxed at knowing that his life was currently the best it could be!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Gryffindor Common Room was in an uproar by the time James entered with Lily. They had met each other coincidentally and decided to walk in together. Glasses of Butterbeer were splayed across the desks, and any type of food you could name, Sirius had gotten from the Kitchens.

"Hey! Look everyone, it's the star of the Team" A random 5th year yelled.

The Marauders came up to greet him, along with many others. After much engulfing and congratulations, the party mood resumed. Foul words of Slytherin were spoken, games of Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess were taking place, and many people were already drunk. This was going to be a long night.

The Marauders, along with Eva, Brittany and Lily were seated in a corner of the Common Room. Only Remus and Eva were attempting conversation. Sirius and Brittany's feud had somewhat died down, but their voices still lacked any hint of friendship. They had both gone back to their joking moods, and everyone found that they liked this better. Sirius was gulping glass after glass of Butterbeer. Lily and James' condition was still pretty awkward, as each were thinking how they were going to tackle the assignment and the bumps that were surely going to come in the way.

"Great play Capt'n, we're proud of ya" Sirius slurred as he offered James a drink, to which he refused. He started doing some kind of jig and singing _very_ off tune…but nobody really minded. It was a great night in the Gryffindor Common, and even McGonagall didn't have the heart to break up the party.

It was 4 a.m. in the morning when people were finally returning to their dormitories. James, and Lily, both exhausted and yawning their heads off, exchanged meek farewells and each proceeded to their room.

"One more thing, I'd like to start that assignment soon…how about tomorrow night just before our duty?" Lily had asked, her eyes drooping.

"Sure, no problem…I'll see you there" James' heart had swelled, and most of his exhaustion had vanished. He lay awake for the remaining of the morning, pondering over the reason to Lily's sudden kindness. Maybe they had really grown up. He might even have a good opportunity at catching heart. After all, never say never.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, the Gryffindors suffered torments in Transfiguration with the Slytherins who all in a very sour mood. McGonagall also seemed to be fed up with their immature behaviour, and was a few time in the lesson, about to blow. However, being Minerva McGonagall, she kept her cool as always.

Throughout the whole lesson, there was pretty much icy silence, and only the crows which had been transfigured from bees were cawing endlessly. The tension was so thick in the room, it could be cut with a knife…and the Gryffindors were glad to get out of the room.

It was a relief to step into the Charms classroom, which most people enjoyed. Professor Flitwick was not only amusing, he was a wise teacher. They practiced a particularly difficult charm to which many people ended up in the Hospital Wing. This was also because most of the Gryffindors had a sleepless night and weren't really concentrating on what they were doing.

After a long and grueling day, Lily trudged up to the Heads Common Room to find some needed time to rest. Even she'd had trouble concentrating on the work they were given today. Transfiguration had been particularly difficult as it wasn't a subject she was excelled in the first place. She remembered scowling when she had spent the whole lesson struggling to transfigure the bee into a crow, where James had spent a few seconds, and the bee miraculously turned into a perfect crow.

In the end, only her and James had perfected the task, and were awarded 10 points each by Professor McGonagall. Lily was practically about to collapse from fatigue. With finding a bed and sleeping the only thing set in her mind, she wasn't aware until she crashed into a lean body in front of The Distressed Damsel's portrait.

James Potter looked down at expectantly. She found herself very irritated…she wasn't in the best of moods, especially after taking pages and pages of notes in Arithmacy, which she had come back from.

"What do you want Potter? I know I said I would try and co-operate with you, but I really can't take any of your 'energy' now. I'm tired beyond belief." Lily on the verge of collapsing to her knees as they were so weak.

James felt pretty taken aback from this. He had also been tired, but he had kept Lily's suggestion that they start on the assignment tonight in his mind all day. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed and have sweet dreams…but he couldn't let Lily do all the work. He needed to prove himself.

"Lily! Remember you said, about---" Lily cut him off in a rude manner.

"Leave your jokes for next time. God, I just want to collapse on my bed and never wake up again." Lily was still muttering to herself after the Damsel let her in the room.

James stood paralyzed with confusion and a touch of anger. He should have told her about their agreement on the meeting! Lily should be feeling guilty! James was very angry with himself as well as Lily as he trudged into his room. Not only did he have to take the blame for something not his fault, but he also had to knock on her door later and remind her that they had after curfew patrols.

As he slipped beneath the bed covers, he decided he would worry about the confrontation later as he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

When 10 o'clock arrived, James reluctantly forced himself out of the warm covers and he was hit by the cold air in his room. He creeped to Lily's room and found it to be locked, once again. He peered in through the keyhole and found her petite form rising and falling underneath the bed sheets. She seemed so content in her sleep that James really didn't have the heart to wake her.

He decided to do the patrolling by himself and cover both their duties. However, it wasn't as easy as he thought and his mood was growing darker and darker as each minute ticked by.

After telling off 2 couples which he found in broom closets for being up after curfew, a third year creeping around the trophy room doing God-knows-what and a giggling bunch of Ravenclaw fourth year girls following him, James decided to call it a day.

All the kids had scurried off as soon as James gave them 'the glare'. They didn't and really couldn't afford to be on the bad side of the Marauders' ring leader. Desperately wanting to climb back in bed, James was pretty much half dead by the time he made it back to his room. His last thought was that Lily had owed him big-time for this one, before he entered dream land.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter…my office if you please" Professor McGonagall beckoned to them after eating breakfast.

James' hair had been sticking out in the most ridiculous directions and there were heavy bags under his eyes. His hair was messier than usual, which was saying something, and his robes weren't even done up properly. Lily however, had seemed to be very well rested and even greeted him cheerfully that morning.

Unfortunately for him, she had seemed to forgotten about their library session and the fact they had patrolling duties. She didn't seem to notice that there was something difference to James and he was definitely not his usual self. The Marauders had noticed, and Lupin had seemed pretty worried, but James dismissed them and said he'd just had a late night…which he had.

He grimaced as his back was still aching from last night as he begrudgingly followed McGonagall. He squeaked the door closed and sighed satisfactorily as he sank down into a pink and blue beanbag on the floor of her office. Lily had also sat tenderly on a wooden bench in front of McGonagall's desk.

"I'm sure you performed your first set of duties well last night?" McGongall's gaze lingered on James, while James was smirking at seeing Lily's usual piercing green eyes widen twice their size and her hand went up to clutch her wide open mouth. James concluded she looked really cute like that, but she was more beautiful when she was angry.

"Oh yes, Professor. After Ms. Evans and I departed from the _library _working on our Potions assignment, we immediately proceeded to our duties." With this, James glared at Lily, not blaming her, but making her realize that she had wrongly accused him of 'being upto something'.

"I actually can't believe the nerve of some people! Some of their activities were absolutely horrendous, even by Marauders' standards. We, as Head Boy and Girl fixed them up!" James faked a gleeful expression, and mustered up his most charming smile, and McGonagall seemed satisfied by his response.

McGonagall's eyes lingered on him for a few moments earlier, and Lily looked as if she was going to burst in to tears any moment soon. Her eyes held guilt, apologies and regret. All James could see was her, his heart ached with hers, he was burning in a fiery blaze.

"Why have you, Mr. Potter, signed both you and Ms. Evans off? Where was Ms. Evans?" McGonagall's eyes moved from Lily, who was still trying to maintain a normal expression, back to James.

James' heart leapt as he remembered signing both their names off. He hadn't thought about this at all! Although nervous, his mind came up with an excuse and he replied in a calm and collected voice, giving nothing away.

"Oh, Ms. Evans was busy with a group of first year boys who were chasing after her and telling her how beautiful she was" James said, amusement coming into his eyes as he realised what he said.

"Very well…I just wanted to inform you that you will be deciding on a date for the next Hogsmeade trip. I would also like to congratulate you both on a job well done so far" James beamed, while Lily, unable to find her voice, nodded meekly. Her eyes still threatened to spill tears.

As they proceeded to leave, McGonagall flashed one of her rare, rewarding smiles.

"I'd like to say you delivered an extraordinary performance the day before yesterday on the Quidditch field. Well done Mr. Potter…well done. I presume we'll grasp the Quidditch Cup again this year?" After nodding enthusiastically, they both left her office, Lily feeling very much guilty, while James was recovering from his tiredness by seeing Lily's cute expressions.

They walked soundlessly, side by side for a few minutes, neither knowing how to begin a conversation.

"Thank you" Lily whispered softly, as they both stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh don't worry about it Tiger, I know how tired you were yesterday. Looking very refreshed today, I must say" James laughed, trying to lighten her mood. He wanted her to see that these little things he did for her didn't mean much. He would even risk his life for her!

"No, James…I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have been so ignorant and not listen to what you had to say. Look at yourself. You must be so tired…" Lily stared up at him, worry and care in her eyes.

"I know there's a way you can make it up to me---"

"No, I will not go out with you. Even though I know I owe you this time, my decision still remains." Lily said firmly.

James cast a disappointed expression her way, and he looked sincerely hurt.

"I've matured Lily…if you haven't realised, the only time I've asked you out this year was at King's Cross Station!" Lily thought about this, and realised with a shock that he was right. Maybe he had matured…a little.

"Alright, so what is this favour?" Lily said, still dreading what James was about to suggest.

"We should start on our assignment. Shall I accompany you to the library now so we can start our research?" James said in mock sincerity; he even stuck out his arm like a real gentleman.

Lily was befuddled for a few moments, before she let out a chuckle at James' little joke. He was suggesting starting work? She never thought it was possible for James Potter to start work. Her heart was always frozen towards him, maybe it was starting to slightly melt.

They laughed all the way to the library, and Lily realised she could get used to his company. He could make her laugh, make her cry, make her angry, and make her lose control. She still hadn't come across anyone who could make her do that.

Their laughter died down after receiving a glare from the librarian. They made their way to the Potions section, and searched for a book on Love Potions. They both knew it was complicated to make…but when they found the list of ingredients, Lily lost all hope…it would be impossible!

However, James' expression lit up into a mischievous grin and he gave Lily a wink when her expression was glum as she saw the ingredients.

"Don't worry Flower…I'll get my hands on all the ingredients, just for you" Lily smiled at the corny comment. If this had occurred a few years back, Lily would have probably lost her nerve and started hexing him…but now, for some reason, she felt different.

Snapping the book shut, they prepared to leave the library, when a voice sneered at them from in front.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood and her boyfriend." James good mood had mostly evaporated as Severus Snape's revolting self showed up in front of them. His expression was of absolute loathing, and his eyes dared James to challenge him.

"Dissapointing Potter, I thought you could do better…a Mudblood, what're you thinking?" Missy Redding also stepped out, and her expression was of utter fury towards James.

James plunged his arm into his robes preparing to fish out his wand and finish off Snape and Redding right there. Lily touched him on the crook of his elbow, and shook her head, though her expression was one of dislike as well.

"Redding, I'm disappointed in you too…Snivellus? He'll leave grease marks all over you!" James shook his head with fake disappointment, but his eyes still held intensity as he continued to gaze at them.

"Y-you…Potter, I'll have you! I'll have you!" Snape's lip was trembling, and instead of turning red from anger, his face was ghostly white.

"I'll be waiting for you, Snivelly" James scoffed as he pushed past them, dragging Lily along behind.

"James, you're making a mistake. I'll make you pay…I'll make the Mudblood pay. I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" Missy bellowed from behind.

James felt Lily shiver, and he had also felt the temperature in the room drop as he heard Missy's words. James truly had no idea what the girl was capable of, and he didn't want to know. As he turned around to face Lily's worried expression, he didn't know whether he'd be able to protect her from harm.

The last thing he wanted to see was her getting hurt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Brief A/N:** Hope you all liked the chapter! Everybody think: What's Missy going to do to James and Lily?

Heheheheeeeee…Oh, also, in response to **Lizz****, Elizabeth:** Indeed, I used Rowling's techniques in Quidditch…I really like her style of writing, I find it interesting I had to even re-read some of the Quidditch matches! Lol! Glad you liked it anyway.

In response to **JeminaDOTM5** and **Lizzi****, Elizabeth** (again): I told all of you last chapter and this chapter that I thought James was a Seeker because Hermione says so in the first movie…does anyone remember? Thanx for pointing it out though, and could you tell me where Rowling says that, because I kinda can't remember. Well, I think I'll stick with James as Seeker in the story anyhoo…sorry if you don't like it.

Alright, plz review everyone ! And thanx to **all **the support my reviewers have given me

Forever,

**Purebliss90**


	8. Plots

**Chapter 8**

Christmas was approaching, but the mood of the Seventh years weren't high at all. With the NEWT's drawing close and closer, teachers were piling mounds of homework on them, and the Seventh years found that they had little time to even breathe. McGonagall was especially strict, but that was to be expected. With all the pressure, the social gatherings in the Common Room had died down and transformed into study groups.

Especially with the Potions assignment still over James and Lily's heads, there was no time for anything at all. The Marauders had stopped playing tricks all together, but Sirius still found time to slot a few in between classes, much to the annoyance of students trying to study and Professors. Sirius hadn't planned on studying for his NEWT's, but after a rather heated conversation with Brittany did he finally settle down.

He was lying on the bottom of the stairs as he half-heartedly glimpsed at the book _Astounding Astronomy _in front of him. As he flipped a page, he yawned loudly. Nobody else was in the Common Room, and it was already early in the morning. He proceeded to get up and finally return to his Dorm, but was brought back to the ground by an unexpected collision.

Brittany Davies had fallen on top of him as she was coming down from the stairs. Whether it was shock at finding someone in the Common Room this early, or finding that it was Black, Brittany had missed the last couple of steps and rolled on top him.

"Geroff me Black!" She panted heavily, as Sirius had placed all of his weight on top of her.

"Awww…my toes! You've probably broken them" Sirius groaned, as he wiggled his bare toes, still refusing to get off the girl. He found the position quite comfortable.

"I'm warning you Black…get off, or face the consequences." Brittany made feeble attempts to push him off, but realised how strong he actually was.

"Or you'll what, Brit?" Sirius leaned in closer, and they were face to face. Brittany gulped uncomfortably, her anger currently unforgotten. She tried to not meet his eyes, but found she could not.

Sirius gazed in to her blue orbs that always seemed to cold towards him while Brittany stared into his dark ones. She felt a flood of emotions wash through her…they were a mixture of passion, resentment and hate.

He was the one that had broken her heart those many years ago. Yet, here she was, facing him, her heart burning with feelings she couldn't understand. She'd always felt a passion towards him, a fiery uncontrollable temper when she saw him. She thought it was hate…hate because he'd deserted her, betrayed her. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Lily and Eva's words came rushing back to her mind. "You still love him Brit…as much as you won't admit it, you can't forget the things he's made you feel…is making you feel."

Brittany racked her mind for an answer…she truly didn't know what to do with the guy in front of her. She'd changed her whole self to forget about him, but all she was doing was getting more and more trapped. Sirius' eyes revealed little, they were almost pleading…they were asking her for acceptance, to just give him a chance.

They burned into her, and she didn't know how to respond. She'd dated so many guys, but she knew she never felt anything for them. She'd been wearing a mask of happiness and carefree. Inside, she was very alone, with only her friends as company. She truly didn't know what she felt for Sirius. He often made her forget all, uncover her true personality.

To be honest, she was scared. She'd already let him too close once and she didn't think she could face another heartbreak. She'd made a mistake once, and she needed to learn from that mistake. He was only using her to gain more respect for himself. She needed to escape him. Her only path was to not think at all.

With all her might, she pushed him off her and ran as fast as she could. Against her will, a stream of hot, bitter tears made their way down her cheeks as she roughly brushed them away. Her whole body hurt, and then a bang went off in her mind. She knew. She suddenly knew that for all these years, she'd still been very much in love with Sirius Black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius stared dumbfounded on the floor in front of him. Brittany had burned a hole in his chest, a scar that could never mend itself. He didn't know what he felt with her…but he knew whatever it was, it was strong and was taking him whole. He'd never experienced this kind of hurt, and he had no clue how to tackle the problem.

Still lost, he made his way up to the dorms where Peter was snoring so loudly he was surprised the roof hadn't come off yet, and Remus was twitching uncomfortably and mumbling something.

He wondered if she'd be okay…if he should've chased after her. He'd been thinking more and more about the girl lately. Having absolutely no idea what to do about it and feeling as if everything then was a dream, he fell into a dazed sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Lily stepped into her best friends' room, she was taken aback when all she saw was Brittany howling with tears. Eva was trying to comfort her, but seemed to be failing. When she was Lily, she was very much relieved.

"She's been like this since this morning. I don't even know what's happened!" Eva whispered urgently to Lily.

Brittany's face was wet with tears, and her hair was a mess. She was kneeling on the bed as more teardrops made their way down from her eyes that showed pain and confusion

"What happened Brit?" Lily gently asked.

"You were right, both of you…about him" She barely whispered, and her tears seemed to slow down a little.

Brittany sniffed as she gazed up at her friends. She knew how lucky she was to have them, but she wondered how they were going to help her with the problem at hand.

Lily and Eva exchanged surprised glances. They both had suspicions that Brittany's breakdown had something to do with Sirius Black, but now, they understood. Brittany had finally come out of denial and admitted her love for him…the love that had always been there for the past years.

"What're you going to do?" Eva asked, hugging Brittany fiercely.

Just as Lily and Eva were about to start celebrating that their friend had finally seen the light, Brittany surprised them.

"I'm going to forget about Sirius Black…I'm going to start dating Neil McPherson in Ravenclaw." Brittany said determinedly.

Lily and Eva were aghast. Why did she have to torture herself like this? They knew she was stubborn, but was she really this determined to not give Sirius Black a chance?

"But why Brit…why? You're only hurting yourself…and probably Black" Eva said exasperatedly.

"He's broken my heart once…I won't let him do it again. Once was an accident, by the second time, it'll be stupidity." And with that, she stalked off. "I'll be studying with Neil…I'll see you all later."

Leaving Eva and Lily back in the Common Room, they had no other choice but to study and make small conversation.

"So…anything interesting between you and Remus?" Lily looked up from the copy of _The Spellbinding book of Spells Volume 3_ she was reading and looked at Eva enquiringly.

As if on cue, Eva began to flush a deep shade of pink.

"Oh, were still friends. It's nothing."

"Seriously Eva…you should do something and let him know! I've seen him with you…you look so cute together! I'll bet my Galleons that he likes you as well."

"H seems a bit distant every time I'm with him. It's pretty confusing…like, there's a spark but then a moment later, and it's gone."

"Maybe he's just shy…?"

"I think it's something else…I really want to know. Maybe he'll tell me in due time."

"Well, good luck" Lily went up and embraced her friend, and they didn't need words to communicate what they were thinking. Eva smiled a devilish grin as they sat back down again.

"So, you and Potter…?"

Lily was horrified at hearing her friend's words.

"Gosh, no…I suppose were just friendlier with each other. It's the influence of Head Boy and Girl and the assignment." Lily sighed.

"Well Lily, you're not exactly young…I don't remember you ever having a boyfriend. Maybe it's time."

Lily blushed slightly. She knew she hadn't dated anyone for a number of reasons. She dedicated most of her time to her studies, and the remaining time was either spent with her friends or being annoyed by James Potter.

That had been occurring ever since second year. Another important reason was that few guys dared ask her out. It was as if an unspoken contract had been signed, and she was James Potter's property. Of course, once this had been 'set'…few guys even dared approach her! It was extremely annoying. This was yet another reason why she hated him.

"Nah…you know how it is, few guys even talk to me!"

"Well, I see that Hufflepuff guy…Diggory, Amos Diggory staring at you a lot in Charms. I think he likes you" Eva giggled.

Lily blushed a little harder. Amos was an extremely handsome guy, and he was very polished in his studies. Lily had thought that it was either Remus Lupin or him that would get the Head Boy badge. Lily scowled again as she remembered who actually got it…

Lily liked him quite a lot as well. Perhaps it wasn't in the romantic way, but she respected and admired him. He was Seeker in the Quidditch team, and was liked by many. It would be quite nice to have him as a boyfriend she thought. They hadn't really talked, and whenever they did, it was pretty awkward as they were both shy. Their discomfort was also caused a lot of the time by James Potter. He would come in and disrupt their conversation and send death glares at Amos. Lily wouldn't even bother to tell him off as she knew nothing she said would make him change.

Lily was brought back to reality by Eva waving her hands in front of her face and she blushed once again.

"Yeah, maybe he and I will end up as a happy couple." Lily smiled happily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Slytherin Common Room, things were much more complicated. Most of the Seventh years were in foul moods, and a few of them were particularly sour. With the coming up exams and their defeat to Gryffindor, times were the worst for them.

They were plotting revenge, and they would go to any lengths to get it. In a particularly dark and uninviting corner, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Severus Snape and Missy Redding were whispering feverishly.

They all wanted to plot the Gryffindors, but had no idea how to think up a plan that would not only fool the Marauders, but work effectively. None of them being particularly bright except Snape, he knew where their weak spot was.

"We have to aim for Potter!" Snape spat out the word like venom, before continuing to explain the plot he had devised.

"The guy is in love with Evans…all we have to do is break up their relationship. Then, they'll be dog eat dog, and we can watch them kill each other!" They Slytherins thought about this, and decided it was perfect plan and cackled evilly.

"So, how will it work Severus?" Bellatrix leaned in closer and made sure none of them were involved.

"We can use the Potions assignment. The Mudblood doesn't trust Potter fully, and if he slips up here, she'll be sure to blow at him." Missy Redding's eyes were wild as she thought how they would make the plan work flawlessly.

"She's right" Snape curved his lips into a malicious grin.

"So, details?" Regulus asked. He wanted to get to his brother more than anyone else.

"We'll have to make the Mudblood think that Potter's betrayed her trust. There's only one way. She can't drink the Love Potion. I'll have to replace it when they're not looking. That way, the Mudblood will think Potter's playing another prank on her…and she hate that. It'll work, I'm sure!" Snape said, his voice dark and dangerous. If it was one thing he wanted in his life, it was to see the Marauders' downfall.

The Slytherins' laughs rang around the Common Room and Bellatrix Black was banging her fist on the wooden bench from glee.

"Okay, down to business. We have to plan it out carefully. No mistakes permitted" Missy's eyes narrowed as she pictured James Potter and Lily Evans die a very painful death. She couldn't wait for it to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Hiallo agen pplz! I'm back…oh well, the chapter was shorter, and there was not that much Lily/James, but I hope it cleared up some other things

Anyways, thanx to alllllllllll my reviewers (blows kisses everywhere). Everyone review! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter

Waiting with crossed fingers at responses,

Purebliss90


	9. Heartbreaking Decisions

**Chapter 9**

After long hours in the library and the Heads Common Room, the Head Boy and Girl had finally finished their Love Potion. Both were quite confident that the doses of ingredients were applied correctly. It was a deep violet colour, and the contents inside the vial kept on fizzing and bubbling every few minutes. The potion had been one of the hardest Lily had ever made, and she was glad it was over.

Lily was actually surprised that there were few outbursts made during their time together. It must've been a miracle…she really couldn't believe that they'd actually done something civilly with each other. It made her think what James was playing at. Was he really maturing…or was this another plan to embarrass her? She couldn't figure him out at all! She didn't allow her heart to trust him. If she let him in too close, she knew it would turn out catastrophic. She was bound to get hurt.

They'd also completed the essay that was due in. They just had the hard part to do…actually drinking the potion. Slughorn had said it would be due first lesson back after the Christmas Holidays, and so that was relief as there was a still a period of time. In the book, it had said for the potion to take effect, you had to drink it 24 hours before. Slughorn had said that he only needed to see the potions' effect in class. So Lily was relieved to know she didn't have to 'love' James for a while to come.

James had taken it lightly, but Lily wasn't sure where she stood. Just thinking about it made her brain hurt…so she chose to take things as they came. The one thing that provided a spark of hope was the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend that the Head Boy and Girl had decided on and announced. It was a perfect opportunity for people to de-stress and spend some time socializing…something that was quite lacking these days.

James was contemplating whether to ask Lily or not…and he was having a difficult time coming to a decision. It was no use asking either Sirius or Remus because they were having love troubles themselves. Asking Peter would just be pointless and stupid.

Sirius had been moping around, very unlike his usual self after noticing Brittany and Neil McPherson had been having a lovely time together. James had no idea what happened between them, but he, along with the rest of the school, have noticed that there were no more outbursts or brawls between the two. In fact, they never spoke at all to each other. He decided something serious must have happened.

Remus was also, for the first time in his life, having problems with love. He'd liked Eva Milton from the first time he'd set eyes on her. She was the type of girl for him-quiet, thoughtful, intelligent, yet with a strong personality. She was a supportive friend, loyal and a great listener. Yet, Remus didn't know how to approach her. He being a werewolf didn't help matters.

He knew that if he led her on, gave her hope, she'd only end up with disappointment. He didn't want to destroy her. In fact, it was probably better he just left her alone. But if only it was that simple…

Every time he saw her, his heart would beat faster and he felt the temperature in the room warm up. His logic told him not to get too close, but his heart told him otherwise. He was now regretting everything as he ran his hand tensely through his sandy blonde hair. It had been that morning at breakfast when, after meeting her soft brown eyes, he made a rash decision and asked her to Hogsmeade.

She was delighted, but he knew she was also surprised. A look of worry had crossed her face, but it had been brief. Remus knew he hadn't been the kindest to her…but he couldn't! She was beautiful…he didn't deserve her. It was a mistake. Remus vowed that he would take her out to Hogsmeade and have a wonderful time this weekend. Then it would be over.

He would leave her and provide no explanation. It was for her own good. If she was with him, he'd only harm her.

After reaching the heart-breaking decision, Remus settled down with a textbook and tried to study, but his brain was absorbing nothing. Finally, deciding to give up, he was relieved when Peter and Sirius stepped into the room, Sirius looking as glum as ever, and Peter well…was just his usual self, currently absorbed in devouring the scrumptious piece of chocolate cake in his meaty hand.

Then, following closely behind was James, his mood clearly not better than the rest of the Marauders. What was happening? They were the Marauders, carefree, never worried, and the pranksters of the school! Here they were, sitting on the floor of their dorm, sulking. Maybe things were really changing.

"Oh, what's wrong with you three?" Peter said, finally realizing that something wasn't right with his friends. "It's not about NEWT's is it? Don't worry, you 3 are all so smart" he said between mouthfuls of chocolate icing.

"Girls" The three replied at the same time.

"Alright, we haven't had Marauders time for ages! What's going on with all of you?" James said, sitting up straighter as he looked up at his friends. He had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of confessions tonight. It was true they hadn't talked about their troubles with each other for a long time. He felt as if they were all drifting apart.

"I saw her in a very heated session with _Neil._" Sirius' eyes narrowed as he said the name with a great distaste. "What does Davies see in him? His hands were all over her! It was revolting" Sirius resumed sulking.

"I asked her out to Hogsmeade! It's a mistake…werewolves aren't capable of love! They shouldn't be able to…It'll hurt us both. I can't bear to see Eva hurt. I'd rather suffer myself"

"Oh Remus…don't be silly! You're a wonderful guy. You thought we wouldn't be your friends…and look at us now? We're closer than brothers. If Eva can't accept you for who you are, she doesn't deserve you Rem" James patted Remus' hunched back.

"He's right Moony. You're in love with her; it's no good to be in denial. Look where it got me."

"So, Padfoot…finally admitting you love Davies, eh?" Remus' smile appeared on his face. It felt good to smile…he hadn't been around his friends for so long! He missed the jokes and good times they had.

"Oh shutup Moony" Sirius sniffed. "I've blown my chance with her…she'll never understand that I'm not the person she thinks"

The 3 all sighed. Peter was now wiping crumbs off his chin as a rare thoughtful look crossed his face. He didn't really understand what was bothering his friends. Girls? They were surrounded by them everyday. Even he found them annoying. They were like flies on a garbage can!

"Well, our Quidditch match with Hufflepuff will take place 2 weeks after the holidays. At least we have that to look forward to." Sirius began inspecting his shoulder-length hair.

"Yeah, I can't wait to kick some Diggory ass. I saw him giving Lily soppy glances in Transfiguration yesterday! And what was worst was that Lily was actually responding." James clenched his fists until they went a pale white.

"Give it a rest Prongs…you and Evans will end up married and have 7 children…I can see it now." Remus scowled as he returned to his problem at hand.

"Well, good luck with your problems…whatever they are. I'm going to have an early night. I'm tired…I reckon I've been using too much brains lately." Peter shook his head as he made his way up to the dormitories.

"I think there's something really wrong with Wormtail" Sirius claimed, gaping at his retreating figure.

The other 2 Marauders nodded in sad silence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. Potter! That is outrageous behaviour! You will see me straight after class" McGonagall's stern voice shook the entire Transfiguration classroom as she made her way over to James.

"Damn" James cursed as he climbed onto his seat from beneath the desk. Double Transfiguration had become extremely boring, especially since it began the day for him. He was only trying to provide some amusement by planting a dungbomb in the bag that was sitting in front of him. Unfortunately, McGonagall's cat-like eyes had caught him in the deed.

He knew he was in for it now and received a pitying glance from Remus and a wink from Sirius. Beads of sweat were still making their way down Peter's head as he was concentrating on transfiguring his quill into a peacock. James mustered up the most innocent and sorry look he could manage and smiled up at McGonagall's face, that was now turning beetroot red from anger.

"Mr. Potter! You are facing your NEWT's very soon, I know you are talented at Transfiguration, but that does not give you a reason to take it lightly! I will not tolerate slack in my classes! You are to serve detention in my office tonight and write 400 lines of _I will behave myself at all times and not distract others. _

Although James was sure everyone would be glad for a distraction from their studies, he made no comment, but nodded and saluted McGonagall with "Yes ma'am!" A couple of snickers went around the room, and a couple of people smiled at James' humour.

However, there was one person in the classroom that was scowling furiously as she continued working on the essay laid in front of her. Lily knew that James would somehow end up as the centre of attention yet again. She really wondered what kind of a person he actuallywas. Sometimes, he seemed so sincere, so _real. _Yet, other times, he was just a joker, a brainless fool…a prick.

She scratched her head with her quill and began writing furiously on her parchment, not wanting to know what was happening around her. A few odd glances were cast her direction, but they soon left her and, like the rest of the class, had their eyes solely fixed on Professor McGonagall and Potter.

Lily found this quite annoying. He always found new and fascinating ways to get himself in to trouble. Everyone thought it was heroic and cool…but most of the time, she was just irritated and really wanted to smack the knowing smirk off his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. Potter…I will not deny you are gifted in many areas. However, if you do not use this talent to more…appropriate uses, I will have no choice but to take matters further. You are capable of great things, Potter, and I do not want to see you waste your life like this. You have potential! I will be looking forward to seeing top marks from you in my class. You are dismissed.

Nodding meekly, James slowly shuffled his way out of McGonagall's office. He'd spent a good 2 hours in there writing lines, as well as receiving lecture after lecture. McGonagall's lectures had woken him up a bit though. James knew he had the brains to excel in his subjects, but he had just been lazy for the past years. Maybe it was time to stop playing jokes on everyone and start thinking about his future. McGonagall was right…did he really want to waste his life like this? He wanted to make a contribution to the wizarding world…especially with Lord Voldemort's wrath growing more intense by the day.

James flexed his arm and lolled his neck from side to side. Boy, McGonagall really knew how to give punishments. He knew her patience had already been very thin with him, and especially since NEWT's were coming up, her attitude had been extremely negative. If even McGonagall thought he had potential, he must indeed have something special. He knew it was time to show everyone he was worthy. He would change…he needed to! For both his sake…and Lily's, he needed to change.

He also needed to find a suitable opportunity to let her know how he truly felt about her. Things had been looking good between them. They had survived 5 library sessions without fighting even once! Although there were a few minor arguments about the potion, there was nothing serious that had erupted.

As he rounded a corner to the Head Common Room, he saw Lily standing in the corridors, waiting expectantly for someone, and looking giddy with excitement. James' heart churned pleasantly as it usually did when he saw Lily. Was she waiting for him? He stared at her for a few more moments, before deciding to talk to her. Before barely moving a step, however, a shadow made its way across to Lily.

It was clearly a man, and after seeing Lily's look of adoration and charm for him, James decided instantly this wasn't going to be good. Fate had it that he had to witness this…then fate must've wanted him to do something about it. When the guy turned his head to face him, his body burst into fits of fury. Angry explosions erupted in his brain, and he gritted his teeth so hard he felt as if he was going to break his jaw.

It was Amos Diggory.

"Lily! Sorry I was late…I was held up because some third year asked for help in his work" Lily smiled at Amos. This was the type of guy she went for…a caring person who could find time to actually consider others, and help them. And this type of guy didn't come anywhere close to James Potter. Lily scowled when she thought of him. Somehow, she was thinking more of him, and getting quite mad when she did.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit spaced out" Amos' concerned look was directed to Lily's eyes, and immediately, her expression softened. Her heart sped up at his gaze, and she blushed slightly.

"Oh, I-I'm fine. What did you meet me to say so late, Amos?" Personally, Lily was pretty nervous at what Amos was going to say to her. It was yesterday after Astronomy that Amos had suddenly approached her, and quickly left her a message about wanting to meet her just after dinner in the corridor in front of Professor McGonagall's office today.

She had been jittery all day, wondering what he would say to her. She had to admit, she wasn't used to attractive guys wanting to meet her at night in a deserted corridor. She felt more attracted to him as he gazed down at her. His eyes were kind, soft and gentle.

"I've been trying to find a suitable opportunity to tell you this-but somehow, it has been very difficult." He suddenly looked down to the floor, very abashed.

James flashed his eyes dangerously, still hiding around the corner, in the shadows. He didn't know what to do. If he burst out now, he was sure Lily would never forgive him as long as she lived. Yet, how could he just stand there and watch helplessly as Amos expressed his love for her!

"I've liked y-you for a long time, Lily. You're beautiful, intelligent and thoughtful. There're few girls in the school who could match with you." Amos whispered softly, still refusing to meet Lily's eyes.

"I---" Lily wasn't sure how to respond to this unexpected confession. She had always respected Amos, but never thought he would actually have feelings for her!

Amos cut her off, and finally met her eyes, determination in his eyes.

"Can I have the opportunity to accompany you to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily could feel her face as well as her heart burn with a mixture of emotions. She really wasn't sure what she felt for Amos. She'd never felt real passion or desire to be with him…but she supposed she could really get used to the idea of dating Amos Diggory.

For some particularly queer reason, Lily could see flashes of James Potter in her brain, and she was annoyed, to say the least. Amos would be the perfect boyfriend for her.

Mumbling something at first, Lily finally worked up the courage to accept his invitation.

"It would be my pleasure" She grinned, joy finding its way into her heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** ELOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…I'm back Well, this chapter was pretty much boring as usual…other than Lily and Amos going to Hogsmeade, and James' outrage

As I said, James and Lily won't get together for a while yet Anyways, next chapter will probably be a bit on Hogsmeade, and the beginning of the Christmas Holidays.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you to all my reviewers! The support and encouragement you've given me is indescribable. Plz plz plz plz plz review everyone! (gives out lollies)

Once again, eager for reviews,

Purebliss90


	10. Deathly Experiences

**Chapter 10**

James didn't know how long he stood in the deserted corridor before feeling finally came back into his body. His body was numb, from shock as well as the cold. When Lily had accepted Amos' invitation only after thinking a little while, his heart had shattered. Just like that.

There were no words to describe what he had felt. The intensity of the feeling nearly knocked him off his feet, but then it had slowly died away and was replaced by numbness. The numbing made him forget about the pain as he watched Lily and Amos walk off, happily grinning at each other…leaving him alone.

Maybe he and Lily Evans really weren't meant to be.

He had moped around for the rest of the week, busying himself with the studies that he had vowed to start doing. There were no witty comments, idiotic remarks or any liveliness from him at all! He had avoided everyone's questioning, and most of all, avoided Lily all together.

Word of Lily accepting Amos' Hogsmeade invitation spread like wild fire, and most people were cautious around James as they knew that was probably the cause to his sudden mood shift.

The Marauders probably knew more than anyone else about James' current feelings. Well, except for Peter that is. Hogsmeade was approaching quicker than James hoped, and the imaginary dark clouds above his head kept pouring torrential rain on him.

Lily, though knowing she shouldn't, was feeling a little guilty as she saw James' behaviour. She had tried hard convincing herself that he was doing it for attention, but seeing the genuine hurt etched on his face during class made her think otherwise.

But really, what she did had nothing to do whatsoever with him. If he thought that a few civil conversations with her over the Potions assignment would make her suddenly fall in love with him, he was quite mistaken. Yet, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling from her as much as she convinced herself.

On Friday night, she trudged back the Gryffindor Common Room from a grueling long day. In the Head Common Room, there was always a heavy tension lingering in the air, or an uncomfortable silence, so she'd been spending her nights with her 2 friends.

She didn't even know how things were turning out like this! According to James' personality, he should've moved onto another girl to annoy, and continued playing his ridiculous pranks…but none of these happened.

Instead, the Head Boy had actually been burying his head in numerous amounts of textbooks, to the approval of all the teachers, especially Professor McGonagall. Lily's heart had felt the same soreness when she saw James with Missy on the first day back. She didn't know what these meant…and she honestly didn't want to know. All she had to worry about was how to make her date for tomorrow perfect.

After changing into her pajamas, she was met with two faces grinning widely in the dormitory.

"So Lils, planned out what you're going to wear for tomorrow?" Brittany clamped Lily's back with an iron-like grip, causing Lily to wince with pain, but laugh nonethe less.

"I think I'll just pull on something…casual"

Eva and Brittany exchanged glances and laughed with glee, causing Lily's lips to curve into a frown, but with humour in her eyes. She folded her arms at her friends, and put on a look of mock shock.

"Well, what's the joke?"

"Lily! You've got a date with a handsome Hufflepuff tomorrow and the hottest guy in the school green with jealously, and out for Diggory's blood! How can you stay so calm?" Eva took a hold of Lily and shook her by the shoulders.

"Potter is _not _attractive!"

"He and Sirius Black have been voted the most eligible bachelors in the school. The vote was taken last week by all the females in the school, and the results were posted up today." Brittany said, somewhat sourly.

"You can't deny he's got a well-built body…"

"Eva! You're supposed to be the innocent, sweet one! And besides, what would Remus think if he heard you?" Lily feigned anger.

Both Lily and Brittany cracked up laughing as they bombarded Eva with embarrassing questions until she finally claimed she was going to bed. All 3 girls were so glad they had spent time together, and reestablished their friendship that seemed to be losing its touch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saturday finally came, and spirits were high in Hogwarts. The atmosphere was bright and lively early in the morning as people prepared for their dates, or just a day out for relaxation. Lily, although slightly nervous about her date with Amos, felt not particularly jubilant. In fact, on the other hand, she found herself being particularly bothered with James Potter's behaviour.

Basically, the whole female population had been ready to kill her after she'd agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Amos. She was receiving death threats 2 times a day on average, and had nearly been hexed a few times in the corridors. What was wrong with the world? She couldn't even go out with a guy she desired?

Her every move had to be related to James. The girls blamed her for making him in his suddenly sullen mood. Even some guys came up and asked her why there wasn't any pranks going around in the school, and why the Marauders were suddenly so glum? Lily had also been accused of being 'heartless, stupid at rejecting James Potter, and cruel'.

As Lily dressed, she scowled darkly as the picture of James' smiling face wouldn't leave her mind. She was meant to be looking forward to her date with Amos. Yes, she told herself, concentrate on Amos' handsome features, his intelligence. She conjured up a smile as she stepped out of the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Amos.

Eva and Brittany had already left early to meet their dates. Amos greeted her with a light peck on the cheek, but Lily felt her heart didn't speed up, nor did she feel much excitement. Was this normal? Without thinking too much of it, she and Amos made their way through the sea of students all fighting to make their way into Hogsmeade.

"You seem a bit distracted Lily" Amos' curious glance questioned her as they settled in The Three Broomsticks.

"O-oh, it's nothing. I had a difficult time sleeping last night, that's all" Lily had indeed been spacing out a lot and she paid little attention to what Amos was saying. She didn't know why, but her mind had been pretty blank all morning. She was also pretty certain that she wasn't having that great of a time with Amos.

"Well, as I was saying, my father was very proud when I made the Quidditch team, especially seeker! You know…he even bought me a new broomstick and everything"

Lily nodded only half paying attention. They'd barely had a proper conversation since this morning. All Amos seemed to be interested in was talking about himself, and his great achievements. Although Lily's academic achievements could've matched his easily, she didn't really find pride in boasting about them.

Just then, two lanky figures strolled in, and all heads turned towards the handsome, dark headed boys. Amos frowned and his hand automatically reached over the table and cupped Lily's, causing her to twitch nervously.

Lily's attention had suddenly been grasped, and she felt no longer irritable. Although her mind told her to stop looking, her eyes only seemed to be paying attention to her heart…and she couldn't tear her gaze from James Potter.

Finally, the trance seemed to be broken, and she stared determinately at the bobbing marshmallow in her hot chocolate. James and Sirius had both turned up dateless to Hogsmeade, much to the surprise and disappointment of their little female fans.

James had known it was a mistake to go to the Three Broomsticks, and tried to persuade Sirius, but he had insisted that James needed to get a grip of himself and regain his original mood. James knew Sirius was right…but it was so hard seeing the girl he loved in the arms of another.

All week, his mood hadn't improved, and he was dreading Hogsmeade so badly. Yet, here he was, making yet another dramatic entrance with his best friend into the Three Broomsticks. Sirius had voted they get drunk on Butterbeer, and James was all the more happy to agree.

Remus had woken up bright and early and hummed a little tune as he prepared for his date with Eva. However, both he and Sirius noticed that there was something unusual about their friends' behaviour. Although delighted, Remus seemed to have something disturbing him. Although curious, James had decided it would be better for him to figure things out himself. There were some things friends couldn't help…and love was one of them.

Even a pudgy fourth year from Hufflepuff had accepted Peter's invite to Hogsmeade. James remembered he, Sirius and Remus had egged on Peter, and finally, after 30 minutes of stuttering did Peter manage to blurt out the question.

James' gaze had been kept on Lily for the whole of the time she and Amos were there…they seemed so perfect togethter: the happy, cliché couple. Soon after however, they'd left, and James was left with the comfort of Sirius, and the precious sweetening liquid known as Butterbeer. James decided that he liked drinking it as it would provide a satisfaction in his stomach that could rival the pain in his heart.

Sooner than later, nightfall had fallen, but neither James nor Sirius had the heart to return to Hogwarts. It was actually quite surprising what love could do to a person…James was still wondering whether Lily had enjoyed herself, and what she and Amos were doing. He shuddered as a few disturbing images flashed through his brain.

Without warning, a suddenly tremor shook the ground, and James and Sirius were on their feet at once, their minds fresher than ever.

"Wadda you think that was, Prongs?"

"I-I dunno…whatever it was, I think it's not a good sign" A look of worry crossed James' face as he wondered what was happening in Hogsmeade. Maybe they should've followed the rest of the students when they'd left for Hogwarts in the early afternoon.

His questions were soon answered by the appearance of mysterious hooded figures that were making their way around. James recognized them instantly, and his body gave a few uncomfortable twitches. His senses were all on full alert, and both he and Sirius pulled their wands out.

Death Eaters had managed to find their way into Hogsmeade.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus had been trying to find an opportunity to tell Eva why he and she wouldn't work. However, every time he worked up a bit of courage, her soft warm eyes would shut him up. They'd spent the perfect day together, and Remus was the happiest he'd been for a long time.

Surprisingly, Remus wasn't the only one that had something to tell. Eva was, it seemed, having a difficult time working up courage to tell Remus something. Whatever it was, this little bit of tension hadn't affected their perfect day. Yet, both had noticed this little bit of uneasiness, and now, as they were seated on a grassy hill admiring the roundness of the moon, they were finally ready for each other's confessions.

"I've wanted to tell you this, but I was afraid it would ruin everything we have…"

"I know Eva…it's been the same with me. I wasn't sure if you'd accept who I am. I'm still not" Remus chuckled nervously, still refusing to leave his gaze off the moon.

"It's my father…h-he" At this moment, Eva found she couldn't continue and broke into silent sobs on Remus' shoulder, who gently cradled her.

"It's okay Eva…you can tell me. I'm sure you'll feel better."

"H-he's a werewolf" she said between sobs.

Remus suddenly jerked, and a wild expression was in his eyes, much to the horror of Eva.

"Remus! I didn't think you'd reject me because of that…because I'm half werewolf? Maybe I saw you wrongly"

"NO…no Eva. You've got it all wrong. That's my secret…my disgusting, horrible little secret. I'm a werewolf." He said, eyes now blank. Remus refused to look Eva in the eye as he was sure he would be heartbroken at her expression.

They both sat in stunned silence as they absorbed this shocking information. However, this was soon broken by a raspy, unpleasant voice.

"Awww…how sweet. The little werewolf has gotten himself a girlfriend. Well, declare your love for each other because it'll be your last chance. Say goodbye." A dark hooded figure had suddenly approached, and was now cackling maliciously as he advanced on them, wand held at an arms distance away.

They both panicked, but being calm and intelligent in nature, they both showed no alarm. Remus' hand was slowly creeping to the insides of his robes.

As the Death Eather was still laughing over the fact that he had caught the two, Remus took him by surprise, with Eva closely following suite.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" he bellowed, and the Death Eater doubled over and went flying a few feet, clearly not expecting the hex.

In the distance, Remus and Eva could see more hoods approaching them, and after meeting each others frightened gazes, they both ran for Hogwarts…and for their lives. In the back of their minds, both were wondering what was happening to their friends…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Indeed, Lily and Amos had been taking a light stroll amongst the trees before being interrupted by the appearance of the numerous Death Eaters. Only a couple had shown up at first, and they both found it not difficult to drive them away. However, the more of them that came, the more nervous Amos became. Even the spells he'd sent at them were weaker.

Lily however, found herself being more energized and angrier as more of them found their way into Hogsmeade. How dare Voldemort send his foul and heartless creatures to do his dirty work! How dare he threaten their lives like this? She wouldn't give up without a fight. She would bring them down.

"STUPEFY!" a jolt of red light shot out of her wand and hit a nearby Death Eater who kneeled over in pain. She found herself breathing heavily, and her heart sank as she noticed more and more hooded figures were closing in on them.

Amos was a few feet away from her, and it seemed that he was growing feebler by the second. After a stunning spell hit him hard on the chest, he couldn't get up. There was no other choice. He would have to leave behind. He couldn't die like this…he had so much potential and it just couldn't go to waste like this.

"I'm sorry Lily, I-I have to leave…I'm sure y-you'll be fine. I'll try and call somebody for help on the way" Lily was paralyzed after hearing his words. He was leaving…just like that?

Amos transfigured a nearby stone into a broom and kicked off hard. A nearby Death Eater laughed in glee.

"Not much of a boyfriend is he? Leaving you all to fend for yourself and running off like a little rabbit."

Lily sighed…the Death Eater was right. Amos had shown his true identity in the time of crisis. He had betrayed her…he didn't even care whether she lived or died!

"Prepare to die, Lily Evans"

After sending a few beams of light from her wand, Lily continued to fight bravely…even if it meant giving away her life.

Lily knew she wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. She'd already been hit by 2 particularly harsh spells and was breathing extremely harshly. Just then, her 'knight in shining armour' came to her rescue.

"YOU COWARD" he bellowed up at Amos Diggory, who was soaring through the sky. He was directing beams of electric blue light at the Death Eaters, and clearing a way through the tight circle to be close to the girl he loved.

"Lily! Are you alright?" James' face was twisted into fury with regard to the Death Eaters, and pure concern for the red-haired girl that was now next to him.

Lily felt her heartstrings pull hard, but paid them no attention. Although she knew she should be grateful to James Potter for coming and risking his own life for her, she still found it particularly annoying how he had to be _always _there.

"Yes, Potter? You know, I was doing…er, fine before you came along" She replied, rather coldly. Although it was already dark, the beam of moonlight lit James' handsome features quite clearly, and Lily was really touched at seeing the alarm on his face.

"You took me ages to find Lily! Do you know how much I was worried? I was scared…for once in my life. I was scared I would lose you. Never see you again." James whispered, ignoring Lily's harsh words. He was just relieved he'd found her…and come in the nick of time as well.

All Lily's doubt vanished then and there. Although they had many differences, right now, they were on the same boat. They had to fight.

"We need to work together to win. Unlike Diggory, I am willing to risk my life for another…especially since the person in mortal peril is a very special young lady" James grinned, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

It worked, and Lily grinned. "Determination isn't enough. We need a plan. Look at the number of Death Eaters…we can't win by force. We need to win by logic and strategy. I'll start to create a portkey…can you please try and distract them?"

It seemed they didn't need to communicate by words…their hearts were connected, and each knew what the other one was about to do.

"_Petrificus__ Totalus" _the spell took effect at making the Death Eater to the right of James freeze and become as stiff as a board.

_"Avada Kedavra" James_ ducked as the spell missed him by a few inches and scorched a nearby palm tree.

"COLLOPORTUS" he shouted at a Death Eater that appeared to be a female.

After shouting another couple of "_Expelliarmus__"_, James found his voice was hoarse, and he was clearly fighting a losing battle. Curses were now flying in every direction, most not hitting their targets and bounding off other objects. It was a total catastrophe.

James now clearly regretted not having followed everyone back to castle…where it was safe.

He couldn't hold up for much longer, as he was outnumbered at least twenty to one. How did the Death Eaters get into such a safe area as Hogsmeade…and what was Lord Voldemort's intentions at sending them here?

"_Protego__" _he shouted as he saw a Death Eater's mouth open to send a hex his way. The shield worked, and he was unharmed.

He silently urged Lily to hurry up. He wasn't too worried about his own safety…he just couldn't bear to see Lily harmed in any way.

"Give up, _Potter_" A hooded figure spat, after sending a curse that missed James by a mile.

"Yeah" another piped in. The man was short and stumpy, and had a peculiarly squeaky voice. "Join us…and the Dark Lord will make your dreams come true. Provide you with riches beyond your imagination!"

"Join us, Potter…and we may consider sparing the girl's life. Otherwise, face death. It's your choice. You're not stupid…I know which one I'd choose" an especially burly figure stepped forward, and he seemed to be the ringleader. His face was hidden under the shadows of his hood, but James could imagine a horrible sneer hidden under there.

The Death Eater had chosen his words carefully, and James dropped his hand holding his wand to his side. His gaze drifted back to where Lily was busy muttering incantations with her wand raised at what seemed to be a leaf.

Her face was twisted into utter concentration and determination. James' heart ached as he saw her innocent figure. He couldn't be this selfish. He couldn't endanger both their lives. Lily needed to live.

James faced back to the Death Eaters who were waiting expectantly. Beads of sweat were running down his face, and his eyebrows were creased.

"I---"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **BAHAHAHAA! Evilll cliffie…don't we all love 'em? This chapter I thought was pretty long, and took a longer time than expected to write. Oh well, I said I would start mentioning the Christmas holidays, but I didn't have space. Oh well, that should come up next chappie.

Yes, and the plot of the potion will come after the holidays. So, expect a little bit of drama in the holidays before the potion comes into the story!

Alright, I would love to thank all my reviewers who've commented wonderfully on my story. My gratitude just simply can't be expressed in words…

**Youkaigirl64:** Thank you again for your kind words. I'm glad you're enjoying the story…and I can tell you I'm having an absolutely extraordinary time writing it! Thanx again for commenting!

**WhiteCamellia** Yeah, I know…Amos and Lily are just totally wrong, and it's pretty cliché as a lot of other people have used it, but you're right. More drama…more interest! I'll give you a little bit of a sneak preview…expect more of Amos Diggory in the future chapters! Okok…thank you heaps and heaps for your reviews! By the way, your name is very beautiful

**Lizzi****, Elizabeth:** THANK YOU! You've clearly been one of my best reviewers. Your reviews always make me think a lot…and they give a lot of insight and excellent suggestions! Very enlightening to read. I see you're very big on James/Lily, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. It's just that I thought I would add some other stuff, because I don't want to whole story to be on them. Hope you liked it!

**Jumpernumbernine** Good luck again on your sequel…I'm looking forward to it! Thanx for all your encouragement and comments on my story so far. Hope you've enjoyed reading!

**Lana:** Thanx heaps for reviewing! I hope this chapter was to your liking

**Nowthatspink** Cute nickname! Glad you're liking the story…thanx a bunch for your kind words. Tell me what you thought of this chap!

**Hermione Radcliffe Go Michael:** Lol! Your nickname is quite…interesting! Anyways, thanx heaps for your review and I'm glad you're finding the story sweet…it was one of the effects I was going for! Anyways, I hope you liked this chap…tell me what you think

**CMMfan1:** I thought quite a bit after reading your review…and you're definitely right. It's just that err…I don't really know what happens in the minds of boys so I just assumed that friends would tell each other stuff. Lol! Sorry, but itz already been done. Anyways, glad you lyk the story! Tell mi what you think about this chap!

**Lxlriotgirlx** Hey! Interesting nickname! Lol…glad your finding the story to your liking. Hope this chap was also not disappointing. Thx heaps for reviewing!

Well, I just have one more thing to say before finishing, although James and Lily might seem all 'togetherish', they aren't going to get together for a while yet! I've read a lot of stories when they suddenly get together with no particular happenings, and they've kinda confused me, so yeah…

Thanx with all my heart to everyone,

**Purebliss90**


	11. Grim News

**Chapter 11**

Just when he was about to reply, James had to glance once more at Lily, possibly for the last time. His heart ached as he was probably making one of the most important decisions in his life. He would rather die than join the Dark Side, but he knew that Lily wouldn't be able to defend herself. He was torn between love for Lily, and loyalty.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Lily get up from the spot she was at, and wipe her forehead in exasperation. She caught his eye and grinned widely. She nodded, signaling the Portkey was ready to use. James was clearly surprised. Even though he knew Lily was good at Charms, making a Portkey was very advanced magic; he couldn't believe she'd managed it in such little time!

He smiled secretly, avoiding the Death Eater's gazes. When he turned his head back to them, he smiled slyly. They would never be able to capture him this easily…let alone force him to join their side. His heart was set on defeating these foul, loathsome beasts that called themselves humans. He was going to become an Auror…and do something good for mankind.

"Pathetic…it's going to take a lot more than you to make me join the Dark Side…I'd rather die." James spat, pure loathe in his eyes as he ran for the woods to where Lily was.

They both grasped the leaf, beaming smiles on their face, and a look of pure triumph. Both their eyes twinkled, and James' heart swelled as he realised they were both going to live. Perhaps after this, Lily would actually give him a chance. Maybe she would realize that he loved her…would do anything for her.

As he was jerked forward by the Portkey to another destination, James was feeling particularly blissful. He never preferred traveling by Portkeys as they gave him a particularly uncomfortable sensation, but right now, he felt as if he was the happiest person in the world.

As they landed in front of Hogwarts, James found the moon to be especially bright and they lit up Lily's beautiful features perfectly. The pale glow also enhanced her fair skin, and made the red of her lips especially lush. Her smiling face was directed at him, and an excited look was in her eyes.

"Thank you" was all she said, but the emotions that ran through James were indescribable. He and Lily had experienced their first near death encounter, and their relationship had clearly grown one step further…or so he thought.

"Not at all" he replied, still beaming brilliantly at her. They entered Hogwarts' front gates and made their way to the Heads Tower in a serene silence. However, just as they were about to step through the portrait of the Distressed Damsel, a bubbly looking Gryffindor 5th year came up to them, fairly puffed.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you in his office. Said something about recent unexpected changes. Don't know what the hell he was going on about…always been a strange man---" Lily and James sped off in direction of Dumbledore's office, leaving the fifth year looking lost, and still babbling to an empty corridor.

As they gargoyle sprang alive, the Head Boy and Girl were on full alert. Lily was secretly reminding herself what an idiot she was. She should've immediately gone to see Dumbledore after they'd come back! Death Eaters at Hogsmeade…it was an outrage! Things had to be done!

"Professor! I'm sorry we didn't come here as soon as we were safe. I guess it kind of slipped my mind. It's all---"

Dumbledore clasped his long fingers together and gazed at them through his half moon spectacles. He smiled gently at Lily's little burst. He knew she was frightened and shocked. Even he was worried at this sudden appearance of Death Eaters…especially in Hogsmeade.

So many questions rushed through the Headmaster's mind…and most of them he couldn't answer. Why would Voldemort suddenly order Death Eaters to attack Hogsmeade at night? For all he knew, there were only a few students left there. Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Brittany Davies, Remus Lupin, Eva Milton…and James Potter.

Suddenly it seemed to click. Dumbledore glanced over to James who was standing unsurely in the middle of his office. It all made sense. Voldemort was after James Potter…the last of the famous line of Potters. His whole family tree had all been Aurors, all brave, and all loyal.

"Mr. Potter…I presume as soon as you found that there was suspicious movement in Hogsmeade, you disregarded your own safety, and immediately searched for Ms. Evans to ensure her safety?"

Both of them were taken aback at such an unexpected question from the Headmaster. After recovering from initial shock, Lily's face flamed a brilliant red, while James seemed to be fascinated at something on the office's carpet, and wouldn't divert his gaze.

He mumbled something, which Dumbledore obviously took as a yes.

"I would like you to describe to me the happenings you experienced at Hogsmeade." Seeing Lily's eyes drop, and James grit his teeth from anger, Dumbledore stood up and made his way to them. "I know it hasn't been easy for either of you. It is essential for me to know tonight's events for me to help you."

James found himself unable to speak, and Lily had briefly accounted the events. She'd left the part about Amos Diggory deserting her out, and James had been about to spill, but after seeing Lily's horrified expression, made the right decision and kept his mouth shut.

"Very well" Dumbledore's figure demanded authority, and he loomed over both of his students. But he was clearly tired and overworked. Even his voice had lost energy, and he slowly made his way back behind his desk and sat gently.

"Is there anything else Professor?" James fiddled with his hands and wasn't sure what to do next.

"One other thing, Mr. Potter. Can you describe the Death Eaters to me…what did they say to you? Did they…offer you anything from Voldemort?" James widened his eyes in awe as Dumbledore had predicted exactly what the Death Eaters had done.

"Why…yes, Professor. There seemed to be this especially built one who was the Ring Leader. They were all under dark hoods, so it was hard to actually distinguish them. All I could do was try and differentiate their voices. I'm certain a couple of them were seventh years from Hogwarts. A few females were there…one which I recognized to be Bellatrix Black. I think Sirius' brother…Regulus was also there" At this, Dumbledore nodded slightly and asked him to continue.

"Well, there was this other one that didn't really seem fit to be a Death Eater. He was a bit on the tubby side, and quite stumpy. He had a particularly squeaky voice, and seemed to be quite intimidated by the others. I'd say he was an exactly replica of Peter!" James chuckled, but Dumbledore was frowning ever so slightly, and worry crossed his face.

"What did they say, James?" Dumbledore's kind eyes met his, and he felt energy run through and replenish his body. His eyes urged James to continue…no matter how hard it was.

"T-they said harsh things…put me down, but I presume that was only to try and catch me off guard. I took them no notice. At that point in time, I had knocked many Death Eaters unconscious, and many were injured pretty badly. I was also growing weak…I knew I couldn't keep going. As you know, Lily was trying to make a Portkey, but that's really advanced magic…and she needed time"

Dumbledore smiled at Lily, who was still gulping hard trying not to let the horrific memories affect her that badly. She tried to hold back her tears, but a few of them escaped, and soon, she was sobbing silently in the corner. She'd always been strong, but she was, after all, human.

"And then?" Dumbledore whispered, every so softly.

James gulped and snuck a peek at Lily's heaving back. She was overcome with tears and grief. Seeing her like this pained James as well. His body was numb, and all he could feel was his heart squeezing particularly painfully in his body.

"T-they asked me to join them...the Dark Side. At first, I told them I would rather die. They'd offered me riches, power, immortality…but I knew where my loyalties lay. I knew I would rather die noble, then evil. Then, their ring leader threatened me." James' throat was dry and parched, and only a bare few words were making their way out one at a time. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"H-he said he would kill Lily if I didn't accept defeat. I knew I had to make a decision fast. I couldn't bear to see Lily hurt in any way. I was going to accept their offer." A wave of guilt and shame washed over James, and he hung his head, unable to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

"That was a very noble thing you did Mr. Potter…a true deed worthy of Gryffindor. You were willing to risk you life for another! That is nothing to be shamed about! In fact, if you chose death, I would call you foolish. Death is the easy way out, James. Surrendering to the enemy is a deed that required bravery beyond anything else." James slowly lifted his head up to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

He registered the Headmaster's words, was he right? James' head hurt from all the things that had happened that night. He wanted it to all end…all the pain, suffering and doubt.

"Luckily, Lily is very gifted in Charms and she finished the Portkey just in time. We escaped by very little Professor. I can say with certainty that whatever Voldemort's up to, he won't give up this easily."

Dumbledore nodded, with sincerity and regret as he studied James. "Let me tell you a story…both of you. When I was, oh, a few decades younger, I made a mistake." Lily had wiped her tears away, and only sniffed a few time as she closely listened to Dumbledore's story. James was also gazing intently at the Headmaster, asking him what mistake he made, and how it was relevant to Voldemort.

"I fetched an extremely odd boy from an orphanage one day. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I brought him to Hogwarts to learn magic. Yet, it is only too late now that I realize all the things he has been upto. It was a mistake…my mistake to have taught this boy everything he has learnt. And now, it is one of my deep regrets. I have created a monster. I was the one who created Lord Voldemort."

James and Lily gasped at hearing Dumbledore's confession. Yet, why would he tell them this? Has this some hidden meaning? They were bursting with questions, but hadn't had a chance to ask before Dumbledore spoke again, in the same tired, regretful voice.

"Mr. Potter, unfortunately, his new target is you. I expect that Voldemort wants to extinguish all that are threats to him. Your family has a long history…and it is clearly against him. I want you both to know that Tom Riddle is not someone to be underestimating. You need to work together. Be glad you have close ones in these dark times. Stick by them…as they will be an essential source of comfort in the time to come. Thank you for your time. You may leave now."

Words completely failed both James and Lily as they dragged their feet out of the Headmaster's office. They had no idea what Dumbledore's words meant…but James knew that his target was _him_. Why Voldemort would think a seventeen year old wizard would become a threat to him was beyond James, but he realised something.

If it was him Voldemort wanted, then there was no need to endanger anybody else. He knew there was no point in distancing himself from the Marauders as they had sworn to stick by each other in times of despair…but he needed to have no connections with other people.

And that meant he needed to close himself from Lily Evans.

He convinced himself that the pain he suffered now would be far less to if Voldemort captured Lily and threatened him with her. He sighed in defeat and quickened his pace to the Heads Tower, leaving Lily wandering slowly behind.

Their happy moods at triumphing over the Death Eaters had vanished, and were replaced by fear and confusion as to what was to come…and the difficulties they had to face.

Christmas was coming up in a couple of days, and James was glad for it because he desperately needed time and space to think for a while. He knew he could always rely on Sirius, Remus and Peter to be there for him.

But there were just some things he needed to work out for himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Hullo ppl…I know, quite a depressing chapter this one…and nothing that interesting. Sorry to disappoint all of you. I know you were expecting a really happy chapter where James and Lily get together after he saves her life…but I thought it would be a little cliché.

Sooooo…now we have James coming to a decision that he has to distance himself from her so she can get out of harms way because Voldemort is after him.

Lol! I'm so evil…anyways, thanks to everrrrrrrrrryone who reviewed. I'm really touched by all the things people have said…and I sincerely thank everyone for their support and encouragement.

Plz plz plz review and let mi know whether you're liking the story. I know I'm kind of whining…but I like reviews! Lol

Just a question…I know I haven't really been putting that much effort in romance…but it will all come in later! I wanted to know if you liked Remus/Eva and Sirius/Brittany pairings and if you wanted to read more on them. Let mi know plz!

In response to **WhiteCamellia** I thought your fanfic name, and your real name were really special! LOL! Thx for your lovely review.

Anyways, one last thing…a warm happy birthday to **Jumpernumbernine**

Once again, plzzzz review and tell mi what you thought of the chapter!

Many thanks,

**Purebliss90**


	12. Accusations

**Chapter 12**

"I'm lost Padfoot, Moony. I feel so alone…I don't know what to do" The 3 Marauders were seated in the deserted Gryffindor Common Room as James told them his miseries. Peter had to apparently go to some _important _meeting and went scurrying off right after dinner.

This was quite strange as all Peter could think of doing was eating and sleeping…and maybe occasionally laughing at a joke. Peter was disappearing more and more often, and wouldn't disclose anything about his whereabouts. At first, it had been nothing of interest, but then there would be periods of time where Peter would miss classes, and return to the Dormorities looking very beat up and disheveled.

When he was questioned though, he would pretend that nothing had happened and waved off a pathetic excuse. Either that or he would remain deaf until something else was said in the conversation. He had been protective and even a touch angry at his friends' prying…the Marauders had dropped it after a particularly heated argument, and decided it was better for everyone to have their own little secrets.

"It was obvious Voldemort would go for you sooner or later. No worries Prongs…we'll always be here for you. You know how it is." Moony had a dazed look on his face after hearing what James had told them about his meeting with Dumbledore.

"Moony's right. I had a real nasty shock after those Death Eaters appeared in Hogsmeade. I was going to find Brittany, but she'd already left back for Hogwarts with Neil. Unlike you, I didn't have a chance to show my Knight in Shining Armour skill." Sirius' mood still hadn't improved that much and he was constantly glum and speaking sarcastically.

"Oh drop it Padfoot. I really have a problem here! What if Voldemort kidnaps you and threatens me?" James pounded his fist into the ground and sighed in defeat. "I wish things were easier…like they were before. The Marauders going around the school and pranking everyone they see. I had not a care in the world…I was so young and carefree…"

"We've all grown up James" Moony simply said.

And it was true. From insolent young first years, they'd matured into the Gryffindor seventh years. They were facing dangers that none of them would've imagined in their wildest dreams.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, before laughing coldly at James.

"We're not scared if he kidnaps us Prongs…were more concerned of your sanity. It's as if you're slowly going mad! We're in this together…you're not alone, you'll never be alone!" Sirius walked up and gripped James hard on the shoulder, showing his support and determination.

"Thanks you guys. You're right. I can't break down now…we haven't even started battling" James laughed hollowly "We need to build up, not fall apart! I can't let Voldemort have any chance of success!" James stood up, and all the doubt and depression left his face. Sheer determination and energy replaced them.

But then, suddenly as it came, the liveliness vanished, and James slumped once again onto the floor.

"But what about Lily? I can't bear to be cold to her…but nobody must know that I'm in love with her. Otherwise, she'll be in peril!"

"Prongs! You know Lily's not that kind of person. She's strong minded, and independent. She doesn't like people thinking she needs some sort of protector!" Remus burst out.

James knew his friend was right. Lily hated when others stuck up for her, especially him. James knew this was an honorable action, and one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with her, but sometimes he thought it was quite silly.

Her _boyfriend _had deserted her when she had needed him the most, and if he hadn't been there, she would've been killed…and probably died pretty ugly. This thought made James fume all over again. How dare Amos Diggory betray Lily like that! He was a worthless piece of waste who didn't deserve Lily one bit!

James' mood improved as he saw his friends' caring gazes. His respect for Dumbledore grew mightily as his words sank deep into his mind. True friendship was really priceless and in times of despair, it was as dearer than anything else.

"Oh crap! I'm late for my patrolling duty with Lily. I'll have to run. Thank you." Nothing more had to be said between the friends, as they had just…knew what was happening with each other.

James had been dreading his patrolling duties. He didn't know how to face Lily. Lost in his own world, he rounded a corner…and was met with Lily and Amos, apparently having a conversation that was quickly turning into an argument.

James quickly hid again amongst the shadows and cursed himself because of his bad luck. He'd already stumbled onto them once, and it had certainly been one of the most grueling experiences in his life.

"Amos…you left me when I needed you the most. We're through!" Lily was fuming, and she crossed her arms possessively over her chest.

"Please Lily! You have to understand…I had never faced Death Eaters in my life! I was scared for my life…I didn't have a choice but to escape! I didn't want to leave you behind!"

"There are some things that are worth more than your life." Lily mumbled.

"Coward" James muttered with distaste. His back was aching from crouching so low, nodded in agreement with Lily and congratulated her on standing up to Amos.

"Anybody in my case would've done what I did! You ought to know I have potential…I could become a professional Qudditch player, a healer…" Amos continued ticking off possibilities for his future, but Lily was shaking her head, with pity.

"If you thought of those things in a real life crisis, I'm sorry to say that I really feel sorry for you." Lily snorted.

Suddenly Amos' pleading expression became hard.

"Any respectable man like me needs to think of the future, rather than risking his life for…for a girl!" He spat. He was now advancing on Lily, who withdrew quite a few steps.

"Do you know how I managed to escape the Death Eaters…do you want to know how I fended after you escaped with your _worthless _little life?" By this time, Lily's anger had reached breaking point. Her face was pale white, and every word was coated with malice. Although her face gave little away, James knew her well enough that this Lily Evans wasn't to be meddled with.

Amos grunted…but seemed to pipe an interest in what Lily was saying. Amos was also very flustered and he kept on fumbling with his hands or twitching.

"So, what did you do? Made moves on them…used your feminine _charms. _I mean, even if you do have a temper problem, I have to admit you're one fine piece to look at." Amos leant against the wall in a very self assured way.

James shook his head in pity for the guy. One look at Lily's face and posture and he knew Amos was going to get it bad. By now, Lily was quivering with uncontrollable anger, and she was threatening to burst.

Indeed, Amos was met with 2 sharp slaps on his face. Even from where James was standing, he could see the imprints Lily had left on his face were starting to turn red. James smiled slightly as he remembered the countless times he'd been slapped like that by her.

Amos seemed in paralyzed shock and not registering anything, and he stood like a stricken cat. Lily's voice was barely above a quiver.

"James Potter saved me, Diggory. He may have an overly inflated head, and an uncontrollable ego, but he was there for me! He risked his own life for me Amos…and that is more than you could ever do…for anybody! Without him, I wouldn't be here talking to you." Lily's eyes seemed to be clouded with memories as she relived what happened that night in Hogsmeade.

Amos seemed to have recovered from his initial shock, and sneered quite unattractively.

"S-So…the truth is revealed! It was _Potter. _Not much of a surprise…it's always him isn't it, Evans? Everyone knows how much he's in love with you. I thought you were different from other girls. Looks like you've proved me wrong. Fell for perfect, irresistible James Potter in the end, huh?" Amos bared his teeth, and seemed very confident after delivering his little accusation.

James dug his fingernails into his flesh from anger. He was trying hard not to burst out in protestation. Amos Diggory wasn't even willing to risk his life for her…how dare he accuse Lily!

Lily was also in a state of horror. Amos Diggory was now accusing her? It was outrageous…he'd left her there to die, and now he was blaming James and her!

"H-how dare you!" she spat.

"Been cheating on me with him haven't you…for all this time! Don't think I don't know. All the girls I've dated have dreams to date the great and almighty _James Potter. _You little bitch! And you accuse me of deserting you?" He laughed coldly, then twisted Lily's arm hard. Amos' eyes were wild with anger and fury. "WELL…you lived didn't you. JAMES POTTER SAVED YOU DIDN'T HE?"

"Amos…please, let me go. You're hurting me" Lily struggled as Amos continued to twist her arm.

"We've dated for more than a week now…and the most I've done is kiss your cheek. It's time I get something that I deserve" With that, Amos pushed her against the wall, and kissed her coarsely on the lips.

Lily's screams brought James back to reality.

He'd been so engulfed by disbelief and fury that he hadn't realize what Amos was doing! James' heart was ripping him apart…it was worse than torture! When realization dawned on him, James drew out his wand and was about to rush over and rip Amos Diggory apart limb by limb, when another drooling voice interrupted.

"Well, what do we have here, Diggory and Evans. Seems an inappropriate place to be at this time isn't it? And Head Girl too…" Severus Snape clicked his tongue as he continued to stroll over to them.

James' eyes widened as he saw Snivellus approach them. Why would Snape care if Lily was harassed by Amos Diggory. It seemed too strange…James smelled a rat. Snape had to have some hidden, evil intention at helping Lily like this.

Amos seemed to have realised there was another presence, and let go of Lily, who was practically faint with relief. Diggory was still breathing quite rapidly, and his eyes narrowed at Snape.

"Watch it, Snape. You don't want to mess with things that you can't handle" Diggory drawled, before sneering at him and stalking away.

When he was halfway down the corridor, he shouted back. "Don't think this is over, Evans. You and James Potter will be paying for what you did." And with that, he disappeared.

His words sent shivers down James' spine. There were too many people out for his blood…and Lily was yet again threatened because of him. He mentally kicked himself for being so daft. He couldn't even protect her!

"Thank you, Severus" Lily had now peeled herself off the wall, and flexed her arm which was in a very odd position.

Snape merely nodded and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. It was as if Lily wasn't worth him even looking at fully! But then, his whole attitude changed, and his cold sneer somewhat lessened. He slicked a greasy strand of hair behind his ear.

"Don't mention it, Evans" and with that, he too, sauntered off the same direction as Amos Diggory.

James was still scared to go up and comfort her. He didn't know if he was the person she wanted to see. What if he made her even more furious?

Lily stood there for what seemed like a century before finally, she collapsed on the floor in a bundle and started crying. So much had happened this year, and she wasn't prepared for any of it. She was pressured…it was as if a large boulder had collapsed on her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't lift it up.

James found he finally couldn't bear it any longer, and walked gently up to her.

"Lily…" He sat down beside her.

She sniffed, and didn't even look up to see who it was that had 'blessed' her with his presence. She didn't feel anything right now. All she wanted was somebody to share her pain and confusion.

"Oh James…I'm scared. I want it all to end. The pain, hurt and hate!" She collapsed into a fresh batch of tears.

James gently placed his hand around her sobbing shoulders and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both sat on the cold wooden floor, with Lily's endless flow of tears and James' silent words of comfort into the wee hours of the morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Argh! I'm not really happy with this chapter…and I think a lot of my readers won't be too happy either…it was depressing and I felt disheartened writing it.

I made Amos pretty evil, and I apologize to Amos fans because it had to kind of be done. Alright, so now, we have the Slytherins (Bellatrix, Regulus, Missy, Snape) and Amos Diggory plotting against Lily and James.

Oh, one last thing…if any of you are confused, James didn't want to show himself when Lily and Amos were having their argument because Remus told him she hated people saving her and stuff.

Also, in the last part, Lily hasn't realised her love for James or anything (although that will come later) but is so overcome with grief she just wants to release it all out, so she disregards the fact she dislikes James for the moment.

THANX TO ALL MY REVIERS!

Just one response to **Lizzi****, Elizabeth: **I thought the same to Chapter 11 when I wrote it. I know the whole 'I can't love her because she'll be hurt' thing is totally cliché, but I didn't get any good ideas. Sorry if it was boring to read. Thx heaps for all your support for the story so far! REVIEW PLZ!

Many thanks to everyone and expecting many many reviews (hint hint),

**Purebliss90**


	13. Doubts and Worries

**Chapter 13**

The day before the Christmas was one of the worst for the Seventh Years, and along with it came downpours of homework and assignments. James and Sirius had originally had a bet as to how stressed the teachers would be. James bet that McGonagall would stress how important their NEWT's were at least 500 times, but he was proven wrong by Sirius as McGonagall had at least said 1000 times how important it was that they study and lay out their future.

Their first lesson had been double Transfiguration and it had taken James' full energy to actually stay awake through McGonagall's lecture after lecture. Mostly, during the lesson, he was eyeing Lily's flaming red hair and trying to work out how many shades of red were actually.

He smiled just thinking about her. Lily's harshness with him seemed to have waned bit by bit, and although they still weren't technically friends, they hadn't fought at all! However, she had hardly said anything to him at all after the 'Amos Diggory' incident. Even though she made no comments or indications, James knew she was blaming him. And he knew she had all the right to.

He supposed he couldn't blame Amos Diggory for hating him. Amos constantly competed with him with the smallest things, and he always seemed to lose. Maybe he'd only been using Lily to get to him. Whatever, James thought; Amos Diggory wasn't worth his brain power.

James yawned. He was currently in Potions, sitting surrounded by many gushing girls as none of the Marauders took the class. He unconsciously ruffled his hair again, and was disgusted when a girl to his left swooned.

"So class, remember…Potions NEWT level is to be taken seriously. I don't want anybody to mess up in my class. If you need any inspiration, please use Ms. Evans as a role model. I'm sure she won't mind." Slughorn grinned sickeningly at Lily.

"I must inform you that the precise art of Potion-making is far more difficult that any of you would have imagined. Potions isn't just memorizing some ingredients and stirring them in a cauldron. It is a feeling…a passion!" the Professor seemed to be lost in his own little world and droned on for about 10 more minutes about his sad life teaching Potions.

Potions was the last lesson before the Christmas holidays. Originally, he had been planning to go back home and spend Christmas with his parents, but they'd written and said that the Ministry of Magic had tasked them urgently to Saudi Arabia, and so he decided to spend it with Sirius and Remus at school. Peter and his family were going up north to do some skiing, and he wouldn't give any more details.

James struggled to keep his eyes open. Finally, at long last, the lesson ended!

"Oh, one more thing class, just as a reminder, your Love Potion will be due first lesson back. I expect to see some outstanding efforts put in. Remember, it will count for a lot towards your NEWT's."

James had already got out of his seat, when a wave of icy cold realization dawned on him as he registered Horace Slughorn's words. He had forgotten all about the Potion Assignment! Memories of him and Lily working together on it flashed in his mind, and that seemed so long ago!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At her Professor's words, Lily's smile disappeared from her face, and her heart sank. She didn't know how to meet James Potter these days. It was so much easier when they just hated each other and had a go constantly at each other's throats. Now, with Voldemort's wrath spreading, and the events that had happened in the year, Lily wasn't sure where she and James stood.

She supposed she didn't hate James Potter…in actual fact, she never did. Lily just disliked his self assured attitude, and the fact that they were from opposite worlds. Lily had always been 'the outcast' and disliked by many, even when she topped all her classes. James had always been loved, adored and desired by all. He was pureblood, and came from a long line of respectable Aurors. Not only was he stunningly handsome, he brilliant at his studies and never even seemed to study at all!

Lily had thought it was unfair…and it annoyed her to no end how he thought he could have anything he wanted. Then, he seemed to develop an infatuation for her, and she silently vowed that she would give him a taste of his own medicine. Yet, mysteriously, the passionate hate Lily thought she had for James was never really there.

Sure, they had their infamous rows and arguments, but it was nothing serious…and Lily knew that James was loyal and brave. Now, especially since he'd saved her life, Lily found that she could no longer hate him so. So she'd taken the easier way out. She had been avoiding him ever since she'd completely broken down in front of him.

Now…Slughorn just had to remind them about the Potion Assignment which she had fortunately forgotten about. Maybe it was fate that they had been paired up…or maybe it was another evil scheme of the cunning Albus Dumbledore. Whatever it was, Lily hated the Assignment…especially since it was going to make her look like a complete fool in front of the whole class!

She was going to act like a lovesick teenager with James Potter…the guy she vowed to stand up to for six years! She was embarrassed just thinking about it…she didn't know how she was going to pull it off. It was probably going to take a miracle. She knew many girls would die at an opportunity like this, and she sometimes questioned herself where she found the bravery to stand up to James.

During her childhood, she'd always been plain and uninteresting. She'd blended perfectly in the background. Sure, her flaming red hair was one of her more unique points, but it had never been much noticed. Yet, when she came to Hogwarts, for some unknown reason, she found her hidden short temper. It seemed to only come into effect when she was met with James Potter.

After being dismissed from Potions, Lily realised that the Christmas holidays had arrived…and she was stuck at Hogwarts to spend it. Her parents had wanted her to come back for the holidays, but had told her by mail that Petunia's fiancé, Vernon Dursley was spending the whole time there. Lily had been disturbed by many particularly nasty nightmares, and decided it was best to stay where she was.

Brittany was also staying for the holidays, but Eva was spending the holidays somewhere in the Middle East. Brittany had been particularly moody these days, and refused to confide her friends in anything, but Lily knew secretly it had to do with Sirius Black.

She'd broken up with Neil McPherson after a particularly horrible incident when she'd caught him with a Slytherin 3rd year in the broom closet. Lily knew Brittany hadn't felt for Neil at all, so there was no big surprise when she didn't even shed a tear. Brittany was very much in love with Sirius…she'd even admitted! What Lily didn't understand was why she wouldn't accept him.

She made her way to the Heads Room, on the lookout for James in order to avoid him. She still didn't know how to approach him, or what to say if she ever saw him. Since their meeting with the Headmaster and she realized Voldemort was actually after him, Lily felt strange urges to fight alongside the person who angered her most. And these new feelings confused her.

She'd thought a lot about it, and wasn't sure what Dumbledore had in mind. Dumbledore could've just revealed the information to James, but she'd been there too. It had nothing to do with her…did it? Dumbledore seemed to be delivering some hidden message…and Lily wasn't sure she knew what he wanted.

He'd said that the ones closest to them would need to be treasured. But Lily didn't see how that applied to her and James, for she was certain that 'close' wasn't the word to term their relationship. She'd been annoyed to no end by his mere presence…and he always had to have the last say in any argument. But all the same, knowing he was now in danger gave Lily a prickly sensation, and a burning energy she never knew she had.

She stealthily crept into the room, feeling like a burglar. Unfortunately, it seemed that luck was against her. James Potter was lying on the couch, his head absorbed amongst many textbooks. He occasionally checked a few facts and figures before scribbling madly with his quill on his piece of parchment.

"P-Potter" she jumped back in surprise, not expecting to see him this early in the room. "What are you doing here?"

James looked up and raised an eyebrow, before snaking his hand between his hair again. "Well…it's my room too." He said, tilting his head to an angle and grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to trudge her way upstairs. Her heart was pounding alarmingly at her ribcage, and she could feel his eyes burn into her as she walked quickly up the stairs. After shutting the door firmly behind her, Lily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Argh! He's so annoying…but I don't know why I'm feeling like this…" she mumbled under her breath.

"You know…talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity…" James Potter came strolling into her room and promptly propped himself on her bed, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

Lily's jaw dropped at the uninvited intruder. She flung her bag over her shoulder and crossed her arms. She frowned at James, who was now bouncing around and flapping his arms wildly.

Lily found she couldn't be angry with him anymore! Such an act was so childish and immature, yet it was innocent and humorous to watch. She smiled against her will, and he grinned back at her. After a while, they were both laughing their hearts out, and Lily felt herself let go of everything that was bothering her. And it felt good.

Their laughter rang around the room, and Lily suddenly realised how stupid this was! They were cracking up at absolutely nothing…and neither was giving indication of stopping soon. All the tension had evaporated, and all that was left was a light atmosphere. Finally, they both settled down, James making himself comfortable on the floor, while Lily was looking down at him from her bed.

"So…what did you want?" Lily calmed down slightly, and the fact dawned on her that she was feeling little resent and dislike for the man in front of her. All the things he'd done to her in the past years, the fact that his head was inflated and how everybody worshipped seemed to have slipped her mind.

Abruptly, these thoughts came rushing into her mind. He only wanted her because it was something he couldn't have. He led a perfect life...and she was just something extra that he liked to play around with.

"Just came in to remind you we have Patrolling this evening."

"Oh" was all she could muster up.

"Look, Lily…I know there've been some things that have led you into doubt…" James looked up to meet her eyes, and after a second of eye contact, Lily broke it and stared at the bed sheets. His hazel eyes were serious and not an ounce of mocking was in them.

Lily found no response, and she believed that if she opened her mouth to speak, she wouldn't be able to. Tears were once again threatening to spill from her eyes as she was reminded about Voldemort…and his threat on all of them.

"I want us to work together…everyone. I've been thinking about this a lot. Before, I thought it would be best to divert myself from everybody so Voldemort won't take any of you…but now I know I'm wrong. It will be more effective if we're all thread up with one heart…" James spoke unsurely, not sure if she would accept his explanation. He could feel her pain and worry. Everybody was feeling the same thing, so they needed to use each other's strength to continue standing.

"I-I'm scared. And even though I know you're right…I need time to think. This is an important decision to make, especially when we're dealing with one of the darkest wizards of all time. I'm sorry." With that, Lily scrambled out of her room in a hurry, confusing emotions blazing in her mind. She didn't know what to think nor what to do…or how she was possibly going to face James Potter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah Moony…it's so boring, I wish we could get up to the old Marauder times" Sirius traced circles on the carpet, and gave a huge yawn.

Remus was busying combing his hair and fixing up his shirt collar. What he was upto Sirius had not the faintest idea.

"Yeah, you're right…even though I'm more sensible than the rest of you" Remus looked pointedly at Sirius, who snorted "I do miss the fun we used to have" Remus grinned at his friend.

"I know! But it's really Prongs. I think the whole Voldemort thing is getting to him really bad."

"Well, it's no wonder. It's him that Voldemort's after…and with him worrying for Lily and everything, it's no wonder he's stressed. The boy's really grown up for his own good this year." Remus gasped as he glanced at the time.

"What exactly is with you these days? You seem very…" Sirius now sat upright and struggled to find a suitable word.

Remus blushed sheepishly. "Well…you know how it is. Me and Eva are together and everything---"

Remus knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say when he glanced at Sirius' disappointed expression.

"W-well, it's her last day here and everything. You know how she's leaving for the Middle East…" Remus said uncomfortably, his face now positively flushing.

"Go on Rem…appreciate her though, you'll never know when you might lose something that is dear to you."

"So, how _are_ you and Brittany?" Remus plopped himself beside his friend.

Sirius scowled darkly and twitched his nose.

"Oh, just brilliant. She turns back down the corridor every time I walk down. I don't know what's wrong with the girl…I honestly don't. One minute we were squabbling delightfully, and the next, she was all cold and distant. Even Quidditch practices are a menace. She only passes to the other Chaser!"

"Oh don't worry Padfoot…I'm sure she'll see the light soon" Remus said uncertainly. "Well, I better get scurrying. We're meeting by the lake tonight"

"Have fun" Sirius yelled to Remus' retreating figure. If only he had his friends' luck. James was now very close to capturing Lily's heart. Remus wad already dating Eva…and he was a million years from actually dating the girl of his dreams.

And now with Voldemort's wrath, and all the stress teachers were placing on the Seventh Years, Sirius reckoned life was just at its top.

Proceeding to bed very early, Sirius mood matched the night sky outside. Things were just getting worse and worse for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Sighhh..yet another uneventful chapter…don't kill me! Just wanted to clear one thing up: Lily is unsure whether or not to work with James because she's both scared about Voldemort, and unsure whether James' proposal is sincere.

More will be revealed later (cackles)

Alrightio…thank you to allll my dear reviewers for their comments and suggestions. I love you all!

Thx with a hug to:** youkaigirl64**, **Lizzi****, Elizabeth**, **WhiteCamellia**, **jumpernumbernine**, **Chaosblazen**, **JeminaDOTM5** (thanks for telling me about why James was actually a Chaser!),** chikichiki **(cute name), **Lara Potter. **

Love to all my readers. Everyone reviewww! (threatens you all with the bread stick I'm currently chewing on)

**Purebliss90**


	14. Broken

**Chapter 14**

Many uneventful days of the Christmas Holidays had already passed. Each day's weather was worse than the last. It snowed endlessly, and although the snowflakes were beautiful things, the shining sheets of white were exact opposites of what most Seventh Years were feeling.

Many had decided to stay in the castle for the holidays, as they were in no mood to have fun with their families. With the approaching NEWT's and their overflowing homework, the Christmas spirit wasn't really lived out. Except for perhaps the Feast, nobody felt like even socializing much.

For the 3 Marauders, Lily and Brittany, times were the worst. It seemed many others didn't really care about Voldemort's killing of innocents. They believed they were safe in Hogwarts, and left the rest to the Ministry. In Lily's opinion, they were selfish and cowardly. In response to James' proposal, Lily _still _hadn't made up her mind, but she was pretty sure her answer would be yes.

In times of crisis, it was strong to be able to place aside differences and battle the enemy together. Yet, all the same, she hadn't the courage to face James. It seemed things between them would always be very awkward lately. The entire joking and sarcastic atmosphere had mysteriously vanished after the Hogsmeade incident. They had stopped all arguments to the surprise and relief of the whole school's population. Now, Lily realised, she and James rarely talked. She could only remember him asking her out once in the whole year! That was definitely a record.

His sudden change in attitude towards her had caused female half of the population to be very delighted. James was constantly getting love mail, some congratulating him on finally giving up on Lily, and others asking _very _personal questions. James had even felt embarrassed reading them, how they managed to even write them was beyond him.

His owl, Poms was growing weary day by day, as many girls had sabotaged him in order to deliver mail to James. Many envelopes of unread mail now sat on his desk, and he had no intention of opening them. Sirius however, found it an enjoyable pastime to read and guffaw at the ridiculous comments that the girls made.

Of course, Sirius' love mail could compete easily with James', but personally, he found them unentertaining and repetitive as all he read was the gibberish about them having loved him for so many years. The shyer ones signed them Anonymous, but gave enough clues so that Sirius could work out who they were. The bolder ones gave their full names, and even their contact details! The nerve of some girls…

James knew however, that he had in fact _not _given up on Lily, and was having no intention of anytime soon. No, he was very much in love with her, but all he was doing now was trying a different tactic…one that seemed to be working much better than the previous.

He was even proud of himself…he had kept the rude comments and sarcastic remarks to himself. He could see her smiling face more often, instead of the usual scowls and dark glares that he received. Although he enjoyed tormenting her, if he wanted a chance to love her, his change was most definitely for the better.

He was writing the last few paragraphs of his Transfiguration essay in the Heads Common Room by the fire, when a nervous Lily Evans sat uncomfortably on the couch next to him. James peered up at her, and in his rush, splattered ink all over his nose. Lily smiled at how silly he looked, yet she couldn't deny he was very much adorable with black splotches covering his face.

James smiled back, and wiped furiously at his nose, only smudging the ink badly. "Hey Lils! And why have I been blessed by your fair presence on this lovely evening?"

James puffed his chest out and pushed his glasses up, looking fairly silly. Both of them were glad that they were not fighting as constantly, and maybe they'd discovered some new things about each other this year.

"I've thought about what you said, James…and I feel I must agree with you. There're some things that are beyond our grasp, but we must join our magic and create a stronger force. I'm with you all the way." The top of Lily's ears turned slightly red, but her voice didn't quiver, and she stayed strong through her little speech.

James grinned broadly, but nothing could compare to the happiness that burst out in his heart. He was glad that Lily had seen the light, and was willing to work together with them. After all, they were working with dangerous people…nobody knew what they were actually up against.

"We can work together to prevent evil people like Snivellus destroying our perfect worlds." Immediately, James knew he'd probably said the wrong thing when he gazed up at Lily's face that was now frowning quite deeply.

"Severus is a respectable Slytherin. Please don't speak so lowly about him. I know you Marauders dislike him, for reasons which I don't want to hear about, but please don't insult him in front of me" Lily's voice was a whisper, and her voice quivered slightly, and she refused to meet James' eyes. Yet, she showed no signs of breaking down at all.

"And why would you think Snivelly has any loyalty and respect?" James chose his words carefully, but the loathe in his voice was unmistakable. "He's going to become a future Death Eater. I wouldn't be surprised if he's one already!"

"He saved me from Amos Diggory! I don't feel like talking about it." Lily's voice rose, but then died down again, and her face was pained with mixed emotions.

"I know, but you have to understand that Snape must have something hidden! He isn't a good guy Lily…he must be plotting something!"

Lily jumped up, her face now a horribly flushed crimson. She was fuming with anger, and James could imagine steam whooshing out from her ears. The girls' temper had never been one of her strong points.

"Excuse me?" Lily seemed to be reliving her argument with Amos. "OH! You were hiding there weren't you? You f-filthy piece of…scum! No wonder I had a sneaking suspicion we were being watched. It was YOU! I don't think hiding around the corner and eavesdropping on people's conversation is an honourable deed, JAMES POTTER!" By now, Lily was seething with rage, and all she saw was red. So, James had been spying on her and Amos…not only had he heard their whole argument, he had seen at her weakest moment. And that was something she found not all great.

"Severus Snape stood out like a man and helped me, Potter" Lily's voice had now dropped, but it was just as, if not more frightening than her previous shouting. "I really don't understand what you're thinking. You're willing to save my life against Death Eaters, but you can't even sacrifice your pride and stand up to Amos Diggory? Snape was there for me, and I will be forever grateful for that. Anybody who is going to make an enemy of him, bully him or make fun of him, that person will be my enemy too." With that, Lily glided away, her flaming red hair which was in a ponytail, bobbing in rhythm behind her.

James' lips were pressed _very _hard together, and they were a sickly white. His hazel eyes revealed no emotion, but they were stony hard. His glasses had slipped a few notches, and his head was at a very unique angle. His hands were clenched into fists, and he really felt like punching something…hard.

How could he screw things up like this? He had been so close to forming a close relationship with Lily Evans, and it blows away just like this? No, he wouldn't believe it. He needed to make her understand that Snape was bad! He probably only saved her so he could gain her trust, and then do evil things! Snape wasn't a boy of little intelligence, and he was an expert in the Dark Arts.

Lily needed to know that she was in danger, at all times! He kicked himself mentally why he had to let it slip that he'd actually witnessed the little argument between Lily and Amos. Of course, James knew she would've been angry when he'd let it out, and he knew it was something he was not proud of, but things had resulted into far worse than James had predicted.

It looked like the end of any chance he was going to get with Lily. He had really made a terrible mistake, and he knew it. He knew it was probably not that good of an idea to go find her now, but he couldn't resist.

He knocked on her bedroom door which was sealed magically shut.

"Please Lily…let me explain! I know it was wrong of me to listen uninvited, but I was scared that he'd hurt you…and when I finally realized what was happening, Snape was there wasn't he?"

Lily laughed shrilly, her voice very unnatural. It seemed to James that she was sobbing slightly. Her laughter was fake and hollow.

"Oh? Well, I'm happy for you Potter. You know, I actually really thought you'd matured this year. It's been all a façade hasn't it? It's all been _fake_. W-well…why don't you just squash your inflated head in a broom closet somewhere and never come out! Why don't you just get lost! I never want to see your arrogant piggish face again." With that, Lily pushed her face into her pillow, and sobbed uncontrollably. Why she was even this upset was beyond her. So, James had seen her little outburst with Amos…it didn't seem like that big of a deal. Yet, her heart clenched and unclenched painfully, and she almost had trouble breathing.

James tried unsuccessfully to blink away the tears as he stood in the pool of moonlight outside Lily's bedroom window. He was sick and tired of these constant heart breaks. Every time he seemed to have a meager chance with the girl inside the room, she always responded to his love by killing him again and again. The pain he caused her was worse than anything he'd ever experience before.

He wanted it to stop! He was simply blinded…that's right, blinded by her beauty and her uniqueness. He didn't _really _love her. No, he'd only lusted after the girl for six years. Even if he did love her, it was clear enough the feeling wasn't mutual. No, he needed to pursue something greater. He couldn't waste his life like this! He was arrogant, handsome, bully toerag Potter! He needed to live up to that reputation.

"Whatever Evans…whatever! I'm sick and tired of taking all this crap from you. I really don't care what happens to you anymore. Since you're too thickheaded to believe that Severus Snape is up to no good, I don't see any point in me pressing matters. Good luck for the future Evans! And good riddance!" Storming off with his heart breaking into a million pieces, James made his way back to his room.

He flopped onto his bed, and tried to block all the thoughts that were rushing into his mind. He tried to sleep, but found that no matter how he tried, he couldn't. Images of Lily's smiling face and her swishing auburn hair wouldn't leave his brain.

As much as tried to convince himself, he knew deep inside his heart that he would never be able to get rid of those images…like he wouldn't be able to _not_ love Lily Evans.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Could I please see the Head Boy and Girl in my office after breakfast?" Dumbledore's crisp voice rang around the Great Hall, and everybody immediately silenced when he spoke. James' droopy head lifted up as he heard something to do with him. Damn, he was hoping to spend the day getting some well deserved rest…what did Dumbledore want?

"Sleepless night Prongs?" The 3 Marauders were seated in the Great Hall for breakfast, and James was halfheartedly forking some bacon and eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah, I heard you got into a huge row with Evans last night. Don't let it bother you too much…no offence or anything, but we never really thought you had much of a chance matey" Sirius thumped James on the back, and looked depressingly at Remus, who returned the expression.

"Well, the good news is that the weather should be clearing up today. Maybe we can even have a snowball fight." Remus said cheerily, then he lowered his voice and made sure nobody was listening. "Full moon's in two days…"

James' head jerked up at this…finally, he was going to have some free space to escape all the thoughts that had been bothering him!

"I'll see you guys soon" James wearily dragged himself form the Gryffindor table and headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He'd eyed Lily leave the table a few minutes before him, and he had no intention of meeting her along the way. He hoped to avoid another awkward moment with his meeting with Dumbledore.

Once again, he was seated in the comfy green cushion seat in Dumbledore's office, smiling gently at Fawkes, who seemed to be looking quite ill. Maybe it was time for him to die soon.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk as always, and Lily was sitting in the far corner against the wall, placing as much space as possible between James and her. If Dumbledore noticed anything strange between them, he said nothing. Instead, his voice was more weary and worried than the last time they'd had a chat.

"It is my greatest regret to have to inform you that Voldemort's murders have been increasing in number gradually. As Headmaster of the school, all the students' safety is in my hands…but I cannot do much alone. It is only with the uniting of our determined souls that we can overcome the difficulties we are faced with." Dumbledore looked between James and Lily, who were listening intently to what the Headmaster was saying. After Dumbledore gave no indication to say more, Lily spoke up.

"And what does this have to do with us, Professor?"

"Well asked, Ms. Evans, as always. Surely you two must have realised that you are two of the brightest students in the school. And added to the fact you are Head Boy and Girl, I feel it is necessary to ask you to lead the school and setting an example."

After a silence, Dumbledore elaborated on what the point of their little meeting was.

"I want you to join forces, with your friends, to unite and fight against Voldemort"

Following closely, a jumble of questions and confusion erupted from both James and Lily as they digested the information. Was Dumbledore out of his mind? Sure, James wasn't denying that he and Lily weren't capable…but Seventh Year students fighting against the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort?

"But sir, surely we are too…well, young?"

"Ahhh Mr. Potter, there you are surely mistaken. You have both become of age, and although young, you both have talent…and outstanding courage. You have already proven yourself against Voldemort's servants…and I could not name many adult wizards who would be able to show such bravery and loyalty."

James felt a surge of pride streak through his body, and realised Dumbledore was right. Wasn't this what he wanted…a chance to fight and show his abilities? He didn't care about the risk factors involved, or the potential danger. He wanted to make a contribution to the wellbeing of the wizarding world.

"When do we begin, Professor?" James glanced up at the Headmaster, and grinned, excitement in his eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled, and he couldn't deny his admiration for this courageous and daring teenager in front of him. Yet, dealing with Voldemort was something that couldn't be rushed. It needed to be planned, and strategy was one of the ways they needed to succeed in.

"Lord Voldemort is a cunning man…and surely you've worked out that along with his knowledge of the Dark Arts, he uses his cunning to trick, deceive and curse many innocent people."

Lily and James nodded mutely.

"I am quite certain that he has recruited many people from Hogwarts to join him in his…doings. Whether against their will or not, this is causing a serious threat to my students. We need to conjure some sort of defenses against him. Am I understood?" Dumbledore's voice was now almost desperate, as he pictured what the result of the school would be if Voldemort controlled his students. The Headmaster knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to stop Voldemort and all his supporters. His only chance was to turn to the support of people who took the whole situation seriously.

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Lily's voice was soft, but nonetheless, determined and with hope.

"I would like you to please, ask your friends to join. I'm sure Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin would be most pleased. As with Mr. Pettigrew…make your own judgments Mr. Potter." The Headmaster looked a little worried when he mentioned Peter, but James gave no comment.

"As with Ms. Davies and Ms. Milton, I will welcome them with open arms. I hope you realize that this is a _very _serious issue. We need to fight! Please think about this seriously. You will notify me of your decisions in one week time. I look forward to hearing positive responses, but yet again, I will not force you into anything you are not comfortable with."

Dumbledore saw Lily's mouth open, but cut her off before she made a sound "As for Ms. Milton, could you please inform her about our meeting after the holidays. Thank you for your time. I bid you good luck in your studies, and with your decisions. Oh, please feel free to stay in my office as long as you like…but I'm sure you won't find my possessions of any interest."

Then, with a tip of his hat, and the flow of his midnight blue robes, Albus Dumbledore strolled out of his office, leaving behind him, a serene silence as James and Lily thought deeply about the Headmaster's offer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Hullooooo, I'm back ppls…hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I broke James/Lily up again, but I thought it had to be done. I don't think they'll be getting together anytime soon…but of course, expect much drama!

Thank you to allllllllllll my reviewers…I'm sure I've mentioned this enough times but I really do love you all! Keep up the great work guys…I really hope you're all enjoying the story

Ok…enough said from me. **EVERY1 PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ reviewwwwww!**

Much luv,

**Purebliss90**


	15. Inconvenient Timings

**Chapter 15**

"What do you reckon Padfoot, Moony?" James had forwarded back to the Gryffindor Common Room immediately after Dumbledore left, leaving Lily all alone. There was one intention he had, and that was to tell his best friends the news.

Sirius and Remus had indeed been quite excited at the news that James had brought them. They were both just as passionate as James was about defeating dark wizards, and those than threatened many of the wizarding world.

James, Sirius and Remus all shared understanding glances at Dumbledore's suggestions, and no words needed to be spoken to acknowledge that all of them were willing to risk their lives for Dumbledore for each other, and for protecting the innocent.

Much the same was happening in the Girls Dormitories, specifically, in Brittany's room.

"Brit, I know this is the chance we've been waiting for…to prove ourselves against Voldemort! All of us are scared, but I want to actually do something worthwhile…and now, with Dumbledore suggesting it, it's definitely the perfect opportunity. I mean, I was even going to agree to _Potter's _proposal!" Now recalling back, Lily was amazed at how she could've thought that James Potter had matured into a gentlemen in one measly summer.

No, Lily now understood that he'd been putting on an act…after all; he was always good at pretending and deceiving others. Why, the whole school was put under his fake charms! Lily pitied them all…how could they even consider him to be charming, perfect and dashing? It was perpetually outrageous! She now felt like she was going to be sick every time his name was vaguely mentioned.

It seemed that their ever changing relationship had taken an upturn, but it had taken another dramatic drop now. In fact, it seemed her dislike for him had increased a few notches after yesterday. She seemed to be picturing his arrogant figure in her mind more often, and each time it happened, she would feel a burning desire to extinguish the guy form in her chest.

Too many things had happened in the year, and Lily was overwhelmed. Along with the quickly approaching NEWT's, she had to face internal conflicts and mixed emotions in her mind. Especially now with her and James' unstable relationship, she was more confused than ever! To be honest, she thought she was going to go crazy soon. She was constantly questioned what she wanted and what was right or wrong. Nothing seemed to be making much sense at all!

Snape had always called her a filthy Mudblood, but now he was being exceptionally nice. He even nodded to her a few times in the corridors. Although she didn't really take it into account, Snape's behaviour did seem queer. And once again, she took into account what James Potter had said. And annoyingly, she did see that he had a point. Snape seemed too friendly for her liking…it really did seem he was up to something; and she didn't like it, not one bit.

But of course, she would rather eat pus than admit this to anyone. She didn't like being proved wrong, nor did she like having a protector. She'd always been independent. And also, she had thought Amos Diggory was a handsome, respectable Hufflepuff, but again, it seemed she'd been proved wrong.

The menace and dangerousness in his eyes that night in the corridor was unmistakable. Lily didn't dare think of the deadly consequences that would have occurred if Snape hadn't been there. Much to her infuriation, a voice in her head kept telling her that James Potter would've saved her, and repeating it over and over again.

As much as she possessed a passionate hate for him, Lily couldn't deny that he'd saved her life. Nor could she deny that he was a loyal, brave and respectable Gryffindor. Yet, these qualities didn't outweigh his arrogance and self assurance. No, in fact, it proved that James just used his better qualities to prove to the world how great he was. And Lily hated him for it.

"Of course I'll join Dumbledore's defense association Lils! I'm dying for an adventure…it'll help me loosen up. I'm just really tense at the moment." Lily raised an eyebrow at her friend and shook her head slightly, particularly amused.

"Oh Brit, as much as I don't like Sirius Black…I don't think it's healthy for you to keep refusing to keep denying him like this! Surely he can't be as bad as Potter"

"You're one of my closest friends Lily, but sometimes I don't think Eva or you really know me. Sure, I might have some feelings for the guy, but I'm sure it'll die down soon enough…besides, you know how he is, he'll just break my heart in the end!" Brittany's short temper was back to boiling point. Sirius Black was an especially touch subject.

"Being afraid is normal in every relationship. If you can't even face Black, how are you supposed to find courage to stand up to Death Eaters?"

"Sometimes Lily, standing up to the person you love is much harder than an enemy. Much harder than you think…" Brittany's voice was barely above a whisper. It was clear she'd already had many traumas over what to do with Sirius…and how hard it was to just meet these problems head on.

Lily found no response for this, and her mouth was gaping for a response. It didn't seem that difficult to stand up to anybody at the moment for her. Although she was confused at first at her feelings towards Amos, she had thought they had progressed to love. But clearly she was wrong. Standing up to him was the thing she'd been dying to do after he betrayed her.

She'd always her lover to be charming, loyal, gentlemanly and courageous. Although she'd dated few people, none of them even came close to her expectations. She wanted people to take her seriously…not just some pretty face that had a temper and was something new for them to play with!

"But Brit…you have to confront your fears! I can't bear to see being tortured like this anymore!"

Brittany only grunted to Lily's extreme irritation. Her temper had been growing shorter than it already was, and many times, she'd even considered hexing _very _annoying students in the corridors. The only reason why she didn't was that she knew James always did it, and she didn't want to be in any way like him.

"That's it, Brit! I can't stand you moping around the place anymore. I'm going to tell Sirius Black if you don't have the guts to" And with that, Lily bounded for the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily didn't even know if she was serious herself. She hated seeing her friend like this, but didn't want to betray her wishes either. But she had even confessed her love for him! Why couldn't they just get together as a happy couple and minimize so many problems…

Brittany's eyes widened to the size of Galleons and shrieked like a banshee, causing a few birds outside their window to flap away in shock. After realizing what Lily was going to do, she didn't whether to be furious or just amused. In fact, Brittany didn't even know whether Lily was going to actually do it.

The two girls struggled to get a hold off one another. Lily's hair was already in a horrible frizz, and Brittany's make-up was smudged badly. While Lily was trying to make her way down the stairs, Brittany was trying to pull her back. The few students studying in the Common Room scowled menacingly at them, but went back to their textbooks, now having placed earmuffs over their ears.

It seemed perfect timing that the 3 Marauders had to enter the Common Room at that time, grinning their heads off. Lily and Brittany immediately stopped giggling and let go of one another. When Sirius, James and Remus realised who was on the stairs, their grins died down and an uncomfortable tension was immediately established.

An awkward silence then lasted, with Remus coughing unsurely a few times to stop it, but to no avail. While James was trying to meet Lily's eyes, Lily's emerald ones were trying very hard to avoid the hazel ones. Lily's neck turned a light shade of pink, and a few splotches appeared on her face. Whether it was from awkwardness, embarrassment or anger she wasn't quite sure.

On the other hand, Brittany was glaring menacingly at Sirius' direction, her fists clenching and unclenching themselves unconsciously. Sirius tried to smile seductively, but all it achieved was an expression as if he'd just swallowed 50 red hot chilli peppers.

Finally, James could bear it no longer. A few people in the Common Room had abandoned their text books and were expecting another sort of argument between the infamous pair. They weren't disappointed.

"So, Evans" James chuckled nervously as Lily was still staring fixedly at the flickering flames in the fireplace. "What did you think of Dumbledore's proposal?" James had inched a few steps towards her, Sirius and Remus following. James knew Dumbledore hadn't wanted this to be spread around.

Lily shifted her eyes, and clasped her hands which she found were icy cold.

"O-oh…not that it's any of your business, but I'm considering it." Lily found herself quite nervous for some reason. She still hadn't properly forgiven him about spying on her and Amos. In fact, all the dislike she'd felt strongly for the past 6 years was all rolling back into her body.

James' fake laugh cracked as he saw Lily's bitterness towards him. As much as he wanted to rid himself of his feelings for her, it seemed next to impossible. Sirius was shifting uncomfortably on the spot next to him, while Remus was constantly changing his gaze between them and the girls, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Well Potter…we better be off. Unlike you, we use our time effectively and don't go pranking whoever we see in the corridors." With a grunt, Lily grasped Brittany's sleeve, who was still trying to calm herself and stepped out of the Fat Lady's portrait and walked hastily down the hall.

"Well, c'mon!" James snapped at his best friends. His mood had flared after Lily left. He felt a mixture of anger, love and hate. He really didn't know what to do these days. They too, proceeded out of the Common Room, the portrait of the Fat Lady swinging loudly as they exited. After a few awkward moments of hearing their footsteps echo loudly on the wooden floors, James apologized for his strange behaviour.

"I'm sorry you guys---you know how it's like, Evans and all…" The other two smiled soundlessly, and the three shared a moment.

"Yes Prongs…we know what it's like with Lily. Nothing needs to be said. Now, what're we going to do with Dumbledore's offer? I hope he sets a task soon for us…I can't wait to go on an actual adventure! You know, Dumbledore's always been a little on the eccentric side, but I can't believe he actually asked Seventh years to actually form a defense organization! Imagine the look of the Ministry if they found out." Sirius' expression was one of disbelief, but complete respect for the Headmaster.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried. It's like we've got the jobs of Aurors…if you think about it, most wizards don't have the courage to even face Death Eaters, let alone Voldemort himself. I wonder what Dumbledore's _really _thinking. It's a little dangerous to just let us face him alone." Remus rubbed his chin in order to come up with a response, but found no appropriate answer.

"Well, Dumbeldore's always done things his way. And he's always succeeded hasn't he? I see no reason to question ourselves about his motives." At this, the other 2 nodded in complete agreement. "I think we should be more concerned in actually working out strategies to defend ourselves. You heard what Dumbledore said, we need cunning and plan!"

"Argh! We'll know more when we have another meeting with Dumbledore. For now, we have more important issues to concern ourselves with." At this, James and Remus looked strangely at Sirius with raised eyebrows. They exchanged looks and shook their heads with humour as they continued walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, all the laughter and joke had been rubbed off Sirius' face as he stopped suddenly in the hallway. Remus and James who were conversing about the next Hogsmeade trip which was a few days after the New Year, stopped short as well. They followed Sirius' intense gaze to something at the end of the corridor.

It was Severus Snape.

"Wellllll, hello there Snivelly. How lucky of us to meet here in this very much _deserted _corridor." Sirius snickered loudly. James also couldn't resist a grin, but Remus was shifting his feet and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Snape had only just realized the 3 Marauders' presence, and his eyes narrowed noticeably, and his nostrils flared in utter loathe. He immediately plunged his hand in his robes and drew out his wand. Yet, his reflexes were nowhere near as fast as James or Sirius. They both had their wands pointed at his heart.

Snape gritted his teeth together hard. With 2 wands pointed at him belonging to his two most hated enemies, he didn't have much of an escape route. Considering it was very late at night, and the corridor was one that few people visited, he guessed the odds were definitely against him.

"So, any requests before we send you along, Snivelly?" Sirius sneered. Snape however, remained unusually calm and merely stared at them, pure hatred in his eyes. If looks could kill, it definitely wouldn't be clear who would be dead fastest.

_"Levicorpus" _James and Sirius muttered almost in unison.

Almost immediately, Snape was dangling by the feet in mid-air. His face was turning rapidly red, and the greasy strands of his hair were dangling down in clumps.

"I'll h-have you someday. Potter, Black You'll pay, all of you! J-just wait" He spat, his voice dangerously low. He was panting quite hard now and he laughed maniacally. His eyes squeezed shut in discomfort. He tried swiping at them, to the amusement of James and Sirius who exchanged cackles.

A few times, Remus looked as if he was going to say something and opened his mouth, but closed it with a look of defeat on his face. He was left gaping in the sidelines, no use whatsoever. Of course he knew that James and Sirius were only making empty threats and they wouldn't actually kill Snape. However much they liked to have a go at him, they always drew the line.

Snape was on the brink of fainting now, as so much blood had rushed into his head in such a short amount of time. He spluttered weakly and his hands fumbled for any way to get down. Unfortunately for him, his wand lay on the floor, half covered by moonlight, the other half, in the murky shadows.

James opened his mouth, his wand pointing directly at Snape's head. "_Fur---" _He was cut short, however, by a particular short, red-haired girl who wasn't looking very happy.

In fact, that was an understatement. Lily Evans approached the 3 Marauders, her eyes blazing with fury. Each step she took gave her an air of mysterious blaze. James immediately lowered his wand, and smiled nervously. It was just great that she of all people had to come at this time.

Sirius also clasped his wand nervously, as the girl flaring with uncontrollable anger took more steps and closing the distance between them. Her eyes shot sparks, and after giving a cowering Remus Lupin one of her infamous death stares, she turned to James.

"Well, _Potter,_ what a surprise!" She smiled almost evilly, the white of teeth illuminated by the pale glow of moonlight. There was now only a few feet between her and James. Although James was almost taller than her by a head, he felt very small now…very small. In fact, under her gaze, all he wanted to do was cover himself in a lot of dirt and never come out again.

But of course, he couldn't do that. He was the _great _James Potter! He couldn't refuse a challenge when it came meeting him face on. Although the chime of warning bells sounded in his head, he chose unwisely to ignore them. He wiped his face off all his real emotions, and smirked attractively.

"Evans…how lovely of you to, errr…stumble here" Some of his courage had now become lost as he met her killing gaze.

No words were spoken, and an ugly silence continued with only Snape's heavy breathing in the background. Now, he was finding it extremely to keep breathing, and his anger for the people around him didn't help much.

However, Lily and James were too worked up over each other to notice him. Many minutes had passed, before their intense glares were broken. Lily smiled once again, a daring in her eyes that James hadn't seen much of. He wasn't sure he liked this Lily very much, but then again, he loved all of her.

As if in slow motion, Lily uncrossed her arms and drew out her wand. She stepped a few paced back and pointed her wand at James, whose smile had waned quite a little by now. She didn't even know why she was doing this! Just seeing James' arrogant smirk made her forget all reason. All she wanted to do right now was to flatten that handsome, inflated head of his.

"Prepare yourself, Potter" Lily whispered, nervousness and excitement in her voice as she prepared for a duel.

James gulped nervously. This was definitely not what he was expecting when he had hexed Snape for a bit of fun. In fact, he concluded, this was probably going to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He didn't want to hex Lily, nor could he find the courage to. No, he couldn't…and he wouldn't. His right hand which was grasping his wand lay stiffly by his body.

Lily opened her mouth, and James clenched his jaw nervously. He had been many times at the receiving end of her hexes, and he knew the damage they could do. He squinted his eyes shut and decided that if he didn't wake up in the Hospital Wing a week later, he would be at St Mungo's. This was sure going to be ugly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Mmmmm…not much happens in the chapter. I'm just trying to describe that Lily's hatred for James is still pretty intense. And although James know he loves Lily whatever, he still tries to avoid her. Lily on the other hand, is definitely confused about what she's feeling. Yeah…generally she doesn't know what all these emotions mean. So, yeah, you'll just have to see what makes her change her mind

Yeah, and if you're wondering, Lily still hasn't forgiven James for eavesdropping on her and Amos. And she's glad for Snape saving her, even though he's not nice to her usually. But as you know, his attitude has changed…and you'll all see what he's plotting soon enough. XD

Oh, also, the love potion _still _needs to come up…and of course, the battling with Voldemort will also happen. The first encounter will probably happen very soon in the Christmas Holidays actually!

Alright, enough said. Once again, to my dear, faithful reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL! I really don't know where I'd be without all of you. So ALLLLLLL of you, please support me and tell mi what you thought of the chapter. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Oh, any suggestions for the story will also be greatly considered.

THANX EVERY1

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Luvz,

**Purebliss90**


	16. Desperate Times

**Chapter 16**

_"Stupefy!" _An odd high-pitched shrill was heart, and James could guarantee that it didn't belong to Lily. Still having his eyes closed, James peeked one eye open. His heart was racing uncontrollably, and he felt his stomach turn over. His hands were very sweaty, and he gulped. He didn't really know what he expected to find. To his immense relief, he found that none of his body parts were lying on the floor. In fact, he hadn't been injured at all!

However, what he saw lying on the floor made him gasp in horror and wish that it _was_ him who had been injured…even killed. Lily lay half-conscious on the ground, her left arm twisted into a _very _odd position that looked painful. There was a small pool of blood where she was lying, and she was biting her cheek as to not squeal in pain. She couldn't let anyone think that she was weak and vulnerable. Especially James Potter.

James felt a burning rage make its way from the pit of his stomach around his body and into his brain. All he could see red. He slowly lifted his gaze from the injured Lily to her attacker. He wasn't surprised to see Missy Redding, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Crabbe and Goyle smirking widely and forming some sort of circle, closing in on him, Sirius and Remus.

James' hazel eyes blazed, and his hand holding his wand lifted slowly. There was one intention on his mind right now, and that was to kill the bunch of unworthy, cowardly Slytherins in front of him. No words could describe the rage he felt…his desire to protect Lily out ruled everything else. Nothing else mattered, only Lily's safely. Only Lily.

Missy stood in the front of their little group, a smug expression planted on her smirking features. She didn't look one bit attractive now. All James saw was deceit, lie and unworthy written all over her.

Snape had tried to mumble something to his fellow Slytherins, but he was apparently unable of proper speech now, still hanging upside down. His face looked a very unhealthy shade of scarlet, and his breathing made him seem like a fish who was gasping for air. James decided to put him out of his worthless misery and muttered the counter-curse. He knew if he didn't, Snape would probably die in his current condition. With a heavy thud, Snape splayed on the floor, now mostly unconscious.

Sirius and Remus had also drawn their wands and stood behind James, their expressions equally as grim and begrudged as his. Their stares bore into the Slytherins, who were either too thick-headed to notice, or were just ignoring it.

Missy laughed shrilly once again, lolling head back. She truly looked like a raving maniac and James grimaced. He looked back at Lily who was breathing quite painfully now, her eyes were squinted shut. She really needed to be taken to the Hospital Wing, but James had to kill these Slytherins first!

"So, Potter, how does it feel watching the one you love like this?" Missy pointed to where Lily lay, breathing in uneven patterns. She glared with narrowed eyes at James, who was returning the expression with equal amounts of venom.

Snape had now stumbled to the front of the group and was now next to Missy. Although the all colour hadn't drained, and he was still breathing rapidly, he was nonetheless holding his wand up in preparation for dueling. And the utmost loathing in his expression could be detected from a million years ago.

"Why, Redding? I never _did _anything to you!" James bellowed, his own wand quivering slightly as he tried to control his anger.

The Slytherins snickered audibly, but made no indication of answering his question. But then Missy's expression turned stone hard. There was no mercy in her black orbs, only pain and revenge.

"I warned you didn't I, Potter? I told you long ago that you and the Mudblood would pay. That's what you get for rejecting me! I told you I loved you…and you respond by saying you love another girl." At this point, Missy's outstretched wand was unstable, and she had a faraway expression, but then her bitterness returned. "You should know…I don't take no for an answer. And now you'll all pay the price!"

"You never loved me, Redding. You don't know what love is for crying out loud!" James stared with as much intensity as he could muster at her. And it was true…Missy Redding couldn't tell what love was even if it stared her in the face. Her love was purely based on seductiveness and pleasure. There was no elegance or passion in what she defined as love.

"_Stupefy!" _James was hit squarely in the chest by the hex Snape had directed at him, and he was lying next to Lily now. She seemed to have recovered a little, and was now attempting to get up. Although every ounce of James' body ached from the blow, he supported her and they both got up and drew their wands.

"Awww…how touching. The Mudblood and Potter are sharing a sweet moment" Bellatrix drawled, her wand pointed directly at Sirius, and he was her only target. This was much like Regulus, who wouldn't like to do anything better but kill the only brother he had, who in his eyes, was a blood traitor to their family.

Sirius' face also bore a look of intense regret and malice. This was their family problems, and it was time to put an end to it. A few moments of just glaring and preparation followed, and then…their little battle unfolded.

_"Impedimenta!" _a voice shouted, and it echoed in the quiet corridor. Soon, ornaments were breaking, cracks were formed in walls, and the ground shook with hexes direction everywhere.

_"EXPELLIARAMUS" _James and Lily were also groggily jinxing Grabbe and Goyle, who although weren't very bright, were quite difficult to actually hit. James had narrowly missed a jolt of red light from Crabbe's wand, and Lily had been hit again in the arm by a hex by Goyle.

Missy was trying to make her way over to finish James off herself, but Remus stood in the way, and was making it very difficult for her to move anywhere. Remus' knowledge of complex spells had come in very useful many times…and this was clearly one of them. Although Missy didn't seemed like an expert in the Dark Arts, her knowledge of hexes could match James', and that was saying something. She wore a very ugly expression, and there was a fury blazing in her eyes that told everyone she would go to any lengths to accomplish what she wanted.

At this point, Remus was clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. Sirius' still bore a very grim expression as he was nursing a deep gash on his arm. Facing his cousin and brother was not his original intention, but he was a man, and wasn't going to refuse a duel of any kind.

James felt as if he was going to faint, but knew he had to stay strong for his friends' sake, as well as Lily's. Lily was also injured badly, but being who she was, continued sending hexes Crabbe and Goyle's way, but missing a mile. Her vision had become unclear, and all she could hear were her ragged breaths, inhaling and exhaling.

Snape mysteriously, after hitting James with the unexpected hex, had remained smirking on the sidelines, not making any moves. Snape's intention was not clear at all, and James was more worried about his presence than anyone else's. Snape had seemed to be recovering quite well, and his face had returned to a normal colour. However, the evil glint in his eye was unmistakable.

According to Snape's personality, he would be gaining this opportunity to revenge James, Sirius and Remus. Yet, he was lurking in the shadows, taking the whole battle in! James clutched the wall in support, as his legs were about to give way soon. He ducked as a jolt of yellow ray was shot at him…missing in _very _narrowly.

Lily had shot an electric blue beam of light from her wand, and in the rush of avoiding it, Crabbe and Goyle had collided in mid-air and knocked each other out cold. Lily laughed inwardly at their uttermost stupidity. Lily felt very light-headed, but she was angry. She didn't really know why exactly she was angry. But right now not much seemed to matter.

She had accidentally wandered into the usually deserted corridor, when the staircase she'd been on switched staircases. How she regretted ever leaving the Common Room now. She didn't normally believe in fate, but maybe some things were just meant to be…She had been planning to go to the library, and was separated with Brittany, who had a midnight stroll planned with a Hufflepuff whose name Lily had forgotten.

As she maneuvered her way around the unfamiliar surroundings, she heard a number of suspicious noises around a corner and as Head Girl, decided it was her responsibility to investigate it. She had been shocked, but not entirely surprised to realize it was James and his 2 best friends. It seemed a mysterious burst of energy had made its way into her body. When she saw Severus Snape dangling upside-down very helpless, she wanted to teach James Potter a lesson that he would remember forever.

Out of pure instinct, she raised a wand and prepared herself for a duel. Of course, she'd hexed James Potter many other times before, but it seemed different this time. She hated seeing him hexing other innocent students…but she wasn't sure if she should save Snape. She still remembered in her fifth year, she'd tried to, and it ended up quite nasty with Snape calling her a Mudblood.

But his attitude has changed mysteriously, and she supposed he must've found his conscience. Raising her wand had seemed so difficult, and seeing James' unwilling expressioni made it all the more harder. His wand had still lain by his side, but she was about to hex him into the next century anyway.

But before she got the chance, the bunch of Slytherins had arrived, and before she knew it, she was lying on the floor, her left arm most probably broken, and bleeding at an alarming rate. She knew what was coming next, a battle was inevitable. She had wondered for a long time when this time would come. Although she hated fighting, she saw no way she could settle this verbally between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was like there had been a contract and Slytherin and Gryffindor were like fire and ice…none would give in, and both were equal in power and ability.

And so they had fought. Even with her painful wounds, she fought…alongside James, Sirius and Remus. It surprised her to how fast James' reflexes really were, and his hexing abilities really amazed her. Of course, she knew he'd do it to random people everyday, but the fact that he would actually show his true strengths in desperate times made Lily think twice about what type of person was.

Already twice, she had found herself in this situation where James and her were battling for their lives. Again and again, she was feeling these odd feelings and she stared at his concentrated face and built figure. She couldn't help but compare him to the Amos Diggory whom she had thought was perfect. How mistaken she was. Compared to Amos, James Potter really did come out to be saintly. And Lily couldn't help but smile at that.

Finally, the hectiness seemed to have died down, and only a few hexes were being sent out. Most of the people had either been knocked unconscious, injured badly, or were groaning in agony on the floor or against the wall. Lily herself knew she had lost a lot of blood, and she was in dangerous ground. She finally collapsed onto the floor, and bit her lower lip from pain.

Lily was surprised that with all the noise and havoc that had been caused, none of the teachers had arrived, or any other students had noticed. They all needed to be sent straight to the Hospital Wing. James was clutching a wall next to her, his breaths coming in harshly. Remus and Sirius were still standing, but groaning uncomfortably and still staring at their enemies.

Most of the Slytherins had been knocked out unconscious, but Missy Redding and Snape were still standing, smug expression noticeable on their faces. Snape, on the other hand, had a look of glee on his face, and most of his usual sourness had disappeared. In fact, he looked better than he had been for a long time. He took large strides, his wand outstretched and approached Lily.

However, even in the condition that he was in, James had to lay a heavy hand on Snape's shoulder and while wheezing loudly, he still managed to utter crude words and swears at Snape. Snape however, looked bemused, and with little effort, shook James off him onto the ground.

Snape was now directly above her, and a wild grin was planted on his features which made Lily shiver in fright. She didn't know what his intentions were, but they certainly seemed to be against her. His greasy hair appeared oilier in the moonlight, and his black eyes shone with malice.

"Mudblood" he spat, his voice soft and dangerous. He peered down at her, inwardly gleeful at the fact she couldn't do much to protect herself.

Lily gasped, and coughed then coughed in pain. What did this mean? She had thought Snape finally changed into a better person. Finding no response in his sudden change in attitude, her mouth was left gaping at his twisted face.

It seemed that Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black had groggily gotten up again, and they ran off, but Sirius wouldn't give them the opportunity to escape him, and gave chase. Missy, seeing the odds were against them, sent a few jolts of light Remus' way, which missed him and also sped off, a furious Remus chasing her.

There was only Snape, James and her now. Crabbe and Goyle had their mouths hanging open, and it didn't seem likely they would come to any time soon.

"B-but I don't u-understand. You s-saved me…I-I trusted you" Lily said, with great difficulty. Behind Snape, James was looking furious as he directed his glare at Snape's towering figure. His hand clutching his wand was clenched so hard that his knuckles had turned a ghostly white.

Snape laughed mercilessly, a great loud cackle rang around the corridor, which was in a devastated state now. His eyes were fixed solely on her, showing every ounce of hatred for her. She had been proved wrong yet again. As much as she hated to admit, James Potter was right yet again. Severus Snape had been plotting something evil when he saved her…on purpose. He wanted to gain her trust, and his plan had worked flawlessly. Lily felt like such a stupid victim. She lowered her eyes on the ground, where a pool of her blood was. It glinted in the light of the moon. She couldn't meet James' inquiring hazel orbs.

"You would actually think I would befriend you, Mudblood? You misjudge me…you assume correctly, I saved you from Diggory on purpose, knowing I would gain your foolish trust. And indeed, I was proved right. Why, you ask? It is very simple. My target hasn't been you" Seeing Lily's horrified and confused expression, Snape laughed again at the foolish girl in front of him.

He now squat down so he was level with her, flicking his greasy hair behind his back. Snape checked behind him, and snorted seeing James Potter in such a helpless state. It was all working…he was going to get sweet, sweet revenge. It should've been this way along time ago.

"Oh yes Evans…all along, my target has been him…James Potter" Snape shifted and pointed accusingly at James, who in such a state, didn't fail to return Snape's loathing look directed at him.

"Oh yes…it's always been James Potter hasn't it? _The great Potter! _And has anyone paid any attention to my feelings or thoughts? Nobody has treated me like a person…and it's all because of him! I was chosen as a victim for no reason…I was bullied, mistreated and looked down upon. And now, I want him to pay for all the things he's done to me"

Lily didn't see what this had to do with her. She never knew Snape could be capable of such evil deeds. The once shy, unnoticed greasy haired boy was going to turn into a merciless murderer! Even James didn't deserve to be murdered by him…but there was only one thing she didn't understand. Why was Snape wasting his time telling her all of this?

Seeing her very much confused expression, Snape laughed coldly again.

"Oh no Evans…I'm not going kill our dear James here. I'm going to do something much worse. You see, death will be the easy way out for our great Potter. I want him to suffer, be tortured just as I was for the past 6 years. I've wasted much brain power thinking how to hurt Potter worst. And now, I've finally found the answer."

Snape took in a deep, ragged and excited breath before giving her another wild, eccentric look on his greasy face.

"And the answer is you Evans. If you die, it will be most unfortunate for Potter. If you die…he will suffer most. Although you don't know it, you've been very helpful in my quest for revenge. I thank you dearly."

Lily spluttered. This made no sense whatsoever! Snape must be insane…he thought that killing her would hurt James worst? Maybe Sirius, Remus or Peter…but her? She was just someone that he found interesting and liked to argue with. It made no sense at all…finding no response for this, Lily gazed over at James, who was staring determinedly at an invisible spot in the opposite direction. Lily could make out that his neck had turned a shade of unnatural red. What did it all mean?

Snape now turned his head towards James and laughed coldly. "And now, Potter. It is time for you to suffer the punishment you should've got a long time ago. I'll even let you choose how she dies. Will it be the _Avada__ Kedavra_, _Crucio_or another slow killing hex?" The look in his eyes was inhumane. James quickly snapped his head around, just as Snape turned to face Lily. James pursed his lips together. Let Snape think he'd won…he clearly didn't know what the real James Potter was capable of, especially when it concerned Lily Evans.

"You'll be watching how she dies, Potter…imagine how that will make you feel. So helpless, unable to do anything as you watch her murdered by me. Really tragic." His voice held fake sympathy.

Lily had originally thought that he wouldn't be capable of murder, but now she had other thoughts. Was Severus Snape really prepared to kill someone and get a life long sentence to Azkaban just to get back at James Potter?

Well, she thought, she was soon going to find out as Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly to her heart.

_"Avad---"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Bahahahaaa…more evilness and Slytherins! Anyway, hope this little fight didn't disappoint any of you. Of course, you'll have to all use your imagination as to the details. Anyways, Dumbledore's proposal will come in soon, and he will set his first task! Hope you all liked this chapter!

Well, I think I might have overdone Snape's evil character a little, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the suspense! As for whether Snape really is capable of murder at such a young age, I don't know…but I just assumed. For anyone who doesn't like Snape this evil, I apologize…but kind of had to happen so Lily could realize James' true feelings for her! Well well, don't we all want to see what happens next?

Thanks a million (literally) to:

**White Camellia:** Thank you once again for your wonderful review! You're absolutely right…I totally love James! It's _almost _painstaking writing about him and Lily. Lol! Thanks for all your support. Tell mi wat you thought of the chap! Luv to hear from you.

**Youkaigirl64:** Ahhhh…one of my best reviewers: Thanx with all my heart! Hope the chapter didn't disappoint you, even though it wasn't as you had hoped! Thx for all your words of encouragement and support! Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Luv ya heapz!

**Chaosblazen** You're review made mi laugh with absolute glee! I'm glad you really like the story. Thanx for all the support, and really, I do love you all! Hope the chap was to your liking. Love to hear what you think!

**Chikichiki** Lol! Thx a bunch for reviewing! Indeed, our Jamesie and Siriusie…that sounds a bit wrong, but anyway…were indeed as bad as you can get! Hope this chap was to your liking. Thanx for all your support and encouragement! Tell mi what you thought!

**MysticMadness** Yay! Finally, I get one of these long reviews with repetitive: words…btw, did you mean UPDATE instead of REVIEW…I wasn't sure. Anyhoo, thanx a million for reviewing! Tell mi what you thought of my chappie!

**Machiavelli Jr:** Thanx for telling mi I have a twisty mind! Your review made mi think quite a bit…and I realize that you're totally right. There have been no single pranks played on anyone! I mean, sure, they've matured, but it just wouldn't be the Marauders if there were no pranks! I'll take that into account when writing future chappies. Also, I never said Peter was a DE (winx)…makes you think doesn't it. Thank you so much for your review…and I will take your wise comments very seriously! By the way, my name's not Hujold…can I ask why you thought so? Yeah, I'm just this 14 year old living in Sydney, Australia! Okay, enough said…review!

**Lxlriotgirlx**Lol! Awww…sorry they didn't actually get to duel, but I hope you liked how the chapter unfolded. I thought that it would just be too hard to write a duel between them…and I would be heartbroken too, lol! Thx for reviewing! Tell mi what you thought of the chap!

Thanx to everybody…and remember, **REVIEW**…to keep mi encouraged so I can write more (nods). Yup, happy reading every1.

Much luvs,

**Purebliss90**


	17. Trusting the Untrusted

**Chapter 17**

Realizing what was going to happen, Lily didn't feel nervous at all. Somehow, she knew that they would be okay. She felt strengthened knowing that James and her were in this together. Briefly catching each others eyes, just as the tip of Snape's wand had caught green light, Lily felt a burst of unexpected hope fill her heart. Almost in unison, Lily and James raised their wands, and shouted _"STUPEFY!"_ using their last ounces of energy.

Apparently caught off guard, Snape stumbled as the two jolts of red light hit him from in front and behind. His wand dropped, and he hit the floor with a heavy clod, the wood underneath him made a loud splintering noise.

Briefly meeting each others gazes, Lily and James shared a genuine smile as they once again overcame a life and death experience. Lily felt a rush of dizziness rush through her body, and she let go of her wand, before falling unconscious on the ground, her heart joyous even though she didn't know why.

James felt alarm pulse through his body as he saw Lily fall. He tried to crawl his way over, but felt he didn't have any energy left. Promptly, he fell hard to the floor as well, his head hurting very much. Yet, a sweet smile still lingered on his lips as he felt his eyes droop, as the world went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James awoke groggily to the sound of whispers. He presumed he was in the Hospital Wing as all he could notice was white. As he thought back to the terrifying events that had occurred, his body gave an involuntary shudder as to what would have happened if they hadn't hexed Snape together. With the energy of just one of them, it would just make Snape stagger a few steps backwards.

Seeing Lily in the bed opposite him, they caught each others eyes, and Lily indicated for him to be quiet. They could hear quite a loud conversation that was hushed constantly into whispers.

"It was lucky that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin reported this immediately to me, Albus. I can't imagine what would've happened if the three had been left there for a moment longer!"

"Indeed Minerva…these set of events have been unfortunate."

"What do you think would've triggered this?" Professor McGonagall's voice was strict, sharp, yet panicked. Seeing her in this state provided no comfort to either James or Lily. Yet, Dumbledore's voice was his usual: crisp, cool, yet kind.

"That is not important now…you are sure our students are being well attended to?"

"Oh yes…the new nurse, Poppy Pomfrey is very able. The students are in capable hands. But it is important we find the reason for what happened. Why on earth would Mr. Snape pefrom these unexpected acts?" The Professor's voice lowered yet again, as she realised it was going into a shrill again.

James bolted up in his bed. His head felt as if a thousand fire crackers had exploded in it, and most parts of his body were aching painstakingly. But none of it mattered. All James wanted to now was why Snape would consider killing Lily just to revenge him? Surely, even he wouldn't be prepared to spend a lifetime in Azkaban. And he was in Seventh Year in Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose…there was no way he could've gotten away. There must be some logical explanation! Apparently, Lily thought so too, as she inched her ear closer to the doorway to get clearer access to the conversation and what Dumbledore's reply would be.

Much to the annoyance of both of them, Dumbledore merely chuckled lightly. He seemed neither worried, nor disturbed in any way.

"Oh, we all know that Severus and James have their differences. But one of our students wouldn't go to such lengths of murdering just to revenge a little grudge. I can assure you Minerva, that what happened was mostly against Mr. Snape's intentions." Dumbledore said no more, and there was a finality in his tone that made McGonagall unable to enquire any further.

"We must visit our students, Minerva. Why don't you go and see Mr. Snape in the next room while I see how Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans are coming along. I see the new nurse has wisely put them in separate wards." With a courteous nod, Dumbledore strode into the room, and James immediately scampered under the covers.

Dumbledore beckoned for Lily to follow him and they both sat down near James' bed. Both opened their mouths to speak in protest and outrage at Snape's murder attempt, but Dumbledore silenced them with a flick of his hand. James and Lily stared curiously at the Headmaster who had a small smile present on his lips. He seemed neither distraught, nor showing any signs of worry.

In fact, his eyes were showing his usual twinkle, one that James found particularly strange. Why was Dumbledore pretending that nothing serious had happened? They could both have been killed!

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans…how are you feeling?" James was feeling very sore, and his head felt as if somebody had whacked him with a mallet with it. Lily's left arm had appeared to be mended as it had broken before. There was a deep cut on her thigh which was also healing nicely. As she stared at Dumbledore's serene face, Lily couldn't help but become relaxed…it was an effect that the headmaster always gave his students or people that looked at him.

Lily mumbled something, now a little embarrassed about her little outburst. But she still couldn't help but feel curious at Dumbledore's reaction.

"About Severus Snape…" she began.

"Ah Ms. Evans…I can assure you it is not what you believe" Seeing James open his mouth, Dumbledore also silenced him. "And you Mr. Potter."

"But he--" James tried to explain to Dumbledore in exasperation. He wanted the Headmaster to see that Severus Snape had tried to murder the girl he loved!

"I am under belief that this was against Mr. Snape's intentions. I know you both have many differences, but I inclined to refuse the fact that one of my students is a murderer. I have heard a first hand account of what Mr. Snape believes happened. It is apparent and likely he was placed under the Imperius Curse."

The information sank unsurely into Lily and James' minds. Although the tale seemed likely, Lily supposed it wasn't entirely impossible. And if Snape had Dumbledore convinced, even with his great skill in Legilemency…Lily found no reason to enquire any further.

James, on the other hand, furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He knew that Dumbledore was an extremely powerful wizard, and Snape was unlikely to fool him, yet he still found Snape's story a little on the unconvincing side.

"And you believe him entirely, Professor?" He asked careful to choose the right words.

"Indeed, it is under my impression that Voldemort placed the Imperius Curse on Severus"

"But why would Voldemort want to kill Lily…Snape said he wanted to use Lily's death to…hurt me." James said, now a little abashed.

"Exactly, it is quite clear that Voldemort's intentions have been to hurt you, James" Dumbledore said briskly, a hint of regret in his voice.

Lily, who had remained for some time quiet, felt her heart leap painfully as she realised how much danger James was really in. Again, she was surpised at the amount of emotions she was feeling for James Potter.

"And what happens now?" She whispered, causing Dumbledore and James' gazes to divert to her, causing her to blush slightly.

"Very well asked Ms. Evans. I have said this before: Lord Voldemort is after the last of the potters. He wishes to extinguish all he believes are threats to him and his quest for domination. This is also another reason why I have asked you and your friends to fight against Lord Voldemort. If you don't start protecting yourself, it is inevitable he will come and kill you. As I have stated before, I am in no power to protect all my students."

There was a slight pause, as James and Lily grimly acknowledged this information which Dumbledore had made clear before. Madame Pomfrey came in and checked up on their progress and fussed over their injuries. After receiving a pointed look from Dumbledore did she leave.

The Headmaster continued as if there had been no interruption.

"In answer to your questions Ms. Evans, we need to start acting now. If Voldemort could curse Severus Snape while he is, what I originally believed, safe in Hogwarts, I really don't know what else he is capable of. It is beyond me how he managed this, but we need to be ready for future attacks like this."

James silently snorted and couldn't help but add, "There is no satisfactory evidence that Severus Snape _was _actually acting under the Imperius Curse. I'm not sure you understand the deep…" James struggled to find an appropriate word. "Misunderstandings we have for each other, Professor." James personally thought that 'misunderstandings' really wasn't an appropriate word, as he was sure Snape was clearly evil and wasn't misunderstood at all.

Dumbledore only nodded, and his expression revealed nothing. His eyes had lost some of its usual twinkle; even his robes seemed less glittery.

"If my assumptions are correct, Voldemort will be acting again on the next Hogsmeade trip, which as you both know, will be scheduled after the Christmas Holidays. I hope you both realize that he is quite merciless, and will go to any lengths to accomplish what he desires. All of you are in grave danger, to put it mildly. I want you to be prepared for what lies ahead. Whatever that may be. You need to unite and your bond and courage will help you fight…for your lives." Dumbledore's voice sounded tired, but his voice was firm with a tinge of anger. Lily noticed a few more wrinkles had found their way onto his face.

"I bid you farewell, and hope you both make a full recovery. Good day to you both." Dumbledore drew himself to his full height, and left the room without another sound. His footsteps made no noise as he made his way to the door, leaving Lily and James quite amazed.

Briefly meeting each others eyes, a moment of awkward silence lingered in the room, and slowly lifted as Lily walked briskly back to her bed and picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _James, feeling quite disgruntled that she had said nothing to him, and the serious warning that Dumbledore had given them, slumped heavily back down into the covers of his warm bed and feigned sleep for the rest of the day, his mind in shock and numbness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Christmas Holidays were slowly drawing to an end and it had been pretty much uneventful. Lily was still officially holding a grudge for a reason she wasn't even clear about now, even though he'd managed to successfully save her life for the second time.

For Sirius and James, it was the usual high spirit as the full moon was on the last day of the Holidays, a few days away. Remus looked sour, but nonetheless grateful he had such understanding and great friends. The Marauder spirit seemed to be slowly reviving itself after much time of pause, mostly because of James being heartbroken.

Although he knew he'd never get over Lily Evans, he thought that maybe it was best for him to carry on with his 'normal' life…which was of course, jinxing and hexing the ones who need teaching, and seducing the women. Yes, his old, carefree life seemed so much more appealing now.

It seemed that he had gone over a phase of his life. Maybe it happened more with teenage guys. Whatever the reason, he felt a huge burden lift off his shoulders, as the liveliness and energy ran through his body once more.

He remembered the days in hospital after Snape's attack had been the worst. There were so many confusing and unclear thoughts running through his mind, and the white of the Hospital Wing made it all the worse. With Dumbledore giving them his grave warning, and Lily sulking in the opposite bed, having no intention to talk to him, James felt so alone.

Although Sirius had come to visit him every second of every minute of every hour of every day, he was given a ban from Madame Pomfrey after 'accidentally' dropping a Dungbomb that he'd been carrying around and disturbing the other patients. Whether it was intentional or not, James still didn't know. At first, Sirius had used his 'Black charm' to try and wheedle his way out, and by calling Madame Pomfrey 'Poppy' and complimenting on her clothes and looks, but in the end, to no avail.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, James was reunited with Sirius and Remus. And things were looking all the more promising for the 3, even though the times were more grim than ever. The mood of the school hadn't lifted much at all, especially in the Common Rooms where people were either buried under thick books, or looking dead from stress.

There were few incidents of a couple of students fainting from lack of sleep, or overwork. In James and Sirius' opinion, it was so stupid, the way everybody was working at this time. It wasn't even close to examination time. Of course, they considered the time to study when it was a few hours before the actual test…but it was more practicable anyway.

And now as they were seated in the Common Room in the early hours of the morning next to the roaring fire, Remus was scratching his chin with the back of his quill as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration at the Transfiguration essay that lay in front of him. Sirius and James were sniggering randomly every few minutes as they made wild gestures that were their new invention for communication.

"Oi, Rem…we've worked out this new system for pranking. We'll cut down the numbers of hexes we do on the First Years, they always seem to cry unnecessarily whenever we pick on them." James motioned for Remus to sit closer to them, and after stifling a humungous yawn, he obliged and stretched before slumping in a cushion on the floor next to his best friends.

"Yeah, I don't like First Years much…when I try flirt with the girls, their expression freaks me out…it's a mixture between they're busting to the toilet and over enthusiasm. It _almost _makes me a little embarrassed!" Sirius gave a bark-like laugh.

"Our new targets are once again, Lily and Brittany. I seriously can't believe we've lain off them for so long. Me and Padfoot want to go back to our old devious ways. We need to uphold our reputation after all" James grinned.

"Mmm…whatever you like. I'm just worried about the full moon guys. I know I do this every time, but there's always this uncomfortable gnawing sensation in my chest." Remus twiddled his fingers.

"Oh, it'll be fine Moony, it always is! But we need to worry about the prank! I suggest we get Evans and Davies together…we'll embarrass them in front of the whole school. They'll wish they'd never been born."

Remus looked unconvincingly at Sirius, for all 3 of them knew that was pretty much impossible. But it would still be worthwhile to see the girls' embarrassment.

Sirius suddenly gave an excited squeal and a knowing glance lit up in his eyes. He clasped his hands together loudly and shot up from his chair. After a moments pause, he looked at Remus and James.

"We slip the…" All 3 suddenly exchanged knowing glances, and James too, leapt out of his seat and ran his hands through his hair several times out of excitement.

Remus chewed his lip unsurely, but after receiving dark looks from his friends, finally gave in.

"Oh alright…I suppose it'll be quite funny. Just don't over do anything…"

"After the Full Moon"

"Yes…it's settled"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Much planning of the prank had been done. It wasn't a huge assignment, but when they did something, the Marauders had to make sure their pranks ran smoothly and effectively.

Finally, the high anticipated day of the Full Moon had arrived. The 3 Marauders had gathered under James' Invisibility Cloak and were making their way down to the Shrieking Shack now. Remus was already starting to twitch uncontrollably, and he made strange coughing noises.

"We need to charm this cloak and make it bigger! I mean, it's a tight squash for the three of us, if Peter joins, how will we all fit?" James muttered, feeling someone step on his toe.

"Yeah, this cloak has all our good memories. We need to---"

Remus' painful werewolf transformation had taken place, and after much agonizing roars and ripping noises, a full grown werewolf stood in the teenage boys place. A stag and a shaggy black dog stood beside it, and the 3 bound off into the moonlit night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Heads Common Room, Lily Evans was finding it difficult to sit or stand as she paced the room. For some odd reason, she couldn't concentrate on anything…and for her, it was something really unordinary. The full moon was out that night, and since she couldn't do her homework, she might as well go out for a stroll alone.

She really needed some space for her thoughts. Especially with…things happening, Lily was finding it particularly difficult to think straight these days. Although she knew she shouldn't go out in the dangerous night after hours, she found she didn't really care at the moment. Fresh air and coolness seemed very appealing to her right now.

As she strolled towards the Grounds, Lily thought she heard a distinctive howling noise, and painful ripping noises. Then there was a beating of hooves, and a great long bark of a dog. She knew that the Forbidden Forest concealed many dark creatures, but these noises seemed to be heard in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

She hurried quickly over there to see what had happened. She drew out her wand slowly. "_Lumos__" _she whispered before continuing in the direction of the odd sounds. What she would find was totally beyond her as she heard her footsteps squelch in the thick blanket of snow which was lit up uncannily by the pale glow of the moonlight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Omg…I'm so tired, it's really late now, but I felt I had to finish the chapter because I haven't been updating. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Thx to all my dear reviewers…plz plz plz tell me what you thought. Yawn…I think I'll go to bed now. Until next chapter we meet!

**Purebliss90**


	18. Unwanted Surprises

**Chapter 18**

James usually felt sensational and full of unreleased energy whenever they shared their adventures under the full moon, but tonight, it seemed that something wasn't right. It seemed something sinister was stirring amongst the shadows and the treetops. As he galloped in his stag form, a few minor cuts and bruises already forming on his skin from Remus' unintentional attacks; there was a strange, indescribable uncomfortable feeling that pulsed in his veins.

It was almost as if something terrible was going to happen in the night.

He felt himself let go as the wind passed by in great long _whooshes_. His hooves were stomping on the thick sheets of snow that hadn't melted, leaving a trail of footprints. And then he saw something which made his heart miss several beats as he came to an abrupt halt.

A speck of yellow light was clearly coming out from the tip of a wand, and a shadowy figure was slowly approaching the 3 beasts. As the figure drew closer, the stag distinctly recognized a flaming mop of long, flowing dark red hair. And he stopped breathing…literally.

Werewolf Remus was already advancing on her, his inhumane, yellow eyes showing hunger and a string of saliva was left behind as he bound towards his unsuspecting victim. He howled towards the moon, a mixture of excitement and delight at finally finding prey he'd hunted for so long.

Realizing immediately what was happening, James and Sirius followed suit, yet their speed didn't match the werewolf's. Lily still didn't seem to be registering what was happening and the pale beam of light from her wand continued to advance on them.

James pounded his legs and only one thing seemed to matter now: saving Lily. He and Sirius managed to exchange desperate glances in their animal forms, and still understand each other. Sirius stride was longer than James', and he hurriedly bit the werewolf's leg as he closed in, causing it to howl in pain, as dark blood seeped out of the wound at an alarming rate. Sirius prayed for Remus to not blame him…but he was more certain that Remus would probably never forgive them or himself if he murdered Lily tonight.

The werewolf and the dog had begun an ugly brawl, their strengths and abilities evenly matched. James galloped at full speed, and finally reached Lily's side. He'd thought after seeing him, she would be afraid or protective. But there was only surprise in her eyes as she shone her wand at the gallant stag that stood high above her.

She tenderly reached out and was just about to pat the stag before a terrible holler of rage and pain came from where the dog and the werewolf were fighting.

Lily had suddenly registered what she was actually face to face with. There was a fully grown werewolf out in the Grounds tonight, accompanied by a great shaggy dog, and a beautiful stag. It just didn't seem to make much sense. No sense at all.

The stag's eyes were a dazzling hazel. In fact, they seemed to look almost familiar. As Lily reached up to touch it, she couldn't help but feel some sort of bond between her and the animal. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the werewolf tear free of the dog and run maniacally her way, an empty look in its eyes. They were both in grave danger…and yet Lily didn't feel very afraid. Somehow, she knew the stag wouldn't let it hurt her.

The stag leant down, and its eyes bore deep into hers. It almost seemed to be communicating with her. There was a desperation, a panic in its eyes that told her she needed to find safety. She felt her heart beat faster at the animal's beauty, its coat of fur glistening under the moonlight.

After being nudged several time on the side by the stag, she finally broke into a run, constantly turning back to see what was happening with the 3 animals. The stag stood tall as it watched her scurry away. And then, the werewolf advanced on it. The last thing Lily saw before entering the Castle was the stag receiving a deep gash on its body as the werewolf slashed his sharp claws across its flesh.

Lily felt burning tears in her eyes as she continued her way up to the Heads Common Room, her pace now slowing down. She felt so useless at being unable to protect herself. There always had to be somebody to save her. Actually, now that she thought about it, it was only James Potter that had saved her life twice. And now, there was the stag. The beast had almost seemed…human.

Lily felt stupid, why didn't she just stay inside? If she hadn't had that stupid impulse to suddenly come out for a stroll, none of this would've happened! She hastily wiped the teardrops away with the back of her hand. Now, the stag was probably going to either die, or be seriously injured. And it was all her fault.

As Lily was admitted by a cross looking Distressed Damsel, her feeling of guilt was as strong as ever. She flung herself on a cushion in front of the fire as silent tears still streaked down her face.

How much time had passed, Lily didn't know, but it appeared that she'd dozed off, and she woke uneasily. Looking out the window, the night sky was pitch black and there were no stars or moon visible. She groggily wiped her eyes and tossed her mane of hair behind her shoulders. Her neck hurt from leaning on it for so long. Suddenly, there was a creak as the portrait of the Damsel swing open just as she'd fully opened her eyes, and she was immediately on full alert. Only one another person could possibly enter the room…and that was James Potter.

Yet, the person that came stumbling in looked very different. There was no air of arrogance that usually followed James. The figure was hunched over, and it seemed he was fighting back immense pain. Lily saw him clutch his side which blood was seeping out at an alarming rate and she gasped in horror.

There was no ounce of nastiness or spite she felt towards him as she rushed over to give him support. It seemed he wasn't in condition for proper speech, and made grunting noises that slipped between his teeth.

As she slowly slipped him onto a lime green sofa chair, she immediately began searching through the textbooks for a spell that would stop his bleeding. James' eyes showed pain beyond belief, but he also radiated courage and a spirit that seemed to always burn inside him.

James panted heavily as huge beads of sweat were pouring from his forehead. It was as if he felt boiling hot, and then the next second, freezing cold. It was definitely uncomfortable, but as he watched Lily bustle around trying to clean up his wounds with only concern in her eyes and no sign of dislike whatsoever, he kind of felt that all the pain he was suffering was worth it.

He managed only a half smile, before the cut on his face that seemed to have healed already began bleeding again. He was only half awake, his eyelids drooping heavily, as if forcing him into unconsciousness, but he wouldn't let them. He wanted to stay alert as he watched Lily, for once, actually caring for him. The feeling was indescribable and he was sure it was near heaven.

"Oh Potter…look at the mess you've gotten yourself into. I bet you've been dueling again. Or got a taste of your own medicine? Someone hex you when you were unaware?" Lily was now dabbing a purple liquid which was fizzing on his cheek and James was personally quite worried as to what would happen. He winced as he felt a sharp stinging.

He tried explaining to her, but to his great annoyance, it seemed no noise could come out of his throat. He brought up his arm which seemed to be also bent at a painful angle, and nearly shouted out loud when he heard a loud cracking sound from his elbow.

"But then and again, who would dare hex you? Everyone fears you anyway…and I doubt Sirius Black or Remus would've done this. In fact…" She squinted at his wounds. "These almost seem like creature bits. A foul and dark creature"

James grunted, and it seemed his ability to talk had come back to him. He managed a twinkle in his eye, and a tiny smirk. "You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Evans" James tried to chuckle, but he only ended up coughing violently and it felt as if someone had whacked him hard right in his ribs.

"Ouch…" James was now biting his lower lip so hard that it started to bleed.

"You're in such a mess! I would send you down to Madame Pomfrey, but I don't think she'll be particularly happy to see you in this state, especially at this hour. And since I've read a lot about healing…I think I can manage these wounds." James' cheek seemed to be already painless after the purple concoction had been applied, and he felt another wave of praise and love for Lily.

"Thanks" he managed to rasp, before promptly falling into another fit of coughing.

Lily mumbled something incomprehensible, and a tinge of faded pink appeared on her cheeks. However, it was clear to both of them that Lily wasn't going to become friends with him anytime soon. In fact, James felt the situation now avoided many awkward moments, and a small glint appeared in his eyes as memories flooded through him.

Lily was now tending to the deep gash in his side, and her touch on his well muscled body sedated him, and brought a wave of peace over him. How she could have this effect on him James would probably never know, but all he knew was that the moment was perfect, even with his body aching everywhere.

Lily briefly met his sparkling eyes, and a jolt surged through her body as realization hit her. It was the same jolt that had passed her when she met the stag's eyes. But it was preposterous…how could it be possible? James seemed perplexed by her deep and confused staring, but she couldn't help it. They were too familiar. And his wounds! Everything seemed to match…but then again, nothing seemed to match. She was in so much conflict. Before she knew it, her voice slipped.

"Y-you were the stag weren't you?" she realized now she had been furiously dabbing the healing mixture on his wounds they were now turning a deep shade of violet. She hastily put the bowl aside. A sort of panic momentarily passed his face, but as quick as she thought it had come, it vanished.

Whether it had been a trick of the mind she wasn't sure…but her heart told her it was so. Unexpectedly, James smiled widely, and his eyes almost looked appraisingly at her. What it meant she wasn't sure…and she didn't want at all to find out.

"You know…you never cease to amaze me, Evans" And with that, James Potter promptly fainted, his head falling on his chest, and his injured arm dropped onto the armrest.

Against her will, Lily had to smile, as she continued to tend to his wounds. It took a full hour or more to finally set him in place. By now, he was snoring quite loudly, and Lily made a disgusted face. Perhaps he hadn't fainted at all, but merely fell asleep. She levitated him up the stairs and into his bed.

As she finally settled into the covers of her own bed, Lily, to say the least, was pooped. But for a reason she didn't know, she felt the happiest she had been in a long time, and a wide grin was planted on her lips as she fell into a dreamless sleep, James Potter's wavering image settled in her brain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally the new term had arrived, and Hogwarts was once again, bustling and joyous for most. Tension was as thick as ever in the Gryffindor Common Room as pressure of exams were dawning on the Seventh Years more than anybody else. James had kept a tally of how many times Remus had apologized to them, and he was currently on a thousand and forty seven.

No matter how many times Sirius and him tried to convince Remus that it was no big deal, one look at his nearly healing wounds and Remus would break down again. Peter had returned to school from his vacation as sulky as ever, and now, every small movement out of the usual would make him twitch nervously or jump in fright.

One time, he accidentally yelled when a clumsy second year had knocked over a vase, but managed to turn it into a cough. This was pretty unusual with Peter, and that was saying a lot since Peter, well, wasn't your average teenage wizard. He was more stressed than the three of them put together, and nobody could have more than a four word conversation with him. He would either chuck a tantrum or just give them the cold look.

To the reason behind the odd behaviour, the 3 Marauders had many discussions, but nobody seemed to find an appropriate conclusion. Sirius had proposed that he could be possessed by demons, and he swore he wasn't joking. However, that kind of got James thinking…maybe it wasn't demons that were possessing Peter…perhaps, there was something more sinister.

Lessons were more tedious than ever, and even James and Sirius were beginning to dedicate more of their time completing the now, average 15 inch essays they were receiving nearly every night. Rumours about how students were coping with the stress were spreading around like flies.

Apparently, 2 Fifth years and 4 Seventh years had fainted again, and a few had major breakdowns in lessons. A Seventh Year Ravenclaw had also supposedly hexed herself during Charms and had no idea how it happened. Generally, spirits weren't exactly high amongst the students.

No word of the werewolf incident had been mentioned between Lily and James. Lily was eager to talk about it, but seemed unable to pick an opportunity to bring up the particular topic. They rarely talked during their time in the Heads Common Room, but there was no awkwardness they used to experience. Sometimes, there would be a rare smile exchanged, but nothing more.

Although confused as to why Lily's feelings of dislike for James were slowly diminishing, she wanted nothing more than to crack the mystery of the stag…and she wanted to do it soon. Somehow, she just couldn't shake the odd feeling that it had something to do with James Potter.

Eva had also come back from her vacation, as bright and cheerful as ever. Brittany was still not showing any signs of making up with Sirius, but her mood was gradually improving, to the relief of many. After informing Eva of Dumbledore's request, Eva immediately agreed with not much thought at all. And Lily and Brittany were the same. All three would willingly sacrifice their lives for the better of the world.

Dumbledore hadn't spoken to them after Lily and James' unfortunate time in the hospital, but it was clear what his meaning was: Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be striking again at the next Hogsmeade trip, which was approaching quickly…and all of them had to be prepared for the unexpected.

Quite unexpectedly, it was Brittany who volunteered to make the declaration to James, Sirius and Remus (James had wisely decided not to include Peter in this little activity they were partaking in).

It was outside the Heads Room just after dinner as the three girls had caught up to the three Marauders. Lily had a half frown on her face as she saw the excited glint in James' eye as they approached.

"Oi! Potter, Black, Remus!" Brittany called out. It was an old tradition that Remus Lupin was never called by his last name by the 3 girls.

The teenage wizards halted in their tracks, and turned around, James and Sirius with wide, fake surprised looks on their faces, while Remus was just looking…interested. James ran a hand through his messy hair which caused Lily to frown again and raised his eyebrows, while Sirius folded his arms and leant against a nearby wall, both his eyes rested on Brittany.

"Well, what do you think?" Brittany scowled as she saw where Sirius Black's gaze fell, and felt extremely irksome as she felt her heart beat as she met his black orbs.

"About what, dear Davies?" It was James who replied, but his gaze was locked firmly on Lily. Needless to say, Eva and Remus caught each others glances and were highly amused.

Lily clicked her tongue, a sign that she was very annoyed. "You know very well, Potter. What Dumbledore declared."

"Oh…that" and James grinned suggestively.

"We" Eva gestured to her, Brittany and Lily "think that it's best if we all stick together in Hogsmeade." Eva felt it was best to speak up before the four blew their heads off at each other again.

Lily gnawed her lip and looked firmly at the ground, while Brittany bit her cheek in order to not protest in outrage and stared blankly at the wall. The 3 Marauders exchanged highly amused glances, and were faking pondering looks. James' heart was beating a million miles a minutes, while Sirius had turned a brilliant magenta around the back of his neck.

They smirked attractively, and suddenly, James came up with the perfect idea.

"Well…" he lengthened the word, and Lily knew that nothing good was going to come as she saw the devious glint in his eye. Lily's head snapped up, and she took a few steps towards James.

"Yeah, what _brilliant _idea have you come up with this time, Potter?"

"Hmmm…now that you mention it Evans" James loved seeing her fumble with her hands and look worry. "Don't you think it would be a little suspicious if the six of us, who err…to put it mildly, all have interesting reputations stick together in Hogsmeade? I can assure you that many people will not understand."

Lily, who had been about to snap back at what she thought would be a stupid comment from him, stopped mid-way and considered this. He was right…with everyone knowing that she and James and Brittany and Sirius were like fire and ice, how could they explain that they suddenly got together?

"I---" she stammered. She noticed Brittany was also scratching her head in thought.

"I have an idea!" James immediately cut in.

"Well, spill it out, Prongs" Sirius had already guessed what his best friend in mind, but decided to play along with the little act.

"We need a reason to tell everybody why were together. It won't be suspicious if we declared that we were on dates! Obviously, Eva and Remmy are together. Davies, no offence, but I don't think we'll work out so I suppose Sirius and you will have to be a hot item. And so that leaves me with you Evans" James grinned broadly, his sparkling white teeth showing.

Sirius had to hold his nose to not burst out into snorts of laughter, and congratulated himself on only spluttering a little. Remus was also concealing a half grin.

"I'm glad that's settled then. It'll be a date." And with that, the 3 Marauders sauntered down the corridor like nothing important had happened with James and Sirius congratulating each other on the fine feat they'd accomplished.

Eva turned to her best friends whose jaws were hanging so wide they nearly touched the floor. Their expressions were ones of disbelief and shock horror. She smiled inwardly.

"So…what clothes do you think you'll wear?" she asked innocently.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Hahahahaaaahahahahaa! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter…maybe it didn't really go as some as you had hoped, but I really hope it didn't disappoint anybody too much!

Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had to make this stupid model of a pig shed, which took AGES! Anyway, thanx to everybody who gave me support and feedback. It really helps when you know people out there are reading what you wrote and giving back comments!

In response to:

**Alix33: **Thanks for commenting on particular lines in the story. I'm sorry for the weird spelling errors e.g. 'differeNt'. I kind of don't know how they happen, but I think I accidentally pressed the Caps Lock…and stupid Auto Correct doesn't correct it. Oh well, thanx for your review! And all your comments, I really enjoyed reading them!

**Lizzi****, Elizabeth:** Ahhh…I was wondering where one of my best reviewers went! Thanx for keeping with the story…and thx so very much for your review! Gosh, you're right about the rest of the Slytherins. I didn't mention anything, but as you read, they ran away when Snape was actually killing Lily…so they're actually quite cowardly. THX HEAPS!

**WhiteCamellia**Once again, thank you so much for your kind words! I'm really really happy you're enjoying the story immensely. Tell me what you thought of the chap!

**Jumpernumbernine** Thanx for your kind words! Keep up the great effort with your story. I'm not that keen about reading Lily and James dying…but your writing style is so excellent! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!

**Chaosblazen**LOL! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Plz plz plz tell me what you thought of my chap! I really greatly appreciate your comments!

**Countess Jackman:** Wow! Interesting nick. Thanx for all the feedback, and I'm so glad you enjoy my work. Seriously, it really does make a difference when someone reviews…my heart swells a lot and stuff! Lol, thx heaps!

**Il0v3captain0ats:** Lol! I had to check 4 times to make sure I'd spelt your name right! Thx heaps for your review…and indeed, Lily lives! Plz REVIEW!

**Youkaigirl64:** Again, thanx with all my heart to you! I'm so really happy you are following and enjoying the story so much. I smile a lot when I read your reviews…lol! Tell mi what you thought again!

**Chikichiki** Lol! Hope you liked the chapter…sorry Lily didn't find that they were Animagus, but I hope the contents was interesting anyhoo. Thx again so much for reviewing! Luv you really much!

THX AGAIN TO EVERY1! (sorry if I missed anyone. U can punch mi in your review)

**EVERY1 REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH HUNDREDS AND THOUSANDS, MARSHMALLOWS AND A FAT STRAWBERRY ON TOP!**

Can't tell you guys how much I love you all!

**Purebliss90**


	19. The Stag Revealed

**Chapter 19**

Lily was now flustered in everything she did, to the amazement and curiosity of many of her peers. Although she'd tried many times to try and find a better solution to her problem at hand, she couldn't seem to come up with a better reason to why the six of them would suddenly get together in the approaching Hogsmeade trip. Her brain hurt as she was constantly racking it for answers it seemed unable to give…she'd also spent many sleepless nights pondering over them.

Added to her now seemingly unchangeable 'date', she still hadn't cracked the mystery of the stag which was now bothering how quite a lot. She had many wonderful dreams where she had ridden on the handsome stag's back through wild paddocks of flowers. Her feeling that it had something to do with James Potter still hadn't disappeared, but she found it very awkward to do anything properly when he was around.

"Ms. Evans!" Professor Horace Slughorn's voice sounded in the Dungeons as he made a rare pointed glare at his favourite student. Lily's cheeks immediately blazed, as she focused on the Professor and gave a weak smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James, who was sitting in his usual sit surrounded by his usual female fans, raise his eyebrows inquiringly. She ignored him.

"Sorry Profosser, I didn't catch what you just said" Lily mumbled, as she slumped in her chair, so embarrassed now that the whole class was staring at her. The Slytherin side of the room were hooting and sniggering like lunatics.

"Well, I expect you didn't. Honestly Lily, I don't know what's caused you to be like this. One of the best pupils dozing off in class! I'm very disappointed in you, I'd expect much better. Ten points from Gryffindor." And for the first time ever recorded, Slughorn frowned at his favourite student.

Lily's heart sank further and further, and she breathed in and out quite heavily. Her fingers clutched her quill so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She couldn't meet the Professor's eyes and see his disappointed expression. Slughorn turned his pudgy body back to address his class.

"Well, I welcome you all back to the first Potions lesson of the term." Slughorn grinned, his meaty cheeks was now tinged with red due to his over excitement at seeing his NEWT class again. James rolled his eyes.

"I hope you all received the notice about the delay in your assignment. Professor Dumbledore has found it necessary to extend the time period in which you will be working on the assignment." The Potions master grunted before continuing "And of course, I had no choice but to obey his wishes"

Lily's eyes were still cast downwards, and her blush had not faded. It seemed as if she was really cursed. There was just one unfortunate thing following another. She had received the owl shortly after their encounter with the three Marauders, and was feeling more begrudged by the second. She had even forgotten the assignment existed!

The hours that she and James worked on the assignment seemed so long ago. The Love Potion was now stored safely in the Heads Common Room where it hadn't seen daylight for months. Now that she thought about it, she had been so agitated when she was facing the prospect of accomplishing the assignment, but those worries seem to minute and unimportant now.

"Class Dismissed" Slughorn croaked, after collecting the vials collecting the Potions they had been working on that lesson. Lily's vial held a fizzing liquid that wasn't quite as yellow as Severus Snape's, but at least looked better than James' vial which contained a gooey substance the colour of Doxy droppings. Lily smirked at him as he walked past when she noticed he'd gotten some of it down the front of his shirt. He, not looking the one bit unhappy, beamed at her and in the process, spilled some more of his Potion.

She decided that she couldn't put off talking…really having a conversation with him any longer. They really needed to work out some things together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Radilicious" James had already made his way back to the Heads Common Room after dinner, hoping for an early night. He arched his back and rolled his head, finding his body aching all over. His Head duties started tomorrow which meant patrolling the corridors with Lily. His wounds had all healed nicely, and he really had to give it up for Lily. How she had learnt such complex magic he really wanted to find out.

He also needed to prepare himself and the team for their next Quidditch game with Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was already out of the competition for the Quidditch Cup, and Hufflepuff had beaten Slytherin by ten more points than they did. The competition would be difficult, especially since Amos Diggory was Hufflepuff's Seeker.

He'd been receiving many death glares from the Hufflepuff's, which Gryffindor usually got along nicely with. Amos Diggory always seemed to be whispering something to his friends when he walked past, and they then would jeer at him from behind. But James wasn't all too concerned. Somehow, he knew that Amos would be taking this opportunity to revenge him on the embarrassment he'd endured with Lily.

James had to admit, Amos Diggory was a talented Quidditch player, but perhaps, his strong intention to show him, James up would turn into a weakness when the game took place next week.

James yawned, before ruffling his hair and stepping into open portrait of the Distressed Damsel, who had seemed quite jubilant to see him. He still had a Charms essay and Transfiguration homework to complete before he could proceed to bed.

"Potter!" a familiar sweet voice called out behind him, and he quickly whipped his head around, a smile forming on his lips.

"Why, Evans…is this you I hear calling my name?" he beamed as the red haired girl caught up to him, her breathing a little rapid.

Immediately, the expected frown formed on her face, and her emerald eyes shot out dangerous sparks. But James couldn't resist…he needed to taunt her more! "I must remind you, our Hogsmeade DATE is a mere week away" he yelled so that all the paintings turned to face him, some with interest on their faces, others grunting in annoyance.

Lily was seething…she had come to have a proper talk with him, and here he was, being his usual immature self. She guessed he couldn't help it. Dumbledore had said he'd had a sufficient reason for choosing James as Head Boy…but from what Lily could deduce, Dumbledore 02had either lost all his sanity, or was probably fooled by something sickening that James had done.

"Look Potter" her voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes still held his as she folded her arms. Although she was short, James always felt intimated when she was in this mood. But of course, he never let it show. "I know this may seem hard to believe…but I'm here, on good intentions. We need to talk"

The Distressed Damsel was still hanging wide open, and her annoyed voice sounded from behind James.

"Look, if you two want to fight, go bicker somewhere else. All I'm seeing is a dark brick wall…go on, shoo. My Prince Charming and I have a date this evening!"

James broke the eye contact and promptly moved away so that the Damsel's portrait could swing closed once again. The Damsel had now turned an ugly shade of crimson, but her frown slowly lifted as James beamed at her. "Sorry dear Lady…I do hope you have a lovely time this evening. Your Prince Charming must be a lucky man"

The Damsel was now beaming at the pair as she fixed up her hair. "Oh thank you dear boy. Honestly young lady, I don't know why you two always fight! James is a dashing, perfect young wizard. I bid you both goodbyes." She said, before she walked out of her frame.

James turned to his right and grinned uncertainly at Lily who had her eyes closed and who was probably counting to a hundred in her mind as James saw her lips move silently. "So, Evans…what is so important that we need to discuss it, so late?" Lily blinked her eyes open, and pursed her lips so thin that they could match Professor McGonagall's.

"Come on, we're disturbing the paintings. Let's walk to the Lake." Said Lily before turning her heel and scurrying down the corridor, James followed closely behind her, having to almost jog to keep up with her. For someone her size, she could certainly move fast. Finally, they both settled down on the lush green grass. Pale glows of moonlight were fighting to get through the grey clouds.

The pair just sat and enjoyed the cool breeze and silence for a few moments. It seemed their previous argument had been forgotten as Lily contentedly closed her eyes and let the wind run through her hair. James also breathed in the smell of dew and spring around the corner.

"Do you think Snape did it?" Lily's voice was lighter as she turned to face him, the previous anger had vanished from her face.

James pondered over this question for a few moments. "I really don't know. Sure, Snivelly's as annoying as hell and very developed in the Dark Arts…and also quite unattractive too" James conjured up a small smile. "But I doubt he'd be possible of murder, especially right under Dumbledore's nose."

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right." A kind of peaceful silence fell between them again.

"I know I've asked you this before…b-but I need to make certain. Y-you were that stag, the stag that saved me from the werewolf, weren't you?"

James considered her for a few moments, not sure how to respond. His heart sped up as he was torn between love and loyalty to his friends. This was already the second time this had happened!

"And what makes you think that?"

Lily looked away and stared up at the clouds as she struggled to find an appropriate answer. She knew it probably sounded really silly, how was a person an animal at the same time? But this was the magical world, and she knew, anything was possible.

"I know this sounds silly, but I couldn't help but notice…well, the similarity in your eyes"

James smiled, but it was neither cruel nor mocking. He supposed he could understand what Lily was feeling. Maybe her finding out that the four of them were unregistered Animagus was meant to be. James really didn't know whether he should confide in her. He couldn't betray his friends trusts on any accounts. Could he trust her?

"S-some things are better off without knowing, Evans" His voice revealed nothing, and he chose his words carefully. He was still in between telling her or not. He didn't want to keep anything from her, as he knew trust was essential, but he also couldn't let his friends down.

"You're the stag Potter, I just know it. Why don't you just admit it!" Lily's voice was steadily rising, and her face was turning a deeper shade of cherry by the second. James' temper was also flaring and he met her emerald orbs which were now blazing.

"No, I'm not!" He didn't even know why they were fighting over this. Perhaps it was destined that he couldn't have a proper conversation with Lily Evans without it turning into a heated argument.

The two were now facing each other, uncontrollable anger present on both their faces. Lily's lip was trembling, and she almost in tears. James' jaw was clenched and he slowly brought his hands up from his sides unconsciously. Seeing her beautiful face when she was angered made him want to do…unimaginable things.

He wanted to strangle her, hate her, be unaffected by her radiating beauty…but none of these things happened. Perhaps, it was this special bond between them that made both their lives so interesting. He was so flustered…he just wanted to sink below the earth, or pound himself to death. But he did neither of these things. Instead, he did probably the worst thing possible at the time. He knew he would most likely sorely regret later, but his anger was blinding him.

James Potter took a hold of the back of Lily's neck and leant down…and firmly pressed his lips on hers. Lily's eyes widened at the physical contact and her first reaction was to pull back and give James Potter a sharp slap on the cheek that he would never forget in his life. But then she thought better of it. This was his way of showing her that he could overpower her. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

It was James' turn to be shocked now. He'd expected some sort of pain where she was sure to have belted him good. But instead, he found her returning his kiss with an equal amount of force as he was exerting. Lily couldn't deny the intense invisible fireworks that were exploding all around them. Their anger was clearly blazing, and sparks and jolts of electricity were flying uncontrollably.

Finally, James broke the contact and calmed his breathing. He looked away as did Lily. A sort of silence was established, and it was sort of tense. It was as if the two of them had just committed some sort of evil fraud. In fact, now that she thought about it, Lily realised the absurdity of what had just happened. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would have kissed James Potter. But the impossible had happened.

Lily was now flushing an uncomfortable deep cherry, whether from embarrassment or anger she wasn't even sure herself. She was just about to quickly scamper up to the Heads Common Room and never show her face in the world again, when James faced her.

"You're right Lily. I don't even know why I'm doing this. God, Padfoot, Moon and Wormtail are going to downright murder me" James mumbled, Lily straining her ears to catch what he'd said.

James took a deep breath and inhaled it, a cloud of mystery now flooding his hazel eyes. Lily gasped in awe as he majestically transformed himself into the gallant stag that had saved Lily's life. Lily didn't know how long she stood there, her mouth hanging open and her eyes full of shock and surprise.

The stag bent its head down and nuzzled her neck, and Lily stroked its shining fur, appreciating every ounce of its beauty. Lily felt its coarse tongue lick her cheek, and she giggled. Then, the beast cantered the length of the lake before returning. The water in the lake was glistening under the moonlight, and Lily felt a warmth spread in her body.

After he transformed back, it was as if some invisible barrier had been broken between the two. They walked the way back into the Common Room in serene silence and no words needed to be spoken. James felt reassured that she wouldn't tell anyone about the fact he was an Animagus. And about the kiss he'd given on impulse…well, that would just have to be another interesting happening during the course of their obscure and unique relationship.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back…after receiving complaints about the last chapter being too long, I've written this one shorter! Yeah, I know what everyone means, I personally don't like reading long chapters either. Ah well, thx to every1 for their support!

I'd just like to clear up the kiss of theirs. It might seem very random and you might wonder why I put it in. I want people to see that both James and Lily were seething with angry. They were furious, as they usually are with each other. Lol! Anyway, James was undecided as to whether he should tell this secret that he only shared with the Marauders.

And he kissed her out of anger…and impulse. I don't think he was half conscious when he did it. Lily returned it not because she'd suddenly realized she loved him, but because she thought it was his way of challenging her. Yes, that's right; Lily felt that if she pushed away this challenge, she would appear weak.

Yup, that's all there is to it…really. Of course, it's a pretty important event of their relationship, but it doesn't mean that James/Lily are going to get together anytime soon. And to Lily, it didn't mean much. With James…well, of course he was elated that she returned his kiss, but he could guess that it wasn't really romantic.

Okokok…everyone tell me what you thought of the chapter!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Okay, I think I've made my point. Love all you pplz!

**Purebliss90**


	20. Anxious Reminders

**Chapter 20**

The highly anticipated match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was a mere two days away. James had been training his team as hard as ever and they'd shed tears, joy, blood and sweat. One thing that was concerning him was the fact that Sirius and Brittany didn't seem to be on lively terms. Although they tried to hide this, it was no secret that their attitude to each other had changed.

There were fewer arguments exchanged between them, and James supposed that it was better than what had been a few months ago. The other players on the team were equally worried that they would be the reason of the team's downfall. After all, having the two best Chasers of the team constantly at each other's neck wasn't a sedating thought.

But James also had other worries on his mind. Amos Diggory had made it clear as crystal that he was out to kill, and his desired victim was of course, James. The Hufflepuffs seemed to have elected Amos as their leader, and it seemed their only intention was to make life hell for the Gryffindors. Rivalry was almost at breaking point and three Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor sixth year had already been taken to the Hospital Wing.

Of course, it wasn't uncommon for things such as these to happen between the Houses before a particularly important Quidditch match, but it seemed the Slytherins were finding much pleasure in interrogating the Gryffindors along with the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws tended to watch the sidelines, and some encouraged the fighting while others just jeered mercilessly on the sidelines.

As Captain, James had been hexed no less than thirty-one times, but had luckily managed to escape unscathed in all the situations. He had very narrowly missed a particularly horrid curse sent by Bellatrix Black when he had his back turned in the corridors one day. The Slytherin Seventh Years, comprising of Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Missy Redding and Severus Snape seemed to come up with endless plots and schemes to ensure that the downfall of Gryffindor was going to happen soon.

In regard to the particularly worrying incident where Snape had tried to murder Lily in order to hurt him, Dumbledore had announced that the rest of the Slytherins had only meant to have a little…dueled with them and means nothing serious. When The Marauders and Lily cornered them and questioned them a little later on, all of them denied any sort of harmful intentions, to which nobody believed but Peter.

Snape had sneered horridly, and his hair was as greasy as ever. James didn't know how, but it seemed that their hate had furthered one notch more. James seemed to feel his malice and loathe even when Severus Snape wasn't anyone around him!

He too, had denied any recollection of murdering Lily, but spoke with a higher voice which was unlike his own, and letting his true intentions slip. Dumbledore, however, seemed very inclined to believe every word that they said, to the perplexity of the Marauders and Lily. Albus Dumbledore was an extremely powerful wizard, and how a bunch of Seventh Year Slytherins could persuade him to believe their corny tale was simply would probably remain a mystery forever.

After the Quidditch match, which Gryffindor _had _to win, the Hogsmeade weekend closely followed suit, a mere four days after. It was also a crucial event as Dumbledore had predicted that the Death Eaters would strike again. They would need better methods for being prepared this time, as luckily, last time James and Lily had escaped by just a mere scrape.

James, Sirius and Brittany were now walking down to the Grounds just before dinner, James squashed uncomfortably in the middle of the two, as they prepared for their last practice session before the big game.

"So, any new tactics for the game…?" James coughed and tried to make light conversation as he watched his best friend and Brittany Davies stare determinedly at anywhere but each other. They pointedly ignored him and James decided it was useless.

When they reached the pitch, they found the other players all ready to go, their spirits soaring high. One of the beaters was already flying in the air and waving his Beater's bat around wildly. James quickly mounted his broom, as he knew no words needed to be spoken to show their true team spirits.

The wind whistled behind him as he soared higher and higher up in to the air and left solid ground far below. Far below him, he watched as Sirius released the Bludgers who were already zooming around ominously, followed by the Snitch, which was just a mere sparkle from where he was standing, and the crimson Quaffle. The game had already begun, and his eyes were blurred as he followed track.

To his great relief, and he couldn't deny, surprise, it seemed to dawn on Brittany and Sirius that this game meant the world, and would determine the Gryffindor's future…and they were co-operating, not perfectly, but at least passably together. There was no denying that the glares they sent each other were quite threatening, but at least they managed to work together and handled the Quaffle through the hoops without any actual verbal arguments.

After an hour practice, James had caught the Snitch sixteen times, and the Chasers had scored seventy something goals, the Keeper blocking around half of them. Satisfied with the evening's performance, James signaled for his team to call it quits, and they all swept off their brooms, hot, sweaty and uncomfortable, but their spirits were soaring and they all hi-fived each other for their spectacular performances.

James gave a dazzling smile to his team, causing all the female players except Brittany to be a little unsteady on their feet, even when they were so used to seeing it. The scowl that was forever present on Brittany's face slowly turned into a weak smile as she wiped her brow and fanned herself with her hand.

"Great work everybody." She raised a skeptical eyebrow at Sirius, before finally extending her hand. "Truce?" she bit her lip before proclaiming. Sirius stood spellbound for a minute, much to the amusement of James and the other players, but also extended his own hand, which was shaking badly by now. There was disbelief and wonder present in his eyes. James noticed they were a little watery, but decided not to comment as he held back a grin.

They shook hands for a _very _brief moment now that both were aware the whole team was watching. Brittany had turned a dull shade of crimson, and Sirius was scratching an invisible itch on his neck. Brittany smiled genuinely, and a cloud of mystery covered her eyes before she quickly diverted them and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower with Ama Yaman, the other Chaser on the team.

"Oh stop lusting after her, Padfoot. She's already a mile away, I swear, you haven't blinked since she made the peace offer. We gotta get moving---Transfiguration essay for McGonagall, she'll blow if we don't hand another one in. Charms homework, and then we have to fill in that calendar thing for Astronomy! Oh God, Slughorn also mentioned that our assignments would be due after the Hogsmeade trip. I think I accidentally mistook the essay Evans and I did for wood and burned it!" James muttered furiously to his best friend, who was still looking as if he was in the clouds.

They proceeded slowly to the Library, to find it mostly deserted other than a few stragglers to dinner. After collecting a few pieces of information for their homework and essays, James and Sirius dejectedly stomped down to dinner, realizing how much work they actually had on top of their heads. The mood from a successful practice had mostly worn off.

"Well, now you got your wish. Davies' made a truce…when're you planning to go in for the real move? How about asking her to Hogsmeade?" grunted James.

"Oh, Prongs…you know it's impossible. Going out with that girl is harder than getting blood out of a stone. It's like I'm asking her to commit suicide!"

"Remember back a few years when they were all groveling at our feet? I swear, I don't understand how Evans, Davies and Milton have become the downfall of the Marauders. I mean, Moony's got himself Milton and they're probably going to announce their baby soon. But us! It's pathetic!" Sirius nodded meekly, finding no response for James' little outbreak. It's not as if he wanted to be like this! He thought he would never find love with his reputation and…well, ways. But there you go again, as they say, expect the unexpected.

"You and Evans?" Sirius gestured with his hands, knowing perfectly what the response would be. James had told him about how he had lost his temper and actually kissed her! Knowing Lily, Sirius wasn't surprised that James hadn't met his grave then and there. But Sirius always had a sneaking suspicion that there was something James wasn't telling them. What would've caused such an expected gesture from James?

James grunted as he replaced the book they'd been copying notes from, and made no further explanation, his eyes dark and regretful.

They found the Great Hall, as usual, in a raucous as people tucked into the piles of food. Others were licking their lips, rubbing their stomachs or smacking their lips as they'd already finished. Most, however, looked expectantly in Dumbledore's direction to find him chatting earnestly with Professor Sprout.

James and Sirius squeezed in between Remus and a fourth year girl whose jaw widened so wide that James thought he could stick his fist in it as she realized who had just sat next to her. Sirius felt a strong urge to slap her, or shout when she kept on squirming uncomfortably, her face half pale, half bright magenta.

Both were in extremely irritable moods as the important Game loomed closer and closer. They tucked in to their food half-heartedly, receiving an enquiring glance from Remus who was halfway through his pudding. He. However, decided it was best not to comment on his best friends' behaviours. Remus found it especially out of the ordinary that James did not scan the table first for Lily Evans' flaming red hair and then make some stupid excuse to deny what he did. The scorns and egotistical scowls they usually wore had also mysteriously disappeared.

But then again, everyone was so agitated

Peter didn't seem to notice much difference as he was chomping through a block of cheese, crumbs spraying out everywhere due to his haste. He was becoming much shiftier, and more restless these days. He'd already knocked over his goblet four times, and his fork had clattered twice already. James caught him glancing nervously at the Slytherin table a few times, but Peter merely shook his curious gaze away, and looked sulky as usual.

He was speaking less and less, and even for him, it wasn't something usual. He seemed to be distancing himself from the Marauders many times and it was becoming more and more common for him to not return to the Dormitories for nights at a time. To make things worse for James, Lily now seemed to avoid him wherever and whenever possible. Although she tried to remain emotionless, James could see her nervous and uncomfortable whenever they even passed each other in the corridors amongst a sea of other people.

Silence immediately fell in the Great Hall as Dumbledore gave the slightest cough and raised his hands. It was his indication that he was going to inform them usually, of something grave and important. But he surprised them all by smiling brilliantly and standing up. They were never used to a proper address at a normal dinner.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I am taking up your time right now, but I promise it will not take long for an old man's little talk. As most of you are aware, Lord Voldemort's wrath shouldn't be underestimated by any account." A few shudders and many confused looks were exchanged between the students, and Dumbeldore had grabbed every single attention in the room.

"Although most of you may not understand this at the moment, all of us are in danger. And I want you to all be alert in the next Hogsmeade trip. The authorities wish me not to inform you of this, but I find it is my duty that to accept, you must all first understand. Lord Voldemort's servants, known as Death Eaters made an appearance at Hogsmeade the last time your trip was held. Only a few students--" he glanced at the Marauders, Lily, Brittany and Eva's way, a small smile twitching on his lips "were affected."

A wave of confusion and talk erupted in the Great Hall, and it seemed the Slytherins were quite uptight at hearing this. James, Sirius and Remus exchanged knowing glances, while Peter had dropped his fork with a loud clatter. Saliva was dripping out of his mouth and pieces of cheese were stuck in his teeth. Tears seemed to have formed in his eyes and he had the expression as if he was being tortured.

Dumbledore let the noise settle down before continuing. "I wish to warn you all about this unfortunate happening. All I have to say is this, be prepared for anything and do not underestimate the power of Lord Vodemort and the Dark Arts." Worried conversation started up, and a few people seemed to have difficulty breathing. Others had pulled out their wands and looking around feverishly as if expecting an attack then and there.

James Sirius and Remus drooped their heads grimly as they heard this piece of information so many times. Dumbledore, however, seemed quite unfazed by the level of anxiety the Great Hall was reaching. In fact, it was almost as if he was expecting all these reactions. There was even a small smile planted on his lips and he clasped his hands together on his lap as he watched everyone.

Finally, Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her spoon, and talk immediately ceased, although many bit their tongues from crying out. Genuine worry was now present in the Great Hall, and most students had confused, depressed or scared expressions etched on their faces. The exception was many on the Slytherin table who were smirking smugly, or shaking their heads pityingly at the rest.

"On a more thrilling note, I wish Gryffindor and Hufflepuff a great match, and I will certainly be there to see my students play their best…cleanly and with sportsmanship." The headmaster emphasized the fact that Quidditch was only a sport, and not to be taken in to matters of life and death. But to James, it was indeed that. He had a reputation to think about.

Just as he was about to leave, seeing Dumbledore sit down again, he was halted in his tracks by the Headmaster's one last request before dismissing the school.

"Could the Head Boy and Girl please see me in my office a time they find suitable, which is preferably after dinner. You are all dismissed. Good Evening"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Tired once again. Sorry I haven't been updating, stupid teachers have been setting so much work!

Just very briefly…I'm so happy! I GOT MANY REVIEWS! And not one of them have been flames yet! HAHAHAHA…anyways, I'd like to sincerely once again) thank all my trusty reviewers!

Love all you guyz, I'll do individual responses next chap! SO, THEREFORE, REVIEW LIKE MAD! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I'm aiming for a high amount…'cos it makes me feel sad when I get no reviews. Lol! LOVE ALL YOU GUYZ

**Purebliss90**


	21. That Crucial Cup

**Chapter 21**

The fire was crackling in the headmaster's office when James and Lily stepped into it. Fawkes greeted them by giving a low, dull shrill. Dumbledore had his back to them, his silver hair shining under the glow of light. To James' immense disappointment, Lily chose the spot furthest away from him, and he slumped dejectedly in his usual beanbag.

After a few moments of silence, disrupted only by Fawkes' occasional gurgles, Dumbledore turned around, an expression of sadness and defeat present on his ageing face. Lily was staring with perplexity and determination at him, while James' eyes were wandering around the office he was so used to finding himself in.

Lily was expecting some sort of announcement or request, but when the headmaster drew out his wand and directed it to them, Lily bit back her perplexity and waited for him to propose the reason for offering his invitation to her and James. Without warning, with a flick of his wand, the headmaster had pulled James and Lily's chairs together so they now stood side by side.

Lily's jaw had dropped, and her face was steadily turning a deeper shade of magenta as she could feel James' body heat radiating so near hers. James, on the other hand, seemed quite unaffected, but from his expression, it was clear he was quite perplexed as to what Dumbledore's meaning was. The headmaster, however, merely extended a weak smile.

"We must stand together in times as difficult as these" he said with a half smile. Lily was now squirming a little in her seat and was trying to not make her frown obvious, while James was enjoying himself immensely.

"As you know, after the Quidditch match tomorrow, the very important Hogsmeade weekend is approaching. You might ask why I don't just postpone, or cancel this trip if it's so dangerous." James and Lily considered this, and both decided that this couldn't be done.

"You can't do that Professor. All the students only have Hogsmeade weekends to look forward now! It would shatter their hopes and spirits." Said Lily.

"Yeah" James scratched his chin, nodding slowly. "Besides, this Voldemort guy can't possibly dominate all our lives. We'd be falling into his trap…and our own.

Dumbledore inspected his two students before a slow and genuine beam appeared on his face. His long fingers were clasped together, and he was slowly tapping his fingertips together.

"Precisely. I am so glad that the school's two brightest students are able to think along the same lines. This proves that you're not as different as you seem to be." James and Lily turned to each other, taking in the headmaster's words. James beamed as he caught her eyes, while Lily scowled her neck now flaming crimson and she quickly turned back.

The atmosphere was clearly much lighter now, and even Dumbledore's tone of voice wasn't as grim as it was before. "The point is that to ensure the students' safety, I entrust you both, as the Heads of the school, to _work together" _Dumbledore emphasized, and the effect of his words rang throughout his office, causing Lily's stomach to do a few uncomfortable wiggles.

"It is only with the co-operation of our students will we be able to conquer our fears and defeat those that need to be. I bid you both goodnight and I hope you think over what I have said tonight." Surprised at the abrupt dismissal, James and Lily stood up unsurely and walked in a daze out the door.

"One last thing…all the very best to Gryffindor tomorrow. I will be expecting a spectacular performance from you Mr. Potter. Just remember, I only want to see sportsmanship, nothing more." James nodded unsurely. Although he understood what Dumbledore meant, he found it almost impossible to take this Quidditch game as just a test of 'sportsmanship'. Even if he did, he was sure the Hufflepuff and especially, Amos Diggory wouldn't.

Even though there were many routes back to the Heads Tower, James chose to follow Lily closely and followed her pace easily. Although they walked side by side, there seemed to be an impenetrable force surrounding Lily. They walked in complete silence, and to be honest, James found it kind of unnerving.

He sensed that she was still nervous and awkward about that moment of bliss they'd shared in the woods, and he supposed he could understand. She'd always been independent, and well, his enemy. He bet anything she would never have thought she would actually kiss him! But that sweet thought brought a wave of warmth in his James' heart, and he forgot about the irritation he was feeling because she wasn't talking to him.

He happily strolled along next to her, and a few times, Lily seemed to want to turn around to face him, but then decided against it and twitched her head back. When they were a few corridors from the Heads Common Room, it seemed a confrontation was inevitable.

A few Slytherins, namely Snape, Missy Redding, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Crabbe and Goyle had blocked their path, all wearing equally nasty smirks and glares. However, what surprised both of them was when Amos Diggory and a few of others of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team stepped out, some looking unsure, others wearing smug looks. Out of pure instinct, James and Lily both drew out their wands, and James stepped in front of Lily protectively.

"Ah…what do we have here? If it isn't the Mudblood and 'I'm-so-great-everyone-lick-my-feet James Potter'" Snape spat out, now stepping out of the little group to the front.

James returned his equally loathing expression and tightened his grip on his wand. He warily watched as Snape drew out his wand, slowly and deliberately from the inside of his emerald robes. If a fight started now, James and Lily were no match for them and they were at least outnumbered five to one.

"So, Snape…put under the Imperius Curse by Voldemort were you? Or were you just too cowardly to admit your attempted murder? So, how'd you fool Dumbledore…cried in front of him, or did you beg for mercy?" James snorted, the words seemed a bit harsh, but then again, with Severus Snape…it was better to take a harsher approach. James felt a sharp grip on his robes from behind, and saw Lily looking anxiously around and that she'd inched a few steps closer to him. Her emerald eyes shone with anxiety, yet anger at the same time.

It was this innocence, this aura she had that had made James fall head over heels for her…and if he let anything happen to her now, he would never _ever _forgive himself. She shook her head slightly at him when he turned around, signaling it was best not to infuriate any of them. James bit his lip before turning back to Snape. By now, Snape was seething with anger, and it seemed words failed him. He was shaking, and the hand holding his wand was twitching.

"Diggory, I can't believe you've mixed yourself with this load of garbage…just to revenge me? Why, I feel quite special. Must take quite a lot of will to sink as low as that." James felt it was quite worth insulting the whole load of them just to see their reactions of horror and fury.

Amos now pushed a quivering Severus Snape aside, and sneered at James, baring his teeth. "You think you're such a hot shot, Potter, don't you? Well, we'll see won't we? Tomorrow will be our big test. We'll finally figure out who's better on the Quidditch Field in front of the whole school? Just remember, for your own good, you don't want to mess around with me. If you do, I can assure you, you won't die very pretty." Amos clenched his jaw hard, and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

James found no response for this strong death threat, and wondered whether he was serious about actually taking the Quidditch Game as a life-death experience. Certainly, this wasn't James' original intention, but if Amos thought he was going to turn down a challenge, he was dead wrong.

Lily found this a suitable time to step out. With a slightly quivering voice she quickly fixed, she spoke with much more confidence than she felt. "Please Amos…if this is about me, you've got it wrong! We just didn't work, alright? It had nothing to do with Potter!"

Amos, however, had either suddenly turned death or decided to ignore her comment. He kept his gaze firmly locked on James. "And we'll also work out whether Evans here made the right choice" he rasped.

"You certainly don't need to prove yourself worthy, Diggory. I see you've already shown your true cowardly side when you were faced with a couple of Death Eaters. Can't even face those? I can't believe you still have the courage to show your face!" James yelled. The fact that Amos had dragged Lily into their little rivalry really angered him.

Amos turned a rapid crimson, and he immediately lunged for James, roaring like a beast. His wand clattered to the wooden floor as he wrapped his hands around James, who was knocked off his feet. "_Stu__-stupefy_" James managed to choke out, and Amos was shot off him with a jolt of red light. He landed in a clattered lump in a corner.

"Y-you coward! You never deserved Lily! I'll make sure I turn the Quidditch Field into your grave!" James spluttered as he pulled himself off the floor. Lily seemed to be paralyzed by shock, and stood with her eyes wide open, and her mouth gaping. The Hufflepuffs also stood dazed, while the Slytherins bore smirks or jeers as they watched the fight erupt.

Amos was recovering, and was breathing rather heavily. His eyes were red with fury, and he was stumbling back to James, his arms outstretched, muttering incomprehensible things. James raised his wand, and---

"What exactly is going on here?" Came the screeching voice of Minerva McGonagall.

It seemed everything came to a halt. The Slytherins, clearly used to these kind of situations, continued to cross their arms, but the nasty expressions on their face had faded. Crabbe and Goyle were nervously clasping their meaty hands and Goyle was biting his fingernails. They both inched slowly behind the other Slytherins.

A few of the Hufflepuffs, seeing the angry Professor approach them, decided to make a run of it, some tripping over in their haste, and others crashing into an invisible wall that the Professor had planted. It seemed Amos was whimpering and it was quite clear that he had never been caught by a teacher in his state of condition.

"E-explain yourselves!" McGonagall's thin lips were pursed as she pointed a finger at the Seventh Years.

"Mr. Snape! I thought it was made clear that you were to behave yourself!" James smirked as McGonagall's anger was directed to Snape. So…maybe some of the teachers didn't really trust him after all. "And the rest of you Slytherins! I thought you would've learnt from last time when you all fled, but I suppose I was mistaken. 100 points from Slytherin!"

James and Lily both cringed when their names were called next. "Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, I would've expected much better behaviour from you, especially as Head Boy and Girl. I'm fairly disappointed in you both. 50 points from Gryffindor."

Both hung their heads, especially Lily, who was outright embarrassed as she'd never ever been in this situation before. James, of course, was mostly pretending his regret as The Marauders used to be told off by McGonagall or some other teacher at least four times a day.

"And all you Hufflepuffs! All this rivalry just because of a Quidditch game? I'm simply outraged! If something serious happened, I would ban you all from Quidditch! Never let me see _any _of you in another fight!" Lily nibbled her tongue nervously, her eyes still focused on the ground.

The Hufflepuffs shuffled their way dejectedly to their Common Room, Amos Diggory muttering horrid curses beneath his breath. The Slytherins gave another threatening glares, under the watchful eye of McGonagall, and finally, it was just Lily and James.

"I'm sorry to have to say this Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans…but you really need to watch yourselves" And with that, McGonagall strolled off, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

There was a moments silence exchanged between Lily and James as they took in their latest ordeal. Lily was still quivering slightly while James was trying to conceal a smile as he watched her. She'd clearly never been caught doing anything against the rules. Finally, unable to control his humour, James chuckled lightly, and Lily looked at him enquiringly, now, also with a faint smile.

Neither of them were any keen to talk about their little ordeal. It seemed they were getting into fights more and more often, and it was always James that was there for her…in fact, he'd saved her life twice already! However, all the tension had disappeared from before.

Lily didn't know what Amos Diggory was planning for tomorrow, but a growing discomfort spread through her as she looked at James' thoughtful expression. It was her fault that he was even experiencing these threats. If Amos only understood that their break-up had nothing to do with James Potter. In fact, Lily was perplexed to why he thought it was James that broke them up in the first place. It was his own fault that he didn't have bravery when they were faced with a life-death situation with the Death Eaters.

"Well, how'd it feel to be caught in a devious act for the first time in your life?" a pleasant air surrounded the Head Boy and Girl as they slowly walked up to the Heads Tower, their little feud had seemed to evaporate. It was always like that between the two, one moment, it was as if they were going to kill each other, and the next, they were having a pleasant conversation.

"Oh shut up Potter…just because I don't get in trouble every single day in my life doesn't mean I can't get into trouble occasionally" Lily's face split into a beam, and she said it neither with nastiness or sarcasm.

"Hey!" James was now defensive, but his devilish, dashing smile was still present on his face "I don't get into trouble every day" He turned to face Lily, who now had raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe every hour!" He laughed deeply, and even she couldn't resist an amused smile.

"But…" Lily started, but was cut off by James, who now looked serious.

"But now I'm rarely even caught doing any mischief. If you haven't noticed, things are changing here, especially within the Marauders" They now reached the portrait of the Damsel, and after exchanging a usual greeting to her, they stepped into the warmly lit room.

Lily didn't really see why she was called the Damsel in Distress, every time she saw her, the Damsel was either singing jovially, or talking about her Prince Charming…perhaps it had something to do with her past. Lily felt happy and warm inside, and for some reason, she was sure it wasn't the fire in the room that was making her feel that way.

"About what happened in the Forest…" Finally, Lily thought, it was time for that awkward topic…and she really feel like discussing it. Shamefully, all Lily could think about these days with regard to James Potter was how sweet his hazel eyes were, and how him running his hands through his hair wasn't that annoying after all…

"Look Potter…some things are better left unsaid." James nodded, now also a little embarrassed to tell her he knew what she meant. "Well, good night then." And Lily proceeded up to her room, now aware that James' gaze was following her up the stairs.

She suddenly felt awkward. All the hatred she'd felt for the dark-haired man below seemed to be lost. Lily had thought that was impossible…how could such intense dislike for a person just vanish? Out of impulse, she turned back one last time to find his dashing hazel eyes bore straight into her emerald ones.

"Good luck for tomorrow, Potter." It seemed calling him Potter was now uncomfortable…she had sudden urges to refer to him as James. Shaking her head slightly, Lily closed her door with a slight click and flopped onto her bed, gazing out of her window to face the starry night and wondering what the big Quidditch Game tomorrow would bring.

Downstairs, James was still grinning at empty air, his spirits soaring high above in the clouds. He couldn't believe Lily had actually said good night to him, and even wished him good luck for tomorrow's game! He'd thought they'd never even have a proper conversation any more! Well, that just goes to show that perhaps, he and Lily were really meant to be together…

……………………….……………………….……………………….……………………….……………………….…………………………

James made sure he made sure he didn't oversleep this time. As he slowly dressed, he noticed his fingers were numb, and his heart was rapidly racing. This was saying something, as few things got the Marauders' leader this worked up. This was the big game, the final Quidditch match, and it would determine the Gryffindors' future. Most importantly, it would play a crucial role in James' life.

James took a peek outside, and his heart sank when he saw that there were ominous clouds outside, and many loomed above the Quidditch Field. Maybe this was a sign…he hated playing in bad conditions as it not only made it difficult to see, but he felt as if his spirits always matched the weather. However, his determination was as strong as ever as he secured his robes. They had to win. They just had to.

James and the other players of the team entered the Great Hall, to be met with deadly silence. There wasn't even a large amount of cutlery moving. Dumbledore however, was taking a bite out of his toast quite cheerfully. He was the only one that seemed to be exerting any sort of happiness. Most of the Hufflepuffs were pale faced and frowning, while the actual team was glaring dangerously as the Gryffindor team passed.

The Ravenclaws didn't seem to be much affected, but were just adding to the solemn mood. The Slytherins seemed most worked up about the game, and hissed threateningly. Snape, James was glad to see, looked as if he'd had a sleepless night, and his hair was greasier than ever. Perhaps Dumbledore had given him a lesson he deserved…

Before long, James found himself on the Grounds, and in the wings. Everything seemed to have happened in a daze. He remembered Remus wishing him luck and encouragement, while Peter had patted his back. He had also been met with numerous kisses and hugs, while the girls just shrieked annoyingly.

He saw Sirius and the two Beaters make their way down, still surrounded by many Gryffindors. It seemed the girls were trying to strangle Sirius and James could see him hold a hand up under the sea of bodies.

James' heart leapt when he saw a flaming red head accompanying a blond down. James could see that Brittany's face was quite pale, and was shivering slightly. However, he also didn't miss the deep frown as she gazed over to where Sirius and his female fans were. He smiled, quite amused.

"Well, Potter…I wish you the very best for the game, I'll be cheering from the stands!" Lily gazed up at James, and squeezed his hand briefly, but nonetheless, sincerely wishing him luck. Even though the weather was damp and catastrophic, James felt a warmth spread through his body and erupt like a volcano from his heart.

The Gryffindor team mounted their brooms, and met each others determined gazes. No words needed to be spoken, as their eyes told everything. A silent wish of victory was exchanged between them, and they flew out onto the Field. James felt himself leave all his worries and doubts on the ground as he soared high above. The crowd were just coloured spots, and this was just another ordinary match he was so used to.

"It's the biggest, final and most critical Quidditch Game of the year!" the commentator's magically enhanced voice boomed from the stands. "And it's all between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Of course, we know that it isn't just a game…it's practically life and death! I'm sure we're all curious to what performances we'll be seeing, especially from Potter and Diggory"

"As we all know, they well, have had many arguments over a certain red haired Gryffindor, who happens to be Head Girl…"

"DO WE PAY YOU TO TELL GOSSIP OR COMMENTATE ON THE MATCH?" Professor McGonagall barked, her voice nearing the level of the magic microphone. After giving her a sheepish glance, the commentator finally reported the game.

"And the Quaffle is released! Dennis Wrai of Hufflepuff in possession, and he streaks down the field, passes to teammate, and MISSES! Great interception by Brittany Davies of Gryffindor! Davies flying back, dodges Wrai who has attempted to swipe at her from his broom…OH MY GOD! WATCH OUT!" All eyes were focused on Brittany, and all waited in intensity as what was sure to be a catastrophic scene unfolded in front of their eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** As promised, I'm back! Oh, I forgot to apologize for Chapter 20…it was quite boring as many reviewers have stated, but it kind of had to be written for info. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter…since it had more James/Lily! Thanx every1! So much!

One last note, sorry that this chapter was a little too long…it kind of just…happened. Hope youz all liked it!

**Hasuki** Thanx for your review! Sorry for taking up your so many hours! Hope you enjoyed the last two chappies. Tell me what you thought!

**WhiteCamellia** Haloo! Glad you're enjoying the story…very happy when I read your review! Thanx heaps! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Lizzi****, Elizabeth:** Indeed, I'm dying out on the fluff…well, at least in this chapter they talked! Lol, I'm still learning how to write love properly! Sorry if itz still a bit whacked. Well, hope you liked this chap!

**Machiavelli Jr.:** You know…you always make me think so much! You are absolutely right about the Slytherins, and I apologize for making it seem…well, not subtle, but anyway, I shall learn from this mistake! Thx so much for reviewing!

**Il0v3captain0ats: **Ahh, I feel kind of bad now…the last chapter was indeed quite uneventful, but it had to be put for reference I s'pose. Anyway, thanx for telling me what you thought…hope this chapter was more to your liking! Thanx heaps!

**Youkaigirl64:** Yay! Thank you again so much for your positive words. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hope you liked Chapter 21!

**Chaosblazen**Lol! I completely agree…I hate work! Anyway, I presume you liked my previous chapter…hope you liked this one too! Thx a million for reviewing!

**Countess Jackman: **Well, well…I do hope you like this little intro on the match, hopefully, Sirius and Brittany will actually start having a proper convo now! Lol…thanx heaps and heaps for your review!

**Redsoxfan90210: **Haha! Wicked nic! Thanx a billion for your reviews…I'm very glad you're enjoying the story…makes me feel so happy! Hope you liked the chap…tell me what you thought!

**Chikichiki** Once again, thanx for your cool review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter…tell me what you reckon!

**Jumpernumbernine**Thx once again for your support! Your writing style is so fabulous! Sorry I haven't been reviewing your story…it seems the review button is stuffed. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Phantomgirl**Glad you're enjoying the story immensely! Hope this chapter was to your liking, tell me what you thought! Thx for reviewing!

**Annie: **Yay! Fanx so much for reviewing. I'm really glad you find it interesting! Rally really hoped you liked my chappie, plz tell me what you thought!

**Where-my-heart-resides:** Omg…your name is absolutely beautiful! Thx so much for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter…I think the Hogsmeade trip shall come in the next chap!

**FolLoW**** mE bAbaY:** Aww…no, don't cry! Hope you liked the update! Thx so much for your review!

Luv you all! PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me what you thought of this chap!

**Purebliss90**


	22. A Hard Earned Victory!

**Chapter 22**

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Sirius had just narrowly missed a swat from one of the Hufflepuff Chaser's broom, and he was flying down the pitch to see if Brittany needed any assistance in shooting. However, when he saw her, he gasped horridly as he immediately realised what was going to happen before his very eyes. His heart literally stopped beating as he stopped abruptly in mid-air, hovering on his broom, his jaw wide open, and his mind not functioning properly.

Rick and Mick, the pair of Hufflepuff Beaters, infamous for their brutality in Quidditch, were pulling their Beater bats back, and aiming the two Bludgers at Brittany, one from each side. They were smiling with malice as they shared victorious glances. Brittany, whose concentration was completely taken up by focusing on the three goal hoops, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

If those two Bludgers hit her at the same time, she'd be unlikely to make a full recovery. It seemed the whole school watched in awe, tense silence and shock horror as Rick and Mick brought their bats back and struck the two Bludgers. The Commentator had also lost his speech, and like the rest of the crowd, was waiting anxiously to see what was going to occur. Finally, sense washed through Sirius and a burst of realization hit him. He was just sitting on his broom while Brittany Davies was about to get herself killed, or at least, badly injured!

Nothing else seemed to matter in the entire world as Sirius gripped a tight hold of the end of his broom and sped at lightning speed down to where Brittany was. It seemed that now, she sensed that something was very wrong. Sirius saw her icy blue eyes widen twice their size as she spun around to face Rick and Mick. Sirius felt the roaring wind buzz in his ears, and the speeds at which he was flying at made it seem like knife were cutting him, but he had to reach her in time…

Brittany was paralyzed on the spot, unable to take in what was happening. Two extremely fast blotches of black were flying at her at a tremendously increasing speed, but it was as if she'd lost control of her whole body and nothing would move. Then, out of nowhere, another figure was whooshing towards her. The blurs were approaching, and they were about to hit, the impact would surely kill her…

Then, out of nowhere, a figure past Brittany and she felt herself unsteady on her broom. Unknowingly, she was pushed down, and it was just in time as well, as the Bludgers whipped above her head half a second later. She released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and gazed up at her life saver.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her air passage ways tighten. For some peculiar reason, she realized that she'd known all along whom the person was. Sirius Black's eyes bore into hers, and a sparkling jolt was exchanged between the two. It was something that was longing to escape between them and the effect was instant. Brittany felt as if there was just the two of them on the earth as she gazed at him. Perhaps, she thought, this was what fate was.

Game play had resumed to normal, and the audience, after witnessing such a terrible near death ordeal, were still shocked. The Commentator seemed to have recovered the best, and was now babbling on like his usual self. James found his tight grip release his broom, and wiped his brow. He'd really thought that something would happen to Brittany when Rick and Mick had raised their clubs.

He was proud of his best friend for not caring of his own safety to risk his life for Brittany, and decided that he must've loved her. James certainly would've immediately pushed forward if Lily was in such a situation and push the consequences to the back of his mind. Shaking his head slightly and breathing easier, he continued to scan the field for any sign of gold sparkle.

Amos Diggory was also circling the field slowly near the Hufflepuff goal rings, but James was certain that he was being watched closely. The match had reached breaking point intensity, and the rivalry between the two Houses was as strong as ever.

"Gosh, wasn't that an exciting performance? I was certainly touched by that heart-breaking ordeal with Black risking his own neck to save Davies from the two Bludgers. I have to say, it's love…I always knew they were perfect---" Professor McGonagall had tried to tug the megaphone away from him, and after a struggle and quite a few apologies from the commentator did he get it back.

He cleared his throat importantly before continuing. "So, here we're already ten minutes into the match and not one goal has been scored! The Chasers of both teams I'd have to say are pretty evenly matched. Of course, now that Black is injured pretty badly, Gryffindor's prospects aren't looking too bright…"

James clenched his hands into fists and swore loudly, his words being carried off into the distance. The weather was steadily getting worse, and dark clouds had gathered above the field and rumbling ominously. Indeed, Sirius was now bleeding freely as the Bludger he'd saved Brittany from had cut him deeply on the side of his arm. How Gryffindor was going to pull off a win was going to take a miracle.

And that meant James had to find the Snitch soon. But there was no even a glimmer anywhere, and the gloomy conditions didn't help matters. It seemed Amos' frustration level was also rising and when they passed each other, James returned his unfriendly sneer with a grunt. Those ominous clouds were threatening to spill rain any second.

"Wrai of Hufflepuff once again in possession, and his way is clear as he tears down the field. The weather conditions are disgusting…it's getting more and more difficult for anyone to see what's going on. He dodges a Bludger, Gryffindor Chaser Yaman misses as she tried to intercept, he closes in on the Gryffindor goal hoops…and NO! He scores and Hufflepuff leads Gryffindor ten to zero."

The groans and muttering from the Gryffindor stands equaled the cheering and applause made by the Hufflepuffs. Lily gnawed her lip in frustration and exchanged looks with Eva who was sitting next to her. She hated seeing all the disappointed face on her fellow Gryffindor faces. They'd come all with high hopes to the stands, were they to leave with their hopes shattered?

The spirits of the Gryffindors were slowly deteriorating, and some were even shaking their heads. Yet when Lily saw James Potter's determined expression, she couldn't lose faith in the Gryffindor team. When she saw Brittany, Sirius and the rest of the team being battered in the wind, but battle on, she felt a strong sense of pride in them. She never used to be passionate about Quidditch, in fact, she was never interested in much at all. Perhaps, it was time to change.

She clenched her jaw, and determination surged through her body and sparks flew out of her emerald eyes. She silently urged the team to keep pushing on; they'd all trained so hard…they couldn't lose their hopes now. Unexpectedly, Lily felt a drop of rain on her nose, followed by another caught by her eyelash. She grimaced as a drizzle started, this game was going to brutal…and wet.

"And now we are blessed with a downpour" The commentator said sarcastically as the stands murmured and groaned. "The game's progressing into the inevitable 'dirty' stage. With Hufflepuff _still_ in the lead by ten points, the players' frustrations are reaching boiling levels. Potter and Diggory are still scanning the field with little hope…looks like the moods of this game are matching the weather."

The Quaffle was passed around aimlessly from Chaser to Chaser of both sides. Although Hufflepuff had scored the first goal, it didn't seem to affect the Gryffindor Chasers too badly. As the players were very evenly matched, the game was proving very difficult to play. Brittany, now thoroughly confused about her feelings towards Sirius, had decided to avoid him, which made it very hard to score as team work was crucial.

Although she'd been in possession of the Quaffle a few times, she'd tried flying alone to score, and it proved too difficult. She had a few perfect opportunities to pass to Sirius who was gazing expectantly at her, but against her will, she did not. She didn't know why she was having this inner battle. When she saw him clutching his wound where the Bludger had smashed into him, she felt a sensation that she couldn't describe.

She had thought that she always hated him…but maybe, just maybe, it had always been love. If only this crisis didn't happen now! Brittany knew that this was the crucial game, the only chance for Gryffindor to grab the cup, but it was proving difficult to convince herself to work with the man she hated…but now suddenly realised she loved.

The referee's whistle blew to signal that one of the team's had called time. Both teams huddled together on their brooms in mid-air, and when James, and the rest of the team glared at Brittany accusingly, she looked away, abashed. Sirius, on the other hand, looked disappointed and averted his eyes.

"Brittany Davies! I thought you called a truce! We really can't afford to have you and Sirius holding a grudge now! If you two co-operate, we'll be unbeatable!" James Potter roared over the wind. He took his glasses and wiped off the raindrops and fog that had collected on them. His anger was seething and the rest of the team recoiled, giving him some space. Brittany turned a deep shade of magenta and bit her lip, finding no suitable comment.

The rest of the team also stared at her, and seeing all their defeated faces made Brittany think more deeply about what she was doing. If she continued to refuse to accept Sirius, the whole of Gryffindor would never ever let her be at peace again. Sirius' gaze was still stared determinedly anywhere else but her, and Brittany felt her heart squeeze painfully.

"Brittany, I know that it's difficult for you, but you and Sirius can sort out your problems _after _the game. Right now, we need you, Gryffindor needs you. He saved your life Brittany, and I'm sure he wasn't expecting you to distance yourself as a result. Please do this for the team" James gestured at the seven members of the team. "And all of Gryffindor"

The team scattered back onto the field, as Hufflepuff gave a roar of triumph. James' words sank down in Brittany, and her mind miraculously cleared. He was right, she couldn't be this selfish. Unexpectedly, she gave a gasp when Sirius appeared next to her, his expression serious, but hopeful.

"I'm sorry Davies…for everything. James is right; we can't let our problems affect the whole of Gryffindor. I…understand where our relationship stands at the moment" He gulped, and with difficulty, met her eyes "After the game, I promise I won't bother you anymore. Please, let's just work together once more. Promise?"

"I p-promise" she whispered, just barely over the wind. With a shaky grin, Sirius flew off, and the whistle sounded, signaling that the match had resumed. Unconsciously, Brittany realized that tears had formed in her eyes, and she hastily wiped her eyes. The Gryffindors were relying on her…and she couldn't let them down.

"And we're back! The game's heating up after that well-needed time that Potter called. Yaman of Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle, promptly passes to Davies. Davies streaks down the field, an indignant expression present on her face. Two Hufflepuff Chasers advance on her, and she swiftly makes a successful pass to Black! Black approaches the goal rings, feigns to his right…AND SCORES!" The Commentator bellowed. "IT'S TIED TEN-TEN!"

The roars of laughter and applause from the Gryffindor stands drowned out everything, and even though it was raining cats and dogs, there was warmth that spread throughout. Perhaps, Gryffindor could pull out victorious after all! Sirius could be seen doing an honour lap of the pitch, as his arm punched the air several times.

"So it's tied…what an extraordinary game were playing! Hufflepuff in possession, misses a Bludger, and-great interception by Sirius Black of Gryffindor! It's Black-Yaman-Black-Davies! We're on fire here, guys! AND YAMAN SCORES!" Within another few minutes, Gryffindor scored three more times, bringing the score of the game to forty-ten.

Unfortunately, there was still no sign of the Golden Snitch, and James and Amos were growing more and more desperate as they searched in vain. Although Gryffindor were in the lead, without the Snitch, everything would be lost. Rick and Mick were using every opportunity to foul, leaving no mercy. Luckily, nobody had been injured badly yet, other than Sirius' wound, which was still bleeding freely.

"Gryffindor has made an astounding comeback, and Black now in possession of the Quaffle, dodges a Bludger aimed by Mick, and then another by Rick and passes---HOLD ON HERE…LOOK AT POTTER GO!" Hundreds of pairs of eyes followed the miniature streak of maroon as it tore down the center of the pitch, obviously following a golden glint which shone against the darkness.

Closely following was Amos Diggory on a fiery pursuit, but it seemed impossible for him to catch up. There were gasps of awe and surprise at the speed which James was flying at. If he even lost a little control, he would come crashing down to the ground, almost certainly, to his death. Without warning, his broom suddenly came to a halt.

"What's happening here?" The Commentator's perplexed voice boomed over the stands. Muttering and utter confusion was also exchanged within the students in the Houses. "It seems" The commentator leaned in closer to the match, while pressing a pair of Omnioculars to his eyes. "That Diggory has fallen off his broom in his haste, and Potter actually gave up catching the Snitch to save his worthless little life!"

Lily, in the stands, felt warm tears form in her eyes. Maybe she'd really mistaken James Potter…if he could give up the snitch for Amos Diggory's safety, then he wasn't the heartless, selfish git she'd thought he was. She wished for the Commentator to hurry up and tell them what was actually happening between them. If she guessed right, Amos would give James a hard time. She kept wringing her hands nervously. She wasn't even aware of the umbrella Eva had transfigured over their heads.

"OH MY GOD! Diggory you Son of a---" The stand of people seemed to also realize what had happened. Amos Diggory had faked falling off so that James could stop his pursuit of the Snitch. Now, he had remounted and streaked upwards, obviously having seen the Snitch. James stabled his broom in the air, where Amos had pushed him, and also pushed upwards, close on Amos' tail, his jaw clenched tight, and determination surging through every part of his body.

Although Amos had a lead, he wasn't a talented flier as James was, and soon, James had closed the distance between them. They were neck to neck now, and the Snitch was fluttering just above them. They both reached out, a sizzling rivalry and hate was between them. Suddenly a Bludger shot out from nowhere, and out of impulse, Amos swerved to avoid being hit. James on the other hand, ducked his head, but his arm was hit severely, and a searing pain shot through him.

Nothing mattered anymore, and as James' bleeding hand closed around the small golden ball, the stadium exploded in cheers. He flew slowly back down, a mixture of relief and excitement surging through him. He raised the Snitch weakly in his uninjured arm, and flew around the stands while everybody acknowledged him.

"Once again, Potter has caught the Snitch and proven himself! What a most exhilarating match with twists and turns! They've overcome so many obstacles and difficulties…I'm proud" The Commentator sniffed. "to proclaim that GRYFFINDOR WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" The magic microphone couldn't even match the massive eruption from the crowd, as students laughed, cried and were in uproar.

James was soon met with kisses and thumps on his back. All the team members embraced in a tight armed hug and put their heads together. The girls were sobbing, their tears flowing into their already sodden Quidditch robes while the guys were trying hard not to cry from joy, but failing. James' arm felt like it was going to explode, and he was held so tight he felt as if he was going to die of suffocation. The Gryffindor team howled and yelled in a mixture of rain, tears and sweat. Although it was cold, dark and damp, the Gryffindors felt that it was the best day in the world!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Yay! Okay, sorry for not updating, but again, I've been staying up really late doing STUPID SCHOOL STUFF! Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction! I think I described the match in a bit too much detail, but I still hoped you liked it. I think the Hogsmeade trip will come in next chapter!

Thanx to every1 who reviewed, and please keep up the support! I really enjoy reading reviews from my readers, and I want to know how you all feel about my work!

THANX HEAPS TO EVERYONE!

**Purebliss90**


	23. Rewards

**Chapter 23**

After promptly sinking back down to earth still surrounded in a tight embrace, the Gryffindor team was met with cheers, applause and laughter. Even the teachers lost all sense and were celebrating. McGonagall was dabbing her eyes and was practically howling as she grabbed hold of the Cup. Dumbledore also walked with a little bounce to his step and winked at the team.

James was filled with an indescribable feeling and he felt a burning sensation spread its way through his body. They'd won. The realization hit him hard in the stomach, and everything that had happened…the practice, the game, his injury seemed to have passed in a daze. He felt his own salty tears fall in a stream as the Gryffindors continued to grip each other and celebrate in victory.

James felt himself and the rest of the team members being hoisted onto the sea of people's, and he was bounced up and down a few times, laughter now breaking through his tears. His arm was still bleeding at an alarming rate, but nothing seemed to matter now. James stared up at the sky. Rays of golden sunlight broke out from the grey clouds, it was as if the sky was celebrating with them.

The sunlight brought warmth over them and life back into everybody. James suddenly felt quite lightheaded as he moved along with the sea of people. He thought he vaguely heard the team Keeper announce there was going to be a party running for three days and nights before he fainted, still clutching his arm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily, accompanied by Remus and Eva, had along with the rest of the Gryffindors, rushed madly down to the Field after James ended the game with that magnificent display of team spirit and passion. Lily had also felt tears stream out of her eyes, and her heart filled with emotions as she was pushed with the crowd towards the mass of Gryffindors. For some reason, all she could picture was James' look of determination as he grabbed the victory of the match. And she couldn't help smiling.

The Gryffindors had now cried enough tears to create a river, and everything was massive mess with arms and legs everywhere. As Lily tried to fight her way to personally congratulate James, she found that she had been waiting for the moment for a very long time. When she could be alone with him and tell him what a good job he did. In the back of her mind, she wondered when it had all changed. She didn't know…but she knew that their relationship had changed.

As Lily was squashed by flesh, and tears, she caught a glimpse of James being carried off further and further away from her. She flailed her arms, but it was useless. She received a painful thought that perhaps, no matter how much she tried or yelled, James Potter would always be drifting further away from her. It seemed that way now at least, to her, as his figure was finally lost above the sea of people.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James awoke groggily to experience a sharp sting in his head, and his arm as heavy as a rock. He blinked his eyes several times to find a blurry image of the Hospital Wing and the white surface he was so used to seeing. The Hospital Wing really brought back memories of his…more devious days.

He brought his hand to his head and let out a grimace as he tried to get up but found he could not. Looking around, he found that the Wing was pretty much deserted, other than a motionless body under a clump of sheets two beds away from him. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore had probably stressed that he needed rest. He envisioned all the Gryffindors having a blast at the party in the Common Room, and he felt a pang of disappointment as not being there as well.

Unable to resist a smile as he remembered the victory he'd snatched for Gryffindor, all the events that had occurred before came rolling back in flashes to his brain. And then, not surprisingly, Lily Evans made her way into James' thoughts. It had been like this for six years. Ever since she'd stood up to him in his Second Year, her emerald eyes and flaming auburn hair had made a deep impression on him. Although he acted as if it was nothing, and continued to bicker with her, slowly but surely, he found himself falling deeply in love with her.

Consumed once again by these depressing thoughts and wishing the Marauders were by his side, James slowly and painfully made his way so that he was leant up against his pillows, just as Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, a frown present on her face. James contemplated faking sleep, but decided he couldn't as he was already sitting up. He couldn't count how many times he'd been found in this situation already.

"Mr. Potter!" She scolded in a very motherly manner. "You have been injured very severely. I would appreciate it if you didn't make my job more difficult and shuffle around and injure yourself more! Honestly, you have been in the Hospital Wing this year no less than twenty times!"

James grinned and felt a tearing pain pierce through his mind. "Oh, Poppy…come off it, you're making me embarrassed! Did you see Diggory's face when I caught the Snitch from under his very nose?" He chuckled hoarsely, and tried to ignore the dull pain now making its way from his head to the rest of his body.

"Indeed, I did. I must congratulate you Mr. Potter, but it was such a shame you had to injure yourself so badly." The nurse pointed to his arm, which was wrapped in so much white it was the size of a small watermelon. "Oh, you also might want to know that your many fans have come to visit you." Madame Pomfrey proceeded to dust around the already spotless ward, and clarifying no further.

James looked around the empty ward and looked at her enquiringly. She simply shook her head and clicked her tongue, but not without a smile present on her lips. "Oh, the whole place was full of shrieks and disturbance. Honesty, I thought they were practically trying to murder you! In the end, I had to put a locking charm on the door that '_Alohamora_' can't penetrate. Well, enough talk, you need your rest. I expect you'll be out by this evening, where you are surely going to party your brains out and probably end up here again by next morning." Sighing with amusement, she proceeded to bustle out, and after throwing James one last look, disappeared.

Unknowingly, James soon fell asleep, and before he knew it, had left the Hospital Wing in the evening feeling quite refreshed. A large crowd of Gryffindors had gathered outside, all hooting and applauding as he came out. After scanning briefly across them, James was disappointed to discover that there was flaming red amongst them, meaning that Lily hadn't made an appearance.

Once again, he felt himself being hoisted upon their shoulders back to the Common Room. Sirius was leading the crowd and beaming quite contentedly. James, to his utmost surprise, saw that next to him was an equally jovial Brittany, whose shining blonde hair was bobbing behind her as she and Sirius walked side by side. He'd have to interrogate Sirius to spill how he'd managed to finally seduce her.

As the Gryffindor crowd made its way back to the Common Room with James still being bounced on their shoulders, they were all awaiting a sleepless night of partying. James especially was feeling particularly light-hearted not only because Gryffindor had been victorious, but because he had snatched the Golden Snitch right from Amos Diggory's grasp, and all because he had been too cowardly to face a Bludger.

As they entered the portrait of the Fat Lady, the Gryffindors were met with more cheers and grinning faces. James was dumped on the nearest sofa, his stomach hurting from all the laughter. As he faced his fellow Gryffindors and the wide grins they bore, he really thought that nothing could beat that moment of bliss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James had consumed glass after glass of Butterbeer that his friends had fed him, and was feeling quite queasy as he watched the game of Exploding Snap that Peter and Sirius were playing. As he dizzily scanned the room, with a leap of his heart, he noticed Lily, Eva and Brittany whispering softly in their usual three seats by the fire.

Although he really wanted to go over and have a witty conversation with Lily, he shamefully admitted that he was a little afraid. Since she hadn't come to congratulate him on their victory, he presumed he'd done something or other to piss her off. This seemed to be happening more and more often, and it seemed that their relationship was also growing further and further apart.

James also had another thought that was heavy in his mind. The Hogmeade weekend was approaching quicker than he would have liked. Dumbledore had hinted that only they, Sirius, Remus, Eva, Brittany, Lily and James knew about the Death Eaters attacking the village and there was no pressure. James knew that this was a serious matter and if not treated properly, could end up turning into the graves of all the students at Hogwarts.

With that thought in mind, and a vision of himself riding on a white horse and saving his Lily princess from the big, bad dark-hooded Death Eaters, James slowly drifted into dreamland, a wide beam stretched across his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Feeling a dull ache in his head and abdomen, James woke groggily and was met with pitch black darkness. He tasted a scent of Butterbeer still lingering in his throat, and tried not to gag in disgust. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, James realised he was on the couch of the Heads Common Room, and frankly, he had no idea how he got there.

As he tenderly got up, clutching his head in agony, he suppressed a howl of surprise when his feet was met with a strange softness that only meant one thing: he'd stepped on the flesh of another human. A yelp of pain and irritation confirmed that thought. What left him spellbound however, was when the person that had clearly unintentionally fallen asleep snuggled in a ball near the couch turned out to be Lily Evans.

Although her hair was messed up and frizzy and there were heavy bags under her emerald eyes that were now glaring at him in annoyance, James found her to be the most beautiful yet. He managed a weak smile, before spluttering something even he didn't understand. Lily's arms were crossed as she continued to glare at him, but the effect was broken as her features suddenly broke out into a wide grin, and she chuckled lightly.

James inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as at least she wasn't going to start a row with him. He ran a hand through his hair, before joining in her chuckling awkwardly. "W-well Potter…congratulations!"

Now James was thoroughly taken aback as that was certainly not the response he was expecting. "W-why thanks Lily Tiger…so, did you see me streak through the sky like a shooting star?" James made fervent hand gestures before beckoning for her to sit next to him which she obliged to. There was now a glint in her eye and she smirked at his egotistical boasts.

"Yeah, Potter…you were _very _good. I really hate to say this, but I can't believe Amos didn't even have the courage to face a Bludger! I really don't know what I saw in him…"

"I know how you feel, don't worry Evans, he was the rotten egg in the basket. Of course, there's always the _good _egg…" James grinned suggestively before sublimely pointing to himself. Lily smirked again, before finally settling down into a serious posture.

"But seriously…Dumbledore has made it clear he wants us to work together. Do you really think it's possible? Perhaps if we combined our skills and talent, we would really be able to win this little war."

"I'm sure of it, Pumpkin!" The two exchanged a brief smile, determination present in their souls and hearts. A rare proper conversation had been exchanged between them that hadn't erupted into tears or screams. All would be revealed at the trip…all would be revealed in due time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Aiyy! I'm so sorry for posting up this useless chapter that told nothing…I just seemed to type and type, and then it just came out! I thought it was best to squeeze the Hogsmeade trip into one chapter, and that will, I assure you all, be next chapter!

Thanx to all who reviewed! I know this chapter was quite pointless, but just bear with me!

I would like to pay all my respect to everyone who reviewed, your support means the most to me!

Keep the reviews rolling in!

**Purebliss90**


	24. Doomed?

**Chapter 24**

The dreaded Hogsmeade trip had finally arrived, and it couldn't have been picked on a day of worse weather. The wind was whipping the trees like knives, blowing dust and sand into everyone's eyes. The sky rumbled often, threatening to drench them with a downpour any moment. Dark clouds lurked above, and the fog was so dense you couldn't even see a foot in front of you.

James had reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and somehow, managed to shower, dress and make his way down the stairs, although he had no clue how he'd managed it. He'd wisely pulled a beanie over his head and wrapped a scarf around his neck. As he scanned the room, he smiled behind the warmth of his scarf as he watched so many girls chattering their teeth from the cold in their mini-skirts and skimpy shirts.

"Ready?" Sirius had sneaked up behind him and James bit back a shout of surprise at his outburst. James knew exactly what Sirius meant. He was extremely worried as to whether he could fulfill the responsibility of protecting Lily. Since they'd 'worked out' that it was best if they were on dates, the heavy responsibility of protecting Eva, Lily and Brittany lay heavy on the three Marauders' shoulders.

Sirius and James found the girls and Remus looking sulkily at their untouched breakfast and staring outside at the gloomy weather. Just looking at their down turned smiles made James feel more depressed. Confusedly, they noticed that Peter's usual seat was empty, as it usually was these days. In fact, they barely even got to see the back of Peter these days. It was as if he'd mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth.

Pushing the confusing thoughts to the back of his mind, James forced a meek smile and strolled over to them, Sirius following closely behind, also a frown on his face as he glanced over at Peter's seat. As he approached, James noticed that Lily shuffled around uncomfortably and refused to meet his gaze.

There was a moment of brief silence when they all exchanged their silent expressions and the grim acknowledgements. James, being his usual witty self decided that that certainly wouldn't do. Hogsmeade was supposed to be a vacation, a time where they could relax and let go of the stress all of them were facing.

"So, we all ready to confront old Voldy? I polished my wand yesterday." James said, with a somewhat forced chuckle. "Awww…lighten up! We're on dates, all of us!"

His words were met with silence, and Brittany shot him a pointed glare, which he returned with a smirk.

"And is Davies all prepared for her little date with Sirius here?" James made himself comfortable by squishing in between Lily and Eva, who reluctantly moved over.

Brittany caught Sirius' eye, and looked as if she was going to explode, but then promptly closed her open mouth and stared determinedly at her food. Sirius had also shoved himself next to Brittany and was attempting to place his arm around her, to which she annoyingly swatted away.

The two hungrily tucked into their food and piled their plates high. James' heart was constricting tightly and he snuck a glance at Lily occasionally, and just seeing her gentle smile as she talked to her friends made a warm spot in his heart. They were in this together; they needed to confront everything, all the difficulties together.

Mysteriously, everything passed in a blur and soon James, Sirius, Remus, Brittany, Lily and Eva found themselves in front of the Three Broomsticks and each gazing at another unsurely. James had a firm grip on his wand and was personally expecting an attack any moment.

"Well, this is it boys and girls. We'd better head off in our separate directions." Remus managed a grin and he and Eva walked off, hand in hand to begin their little date.

Sirius shrugged and took a firm grip on Brittany's shoulders before they also walked off, in the opposite direction. He glanced back at James and Lily, then winked. As Lily and James watched them leave, awkwardness formed between them.

"So…where to, my Lilkins?" James also tried to take her hand, but Lily only scowled at swatted it away. It was clear that she was going to make some rude remark, but then thought better and started again. She forced a small smile as she looked him in the eye.

"Let's go to the Hogs Head…a lot of suspicious activity occurs there." As the two walked side by side against the sharp wind that threatened to tear apart buildings, James felt that it was a sign that nothing too good was going to happen at Hogsmeade.

The Hogs Head was pretty much deserted except for the shifty bar tender that was always lurking behind his high table, and the usual dodgy customers that were present. However, what caught James' eye was a group of unmistakable Slytherins were huddled in the corner, whispering feverishly as they noticed him and Lily enter the store. Did these Slytherins have anything to do with the Death Eaters?

Their unofficial date had already begun, but neither was in the mood of bickering or having any fun. The weather was steadily growing worse, and although there was no rain, the gale they were experiencing at the moment was already whipping up small tornadoes of dust and leaves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the other side of The Hogs Head, near the Slytherins, scamming and conspiracy was occurring. The few Seventh Years that James had spotted were huddled together, in deep conversation about the Head Boy and Girl who had just walked in.

"There's been a change of plan. Evans trusts Potter too much; our previous plan about the Love Potion won't be effective. Potter will be suspicious." Snape bared his teeth as he whispered in a rasp.

Instead of the furious reactions Severus Snape was expecting, many of his fellow Slytherins were looking frightened and others, the more cunning ones, bemused. A particularly shrimp like Seventh Year whose name he didn't know squeaked out uninvited.

"B-but you know our instructions! Our Master said to leave Potter and Evans for him to personally sort out! He hates it when we take the meat he wants!" said the boy defiantly, raising a hand to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

Snape only sniggered loudly, causing many of the nearby customers to turn their heads and make rude gestures.

"Oh do shut up Pyre. I believe Severus is right. We need a new plan. A better plan." Missy Redding spoke up, her voice a hiss that clearly conveyed pure hatred for James, and more so, Lily.

"Anything in mind?" Bellatrix Black was leaning seductively over the table while sipping her drink ever so timidly. There were a few curious glances directed at her, and the bartender even dropped a glass he was wiping when she winked at him.

Missy laughed, and it was cold, malicious and unmerciful. It seemed to make the whole place darken and a few people even shivered. There was an inhumane side to her eyes, and suddenly, this Seventh Year Slytherin was almost as frightening as a Death Eater.

"I vowed that I would Potter pay. He rejected me! Nobody rejects Missy Redding and gets away with it. So, he loves Evans does he? We'll see about that. I want Evans to catch him and me…getting it on. We'll see how she thinks about that."

"Shhh…keep your voice down, Missy. They're right there."

Snape was sitting on the stool with one arm propped up against the table, and his eyes in deep thought. "You know Missy, that might be just what we need. We'll do it right after the Love Potion is tested. It'll be perfect. They'll probably kill each other off!"

The Slytherin Seventh Years had a great long laugh as they each imagined what it would be like watching the Head Boy and Girl hate each other…because they loved each other. But right now, they had more important issues, like the plans that were going to occur tonight…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unknowingly, night fell upon them, and still not one suspicious piece of activity had occurred and both James and Lily had been on full alert. In fact, it was most troubling watching all the other students walk happily back to Hogwarts, while they were stuck at Hogsmeade, their wands at the ready and preparing to face the biggest battle for their lives. They were now strolling side by side near the forest where they last encountered their battle with the Death Eaters.

"Look Potter, I want to co-operate with you and I believe I've learned certain things about you this year. I'll tell you why…well, why I don't like you very much." She took a deep breath. James had known this confession was going to come soon, and he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

Without warning, James distinctly felt himself being jerked hard by the arm and the world drop out from beneath him. He was quite sure he heart Lily's surprised squeal before everything went dark. Beside him, Lily also felt herself being pulled by the arm and noticed a dark shadow beside them. She shivered as she glimpsed beneath the shadowy hood and a pair of red slits for eyes glowered back at her.

Was it Voldemort?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What met James and Lily when they groggily woke was quite unexpected. They found themselves on a cold, stone floor clearly in some sort of hut. It was apparent that the hut hadn't been lived in as there was dust and cobwebs in every corner. James and Lily exchanged glances when they found, quite surprised, that they still had possession of their wands. Was this some sort of trick Voldemort was pulling?

Shakily, they got to their feet and looked around the dimly lit area. There was not a soul in sight, hell; there was nothing besides the four walls, a door and a window. Attentively, they tiptoed around and crept up to the only window, which was actually too musty to see anything outside.

"I'm beginning to doubt whether Dumbledore's having us on. He's always been a strange man" said James, but nonetheless keeping a sharp eye in the shadows. Shadows seemed to shift in the night, and there was a strong gale. What did this all mean?

"So, what now?" Lily whispered, now inching closer to James. She had an indescribable feeling of dread boiling deep in her stomach. Although she didn't want to admit it, she realized that James brought a feeling of security and sedation over her.

"Let's see if we can get out of here. I have a nasty feeling we're not going to like what we see outside. I don't really understand why Voldemort is setting this up. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill us off?" James whispered, in the same anxious voice that Lily had.

They both made their way to the door. James walked ahead and inwardly counted to three before trying the door. To their surprise, the door swung open easily, even though it did give a hideous squeak. A couple of winged animals, James had no idea what, flew out the door. Still with a tight grip on their wands, Lily and James caught each other's glances before taking a deep breath and walking out the door, expecting an army of Death Eaters.

They weren't disappointed. An army of black hoods had their wands pointed at the pair. They seemed to be shivering with pleasure and delight. A particularly short, stumpy one came forward and James instinctively stepped in front of Lily. Even beneath his hood, James noticed the ugly snarl present on his features.

"Where's Voldemort?" He said in a voice that made him seem more confident than he really was. There was a shudder of bodies and a few gleeful, merciless chuckles amongst the Death Eaters. The short one replied.

"Now, now…where're our manners?" He tsked loudly. "We refer to the master as Lord. You should know better." A snicker rose in the crowd. James was beginning to feel particularly warm around the neck. It was clear this was going to turn into an outright battle. James glanced around and found no sign of any chance of escape. There were trees that fenced off the whole area. And if they did escape there, who knows how they would live. James bit his lip as he heard a werewolf howl that shook the trees.

"Oh nono dear boy, there will be no escaping with your girlfriend tonight. We won't let you get off that easily like you did last time." The man said, in a particularly scratchy voice. There was hatred and desperation in his voice.

"Yeah! Because of your last lucky escape, the Lord nearly killed us!" A high pitched voice shrieked from the back. It was particularly sour and James had to grunt with satisfaction. So…Voldemort had nearly killed the Death Eaters when he and Lily escaped last time? That was interesting…and it could prove to be very useful.

A plan was beginning to form in James' mind and he crept backwards to tell Lily. However, he didn't get a proper opportunity. The short one in the front bared his teeth and snarled.

"Get them!" He screeched.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Alright…_whimpers_ Kill me every1…I haven't updated so long! I was planning to…but then I just kind of wrote a paragraph a day, and then it just went on and on! Bahh…I'm so sorry!

I've been really pressured by exams and all this stuff at skool…I sincerely apologize to you all. And now…guess what, I'm on holidays! And I seem to have kind of lost the 'thing' for writing at the moment. I shall, however, try my best to please you all.

I know this chapter was kind of sucky…but I hope to receive feedback all the same.

Thanx to all my reviewers! I'm really happy that people are taking their time to read and analyze my work! Thank you thank you!

Love you all,

**Purebliss90**


	25. Realizations of the Aftermath

**Chapter 25**

He was surrounded in a pool of emerald green, embraced in a shroud of fiery, red silk – he was in heaven, nothing could be more perfect and as he leant down into the sweet, apple red softness of her lips to what would surely be no less than pure bliss…

James Potter awoke groggily from his fantasy to what felt like a thousand pins and needles running through his veins, scorching his very existence. Dull whispering was heard in the background yet even the slightest whisper cut into his brain like an oversized bell ringing and ringing! As he moved his arm, the memories came flooding back to him and as he saw the faint outline of the girl he swore to protect lying very still next to him, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"_Run Lily – run back to the castle" James was yelling desperately as he struggled to avoid the fatal beams of green sent in his direction. Yet his exclamations appeared to fall on deaf ears, Lily Evans, he should have known was not the coward to run for her life when he was battling for both of them._

"_Look Potter – this isn't the time to play your usual tricks, your ego won't save you nor your pranks or your ever so desirable charms" Lily panted as beads of sweat ran down her neck, her wand pointed and directing powerful, determined spells at her enemies._

_To put it mildly, they were very much alone, the Death Eaters had somehow transported them to a very desert area…was this their end? James refused to accept this fate, he had accomplished too little in his life and his chance with Lily, the chance that his dreams for 5 years would turn into reality was in grasp – he couldn't lose that. Yet as much as they were determined, the odds were against them in fact, death almost seemed certain. _

"_Stupefy!" The red beam shot from a particularly beefy hooded Death Eater made its way right onto Lily's back and there was no chance to yell, no chance to perform a spell and as James' eyes widened, he knew there was nothing else to do. Before he knew it, he was writhing on the floor, his glasses askew, his shirt scorched into ash, blood seeped from the previous gash on his chest from the werewolf attack._

_Yet as the uncontrollable tears slid down Lily's face as she leant down to him calling out to him, as her soft touch made contact with his burning skin, he smiled. It was all worth it just to see her beautiful face for one last time. As she weeped over his lying form, her flaming hair tickling his skin, he smiled before witnessing a Death Eater pointing his wand at Lily's heart, and then darkness._

"_So…Potter and Evans, an unlikely couple don't you think? The last generation of the powerful line of Aurors"_ The hooded figure spat on James before directing his gaze to Lily _"in love with a filthy blood traitor Mudblood!"_ The figures all cackled maniacally as their wands still pointed towards the pair in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"_Well well, the pair of you must be blessed actually, the Dark Lord wants to personally finish you off…such a pity – the Mudblood would've made a nice kill, the screaming would have been music to my ears"_ a deeper voice to James' left rasped.

"_Yes, yes…and killing her right in front of Potter, much worse than killing him – I've always loved killing the girls in front of the men who love them, it's all very…exciting I must say"_ giggled s woman's voice close to Lily.

"_Enough of the jokes, we are not to kill them, that is our orders from…"_ the voice was cut short as another figure glided towards Lily and James.

"Yess…" the voice hissed and it sent involuntary shivers up James' spine, although he could not see the figure, James immediately knew it was Voldemort, the most feared wizard ever known to the wizarding world, the murderous villain, the evil mastermind who threatened to destroy everything that James had ever held dear to him.

"Lily Evans, she really is something isn't she? I like you, James Potter have always liked the strong-willed, passionate extraordinary ones, those who stand out from the crowd. I have always liked a challenge"James clenched his teeth in anger yet was unable to move any part of his body and groaned in pain as he tried to.

"Leave her alone" he managed to pant, yet his words sent a dizzying spell to his head. "Mmmm…"Voldemort could be heard musing over his pain… "you and I are alike James Potter, I can see the young Tom Riddle in you – so full of potential just bursting to release itself, before you are two paths, one to eternal glory and the other, death."

Voldemort paused and James' breath quickened as he wheezed to breathe. "Never will I join the likes of you and your dogs" he breathed. Voldemort cackled inhumanely…"as I've always said, nobility is stupidity. Why be noble when you can have the whole world at your feet…when your mere name is feared by all, that they do not dare say your name. That kind of power and overwhelming sensation – it is indescribable Mr. Potter, what I am offering you is immortality!"

"I believe you are quite mistaken Tom, you are lapsing into a deep and terrible chasm, one I'm afraid to say you are unable to escape from" the booming and confident voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through the night sky causing James's heart to leap as he clutched Lily's hand, staring at her still features which declared she was dangerously unconscious. As Dumbledore rushed past them, although bearing a smile on his lips, his eyes exhibited concern.

"Run Mr. Potter, back to the castle and take Ms. Evans – if only we had a STAGgering animal perhaps, to assist you…"Dumbledore winked before facing Voldemort.

James smiled weakly, understanding Dumbledore's double entendre and respecting the headmaster, thanking him silently for saving him and the girl he loved. With every move feeling like he was being burned alive, he crawled over to Lily and attempted to wake her from her slumber.

"Dumbledore…" staggered Voldemort as he and his group of Death Eaters were slowly being pushed back from James and Lily "what a nasty surprise".

"Yes, you were never the one for surprises were you Tom, everything always had to be under control…but where's the fun Tom?!"Dumbledore's tone was firmly friendly but nonetheless conveyed his fury.

As James saw a flash of orange light growing more distant from him and Lily, his wand clutched firmly in his hand, _"Lumos"_ …Lily was breathing, but barely. It took every ounce of his energy to change into Animagus form, but he managed to bear Lily's weak frame onto his back as they slowly trotted to the faint outline of Hogwarts the majestic stag could see as he bore the lighted wand in his mouth.

'Everything would be alright…' he silently vowed as he felt Lily's breaths getting weaker and weaker.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The news of James Potter and Lily Evan's encounter with Lord Voldemort spread like wildfire within the school and soon whether it be the bookworms in the library to the potion brewers in the dungeon, everyone knew of their miraculous escape.

Rumours flew in paper aeroplanes, during make-out sessions in the cupboards, between teachers and students during every class except for History of Magic, even Professor McGonagall praised the Head Boy and Girl for possessing"the true courage of Gryffindor" claming she was "proud to be the teacher of such fine students". James and Lily however, were still lying very much unconscious in the Hospital Wing and this had been the case for over 3 weeks much to the worry of Sirius, Brittany, Remus and Eva.

Nobody was allowed to visit them and Madame Pomfrey was harassed almost every moment and had given up on screaming at the children and just ignored them. Sirius also had tried every possible means to soften the Nurse's heart to name a few, sending her Howlers, dancing to her, singing to her and writing her love letters and although it caused her to coo at what a 'sweet child' he was, visiting James and Lily was still to no avail.

During this crisis however, it was to much of the teachers and students interests to note that Sirius Black and Brittany Davies were not only having civil conversations, but that Brittany was giggling at Sirius's jokes while one of the most eligible bachelors of Hogwarts blushed every time Brittany shot him a wink.

"Honestly Black, do you think they'll be okay?"Brittany whispered as she lay on his stomach by the crackling fire.

"Honestly Davies" Sirius replied mocking her, earning him a sharp slap on the chest "Ow…you've asked me about 5000 times, they're James Potter and Lily Evans! Not okay isn't used in the same sentence with those two…you never know, their relationship might even develop further after this catastrophe. After all, you and I Davies…hard times really do show true love" he cooed, stroking her hair.

"Hmmm…I never knew you to be the romantic type" she said, leaning back and staring into his eyes.

"Neither did I Davies, not before I met you…" he smiled as he leant down to kiss her gently. "Ouch…I think I just cracked my back" after lifting himself off her and caressing his spine.

She smiled, "I think everything will be just fine…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Another feverish 2 weeks had passed and the school was restless with anticipation as news had got out that the two heroes of the school had recovered from their coma and that they were still a little shaky, but very much alive. Dumbledore had personally asked that they be disturbed 'in the least amount' but winked and suggested sending them letters instead of verbally asking.

Lily woke to find herself surrounded by fluffy white pillows to which she smiled in contentment. Only feeling a mild, pounding headache, she rubbed her eyes to check for the only thing that she cared about at that moment…James Potter. Seeing him or rather listening to his light snores in the bed next to her relieved her and gave her new energy as she fought back the tears. She didn't even know what had happened during their encounter with the cruelest wizard the world had ever known. All she remembered realizing was that James Potter, her enemy of no less than 5 years had risked his all to save her, Lily Evans.

His selfishness, egotistical nature had dissolved, he had learned not only care for others, but to sacrifice himself for others, namely her and that warmed Lily's heart like no other. 'Hey you never know, I might even end up liking this guy' Lily smiled secretly to herself as she giggled inwardly as even during sleep did James's hand run through his mop of messy brown hair.

Kicking off his sheets, Lily saw that James's wounds had not healed fully but had scarred and left burn marks, feeling her heart ache at this unexpectedly, Lily was just about to reach over and run her fingers over his skin when Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ah Miss Evans, glad you're awake, you seem to have made a full recovery but unfortunately Mr. Potter in his attempt to save you copped a full stunning spell to the ribs and although not fatal, will take many months to heal"the headmaster winked as he pulled a chair up to her bed with his wand.

"Yes he shouldn't have done that…" Lily whispered sadly as she watched James Potter thrash a little in his sleep, murmuring something about flaming hair.

"But if he hadn't…you would have lost your life" the headmaster said softly, his blue eyes staring deeply into Lily's emerald ones."You must undoubtedly treasure this strong bond that is between you" the old man abruptly stood up, causing Lily to gape. With a swish of his midnight blue robes, Albus Dumbledore reached the doorknob "for it is the bonds of love we share with others that is the ultimate key into triumphing over the evil in this world."

After the headmaster's exit, Lily looked up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing and gently stood up from her bed, causing a wave of dizziness to hit her. Fumbling her way onto James's bed, she sat down. Stroking his dark hair and face, she gently kissed his cheek, not noticing the salty tears that were streaming down her face onto his pillow. As she gently stroked the scars on his naked chest appreciating the deep muscular frame he had, causing him to smile in his sleep, she, Lily Evans realized something.

As she hugged his shoulder, her hair splaying all over his back, she realized that in actual fact, James Potter wasn't such a bad guy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: **Well, giggles VERY VERY VERY VERY nervously…I know most people won't even remember this story and I don't know why after 2-3 years I would bother updating…but I did!! AHAHAHAHAHAA..hmmm…well if any of my faithful reviewers are still bothered with this story I promise I won't ditch it again!!

BECAUSE [yes I'm not done with the rambling I have 5 weeks of holidays stuck at home doing nothing…!! And of course the story is almost done I'd say 3-4 chapters more at most…stretching it 5…

So if you find it in your heart to forgive me, I welcome any ANY reviews for this latest chapter…from old reviewers or any new readers…

HOPE YOU ENJOYED . and don't be angry at me for too long！！

**Purebliss90** [feeling very very very guilty


	26. Revenge Backfired

**Chapter 26**

"He saved your life! You lucky child…I mean Sirius Black wouldn't even save me from detention after I was caught talking in class because HE started a conversation. Hmph…and he just manages to weedle out of everything with that charming smile of his" Brittany Davies rolled her eyes sarcastically to the ceiling of the common room as she and her two best friends shared some bonding time in the wee hours of the morning.

"Yeah Lils – tell me exactly how he did it, every detail. So what do you think of Potter now?" Eva stuck her tongue out in her foetal position in the couch.

Lily, after being released from the Hospital Wing had received a sea of congratulations commending her bravery and her luck but moreover, received jealous looks from the girls as they had undoubtedly heard of the infamous James Potter saving her life. In just a mere two days she was to return to class and why she was conversing with her friends at 2 a.m. in the morning was beyond her. She just needed some peace and quiet after a _very_ long day.

"Well he's certainly grown up – I mean risking your life to save another takes some bravery" she understated, hoping her friends would not press the matter further…but knowing her friends –

"Oh come off it! He loves you, he's been in love with you for the past 5 years. Although at times he may be selfish, a jerk, a toe-rag if you must" Brittany's voice as she ticked off his less desirable qualities droned on.

"_But"_ Eva continued"if even Remus is friends with him and he's always complimenting him…then we can conclude he's noble and from reliable sources, we know he's a good kisser!_"_

"Yeah that I have first hand experience knowing" Lily mumbled.

"WHAT?" yelled her friends

"Nothing…" she said a little too quickly and starting to blush, she covered her head with a pillow."I'm going back to the Head Room…let's call it a day" and she began sprinting, knowing that if she didn't leave, she'd be tormented to no end.

"Yeah run back to your James Potter…tell him from us that he's a lucky man!" Brittany and Eva's laughs could be heard ringing around the room as they hi-fived each other, taking mirth at their friend's embarrassment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Potter meanwhile, was lounging on the couch of the Heads Room. He, like Lily had shared some priceless moments of friendship with the rest of the Marauders. Remembering back, he couldn't help but smile at their giddiness over some girls…

'how ironic' he mused, he and his 2 friends were head over heels in love with Lily and her 2 best friends when they had all sworn in their first year not to fall in love because that would affect their pranking skills.

With the swing of the Damsel's painting and her bidding the only other person who could enter the room a nice evening, James Potter's body tensed…he couldn't face Lily now, it would be too awkward after the whole school had been discussing their relationship.

He knew the only way out was to feign sleep and with some difficulty, he lay down on the couch and winced as his nearly healing wounds made contact with the cool leather. He regretted not putting a shirt on, but he knew that the fabric as they rubbed against his scars burned against him. Running a hand through his hair and seeing Lily's foot step through the entrance, he quickly composed a serene look on his 'sleeping' face.

Lily crept through the entrance, not knowing how to face James Potter and secretly praying he was in his room already. What surprised her was his sleeping form on the couch and to her embarrassment, he was yet again shirtless. She knew that Madame Pomfrey had advised him to not let anything make contact with his healing wounds if he could help it but realized that this situation would be quite awkward if he was to not wear a shirt outside of class.

She tiptoed silently, about to head up the stairs to her room but something dawned on her that was not quite right. James Potter was not snoring. After sharing a room for nearly 6 months with him and able to hear his thunders through the walls, she had almost gotten used to them. But now, he was lying, although peacefully breathing, she wouldn't accept the face that he had miraculously cured of snoring.

And that came down to one thing she silently smiled. He was faking sleeping, to what reason she didn't know. But she realized this was one time where the joke would be on him…instead of his usual victimizing, he would be the victim.

'Revenge is, as they say, very _very_ sweet'

She crept to the couch and sat on the coffee table, still unsure of how to carry out her revenge dish. She wished Brittany was here, she was the one with the cruel ideas on how to torment people, not her. Well, she would try her best.

She had to carry out her plan slowly…she saw that Potter could feel her advancing footsteps as he furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his position on the couch, attempting to turn away from her but Lily couldn't let that happen. She spontaneously placed her fingers on his side, causing him to flinch but he remained determinedly 'asleep'.

Suddenly as if a realization spell hit her, Lily knew what to do – it was so simple, the perfect way to get back at all the pranks he had played on her and the rest of the school. She whispered, with her wand out to the pen on the coffee table and magically it turned into a long, peacock feather. She couldn't help herself as she grinned evilly, poised to begin her attack.

She began slowly, only causing him to swipe at his tummy but his bitter grin already gave him away. Soon, it was a full launched attack and after a few seconds, James Potter opened his eyes which were sparkling with humorous fury. He grabbed her arms, causing her to squeal and her eyes bulged wide open.

"LILY EVANS! You have got to be the most evil, most despicable, most charming girl I have ever met" He yelled and with that, he began a tickling attack on her, causing her to bolt up and run for her life.

"No Potter…c'mon I knew you were feigning sleep, I just wanted a little revenge. Who knew playing pranks were so much fun?" She panted as she sprinted around the couch, James on the other side not looking the least bit tired.

She should've known she could never outrun him with all the workout he did, she noticed he was perspiring only a little as their chase had developed for around 10 mins. Lily secretly congratulated herself on lasting this long, but knew it was attributed to the wounds that James was suffering. His muscular body was shining in the dimness of the fire and for a split second, Lily wondered what it would feel like for his arms to embrace, holding her forever…

That was all he needed, the dazed look Lily had on her face meant only one thing, James knew it was time to strike when she wasn't paying any attention to him. Creeping up to her, he launched his full weight and body tackled her onto the floor. They both hit the floor quite hard, yet the fluffy carpet softened the blow. Her hair fanned out behind her, James Potter quite liked the position he was in, his whole body above hers.

Lily breathed quite hard, not knowing how she managed to find herself in this awkward position. She contemplated begging James to get off of her, but knew that her wish would be unanswered. Her arms were caught above her head and her legs caught between his, she stared into his face and did the only thing she could possibly do. She blew, with all her might at his face. Caught by surprise, and his glasses very much askew, Lily took advantage of the situation and rolled over, her small frame now directly above his. The absurdity of their situation was beyond comprehension, here were James Potter and Lily Evans, sworn enemies frolicking on the carpet, finding undeniable chemistry between them, yet refusing to take the leap.

Unfortunately for her, Lily's strength was no match for James's…and both of them, not breathing quite hard, James enveloped Lily with one catch, hugging her towards him.

"So Evans, you think you could play a prank on ME? Well, the joke's on you" James whispered into her ear as he laughed, enjoying the feel of her small frame struggling against his muscular body. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, muffling the choking sounds of outrage she was delivering.

"Oh come on Potter…let me go" Secretly though, Lily quite enjoyed the feel of James's protective embrace of her, she enjoyed the feeling of safety that now surrounded her and she appreciated that the man lying beneath her was capable of giving her this security. His arrogance and pride Lily found now was indeed quite charming, his despicable ego was just a part of him, something that could not be changed. She realized at that moment, that all of them had grown up, and through the maturing process, things have changed.

"Beg me" he whispered, sending an involuntary shudder up Lily's spine.

'No way' she thought, she would never beg him, that would just give him too much satisfaction, she was not going to lose this game…and luckily with these thoughts, her eyes set on something a few inches away from James's head…her wand, it seemed to exhibit a glow of light, beckoning her. It was her only weapon against James's attack…but how to get it?

James Potter was not used to being outsmarted and his iron-like grip was not going to loosen anytime soon, Lily's struggling for the past 5 minutes had proven this fact. She must have something at her advantage…YES! This would be most unlike her, but desperate times called for desperate measure. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled seductively down at his stunned face, which had released his grip but nonetheless not allowing her to escape.

"You know what Potter…you have the most _beautiful_ eyes I have ever seen…they're a million shades of chocolately hazel" As she murmured, Lily Evans inched up his body, reaching desperately for the wand which would save her from the trauma. James's bewildered expression did not change yet as he felt her getting away, his grip on her tightened, no way would he let Lily out of his grasp, no way in this lifetime.

Inwardly grunting in frustration, Lily leaned down, her hair across his sweaty face, causing James to hiccough in confusion. But he wasn't the one to complain, an 18 year old man could control everything basically, except those raging hormones. He felt his arms slipping and Lily allowed herself to climb up further. She had to take it slow, one wrong move and it would be game over.

Her hands clutched his sweaty skin, their noses inches from each other. James closed his eyes as Lily expected, all she had to do was lean down, the tension in the air was so thick…she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her hands reached under his neck. She placed a little bit of her bottom lip on his top, he leaned up in expectation of the sweet kiss and just as his arms were going to envelope her once again, she rolled off and dived for her wand.

Cackling evilly, she muttered something under her breath and directed her wand at James's frame whose expression was now both confused and angry at being played like this. He was supposed to be the one good at the tricks, but he supposed when it came to Lily Evans, he was always losing…and he accepted this, she was the one who could always confuse him, entice him and destroy him.

Without warning, thick vines grew from the carpet and bound his two wrists to the floor causing him to wince and shout in surprise. He wouldn't have expected something this evil from Lily Evans…but the innocent Lily was gone and in her place, the fiery red head with anger management problems appeared and right now, she was unfortunately blinded by revenge and why would she give up the perfect opportunity to torment him.

"C'mon Evans…you know you don't want to do this…you don't want to commit torture" He whimpered as she approached with the feather that had been dropped on the floor earlier, a malicious, playful glint in her eye. He struggled against the bounds, but knew resistance was futile.

'O god this is going to worse than the Crucio curse' he sighed in defeat, bracing himself for the attack.

As Lily climbed over his body, whispering down into his ear 'beg me' in a mocking voice, James smirked in glee. 'CHECKMATE!' he bellowed into her ear as his legs came up from behind and caught her…down onto his body which was now perspiring more than in an intense Quidditch match. Both were now unable to move…and as Lily beat her fists onto his stomach, looking helplessly as her wand once again rolled away from her, she cursed his muscular legs.

"Okay Potter…you release me and I'll remove the vines after I get my wand" she wheezed, her breathing distorted from being trapped against his chest.

"Yeah I'm sure that's going to happen. If I know you Lily Evans which clearly I don't after finding this more…interesting side of you today you're capable of anything" He hissed down at her. "I'm quite happy staying like this all night. Once I let you go – I don't know whether I'll get out of this Common Room alive."

Lily opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Oh don't think you can use any more of your sultry glances or tempt me…one time was unfortunate enough" James Potter humphed and Lily promptly closed her gaping mouth, a frown appearing on her lips. This situation was getting worse and worse.

"We'll just have to wait for some kind soul, possibly McGonagall to find us here tomorrow morning after they've noticed we're missing" James smiled, that would indeed be quite hilarious.

"No! That would ruin my life" Lily gasped as she found the comical side of their positioning. She blew hard at his stomach, the cold air on his sweaty body causing him to shudder, but contrary to Lily's hopes, the grip of his legs grew tighter.

Lily sighed, what a jiffy she had gotten herself into…if only she had bound his legs as well!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Laughs evilly – well you guys can imagine the rest of their evening…after all both reading and writing is about imagination is it not!

Well I enjoyed writing that very _very_ random chapter…but I think it's a great little interlude to the serious stuff that has happened. I promise after this chapter there'll be more Slytherin action [yay! and the Love Potion[if anybody remembers

Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!

Please review…I would like to hear all your feedback so I can improve my work…and anything you would like to say…so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Thanks guys!

**Purebliss90**


	27. Changes

**Chapter 27**

"First of all I would like to welcome back our Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, commending them on an excellent performance; I'm sure everyone knows what I'm talking about." Professor McGonagall's strict voice had a friendly tone in it as she gently applauded both Lily and James, who had heavy eye bags and both in bitter moods after a sleepless evening.

While Lily kept giving James death stares from her usual seat in the front of Transfiguration with Eva, James gave her questioning looks while raising his eyebrows while whispering to Sirius who was sitting next to him and the two hi-fived each other much to the annoyance of Lily. Brittany who was forced to forever sit with a rather nasty Ravenclaw by McGonagall after a rather nasty incident between her and Black back in 5th year was somewhat concerned for her friend and shared nervous glances with Eva who also noticed Lily's rather sour mood.

"Although celebrations are in order, NEWT level Transfiguration or any other lesson is not to be taken lightly and 2 weeks after your final assignments which for this lesson will be that essay on the Evolution of Transfigurable Items, I am pleased to announce that the annual Halloween Ball will take place" McGonagall continued

Chatter broke throughout the room as the 7th year students took delight at the opportunity to relax from their studies and for a select few, the Ball would allow to take their minds off the threat of the Dark Lord. In particular, 3 of the Marauders grinned…the ball would be the perfect opportunity to 'tie the knot', a perfect romantic opportunity for them to gather their hearts content.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they headed to their next lesson, the Marauders were speaking in slight whispers to one another and to hear another girl discussion, Peter strolled away with an annoyed expression on his face, looking as pale and nervous as ever. "So Moony – how're you going to make the move on Eva? I mean I know you're on close terms but the Halloween Ball! Going with her would make it official." Sirius nudged Remus as James snickered when their werewolf friend blushed a deep crimson contrasting nicely with his golden blonde hair.

As Remus composed himself he shot a nasty glance at the other two. "Enough about me…you Padfoot are going to have some thinking to do…no offence but Brittany Davies isn't just going to go into a long lasting loving relationship with you. The girl's more insecure than an old lady on drugs!" Sirius's grin subsided into a thinking frown as he muttered something about old ladies not being able to use drugs.

As Sirius was lost in his own pondering world, Remus's inquisitive air was now directed to James's direction, and his curious glance was making James Potter quite nervous.

"So Prongs…I know something happened last night from the strange mood you were both in. Spill – now. How does it feel? Knowing that Lily Evans might actually be in reach…no offence but none of us really thought you had much of a chance with her…5 years mate!" Remus Lupin's glance said it all – 'tell me what happened between Lily and you last night or face my wrath'.

Now, when James Potter was nervous the most natural, most automatic thing he did was run his hands not once but twice through his messy jet-black hair. Things from then on happened in slow motion, as James's left hand let go of his multiple books to do the infamous deed, they came crashing down onto the floor, one of them crushing his toe causing him to wince quite hard. With a sheepish 'he was okay', all the surrounding people turned their glance and immediately, a swarm of giggling girls were picking up his possessions and cooing over his hurt foot, causing him to nearly trip over again.

Girls were ruffling his hair and touching him in very _uncomfortable_ ways and as he tried to lightly brush them off, he was very annoyed to see the smirking Sirius Black who was actually encouraging the female population by yelling that James Potter had stumbled over and hurt himself…very loudly.

What irked him more was that further ahead, Lily Evans and her 2 friends stood with their arms folded, Brittany had a look of disbelief on her face as girls pushed rapidly passed her, Eva joining Remus to walk ahead, both shaking their heads…but Lily! The nerve of that girl…Lily had the most indescribable expression on her face. James concluded that she was smiling because of his misery with the hoard of girls, annoyed still because of last nights mishaps causing them both to receive no sleep and…jealous?! Yes…James could make out that some of her features depicted annoyance…yes, he knew Lily well enough to conclude that Lily Evans, the girl who despised him was jealous that there were other girls fussing over him. With that last thought, he smiled in glee and knew no more as the ever more arms and legs drowned him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily was furiously ranting on the incidents of her revenge plan gone wrong the previous night to her highly amused friends, Brittany almost crying to stop bursts of laughter escaping her and Eva…the usually composed, sensible girl was banging her hands against the wall and giggling hysterically, her breaths coming up quite raggedly.

Lily frowned and pulled Eva's hair causing her to admit defeat and promptly calmed her hysterics while giving Brittany the silent, killer stare also subsiding her blonde friend's predictable reaction.

"C'mon guys! You're supposed to help me here. I won't even embarrass myself telling you how I escaped Potter's grasp…all I'll say is that I had to use my teeth! And Potter won't be too comfortable down _there_ anytime soon, I hope I left teeth marks on 'it'" This statement caused another wave of hysteria to cross her friends as they had a vivid imagery of Lily and James playfully frolicking on the floor…and even Lily found humour in the situation but stopped herself from smiling…too much.

"Oh wow, what a very romantic evening you and James shared…looks like you were destined to share the same Common Room – hmmm I bags being the godmother of your third born child" Eva jokingly stated through bursts of giggles and she had Brittany hi-fived behind Lily's head.

Just when she was about to ask Brittany a better way to get revenge, knowing her and Sirius Black's relationship had plenty of hatred and revenge, her annoyance level went off the charts as seemingly the whole female population of Hogwarts flocked to James who had apparently 'injured himself'. Seeing his hazel eyes and messy jet black hair annoyed her to no end, yet her feelings of despise had changed…it was no longer complete intolerance of an immature, egotistical bully. No, as her mind kept racing back to the feel of James Potter's protective arms around her frame, she couldn't describe the irksome feeling she got when so many girls raced to the handsome Quidditch player. No…she did not comprehend this feeling, it was completely new to her – yet she couldn't draw her eyes away from Potter and his screaming fan club…all she wanted to do was to throttle those girls away from him.

'Okay' Lily concluded as she managed to peel her eyes away from the scene and stalking off to the direction of the Dungeons for her next lesson, her heart was beating very rapidly, pumping a lot of blood to her face. 'I must be losing it…Potter must have messed with my brain last night.' She fumed, her face giving off steam. As she thought back to last night, a new wave of exasperation washed over her and with one last, bitter look at James's crowd now completely engulfing him, only a few strands of his hair visible, Lily decided she needed to keep her distance away from him. Otherwise, she really didn't know what would happen…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lily, as the wonderful student she is has shown the best qualities and I feel the greatest pride to have guided her and taught her these qualities." Professor Slughorn puffed his chest out as for the previous half our, he had been commending Lily Evans on her bravery causing Lily to feel quite embarrassed as the Gryffindor half of the class were staring at her in great admiration and the Slytherins looked like they would enjoy nothing more but to slice her into thin mince.

"Please Professor…don't we have our final assignments coming up" she whispered to the beefy man, causing a few snickers to arise in the class.

"Oh yes Lily darling, you've always been the keenest student I've had…so modest too with all your achievements I thought you would have been at least telling people…well no matter – I'll make sure the whole school knows of your outstanding achievements" he droned on before finally concluding when Lily coughed ever so gently. "Oh and Mr. Potter…you should feel some luck and thank your stars that you were given the opportunity to help Lily in her shining moment" James guffawed inwardly as he leaned back in his chair at the back of the room, but said nothing and merely smiled that charming grin of his, directing it to the back of Lily's head.

"Yes as Lily said" Slughorn smiled sickeningly again at his favourite student "the final assignment is the test of the Love Potion you have all undoubtedly done much preparation for. I'm expecting some high quality performances from the best potion brewers in the class" Slughorn had not taken his glance off Lily through his whole speech.

Finally did the bell signal the end of the class and he shifted his gaze to his students "the test will be scheduled for next lesson so everybody come prepared! Don't forget…the degree of your lovesickness will affect your N.E.W.T result for Potions, and cheaters will be heavily punished" his voice echoed through the emptying Dungeons as his students scampered to leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's a nightmare" James said despairingly as he picked at his roast ham, groaning in disgust as he watched Sirius pile in mashed potato like water. Peter also matched Sirius's eating ability, one hand dipping his chicken drumstick in gravy and the other hand smashing bread rolls into his face, crumbs framing his mouth.

"What is?" Remus asked as he looked while slowing down his eating as he felt disgusted watching Sirius and Peter eat food like pigs. James sighed and as he looked around the Great Hall full of chattering and laughter, sharing the normal routine for dinner, he wondered if he could ever return to the carefree, pranking rebel he was for the past 6 years. Yet deep down he knew he couldn't – none of the Marauders could…they had all grown up, matured in unique ways and now they were men ready to face the wizarding world and its challenges.

Okay, something was seriously wrong with him…something had happened to him this year that had changed his immature ways. Maybe Lily was right…maybe he had been just a toe-rag for the past 5 years – but what she didn't know was that all of that had been to impress her. So much for that…well that was behind them now. As he looked over to her bobbing red head as she sipped her Pumpkin juice chatting with her friends, he gazed in wonder, lost in a trance. However, over the side of the Great Hall, Lily seemed to feel the pair of hazel eyes on her, it shouldn't have surprised her, she could always tell when James Potter was staring at her and it had annoyed her to no end. Yet this time, as she looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown on her face, she found his expression humorous…and the little blush on his cheeks as he hastily returned back to his ham, well that made her heart do a little butterfly dance.

"Attention" Dumbledore raised his tall form while Professor McGonagall tapped the glass goblet, causing a hush to fall over the Great Hall.

"As you have all been aware, the Halloween Ball has been a tradition at Hogwarts School for many years, and this year it is my pleasure to once again invite you all to attend. It is undoubtedly a chance for all of us to enjoy a sensational evening full of dance and magic. I have decided that even though they have been through much traumatic experiences, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter will be organizing this event…I hope the process will go successfully and trouble_free_" He finally emphasized raising his eyebrows pointedly at the Marauders causing Sirius to salute sheepishly.

With full stomachs and tired eyes, the school proceeded to the Dormitories and after helping up a stumbling Hufflepuff second year who had tripped over his shoes and telling him to be careful, James decided to call it a day. Unbeknownst to him, Severus Snape watched him ascending the stairs to the Heads Common Room and charmingly bidding the Damsel in Distress a lovely evening. Snape watched James Potter with utter hatred that was possibly imaginable – the black haired, muscular, hazel eyed legend was everything he was not, everything he could never be. The glory and worship that he receieved, Snape wanted revenge, he needed it.

'Smile all you want Potter' Snape whispered to nobody in particular. 'For soon you will learn that _nobody_ in the world can have everything. Not even you…' sliding back into the shadows and holding a strand of his greasy hair between his forefinger and thumb, Snape gnarled. His eyes glinting under the moonlight, he swore that James Potter would never have Lily Evans…and he would see to it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Okay, another seemingly 'bits and pieces' chapter…just trying to tie some loose ends, convey changing emotions and relationships…and hopefully entice you to eagerly await the next chapter!!! D

I think my writer's block is over…I've got a pretty clear idea for what's going to happen next and writing the past few chapters have been pretty easy i.e. the ideas have flowed on etc.

To:

**WhiteCamellia: **Thanks for all your support – you've been with the story since birth and I appreciate all your encouragement and feedback. Hmmmm…yes as for some of the random problems I have with the plot etc it was probably because I was tired and not thinking . so please forgive me…and I hope it didn't ruin it for you! Keep reviewing it's been really great!

**GiddyGirlie**: Thanks must also go to you! Your long reviews and constructive feedback have made me double check my grammar and if I can be bothered, I'll redo the previous chapters kekekekee. I really do hope it's been enjoyable because I've certainly enjoyed writing!

Thanks to everyone who's read – and if you guys can be bothered, a few words of feedback would be really encouraging!! So yes…please REVIEW so you can tell me what you think!!!

Much love,

**Purebliss90**


	28. Horrific Humiliation

**Chapter 28**

Remus and Eva lay under the stars, a serene silence between them as they enjoyed the presence of each other. To know that there was somebody else in the world that you trust, that could protect you and understand you…well that feeling was priceless. Yet there was something tugging at Remus that weighed heavy in his heart. He was a cursed man, a werewolf knew no love and deserved none and although Eva had confessed her father being a werewolf, Remus believed that it did not change their relationship. She couldn't love him while he couldn't even accept himself for what he was.

"So what happened to you father?" Remus asked softly with his eyes closed, feeling the soft tufts of grass shake with the wind between his fingers.

Eva breathed in the soft sweet air and turned onto her side, shifting closer to the blonde. Remus Lupin had always been the subject of her admiration, every since second or third year, he had excelled in everything he did whether it be academically or socially. Yet, Eva had always found him mysterious; there was a shroud of insecurity surrounding this seemingly perfect body. He seemed to not confide in anyone other than his 3 closest friends being James, Sirius and Peter. Although he was always nice to his fellow pupils, Remus Lupin had never once been close to anyone. In fact, it seemed he was afraid, and this confusion that Eva possessed about him had finally, after several years been answered on the Hogsmeade Trip.

A revelation had hit her, she understood what Remus was bearing, a secret so heavy it would have collapsed any human being. Yet his courage at being able to hold such a nauseating secret reaffirmed the fact that she, Eva Milton had fallen in love with this most unusual character. She couldn't help it, unbeknownst to either of them during their encounters, love had found its place between her and Remus. Like all relationships, they had their problems and one of them was making itself known.

"He died…my father had never been a strong man, he was exploited for his kindness – finally, he just couldn't accept what he was and with no friends to bear his pain, he committed suicide. I only knew he was a werewolf on his deathbed." Eva felt Remus embrace her and she struggled to bite back the tears that had been contained in her for a long time. She was the only one her father had told about his condition, and she didn't have the heart to tell Brittany and Lily…they would just feel sorry for her and perhaps even distance her. Yet with Remus, she felt she could not be dishonest, especially as he shared the same condition as her father whom she had loved deeply.

Remus felt his heart slice in two as Eva revealed her inner traumas. It was somewhat a relief to hear of Eva's mishaps with her father. It seemed someone else in the world was bearing a secret as heavy as he was. Yet how could he burden this beautiful girl that lay in the crook of his arm with his condition? She had clearly suffered enough, the curse of the werewolf had already taken away her father whom she had clearly cherished. He could not let them become too close, she would only love and feel the pain of loss again. His transformations would be too painful for her, his inhumane and unloving beastlike form would be a curse on her, no, his suffering alone would be enough.

"I want to share your pain Remus, losing my father was quite painful for me, I saw how his suffering alone eroded him…tell me everything. You can trust me" As Eva held his coarse hand and looked up at him with watery eyes all Remus wanted to do was to spill his thoughts to her. What he wanted to do most in the world was to share everything with Eva yet as he opened his mouth, he turned away and broke their intense gaze.

"I'm sorry, I can't" he whispered as he stood up and walked away, leaving Eva's gentle sobs behind. Remus sighed as he felt a numbing pain in his heart, his rational mind had always won over his heart, his heart that yearned to know love and passion…how long was this curse going to affect his life?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Horace Slughorn bit down on his lip as he took another chug from the whisky bottle laying on his desk. He furrowed his eyebrows and grasped the little hair that was left on his balding head. Tom…Tom Marvolo Riddle had been on his mind, the wonderful, brilliant young wizard he had taught, so full of potential, so full of life. Slughorn had thought that this young genius would contribute much to the wizarding world. As he stared into the depths of his dim office, he begrudgingly smiled. He hadn't been wrong…indeed, Lord Voldemort _had_ wrecked havoc in the world, he had accomplished what no wizard had done before, war was upon them and he, Horace Slughorn had used his own hands to create the monster. He had given birth to Riddle, and as much as he wanted to run away from his responsibility he knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him – his heavy head collapsing onto the desk, he gurgled as he remembered the events which took place at the beginning of the year.

"_We must fight Horace, I see no reason for a very able man not to contribute to the wizarding world which he has known for his whole life!" Dumbledore spoke with a firmness as he faced Slughorn in his office. There was no desperation in the Headmaster's voice, only persuasion._

"_You don't understand Albus, I cannot face He Who Must Not Be Named…there is guilt deep inside of me, I would never have guessed that Tom, Tom Riddle would have become…" Slughorn was flustered as he stood up, ranting on about one of his best students…he paced Dumbledore's office, constantly flickering his glance towards the door, clearly wanting out._

"_We have all made mistakes but it is not too late to fix them" Dumbledore gestured for Slughorn to sit to which he did if not with disgruntle. "I am not asking you to join the Order…but you Horace are a powerful wizard as much as you won't admit it. Your students are full of bravery and passion to defeat the Dark Lord yet you are cowering!"_

"_I am not proud Albus, I can't…" Slughorn met Dumbledore's concerned gaze which pleaded with the Headmaster not to push his fragile state. Slughorn's gaze seemed to question the silver-bearded man whether he knew of the blunders he had committed._

_Dumbledore did not answer Slughorn's pleads. "James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius, Eva, Remus, Brittany…these are all capable students which will not hesitate to confront Voldemort" Slughorn flinched but Dumbledore ignored him "we must help them know that there is still good left on this earth and it is this love which will defeat Him. Only our good will combined will make us stronger Horace…"_

_That was when Albus Dumbledore had given Horace Slughorn his 'assignment'. He had to think of a way in which his students could discover that it was only through their combined efforts could they escape the hard times they were faced with._

And now, his last thoughts before he fell into a drunken slumber, Horace Slughorn wished that his plans for the Love Potion would work…or otherwise Dumbledore would be after his tail again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well today is the big day then" Slughorn beckoned his students in, most of who were clutching a vial in their hands. Hastily wiping beads of sweat off his face, Slughorn tried to remove the imagery of a smiling Albus Dumbledore out of his mind and concentrated on the carrying out of such an important lesson.

"Putin and Nott, how about we begin with you" Slughorn took a seat and beckoned the two students up the front. "Now" he cautioned "the Love Potion is a complex and marvelous potion, full of mystery and wonder as its results differ with each brewer. The effects as we are testing today may be humorous so please refrain from being too obnoxious. You may begin" He concluded nodding at the anxious girl and boy.

After both drank the pink concoction, the effects were immediate. The girl's hair changed colour while her eyes became a blue watery effect, staring into the boy's. After 5 minutes of happy love chatting and sharing a rather magical kiss, the two were asked to take the antidote and to sit down by a grinning Slughorn. The two were undoubtedly somewhat embarrassed and scuttled away from each other, causing the classroom to be filled with sniggering.

This continued for about half the lesson and many effects were similar yet the texture and colour of all the potions were uniquely different. It was clear when the potion had been a disaster as one girl sprouted boils all over her face while the boy's skin had seemingly melted on the spot. They had to be taken immediately to the Hospital Wing, the girl in heavy tears.

Finally, there were only two couples left, James and Lily as well as Severus Snape and Missy Redding who leered dangerously at James and Lily as they walked passed when Slughorn called their name.

"Good luck Tiger…this is going to be one of the sweet sweet stories we tell our grandchildren" James chuckled as he whispered into Lily's ear.

Lily grunted and walked a little ahead of him, refraining herself from rolling her eyes, clutching the vial which contained a rather fluorescent yellow liquid inside so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"You may begin" Lily's hand shook as she uncapped the vial and with a beating heart, she took down half the liquid, begrudgingly handing it to James as she managed a weak smile at Slughorn who was nodding feverishly at her, his pudgy cheeks shaking too and fro.

However, then and there, something miraculous happened, after James had taken down the other half of the potion, the effects were so bizarre it caused him to drop the glass vial so it shattered. The looks of awe on the class's face were evident and after 2 seconds of shock, the whole class had burst out guffawing with laughter. James goggled at Lily because she now possessed his body…her beautiful head was on top of his muscular frame while he, oh God he couldn't look down, yes…his body was now the elegant petite form of Lily Evans. Lily groaned in agony, they had failed the assignment for sure, what she couldn't understand was why, she was sure their potion had been brewed perfectly…

"I – what happened?" James managed to squawk as with another groan, he realized he was speaking in Lily's voice. His blood was boiling as he saw looks of undeniable mirth on his fellow classmate's faces…Snape and Redding were not laughing but their looks of surprise had quickly turned into malicious cackling as they enjoyed the immense embarrassment that James and Lily must have felt.

Lily certainly felt weird to be towering over James and she felt a little queasy as when she spoke, a gruff, deep voice was emitted from her throat. "Professor, I don't understand, we brewed it all right!" By this rate, she was almost in tears and her whole body so hot from embarrassment she thought she was going to faint. Beside the side effects of them switching bodies, they weren't even acting lovesick towards each other, no gentle words or soft touches rather, Lily was staring at James with as much intense hatred as she could muster…he was costing her her N.E.W.T in potions for crying out loud!

As she directed her gaze towards Slughorn however, she was taken aback to realize he was beaming his head off after looking slightly confused for a couple of moments. Strangely enough, it was as if he had reached a revelation and jumping up, he startled the whole class by declaring "Albus you old cheeker!"

Remembering back to when he told Dumbledore of his plans for the Love Potion, the old Headmaster seemed too happy at the idea and very mysterious. Dumbledore had only told him to be careful of the Love Potion's side effects. Only now had Slughorn understood what he meant…if two people were already in love, using the Love Potion would result in 'hilarious consequences' as was in the fine print of every love potion manual. As Slughorn gazed at the two young people in the rather awkward situation, he realized that the Headmaster had already known that the two of them…were in love, and this was the way he was going to prove it to them. This was how they were going to unite to fight against the Dark Lord. Well, Albus Dumbledore sure knew how to play his game well and as Horace Slughorn mused over this, his respect for Dumbledore rose, admist all his worries, he had known that two of his students were sharing something extraordinary.

"Now now…everybody settle down please" Slughorn found it most difficult to settle his hysterical Potions class. "Lily, Mr. Potter I'm sure there was nothing wrong with the Potion you brewed, unfortunately there are clearly some side effects you were unaware of. The antidote I have, unfortunately, will not reverse your situation so please head back to your Common Room where the effects will wear off in 2 hours. And…try to avoid students in the hallway as you go. I'm willing to bet that the Headmaster would like to see you after this" Slughorn chuckled as seeing his favourite student's distressed face and pleading eyes, he added "Not to worry Lily in your case I will analyse the potion you have brewed if you leave your recipe and method with me. Today's incident will not affect your N.E.W.T for Potions" And with that, Lily had calmed down, swishing her robes, making sure not to look at James Potter she stalked out of the Dungeons, a look on her face as if she was suffering constipation. James closely followed suit and with a death glare at Snape and Redding as he passed, he couldn't help but smile at Lily's swishing red hair as she exited.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After facing the Damsel's bewildered looks at the two teenager's sudden shift of bodies but not daring to question, both Lily and James stepped into the Heads Room. Just as James was about to open his mouth, Lily Evans turned to face him, a look that said 'I'm not kidding, I'm going to kill you' on her face. James had to cower…a normal Lily Evans who was angry was already difficult to face let alone she possessing his body, stretching her height much above his.

"You…" She was shaking in outrage and slowly stalking towards him, causing James Potter to back towards the wall. "James Potter, are the most vulgar, incomplete person to ever walk the earth…and you just have to ruin my life don't you!" She screamed and James was genuinely scared but at the same time amused at her choice of words to describe him. His eyes widened as in her fury, she tore at her shirt…wait, his shirt, exposing his bare chest. As much as he knew it was wrong to, James Potter appreciated his muscular frame, rewarding himself on the workouts he did to have paid off.

Lily caught his gaze and self consciously covered 'her' body but after realizing she wasn't exposing anything, she continued her accusations "first you ruin my social life – every single day I had to annoyed by your constant immature pestering. No guys dared come within 3 feet of me in case you humiliated them like you do best…you have been so selfish! And NOW!" She took a shaky breath and bit her lip "you manage to find a way to ruin my academic results. I don't know how you do it Potter, but you must be the bane of my existence" Suddenly, it was as if all the anger had left her, she felt really weak and bit back tears…she ran a hand through her flaming red hair which had come loose from its ponytail after she had been so worked up and again cursed Potter because that was his habit that she had unfortunately picked up.

Indeed she wasn't wrong, his hands were streaking through his jet black hair in frustration…hang on, those were her hands! And she didn't want them anywhere near James Potter's hair!

"C'mon Lily" James pleaded, still finding it hard to adjust to his high-pitched voice. "Slughorn already said he wouldn't mark us down…but really I wonder what happened to our Potion, we had made it so perfect, so many hours of dedication" With that Lily calmed down and stopped to think…as annoying as he was, James Potter was right, this Love Potion assignment was probably about the first thing that they had accomplished successfully together. "yeah…I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell us" Lily surrendered to her fatigue as she promptly plopped James Potter's body onto the couch, not even having the energy to keep her eyes open. Feeling James and her body fall onto the seat next to her, she didn't complain. They sat in silence until the 2 hours were almost up…when James being the joker suddenly pointed out,

"You know I can't believe I didn't use this situation to my advantage. If it was the old me I would've strutted my – err your stuff around for the whole school to see. You've got to admit, this is one hot bod you've got" he chuckled staring down at Lily's frame and just as he was about to lift her shirt up, Lily growled.

"You are the most disgusting person ever Potter" she glowered at him. "Besides, two can play at the game…I could make you permanently impotent" She shrugged as she looked down between 'her' legs.

"You wouldn't dare" James shrieked as he reached for his arms, slapping them away from his manhood.

Just as Lily was about to use his muscular body to her advantage, with a sudden flood of smoke, their bodies had switched back and losing her balance as she returned to her petite form, she topped off the couch and landed…unfortunately right above James, finding herself in yet another awkward situation.

"Hmph…we'd better go to Professor Dumbledore then" she hastily said as she picked herself up, just as James was also getting up with a sheepish grin, rubbing a hand to his head. It seemed that she was cursed that day because as she was getting up, Lily in her haste, could not get her footing and slipped, finding herself in déjà vu, crashing heavily for the second time that day on top of James Potter.

Her face now beetroot red, she determinedly did not meet his gaze but rather clenched her teeth together as she felt herself squish the air out of him, but James Potter had no complaints to make. She picked herself up and almost sprinted out of the Room towards the Headmaster's office leaving a confused yet smiling James behind.

"Stop fighting it Evans, it's fate!" He spontaneously yelled after her.

'Great' she thought with a sigh, ignoring him and speeding up her footsteps to make sure James Potter couldn't follow fast enough. 'This has to be the worst day in my _entire_ life…not exaggerating!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** Goodness, that was hilarious! Well, I thought anyway, don't ask where the idea came from because I honestly don't know. The body swapping thing was just random and what the hell!

Well, I hope that was a lot of fun for all of you to read because I was almost smiling at the screen as I was writing. Thanks for all your support guys! I've been taking your reviews and words of advice to heart

As you probably have noticed, I've been updating practically every day because I want to finish the story before the end of my holidays so that means I have around 2 weeks to finish and I'm sure I will with all of you guys helping!!

Again, please review because that's the only way you can influence my writing and give me feedback on what I have written because I believe that's really important to a writer.

Thanks so much and hoping to see your reviews kekekeke,

**Purebliss90**


	29. Verge of Heartbreak

**Chapter 29**

"Life's not fair, Moony! Just when you thought you had a chance, it goes flying out the window" A moaning Sirius Black buried his face into the pillow and kicked his legs into the wall behind him, instantly regretting it and got up to caress his sore feet.

"What happened Padfoot?" Peter squeaked from behind the wall as one of his rare moments in the dorms was spent completing his Transfiguration essay for McGonagall.

Sirius looked up for a split second before breaking down again "Well you know my charming ways, Tyson the sixth year Ravenclaw babe, the one every man alive would like to dig their claws into? Yeah…well she came up to say hello"

Remus looked up from the _Advance Book of Spellbinding Spells Volume 6 _he was reading and gasped…"you didn't, did you Padfoot? I thought you had it in for Brittany. PLUS I thought you would've had enough sense not to get tangled in with _her_"

"It wasn't my fault okay! The little conversation turned a little bit heated and I already had a few firewhiskys that night, the ones I secretly smuggled in from Hogsmeade with the Map last year. She kind of grabbed me…launched herself onto me for no particular reason!"

"Yeah well nobody can resist the Black charm can they Padfoot?" Remus sarcastically pointed out as he sighed and returned back to his book. "You don't even have to tell me the rest…Brittany saw you didn't she?"

"Yeah…right before Tyson was about to push me into a Broom closet! ARGH!" Sirius began pretending to pull out his hair in aggravation.

"Then what happened?" Peter squawked, "did the elephant learn to fly?"

Remus and Sirius shared a befuddled look but ignored Peter. "Well you know Davies, the girl has serious anger management problems. See this" Sirius gestured to his heavily bruised eye, a nose which had clearly been bleeding heavily and various scratch marks on his forearms and neck…

"That bad, huh? No offence Padfoot, but I think you deserved that one" Remus chuckled lightly, admiring Brittany's courage.

"But it was an accident, now she'll never go to the Ball with me" Sirius whined. "Hm…help me think Moony you're the smart one, how do I win her back? I think I should trick her, I've always been good with tricks"

"It's different this time Padfoot" Remus frowned "you love her remember? If you love somebody, things have to be tackled differently. Besides, I personally think you're kidding yourself…the Sirius Black I've known was and will forever remain a womanizing rebel…untameable by nobody!"

"Wow…sounds like you're in love with me Moony. But you do have a point…maybe she was just a challenge, a different taste from my usual girls." But as Sirius pictured her bubbly personality, her witty comebacks and her always optimistic spirit, he knew he had not satisfied his desires of capturing her yet. But he will…he would see to taking Brittany Davies for himself, even if it killed him

"Oh alcohol, you're supposed to be my friend…not cost me my chance of something special" he sighed, resuming his lying position on the bed

"You're not the only one stuffing things up" Remus whispered to nobody in particular.

Just as Sirius was going to ask him what he said, the door burst open to reveal a very distraught James Potter whose hair was shriveled more than usual and whose lips were quivering ever so slightly. His hazel eyes were bloodshot and his skin deathly pale, in fact he looked as if he was about to pass out altogether. Sirius quickly shifted off the bed as he predicted correctly, James Potter launched himself under the covers.

Just as his concerned friends were about to ask what happened to him, James beat them to it.

"Don't ask. The Prongs you knew is dead…I'm a new man" he murmured as he was clearly drifting off to sleep. However, with one quick twist of his head, he added giving Sirius and Remus a jump "If Lily comes looking for me tell her that I don't want to see her"

This caused his friends to leap up again…James Potter denying to see Lily Evans? Hell must have frozen over, what had caused this situation to arise between the two? Lily had always been his weakness, like kryptonite to Superman if you must…he seemed to have lost his soul when Lily was around, as if he had been kissed by a Dementor. Sirius and Remus shuddered at how Lily Evans or any girl was capable of affecting their friend in such a mysterious way.

As Sirius crept towards Remus's armchair taking care not to disturb James's already snoring form, he beckoned Remus forward, wincing as he accidentally stepped on Peter's sneakoscope but thanking his lucky stars that it did not go off.

"Do you think Prongs is on drugs?" he said seriously.

Even Remus could not deny that it wasn't a possibility – James Potter was certainly acting very out of the usual. He had to ask Lily what all of this meant.

……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..

……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..

Lily knew that she had to find Potter, the irresponsible jerk she had known and learned to hate and right now, the situation was very similar – Lily's intense dislike for James Potter could compare with Filch for students. After Dumbledore had revealed the truth of the side effects of the Love Potion, Lily could not accept his words. Moreover, she laughed at his words…they were simply ludicrous – how could she be in love with James Potter when she hated every fibre of his being? Sure, she might have warmed up to his charms, after all, he had saved her life and proved his loyalty and courage. She had to admit her dislike of him had waned and she might even call him tolerable, but love! That was certainly out of the question, the effects of love were based on the connection of two souls who understood each other, cared for each other. It was not based on lust or infatuation, it was certainly not revealed by the male asking the female out every single moment of the day…as James Potter had been doing for the past 5 years.

Lily, remembering back to their meeting in Dumbledore's office was abashed to recall that she, in her outrage had accused the old Headmaster of being a liar which caused him to be very much taken aback but nonetheless, his deep blue eyes contained humour. She had knocked back her chair and blind fury had engulfed her…why she had such an overreaction was beyond her. Usually she would have just dismissed the Headmaster's words and called the Love Potion a glitch. But the Headmaster's words had been bothering her in fact, the whole situation had been gnawing away at her insides. She couldn't sit or stand for a moment without thinking back to the situation…and James Potter irksome face constantly appeared in her mind. She was sure she would not be able to rid his image from her memory in this entire lifetime.

He had been to bluntly describe it, a curse on her. She could not think of two more unlikely people in the universe to have crossed paths. He, a pureblood, worshipped and desired, the subject of many admirers within the school who managed to achieve top marks without barely lifting a finger…he had the closest friends which he could share his trials and tribulations…and above all, he had the looks and muscles to cause any girl to look twice at him if they were to pass on the street. And her? Lily Evans was a plain witch…perhaps even less than that, being Muggle born didn't help her in the wizarding community while possessing a fiery temper and burying herself in books had not earned her a great reputation in the school. She tried so hard to fit in and she supposed she did…she had 2 close friends, pretty but not spectacular looks and she was quite capable at magic. But what she did not count on was catching the attention of one James Potter.

She sighed, to this day, she did not know why James Potter was infatuated with her, why he tried to impress her all the time, why he was constantly bugging her. Before she had ignored him and thought he would take the hint and leave her alone, but clearly the man was persistent enough to keep up his end of the game for 5 years…if it was to annoy the hell out of her, James Potter had undeniable succeeded. Yet he did not stop there, he had showed genuine concern for her, in fact she was sure that his eyes held no other room for anybody else but her…

'Okay that was enough', she did not want to contemplate further how much James Potter was willing to do for her. In fact right at that moment, she wished for nothing more than his eternal disappearance from the world. She buried her head in her hands…everything was going so horribly wrong. Seventh year at Hogwarts had turned into a series of nightmares, and she supposed she should have expected nothing less with the Marauders around.

No, her mother had always told her to confront her problems and her problem now was James Potter…like it had been for the past 5 years. She had to clarify that Dumbledore's words were wrong, that they were not in love as he had told them and that there was some simple error in their Love Potion which could be easily attributed to a careless error in its preparation, most likely on his behalf. Lily convinced herself that it would easy to get out of this one…and that soon, everything would return normal. She, Brittany and Eva would be the best of friends, talking about everything and anything while they would all get annoyed at James Potter for constantly asking her out. Brittany and Sirius would be at each other's throats and Eva would be shy and embarrassed every time Remus Lupin was mentioned.

In fact, James Potter constantly asking her out was much better than this…yes, she would much rather prefer that he annoy the living lights out of her than admit they were even close to being lovers. Bashfully, she had to admit she had fantasized about James Potter being always there for her, to forever protect her in his embrace…but who hadn't? It was merely her hormones…purely based on a physical sense of desire.

Things had been much easier when they were younger, yet Lily, as she strolled down the dark hallway alone found that she could not remember the last time when she, her friends and the Marauders possessed an easily explainable relationship.

……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..

……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..

Unbeknownst to her, a dark shadow was closely creeping behind Lily, watching her every move and Severus Snape's skill in Legilemency allowed him to pry into Lily's thoughts and to learn that they were filled with his mortal enemy, the annoyingly perfect and arrogant James Potter angered him. Lily Evans had always been a fascination for Snape, she was not beautiful in most peoples eyes yet she had a charm about her, an untameable passion that flowed through her blood. The fact that she was the object of Potter's affections had always spited him, why of all people should James Potter be affiliated with Lily? Why couldn't he just be content with his social group of losers…why did he always have to be everything he was not?

Well this time it was going to be different…as Snape licked his lips in anticipation, he felt the aftereffects of the Polyjuice Potion, Lily was only just a few steps ahead of him. Soon, the greasy hair of Severus Snape turned into sleek, messy jet black fibres, his frail and tormented frame grew into the broad and muscular body of a familiar looking hazel eyed rebel. As Snape slipped on the pre-prepared spectacles, he adjusted the Gryffindor robes he had pinched and cracked his neck. He was going to do something he should have done a long time ago…

His plans had started long before and he had teamed up with Missy to take complete revenge on James Potter…their plan would ensure that he would never have a chance with Lily especially as Snape knew that Lily was at a tender position…she was unsure where her future path would lead her. But she needn't worry because he, Severus Snape would prove to her that James Potter was not worth her attention.

Missy had been waiting impatiently at the Broom Closet closest to the Heads Room for the arrival of 'James Potter' a.k.a. Snape. She was dressed in her most flimsy outfit, and that meant of course, it was mostly see through with her parts being er…mostly covered. She applied lipstick for the 5th time that night and constantly reapplied foundation…noone who rejected Missy Redding ever got away with it, not even the great James Potter.

Suddenly, she felt someone clutch her shoulder from behind and was about to gasp when she was met face to fact with the stunning man himself. Forgetting temporarily what she was doing and where she was, Missy's heart skipped a few steps as anybody's would in the presence of James Potter.

"J-James…" she whispered, straining to see in the dark.

"It's me you idiot Redding, and don't mention that name in front of my face" Snape spat

"Oh, of course it's you Snape, James Potter's charm is completely invisible" Missy spat.

"Look here, I hate this situation as much as you do, I've put down all my pride to impersonate the person I hate most in the world…and you!"

"Shutup Snape, I hear footsteps" The two clambered into the dark Broom Cupboard as Lily Evans's footsteps approached.

Just as she was about to pass the Closet, Snape nudged Missy and the two fell into a fake embrace, Missy rolling her eyes as Severus Snape's clear inexperience at being intimate with another. Pretending that she in fact, _was _in James Potter's passionate intimacy, appreciating what would be his muscles and frame…if he was the real Potter, she kissed the impersonator with all her kept fury at James's rejection and the two fell out of the Broom Closet, right in front of Lily's startled frame as she let out a yelp.

Snape was groping Missy most awkwardly and although she thought it would make it most realistic, giving Snape the tongue just made her want to be ill…Missy wished Lily would hurry up and blow up at the fake James so Snape would stop digging his fingernails into the small of her back and crushing her against him.

'Lumos…what are you two doing out of bed at this hour? I must dock marks from whatever house you're in…" Lily said sternly as she pointed her wand at them.

Yet what she saw made tornados within her, she felt as if the 7 seas were churning and the waves were crashing hard against her stomach. Her shocked expression lasted a couple of seconds as her disbelieving eyes registered what she was seeing with her brain. Although she wanted to deny it, to not accept the truth…it was lying before her, almost mocking at her crumbling emotions.

"I-James…?" She whispered, backing slowly to the wall.

"That's right Evans" Missy sneered at her, her face sweaty and her mascara running, taking immense pleasure from Lily's obvious pain. "A Mudblood like you doesn't deserve James Potter" She fixed up her bra and wiped the strands of her from her face.

Lily's horrified expression turned towards James, who she did not know to be Snape. Missy's smeared lipstick was all over his face, his glasses had almost been removed in their clear moment of passion…and his shirt had been half scratched, now hanging awkwardly off his sweaty body. As he untangled himself from Missy, James, rather, Snape did not meet Lily's expression. After 6 years of watching James Potter's moves and annoyingly perfect life, Severus Snape was all too familiar with what James would have done if he was in the current situation. He had always been the one to notice the slight details others had not paid attention to and he supposed that was from all the neglect that he had suffered as a child…

"Lily…what are you doing here? Well, I didn't, you don't…" Snape stumbled, glancing to see her crestfallen and disbelieving expression, she was lowering her wand and slowly sliding down on the wall. Snape could tell that tears were threatening to fall but he knew that with Lily Evans's willpower and pride, she would not let it happen.

Suddenly, her expression hardened, Lily would not let herself be affected this way…by James Potter, what he did in his spare time was none of her business, yet with Missy…he had said that he didn't like her! And after the train trip at the beginning of the year…well she finally understood him now. As she bit down on her tongue a million thoughts racing through her mind a minute, she clenched her wand in painful aggression...the flashes of James's naked chest and Missy's gleeful snarls unable to leave her mind. She was almost shaking with fury as now she knew that James Potter was nothing but a lying, deceitful vulgar who did not deserve any of her compassion or care.

Lily fought the urge to slap him on the face, after all, who was she to question any of his actions, especially his love interests or his midnight mischief with any women...she had no right to even think twice about it. Yet as Lily Evans sprinted down the Hallway, her flaming hair streaming down behind her, she could no longer control the salty tears that flowed down her cheeks, and as she hastily rubbed them off, she realized also that she could no longer deny the painful pounding of her heart which was threatening to be ripped up, nor could she ignore the voice that told her she cared for him. She hated that voice…her heart's echoing which told her that yes, she, Lily Evans was hurt to see that James Potter had been frolicking with another girl…that that person in his loving caress should be her…her, Lily Evans.

……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..

……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..……………………..

**A/N: **Geez, that was really really mean I realize after reading back over it…but without a complication there will be no resolution! Hmmm, I actually really like the character of Snape in the Harry Potter series and it is revealed in the 7th book that he is noble and brave…and that he was in love with Lily. But nonetheless he hated James…and to get back at him I'm sure he would've used any means possible…

Hmmm – the story might actually be a few more chapters longer than I intended as I want to squeeze in the Halloween Ball, Christmas, on the following year, and finally, the happy happy conclusion!!!

So thanks again to all readers and reviewers!

If you would like to drop a comment by REVIEWING, it would be greatly appreciated!!!

REVIEW plzz

Hoping to hear from you soon,

**Purebliss90 **[who is very happy as she is nearing the end of the story!


	30. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Chapter 30**

"Serious? That's what old man Dumbledore said?" Peter, having given up on his essay had now settled on the floor, his pudgy cheeks shaking to and fro, not believing any of James Potter's words.

"No offence Prongs...but I have to agree with Wormtail; Evans in love with you? Dumbledore must have been off his rocker…the old man's brain mustn't working too well this year, first he appointed you as Head Boy and now this!" Sirius, leaning against the wall, was inspecting his nails and contemplating what the hazel eyed boy was revealing.

"I don't understand…shouldn't you be happy about it James, I thought you would be dancing off the walls to know that Lily supposedly loves you" Even Remus's expression was of doubt as he inspected the weak and crestfallen body on the bed. This was certainly not the James Potter he knew and respected even, something had happened to the both of them…something not quite right.

"He's got you there mate" Sirius was now combing his sleek shoulder length hair with his fingers much to the disgust of Remus, who was furiously gesturing at him to pay some more attention to their closest friend who was going through something Muggles would call a life crisis.

"Well, Lily kind of refused to accept what Dumbledore had to say…she kind of blew up in his face…not that I expected anything different from her" He sighed in defeat as he turned on the bed to face his friends, adjusting his spectacles slightly. "Maybe I underestimated Lily Evans…perhaps I was a fool to think I could ever earn her love."

"Wow Prongs…I'm starting to get worried. I've never seen you like this! The girl of your dreams, the one you've pined over ever since I can remember is apparently in love with you? So…this is your chance, go on a date with her or something!"

Leaning down to Remus who was still on the couch, Sirius whispered "See Moony…our Prongs is definitely on crack, or possibly overdose of Firewhisky. Once, when I drank more than 10 jugs, you don't even _want_ to know the troubles I had…Terrence told me she was pregnant! God…it was –"

"Shutup Padfoot, it's about James not you" Remus was nudging Peter on the floor who seemed to have fallen into a rather disturbed sleep and kept muttering "no". With a shrug of his shoulders, Remus levitated Peter to his bed with some effort and returned back to James.

"Who knew the course of love would be so painful…Prongs, maybe it's better to forget her. I certainly don't see any chance for me and Davies…eek, love is just overrated, you don't need it to enjoy life" Sirius, content with his words, muffled a yawn as he noticed it was almost 4 a.m. Time for 2 hours of sleep, a quick rinse and fresh as a daisy to breakfast!

"I actually agree with Padfoot on this one…maybe you're hoping for too much James…what if you just let things run as they are and see how that turns out" Remus, finding his position on the couch quite comfortable, felt himself drifting off into an easy sleep and his thoughts automatically drifted to the slender form of Eva Milton. All this talk about love was putting pressure on his wounds, Remus knew he was falling deeper and deeper into a trap, but he wouldn't change anything. Maybe the Marauders were cursed not to love…to not benefit from love's uplifting power and energy. No, love, they realized had only brought the Marauders endless heartache and scars…and for Peter, they had brought endless hours of worthless discussion when they could have been talking about their glorious futures or furthering the capability of the Marauder's Map.

Yes…love was like a butterfly, it is beautiful to think about, to look at and to want to possess, but once it is not possible to be possessed because if forced into a cage, love will lose all of its beauty and face a slow and painful demise. In other words, love is a delicate and subtle thing which cannot be forced or bullied into happening.

With those depressing thoughts, the 3 remaining Mauraders drifted off into a…loveless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As she slowed down to a walk, her breath staggered and her limbs numb from cold, Lily Evans could not remember for how long she had been aimlessly running for. The irony lay in that she was Head Girl, she should be catching those outside of bed after curfew, yet she was breaking the rule she was to be enforcing, all over one irksome James Potter. Her tears had come like an endless river of grief yet as they dried up, one thought of the nauseating images she had witnessed and a fresh bucket of tears would come pouring down. Lily hated tears, they were a form of weakness…and she hated when she could not control her tears. Closing her eyes only made the situation worse, James Potter's annoying face and charming smile would not leave her memory.

Her thoughts constantly drifted back to Dumbledore's words as well as to when James and her had fought together, suffered together and triumphed together. Things were already complicated back then when she was beginning to accept James Potter for someone who was more than an arrogant jerk, for somebody who was worthy of her friendship and attention. Yet things were moving too quickly and were getting way too complicated for what her mind could handle…she needed a breather. Not wanting to face the Damsel or the Heads Common Room, she shuffled her footsteps to God knows where, feeling quite lightheaded as night was disappearing. She squinted her eyes as she could make out two shadows coming towards her in the distance…two males slapping each other on the back.

"C'mon Moony I'm busting…maybe we can even catch some junior girls, I hear they're most frisky just before sunrise"

"Shutup Padfoot and keep your voice down" Remus squinted at the Marauder's Map in order to make sure nobody would be able to catch him and Sirius sneaking out of bed…again. He wasn't the one to break the rules, but for the Marauders, his closest friends in the world, he knew that he would do anything, anything in the world.

"Hey" Sirius yelped, snatching the Map from Remus, pointing his lighted wand onto it, he whispered "uh oh Rem I think there's a problem. Evans is heading right for us!" He pointed a shaky finger at the approaching dot marked Lily Evans, and he knew that if the Head Girl caught them up, he was going to cop it.

"Yeah Padfoot, way ahead of you" As Sirius looked up, Lily Evans was right in front of him and Remus, a stunned expression on her face. She looked a mess, her nose was clogged and bits of her hair was stuck to her shriveled face that almost screamed out for sleep. Without warning, Lily dropped her wand and promptly collapsed into Remus and Sirius's waiting arms. Never the one to cause a dramatic scene, Lily Evans had just fainted into the arms of 2 men…how was she ever going to live this one out?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So let me get this straight Black…James has been acting weirdly ever since a supposed meeting with Dumbledore where he reveals that Lily Evans is actually in love with James Potter. Following on, you and Remus stroll around a Hallway at say 5 a.m. and just happen to find the Head Girl as well…and she collapses into your arms without so much as a much as a word?" Brittany tugged at her hair as she tried to get a brush through it, enjoying the sunshine of a cool Saturday morning as she lay curled up on the couch of the Gryffindor Common Room in her pyjamas having just woken up.

She had to admit she had been angry at Sirius, so angry in fact, that she had ground at least 1cm off her teeth and re-dyed her hair green and fluorescent orange…you wouldn't have thought the two colours went together, but anything on Brittany Davies just revealed more of her sparkling personality. Yet as she thought about it, Brittany decided that Sirius was just a lost cause…they had had their fun, their petty disputes, even some moments of undeniable chemistry, yet they both knew that it wouldn't last. They were just two different people, with different aspirations and dreams and most of all, the both of them had commitment issues, big issues that could not be solved just like that. To both Brittany and Sirius it seemed that love was a foreign creature, something that they would never come to know and understand. After the nasty incident of Brittany witnessing Sirius Black's womanizing ways, she came to an unspoken understanding with him, maybe it was better for them to have a spontaneous relationship, something they could both go in and out of. It was then and there that Brittany realized, it was an impossible feat to tame Sirius Black's wild heart and if she couldn't do it, nobody could.

She admitted she was hurt but she had already learned the hard way that to love, especially Sirius Black was the same as playing piano to a cow…nothing would come out of it. She had vowed she would never be hurt again…but this time had been entirely her fault, she could not blame anyone. So Brittany did what she did best, she covered all of her shattered emotions with a cool masked expression and uncaring actions. Meeting Sirius Black's somewhat guilty expression had been difficult at first, yet the two were slowly beginning to return to their previous light relationship, and that was hopefully where it would stay.

"I think James and Lily have got it worse than we have…" Sirius dared not meet the blonde's eyes, for once in his life, he was confused and perhaps, this was exactly how James was feeling. Things were progressing at an unhealthy speed, too many unforeseen problems were developing and he most certainly did not contain the energy to meet them all.

Both Brittany and Sirius glanced at Lily's sleeping form curled besides the fireplace on the floor and Brittany shot Sirius a quizzical glance. She had not noticed Lily there before when she had woken up and trudged down the stairs in her sleeping gear. In fact, it was already almost into the afternoon and she had not only missed breakfast but her stash of food from Hogsmeade was thinning at an alarming rate. Most people were either outside, by the lake, basking under the sun or in the Library catching up on unfinished assignments. Brittany always liked late mornings so when she had come down the Common Room, she had not expected anyone there so it came a little bit of a shock when Sirius Black was laying quite comfortably on a chair, completely upside down, his head hanging near the floor and his legs stuck up awkwardly in the air.

As Brittany watched him, she could not help but smother a smile…as much as she hated the guy, nobody could deny he wasn't cute, besides, checking out someone wasn't a sin! As her thoughts drifted back to Lily, she shot Sirius an inquisitive glance.

"You say whenever you levitated her onto the couch she would fall straight off so you decided to arrange her in a curled position next to the fireplace. You're insane Black! This is one of my best friend were talking about" But as Brittany was about to lift her wand, Lily's serene expression made her think twice, how could she disturb her sleeping form, it would be too cruel.

"Maybe we should get Potter in here" Brittany continued

"Yeah…wow I don't feel so good" as he managed to struggle his way back to a sitting position, Sirius Black promptly fell on the floor in a mangled heap of limbs, and sheepishly flopping onto the floor, he looked up at Brittany "I'm not so sure, Pr-James didn't seem as if he wanted to talk to Evans…I think the two have some kind of issues"

As Brittany rolled her eyes, as if to say obviously, Sirius pouted "I don't mean their usual at each others neck issues, I think the two are going deeper than that. Something about Evans's I-would-rather-go-out-with-the-Giant-squid-than-Potter attitude has changed. You wouldn't believe it also, James does not seem to be so caught up with her…he keeps on moping and none of us know what the hell he's upto, all I know is that love screws you up really bad."

"Wow Black, for someone who looks so daft, you've actually nailed it…I wonder what's happened between them" Brittany inspected her nails with curiosity as she thought back to what Sirius had just said. Sirius, having just received a seemingly innocent compliment from Brittany was gloating and unconsciously puffed out his chest, dangling his legs in the air like a girl.

There was a silence for a minute and then Sirius promptly pointed out "Hey! You think I'm…dumb-looking!" He hastily got up and was about to chase Brittany when she began squealing and as she missed his swipe, she ran up the stairs declaring she was going to get changed.

Sirius, knowing he would be in more trouble than he could handle if he was caught entering the Girls Dormitory, sighed in defeat and decided to go grab some grub. If he was lucky and saw James, he would trick him, something Sirius was very good at, into entering the very empty Gryffindor Common Room…well, excluding the only one there, Lily Evans. Yes…the only way that the two would settle their dispute was to be locked together, he was sure he could charm the Fat Lady into not letting the Head Boy and Girl out of the Room until they had sorted out their differences. Yes, as he strolled into the Kitchens, multiple Elves coming to greet him cheerily…he came to the conclusion that he, Sirius Black was a genius.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As James Potter flew through the painting of the Fat Lady who seemed somewhat concerned at his hurry, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ALRIGHT, WHO SET OFF A DUNGBOMB IN MY OWL'S CAGE?" he rushed for the stairs to the Dorm where Sirius, Remus and Peter shared in search of the destruction which had surely caused some fright to Poms…Poms had always been an owl on good behaviour and James only did not keep his cage in the Owlery or in the Heads Room because it had displayed particular affection for Sirius's female owl, Nurse. Typical of Sirius Black to have a female owl and to name it well…anyway, the two owls were almost inseparable, but if James had known someone was to be as cruel as to torture his owl…

Hang on. He paused mid-way up the stairs and calmed his breathing…Poms was out on a delivery! He remembered attaching a reply letter to his dad asking about his studies to Poms before using every trick in the book to convince him to leave Nurse for a while. That bastard…Sirius had lied to him down in the Hallway, his best friend knew how to get his attention! And he had looked so serious…it was very un-Sirius for him to suddenly be so concerned for Poms, and now James knew why.

In his fury, James had not noticed Brittany bounding down the stairs in a chirpy mood and just before she left the Common Room, she whispered into his ear "I'd be careful if I was you, Potter..." With that, Brittany pointed to the direction of the Fireplace "Well, I'll leave you to it. If you're in one piece tonight, I'll shout you a glass of Butterbeer" Winking and bidding him good luck in a pitiful way, Brittany bounced out, leaving James Potter to face certain doom. Yes, as James turned towards the stirring form of Lily Evans, his heart began galloping a mile a minute. He gulped nervously, trying to think of any possible way for her not to wake up long enough for him to escape the room and temporarily forgetting about his anger for Sirius, James knew he was going to be in for one.

In his dilemma to turn up or down the stairs to make the least possible noise, James lost his footing and unfortunately, came tumbling down the stairs with a crash…and that was all Lily Evans needed to wake her up after a well rested sleep. As she stretched and got up from the floor, feeling a slight headache but appreciating the sun's warm rays, her yawn was cut off mid-way as she met James Potter's nervous glance at her. As he fixed up his spectacles and ran his hands through his black hair and smiling unsurely at her…all the memories of the night before flooded back into Lily's mind.

All her heartache returned, her tears had run dry and her patience, used up...her whole body had numbed and her vision turned red, a dangerous sign that had always been the perfect indication of her uncontrollable temper. As James opened his mouth, Lily felt the blood rush to her head and she bolted off the floor so fast as if it was burning her.

"Er…look, Evans…what Dumbledore said, I unders –" James spoke slowly as he inched up off the floor, his palms were sweating as he could detect the rising temperature in the room as a result of Lily's rising temper.

Before he knew it, James Potter was pinned up against the wall by the petite form of Lily Evans whose eyes flashed dangerously emerald, her wand directed at his heart and her free hand around his neck. What was her problem? What Dumbledore said angered her certainly, he gathered that, but it shouldn't have caused such a large reaction. As James stared at her face, he felt that she was struggling against something and that she was on the verge of really, actually killing him…

Boy, this wasn't going to end pretty…that was for sure.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Uh-Oh…something bad is going to happen! Poor James, but I still love him! I'll keep all the twists happening but just to let you know, things will get better after the Halloween ball, which should be coming up next chapter

Thanks for the feedback guys:

**WhiteCamellia:** Yeah, Chap 29 after I read back was somewhat confusing hmmm let me try and explain after Lily and James got out of Dumbledore's office, both their actions were in present time. So the Marauder's conversation happened while Lily was lost in her own thoughts about the past D. Further, I've been trying to portray James's insecurity also as he's scared to realize that Lily might actually like or love him. I gathered that James Potter was always up for a challenge for Lily had been someone that he was sure he would never possess…and when this changes, I think he or anybody else would be scared in reality. So yeah…pretty confusing still, maybe I'm just weird. Oh well hope you like this chapter, and keep reviewing thanx!!

**Sally: **Thanks for your positive comments! They really brightened my day and have kept my passion for writing up, tell me what you thought of this chapter if you read it!!

**ThestralWhisperer:** Wow wat a cool username, I didn't get it at first I thought it was the stral whisperer but then yea…I got it and it's so mysterious! You know what? I've always liked Snape…I think he's really noble to be Dumbledore's spy etc. and all for Lily, someone that I'm sure he deeply loved but couldn't be with…and I can relate to the hate he must've felt for James…but in relation to your comment, I don't know whether he would've gone to the extremes of hurting Lily in order to break their possible relationship…but yea I'll try my best to make everything seem realistic. REVIEW I'd really like to hear what you have to say about this one!!

GiddyGirlie: Thanks for everything…farrout my grammar is such a problem because I'm too lazy to read over my work, I just post it up and some of my sentences are too long But because of you, I will try to improve it as I know it can get really annoying sometime when you're just into reading a good part. Thanx for all the advice and kind words, plz keep the coming!!!

Again, if you could just leave a few comments whatever they are, I'd like to hear from all of you,

**Purebliss90**


	31. PreBall Jitters

**Chapter 31**

It was hard to tell how angry Lily actually was, fury was etched into each line of her face, yet James could tell there was also hurt, betrayal and regret mingled in there as well. As he stood backed up against a wall and genuinely scared, James Potter furiously dug around his robes for his wand and in his haste, his outer garments fell to the floor, leaving only a white inner layer. As Lily breathed heavily in and out, staring at him but not moving, James was almost concerned for her…she looked deeply perplexed, something had happened to do this to her. He would find out what it was, and find out the person who did this to her. To freak Lily Evans out like this was certainly not an easy thing to do.

"Lils – what happened to you?" He calmed his racing heart and noticed thankfully that her grip on his neck loosened. She was on the verge of tears, struggling with something inside of her, something clearly causing her much distress.

Lily cursed herself at being so weak, she could not hurt him, as much as her mind cried proceed, to hurt the hazel-eyed menace that she had hated for so long…her heart stopped her. Her heart had experienced so much trauma already associated with James and yet it did not let her to cry out the hex. Not long before, she would have had no hesitation in hexing James Potter into another dimension…but now, the memories of how he had risked his life to save him, his majestic form in the stag flooded her mind. Such beautiful memories tugged at her heartstrings. As she lowered her wand from his heart ever so slightly, her anger had not left.

"Don't you dare pretend you don't know what happened Potter…I will _never_ forgive you" Her insides were being gnawed away by conflict, the sickening images of last night contrasted with Potter's noble and courageous deeds, which was the real him? Lily felt almost as if she did not know him well at all, why had things changed so dramatically in their 7th year?

James saw the angry splotches appear on her face and slowly but surely, bitter tears flowed down her cheeks…what had caused her to be so upset, if he didn't know better the way she was treating him, he would have thought it was something he did! Sure, he had caused many of her traumas before, when he 'accidentally' set fire to her robes, when he had spiked her Pumpkin juice with a potion that turned her hair pink for a month but this! Lily Evans seemed to be suffering extensively…James had never seen her like this, so angry and so hurt. He hated seeing her like this, he wanted to always be there for her…but no, she, Lily Evans would never need him there. The person to look after her, to love her would not be him…she would never let him.

"Why're you doing this to me Potter, why can't we just go back to what we were…?" she whispered softly, her arm bearing the wand now completely by her side. She bent down her head, "I can't bear to hex you Potter…but from now on, we're finished. No jokes Potter…we are no more" she whispered in a deathly silence so that James could barely hear what she said.

"No…Evans, tell me, talk to me, I have no idea what you're going on about!" He pleaded with her.

"If you're a man Potter, you would admit doing…what you did. You have the guts to do it then you must have the guts to take responsibility for it" Lily did not bother trying to cover her tears…they flowed freely and as she turned away from him, James felt as if he was going to lose her forever, if he let her go like this, he would never be able to go near her again. She obviously thought he had done something, something to hurt her…but he hadn't! And he needed to prove his innocence, but that was not going to be easy.

Lily sighed in defeat, James Potter certainly knew how to get to her, even she had no idea that catching him in the deed with Missy would cause her so much heartache. But ever since the beginning of the year, seeing them after the train trip had caused her discomfort, but this was certainly an overreaction. Yet she couldn't help it…there was something wrong with her, surely.

She was just about to walk away, leaving James Potter stunned back at the wall when he burst out "EVANS…listen to me, I didn't do it, whatever you think I did, I swear. I don't know what you saw or heard but I would never do anything to hurt you" Lily did not turn back.

"I've heard your excuses too many times Potter…I don't think I can let myself be tricked another time. I don't think I'll ever come to forgiving you" she said sadly.

James tried to rip himself off the wall, but found that he was caught on a splinter and as he pulled away, the white shirt covering his chest was torn, exposing his naked chest. The ripping noise made Lily turn around and what she saw caused her to be completely stunned, it caused her eyes to widen, to gasp in shock. It made her rethink her accusations towards James…it made her rethink towards last night's horrific episode.

James stood still, wondering what on earth the red-headed Lily Evans could be upto now. He took confusion at her shocked expression, and as she began to splutter, furrowing her eyebrows together at what was clearly a revelation…he smiled, she had always been the best one to confuse him, with her mood swings.

Lily goggled at James's chest, why didn't she realize it before? James's healing wounds had left large and rather nasty looking scars, a particularly nasty one diagonally across his chest, and the gash he received from fighting the werewolf on the side was healed nicely. Other cuts and bruises made themselves known also…yet recalling last night, as Missy had scratched off his garments…Lily remembered, under the light, his chest had been bare. She remembered distinctly as she recalled his sweaty form…but what did this mean? Was she only trying to fool herself to ease her pain…her mind felt as if it was going to explode.

In an attempt to leave the Common Room but the Fat Lady having received charming instructions from Sirius Black, Lily Evans crashed into the back of the painting and promptly slumped onto the floor when the Fat Lady apologized saying she just can't refuse a charming young man's request.

"Oh Miss. Evans…just a few more hours in there with Mr. Potter, it won't be so bad, by then I'm sure all your problems will have worked out" She said amused. Young people were always like this, they turned the pettiest things into the biggest dramatic scene.

Lily placed her head on her arms which lay on her knees curled upto her body, she just needed to be alone to think…to ponder over everything that had happened. To discover what was wrong with her, and to fix it. She did not notice that with a plod, James Potter rested his body next to hers, taking the same position as her.

"Can you tell me what happened, Tiger? Maybe we can work this out together" James spoke softly and laid a gentle hand on her arm, he needed to take things slowly, they needed to work everything out together, so many things needed them to cooperate.

As she looked up into his carefree eyes hidden behind his frames, Lily Evans was at a loss for words…how could she trust this man in front of her when all he had been was an immature prankster with no aspirations? As she fell further into the hazel pools of his eyes, Lily found she could not look away, his gaze was mesmerizing her and drying her tears, everything was too confusing to comprehend. Sometimes she felt James Potter understood her and would risk everything for her yet other times, she felt as if his infatuation with her was purely physical, something that was not special. She had always felt that James Potter only claimed to love her because she wouldn't bow to him at will, but now, there was something stirring inside of her, could she have been wrong to judge him?

Almost as if she was caught in a trance, Lily opened her mouth "Last night, Potter…" she hastily broke off their eye contact and squeezed her eyes shut as the painful memories rolled back into her mind like the plague. Her voice suddenly turning hoarse, Lily found she could not continue…as she concentrated on the scars visible on his chest, she made up her mind in a split second, last night's James Potter had been an imposter, for what reason or who did it she did not know. But her instincts told her that the real James Potter, the one sitting in front of him would not fake the incident…he would be courageous enough to admit to something if he did it.

With those thoughts, Lily managed a weak smile "I'm sorry Potter…I've just been having some tough time, I don't even know why, but I'm not angry at you anymore! Let's just leave those nasty incidents in the past"

The tension between the two teenagers seemed to have miraculously lifted, after a few moments silence, James had returned back to his quirky self "I always knew you weren't the best anger manager…besides that's why I like you, your spontaneous mood swings and abrupt emotional…dysfunctions have always made you stand out"

His words somehow warmed Lily's insides, she didn't know if he was just saying them to make her feel flattered, but there was sincerity in them that she couldn't place…what she knew that after this incident, the simple nemesis relationship they shared no longer existed. Something much more complicated had arisen, their relationship was going into murky waters…and this uncertainty made Lily cringe, because Lily Evans hated uncertainty to hang over her life.

"I don't know what Dumbledore's playing at, arranging Slughorn to devise some Love Potion plan…and what he said! I don't think we should believe a single word. I've know you since the beginning of Hogwarts Evans…and I know you wouldn't ever fall in love with me" James glanced down at her nervously and forced a laugh. Secretly, he wanted Lily to deny his words, to tell him that he was wrong…that Dumbledore had been right about everything, but of course, she being Lily Evans –

"Yeah Professor Dumbledore's words are completely ludicrous, the Love Potion…something must have just glitched" Although she said it confidently, Lily felt that even she was starting to doubt those words, her mind at a complete loss to her current situation, she sighed and decided the best way to meet her problems was avoiding them…yes she would sleep them off. Then, she would confront them _much_ later.

As Lily and James sat in a somewhat awkward silence, trapped in the common room, both were unsure of how to communicate with each other…their minds racing to everything that had happened in what had been a hectic year, both realized that possibly, these string of events were only a beginning. A beginning to something magical.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Halloween Ball 2 days man!" the whole school was buzzing with the excitement of something big that was coming up. The air was thick with anticipation, matching that of just before a crucial Quidditch match yet this time, without any House rivalry. Aeroplane notes were zooming everywhere, some asking others to the Ball, one read

_Dearest Helen,_

_I would kill to take you to the Ball…I really would. Meet me 11 tonight at the Astronomy Tower for more information._

_Signed,_

_Your Yellow Tulip [you know who I am_

"Wow these are almost scary! I would be completely creeped out if I was Helen" Sirius jeered at the note that Peter had found on the floor. As The Marauders strolled down the Hallway, many eager groups of girls turned their heads and self consciously fixed up their outer appearances, but only Peter goggled unashamedly at some of the more…revealing ones. After news had gotten out that Sirius and Brittany had taken some time out to cool off, it was as if Christmas had come early, Sirius Black could now be sought after again. Of course, during his brief relationship with Brittany, some girls had tried flirting with him, but 2 landed in the Hospital Wing while the other…well the other was too embarrassed to show her face ever again. After some nasty incidents, most girls learned that Brittany Davies was not the one to be messed with…especially when it came to Sirius Black.

However, most of the school was still suspicious to their strange relationship, but as Brittany began associating herself again with other guys and vice versa, the two were beginning to enjoy the single life again. "So Prongs, Moony…it's Ball time and all of us are dateless, it's a sad day for the Marauders" Sirius flicked his hair back, ignoring the sighs that floated around him.

"Hurry up Peter!" Remus yelled behind him as he noticed Peter was goggling at a 6th year blonde's rather large bust who seemed not to notice, but stared at disdain towards Peter's drooling.

"You know how it is Padfoot, I can basically say that I've got women sorted, except for Evans" James grimaced "And unfortunately, she's the only one I want to go with to the Ball"

"What the hell's wrong with you Prongs? You've been moping around for the past week saying how you don't think Evans could ever love you…how you were doomed. What happened anyway after I locked you guys in the Common Room?" Sirius chuckled "It's for your own good, man…I knew you'd go rushing up there if something happened to Poms"

"Yeah, good one Padfoot, you know I'll get you back for that one right" James slapped him hard on the back, but it was a friendly gesture and an empty threat…well, Sirius was hoping anyway.

"And Moony my man! It's full moon the night of the Halloween dance…let's do some party man" Sirius lowered his voice just so that James and Remus could hear, with Peter trotting along behind them with his stumpy legs.

Remus shifted uneasily on his feet…the dance was approaching and he had been disturbed by this for the past weeks, he knew it was probably the last chance he would have with Eva…to tell her that he did not deserve her and that he would only hurt her. She would understand that it was for her own good, falling in love with a werewolf would only bring endless heartache and sorrow.

"Anyway, so what's happening anyway between you and Lily?" Remus shoved his thoughts aside and concentrated on James.

"Yeah" agreed Sirius who was eyeing 2 brunette Ravenclaws who winked at him and licked their lips giggling like maniacs to each other. "You've been so secretive about her Prongs…hey do you reckon I can get one of them tonight?" Sirius who was clearly distracted was left behind as Remus and James strolled ahead, shaking their heads in disgust.

"I think something happened to her Moony, she's always so depressed these days, can't meet my eyes, avoids me in the Common Room. In fact over the past couple of days I don't think I've ever seen her"

"Tough break…perhaps she's confused about Dumbledore's words as well, or maybe something more sinister occurred. Well I've got a free period, catch you later, try to take it easy…" Remus, muttering something else about the indivisibility cloak having disappeared, strolled towards the Library, his hands buried under books.

James sighed as he approached the Dungeons for his Potions lesson, this was soon turning out to be the worst year at Hogwarts, and Potions was starting to become one of his most disliked classes. He quickly slid into his usual seat at the back hoping he could just take a small snooze there without anyone noticing…but luck was against him –

"Ah Mr. Potter" Slughorn acknowledging him with a beaming smile and rather red cheeks "I'm happy to tell you and Lily that you have achieved top marks with the Love Potion, excellent measurements of all the ingredients and you even remembered to add a dash of newt powder! Well done to the both of you"

The Slytherins on the other side of the room burst out in outrage and as James smirked, he was not surprised to see Snape blubbering with fury, his pale face even ghostlier than usual as he sneered at James.

"That will be my final verdict" As Slughorn tried to hush his class he bent down to shake Lily's hand "If only you were a Slytherin Lily…you're a born potion maker, just like me!" he whispered down at her, causing her to blush a little.

Lily dared not meet James's eyes, in fact, learning that she and him had earned top marks for the Love Potion had not made her as gleeful as good marks usually would have. She could picture his arrogant smirk, she could even feel his eyes boring into the back of her head…Lily gnashed her teeth, no matter how hard she tried the last few days her mind was clogged up with rather unwanted images of James Potter.

"Well class the Halloween Ball is coming up and I know you're all excited" a bubbling Slughorn continued "I know that I will be dressed in my best dress robes and dance the night away, so today we are going to brew the Cleansing Potion, you see, it will assist you with the Hangover we will all undoubtedly have after the dance. It also has a soothing scent and taste, minty if I recall correctly so that we will all be fresh as a daisy the next day" Slughorn had begun dividing them into pairs and as usual, James was stuck with a weedy Gryffindor boy whose name he always forgot.

"Oh James, I'm so happy were working together again, I'm so excited about the dance you know…I've never been good at it and I've decided to ask Ada, you know the Gryffindor chaser, oh God I've been a whole nervous wreck all week…"

"Yeah, that's great errr C – " James said lazily

"Stefan…yeah, it is isn't it" he stared dreamily into space causing James to roll his eyes.

"Well good luck with that, how about you start cutting up the roots" Stefan nodded eagerly as he went to work.

As James looked bored around the room, he felt a shiver go down his spine as Snape, who was across the room from him, conjured the most spiteful look as he was busily scribbling at his Potions book…a look that made James Potter feel very _very_ uneasy. To make the great James Potter feel uneasy was something that was very difficult.

After the class, James was about to stroll back to the Heads Room and sleep the afternoon away when a small tap on his shoulder made him stop in his tracks. To his surprise and somewhat amusement, he saw Lily's petite frame standing quite a few feet away from him, her face almost beetroot red. 'Wow' he thought, she must have had something really important to say because to make Lily approach him was definitely a first. She certainly did not look as if she wanted to be anywhere near him let alone talk to him. In fact, her nervousness made him feel more relaxed, it was as if she was a first year asking directions to the Herbology house or something.

"Yeah, what is it Evans…you got a temperature or something?" James took a step forward, but then reconsidered and stood back to where he was.

"ProfessorSlughorntoldmewehavetodance" she mumbled quickly, her head looking down.

James didn't even reply to that, but raised his eyebrow but after realizing that she couldn't hear him, he bent down and whispered

"What was that, Evans…you say you want to go the Ball with me?" He smirked.

"In your dreams Potter…Professor Slughorn just told me after class that I had to tell you that we have to commence the Halloween Ball because…well, because we're Head Boy and Head Girl" Lily yelled, not loudly but enough to cause James Potter to step back from her in bewilderment yet also caused him to congratulate his newfound luck.

This whole dancing thing could completely work to his advantage.

"Well, that's really unfortunate isn't it?" As he faked a disappointed look, he strolled off slowly, leaving Lily behind, steaming with anger, so angry that she could not even muster up a comeback. And that was a first for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Welllllllll, I tried to lighten the situation up in the end as it was kind of too angsty...and I don't like writing angst because I end up feeling depressed and sorry for myself! I promise the Ball next chapter…and probably a slice of werewolf/Animagus action kekekekeke!!

Hope you're all enjoying the recent turn of events.

Dearest,

**WhiteCamellia:** You know what I've realized? You're always first to review my chapter, whenever I post you're always there! You must be as crazy about fanfics as I am kekekeke. Thanx again for allll your comments!!

**Featherfinger: **Wow what a long string of reviews kekekeke…thanks for reviewing all the earlier chapters and for taking the time to read! All your feedback was really uplifting as I feel that my writing has really interested people! Thanxx !

**GiddyGirlie:** Hmmm…rollercoaster eh? What a good comparison! Hope these recent happenings were to your liking. Any feedback/criticism I'd love to hear…you've been a great help to me!

**Thestralwhisperer:** Kekekee…I've always been a big one on cliffhangers be they big or small…but there wasn't too much violent action in this chapter, hope you weren't disappointed. BUT…maybe something will come out next chapter winx!!

Any reviews would be much appreciated

glares REVIEW!

Just kidding,

**Purebliss90**


	32. Halloween Ball Extravaganza

**blissChapter 32**

"Stop moving Wormtail!" As Sirius attempted to button Peter's dress robes as his own short fingers wouldn't reach to the back, one of the buttons fell off causing them both to curse loudly "I think it's time you lost some weight or bought new robes mate" Sirius reclined back in his seat, stretching out his muscles and giving a great yawn as he marveled at his other 2 friends getting ready for the big Halloween Ball.

It was exactly 1 hour and 43 minutes before the opening of the traditional Halloween ball yet Sirius hadn't yet showered, shaved or even prepared his dress robes…in fact, he didn't even think he had any! But he wasn't the one to panic, slow and steady wins the race, he didn't care for any of the fancy balls or what not, they were just a waste of time. Although…as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, they _were_ an excellent place to flirt with lovely ladies and a perfect chance to display his creative charms on the dance floor. But then and again, dancing wasn't too much his style, he preferred binging on Honeydukes sweets from afar and watching the ladies move their stuff on the floor. Yeah, that always cheered him up.

"These darn robes…they're as itchy as that itch powder Evans shoved in my boxers in 5th year after I called her a weasel in front of the whole Charms class, remember that?" James struggled with his robes in frustration and ran his hands through the hair he gelled in a futile attempt to tame it. It was now sticking out in random directions and although Remus had said it looked fine, James was starting to get nervous as he imagined himself dancing the evening away with Lily…

"Yes Prongs, who could ever forget your traumatic expression, you used up all the hot water and we remember all your cursing and screaming! Anyway, nervous?" Remus responded with a charmingly cool stance as he straightened his bow tie and flexed his shoulder.

As James struggled to place the finishing touches on his uncomfortable robes, Sirius was whistling as he strolled into the shower, stripping on his way there to the disgust of Peter who was in full view of his exterior and who yelped in surprise. "I'm scared Moony, this might be the last chance to fix things up between me and Evans…hell I don't even know what's happened, it's like I love her more now, after I swore that it was no good." He said, almost sadly.

"Yeah tell me about it, I can't believe I actually asked Eva last night, I mean I haven't spoken to her since…" Remus murmured. He had vowed tonight would be the last time he would ever bother Eva Milton, tonight would be the end to something, his heart told him, that could've been special.

After a nervous filled 15 or 20 minutes, Remus suggested they should head out while Sirius protested as he realized he had put his robes on backwards. His black hair was dripping wet and with a sigh and a point of his wand, Remus dried it causing Sirius to look up in surprise.

"Thanks Moony…do you think you could –" Sirius looked at him sheepishly as he gestured towards the buttons on his robes. Remus obligingly buttoned them for him but not without a little knowing smile on his face.

"Get this guys…oi Prongs do you have the Cloak, and Peter you the map?" Sirius beckoned them in closer as they could hear more and more chatter outside of their Dormitory. "Now from my calculations and the stupid Divination table, the full moon won't rise until midnight tonight, something about a lunar eclipse or what not. So, at 5 to midnight we all meet outside the gates and Prongs, you swish the Cloak over us. Ahhh…that cloak" Sirius said dreamily.

"Yup no problems Padfoot, I've got it all under control" James said as he tapped the pocket on his dress robes. "Anyway" he continued "I've got to run – Evans said she'd meet me in front of the Heads Room about now so we could walk to the Great Hall together. We're supposed to take the first dance" James made a face but his friends saw past that and knew that in actual fact, he wanted that dance very much.

"Don't forget _our_ date at midnight after you and Evans have been a bit frisky" yelled Sirius as he fixed the cuffs on his wrists.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily Evans yawned as she stood outside the Common Room, tapping her feet with her arms crossed, every passing second adding another ounce of annoyance to her expression. She should have expected James Potter to be late, after all, being late and ruffling his untidy irksome hair were the two things he did best. And the two things which annoyed her beyond anything else in the world, she didn't know how one guy and his two habits could be the most irksome, most unbearable thing to her.

A couple more minutes had passed and Lily was practically fuming with rage, half an hour more and the Ball was going to start, and it couldn't without the Head Boy and Girl leading the dance as per tradition…and it seemed as if she was cursed or something because the last person she wanted to have any intimacy with was James Potter…okay, maybe not Peter Pettigrew or Amos Diggory at the moment, but he was low on the list anyhow. Lily twirled a strand of her on her finger and gnashed her teeth in impatience and she now began to pace around the dim lit hallway.

"Not going to the ball Ms. Evans?" The Damsel suddenly cried out apparently waking from her snooze.

Lily murmured something about James Potter being always late but said to the Damsel "Oh no, I'm merely waiting for Mr. Potter to escort me there" she said with much difficulty.

"My Prince and I were planning to sneak into one of the paintings in the Great Hall to join the festivities but I am awfully tired" She smothered a yawn. "I must say though, you look very fine today…"

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" A flustered James Potter was striding down the Hallway, an irksome smile on his face as he admired Lily's choice of dress for the night. Her hair had been pinned up with a few loose ringlets flowing down her back, the red of her hair had been intensified with it all bunched up and James's hand started to twitch as he longed to reach up there…she had chosen an emerald dress with beautiful sequins that matched perfectly with her eyes and a silver scarf wrapped delicately around her neck but as James's eyes made their way to the top, he didn't like what he saw.

Lily's expression was one of intense anger as she motioned to the watch on her hand and mouthing "You're late".

James bid the Damsel a good day and gestured for Lily to join him. "Ummm…sorry Evans, you know Sirius, he errr…he mixed his shampoo with mine" he explained sheepishly, and even he didn't believe his crack and bull story.

Apparently, neither did Lily as she gave him a pointed look "You expect me to believe that, Potter? I thought your reputation as a liar would be better than that" she sighed as both of them hurried down the Hallway, down the shifting stairs and towards the Great Hall that was already full of noise.

"Careful, that one's the sink step" James lowered his voice and whispered into her ear causing her to slap his shoulder away. James extended his left arm and Lily begrudgingly accepted and placed her white gloved hand on the crook of his elbow "This is only for the appearance Potter" she spoke up to his ear. She merely reached his shoulder but everyone knew better to judge Lily Evans by her height.

"So what really did happen?" Lily questioned

"You know me Evans…the guys and I were planning err…the after party tonight and we lost track of time, and then I took a shower, attempted to comb my hair" he grimaced as he gestured to his untameable hair "and then got dressed which took a while because I stuck my right arm in the left sleeve and yeah…then I came here" he finished awkwardly "Oh, and you really are beautiful tonight" he said as an afterthought with all the sincerity and meaning he could muster.

Lily gaped in shock and almost halted in her footsteps, she had been planning her outfit for almost a week now, she, Brittany and Eva had spent the whole day doing their hair, make-up and squabbling over which brand of _Madama Ulipsis_ _Foundation-You-Powder_ was the best in covering up zits as Brittany had sprouted one on her chin. She said she didn't care about it and that she was going to party at the Ball like it was 1969 but nonetheless she still spent over an hour in the bathroom attempting to pop it.

And as she looked up at the cleanly shaven James Potter, he had clearly spent less than two hours getting ready and half of that time was because of his clumsiness in getting dressed! 'What contrast between him and I" she mused.

"We're here" she unconsciously whispered in awe as they flowed through the doors of the Great Hall, causing a hushed whisper to rumble throughout the large area, with most of the students already being present.

"Ahhh…glad of you to join us Miss Evans, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore, taking his usual seat on the platform stood up and gestured for them to come forward. James felt Lily's grip on his elbow tighten and her breathing begin to increase in speed, she clearly hadn't been the center of attention of something important ever. And him? Being a prankster had seen him in a few sticky situations, mostly being the center of attention of a rather large crowd, so he felt unfazed and winked at a few girls who looked especially well-dressed. Of course they couldn't match to the one beside him…"Relax Evans, just relax" he whispered with clenched teeth down to her causing her to shoot him an I'm-fine-mind-your-own-business glance. Hmmmm…if she could muster up her usual feisty attitude, maybe she was fine.

"Would you kindly cut the sash and begin the first dance on the dance floor" Professor McGonagall gestured to the long ribbon dividing the students and the dance floor and she herself, swept down in a midnight blue dress with a rather feline prowl. The teachers all left their posts, Professor Flitwick already taking Madame Hooch's hand in preparation to join the festivities.

"Well here goes nothing" James shot a wide-tooth grin at the students all glaring at the Head Girl and Boy in admiration, took out his wand and pointed it to the ribbon "Shall I?" he whispered to Lily, who had not let go of his elbow and was desperately trying to calm her rapid breathing. She swallowed drily and blinked "I don't think I could grip my wand long enough" she croaked.

"_Rilisio"_ He whispered and the sash majestically divided and fell with grace. As the band started playing a slow song and the lights dimmed, James took Lily to the floor, his heart starting to pound nervously as he shot her a Don't-worry-I'm-nervous-too look. As he took her by the waist, she managed to not flinch and let her mind go blank as she followed James's steps, who she admitted, was a very good leader at waltz. She found herself slowly enjoying the rhythm that she was moving to, enjoying his firm but delicate hold of her petite body and enjoying the smell of his strong, masculine odour. As Lily let herself go to the slow music, she and James waltzed in peace, none of them giving a second thought to their mishaps, their arguments and well…the unfortunate incident recently which had caused Lily to burst out quite ungraciously at James.

As the other students and teachers were also leading themselves onto the dance floor, the mood in the Great Hall was quite romantic and as James stared down at Lily's flaming head who was staring determinedly at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes, he wished the moment would last forever. Just as Lily was about to lean her head on his chest and let him completely embrace her as the music came down even slower, James's eyes widened as he saw Professor Dumbledore talking to the band leader, the usual wild twinkle present in his eye.

As Lily looked up at him in the dim glow of the candlelight, she felt as if something warmed her heart, she felt all her worries leave her as she was caught in the powerful embrace of James Potter. She was in the position that many had longed for and aside from the good looks he possessed (yes, Lily had to admit he wasn't ugly), aside from his arrogance and irksome persistence, Lily Evans realized that perhaps he had something special about him. She unconsciously reached her hand up to his face, caught in the moment of his presence, as she stared at his lips some rather not innocent thoughts came up to mind but just at that moment -

After Dumbledore's words, with an instant light of more than 100 candles, the room was suddenly very bright, and the music, well it had turned to an upbeat, intense and sexy rumba. The intense passion that the two had felt for a split moment had disappeared and as James smiled wildly down at Lily who was adjusting her eyes to the light and cringing, calming her wild heart, he gestured that they should dance as other couples were doing so exuberantly. Her disappointment soon turned into a burst of wildfire typical to the red-haired Lily and as her own twinkle came out she raised an eyebrow up at a fidgety James Potter and whispered daringly

"I'm game if you are" She hastily moved away as some couples had already begun moving to the music, as she looked over James's shoulder, she realized that Brittany was certainly having a spicy time with some slick Hufflepuff guy who really could move. Brittany too, caught her eye and the two winked at each other as Brittany gestured for Lily to move in for the kill on James causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh, is that a threat Evans?" James grip on her tightened, pulling her up towards him and planting a short, playful but firm kiss on her lips causing her to splutter in surprise. Just as she was about to respond in protest, James twirled her around and began moving in time with the upbeat music that had increased in tempo. Their moves were wild, their hearts carefree and both sent electrifying sparks in their twirls, leaps and bounds. James had sent Lily flying in the air, managing to catch her gracefully two times and much to her silent protest, he had kissed her one more time, this one a long, passionate interlock full of desire and young lust. Although she would admit it to nobody, Lily's first reaction after the kiss was disbelief…at how anybody could leave her with such an unhealthy craving for more…

She would have liked to slap him or cause him some kind of physical pain but the man before her tonight at the Halloween Ball had been nothing less of a gentleman, an excellent dance partner and…well, she thought with a blush, an unforgettable kisser. As the dance slowed down, both James and Lily could not catch their breaths and both were panting and craving some liquid down their throats.

"Good gig eh Prongs?" Sirius Black had somehow slid behind James, and he too, was a massive sweat-ball and unable to breathe properly at what had been an uplifting dance. Brittany stood behind him, clapping him on the back, hunched over and her hair matted to her forehead. After a few seconds she looked up and said to Lily,

"Wow, Black's no good as a lover, but he sure can dance" causing Sirius to smirk and he and James hi-fived each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Both Lily and James decided it was best if they rested for a while and both went towards the direction of drinks, Brittany and Sirius joining them. The four laughed like old friends and there was no tension, no awkwardness that existed between them in fact, it as if they were the best of friends. No memory of hate or of anger made itself known anywhere and that was what it always should've been.

"Hey look there's Remus Lupin and Eva!" gestured a frantic Brittany who was on the edge of slurring her words as she gulped down another glass of frothy Butterbeer which Lily suspected was spiked with an unhealthy alcohol dose by Sirius. She had not forgotten the reckless things James, Sirius and his other 2 chums had done in their years as a Hogwarts student. In fact, spiking drinks at numerous parties and exposing the junior year students to very adult themes seemed all they could do as youngsters…oh and of course, making Severus Snape's life a living hell was also high on their to do list. Yet as Lily took a sip of her homemade Cranberry juice and looked up at a grinning James Potter as he undid one of the buttons from the heat, she contemplated who was the real him. On one side there was this irksome, know-it-all, constantly bugging her I'm-too-cool-for-school attitude whereas the mature side of him displayed his courage and the fact that he was willing to give up his life to save hers. He was a mystery…how was one man capable of making her feel so confused?

"Hey yeah" she replied, shaking those thoughts from her head, she must have overdosed on juice…even though she was certain there was no alcohol.

As Lily looked towards Remus and Eva, she almost envied them, they were swaying so gently, peaceful expressions on their faces, yet they looked almost sad and Remus certainly had seen better days. Indeed, Remus was as pale as ever, looking out the window every few seconds, almost as if something bad was going to happen.

"It's full moon tonight isn't it, Remus?" Eva whispered nervously to him as she snuggled up to his chest.

He lowered his head from peering out the window and caught her behind the neck. He closed his eyes in frustration and sighed, "Eva, I can't, this can't go on" He looked down at her, but just as he was going to make eye contact, he tore his glance away to his watch and found that it was almost midnight. But one look at the beautiful girl in front of him and he couldn't resist. He leant down and brought his face close to hers, Eva had tears in her eyes as she caught his lips in a tender, almost painful bittersweet kiss. Their embrace was short lasted, yet it was blissful, as Eva caught Remus's blonde locks, she knew that the man in front of her, Remus Lupin, whatever he may be would always hold the position in her heart. Always…

"I'm sorry" Remus whispered as he broke away from her, and leaving Eva to contemplate in misery, he strode out of the Great Hall in long strides, not once looking back. As the clouds were beginning to split, Remus Lupin knew that the full moon would expose him for what he was…a monster unfit for society.

As James and Sirius saw their friend stride out, they exchanged glances and leaving Lily and Brittany as if they were hit by the Confundus Charm, they strode out after him, knowing that their best friend needed them, that he couldn't face his demons alone. And that's what made them The Marauders, that they always stuck together in face of any problem.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Hi everybody[imitates Dr. Nick Riviera in The Simpsons I'm back for another chapter, sorry there wasn't too much physical action with the Ball but I tried to incorporate a lot of emotional mumbo jumbo which I hope you guys understood. Yup, so basically all of the characters are involved in complicated emotional barriers and are trying to solve them…so later, possibly some more intense romance but for now I hope you're all satisfied.

Thanks to allll my reviewers, yes, I would like to continue hearing your comments even if you are lazy like me and don't like reviewing. **Exotic Beauty** thanks for giving me your thoughts because knowing someone's been keeping with the story has given me inspiration!

**GiddyGirlie**:::**ComicRileef**:::**thestralwhisperer**:::**WhiteCamellia**:::**firelily28,**

You don't know how much your support means to meee thanx for reviewing you've been so kind!!! It's actually you who has kept the story going (not me) and I'm not joking!!!

Kekekekekekekekee, REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Hoping to hear from you all,

**Purebliss90**


	33. What was, and what is?

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

As Lily sat alone in the Heads Room, she gazed up at the full moon through the window, contemplating all the complications that were happening in the wizarding world. She let her hair out, brushing the flaming streaks of red, unable to take in all that had happened during the year; so many things had changed and she admitted that she did not necessarily enjoy all of it. As she crawled into her flannel pajamas, she curled up on the couch and chuckled silently to herself as the handsome face of James Potter appeared in her thoughts.

He was of course, her arch nemesis, she hated his charisma, his carefree nature, the way in which everybody adored him. In fact, she had to admit that she had been jealous of his popularity, of his influence over other people…she had never been truly accepted, never experienced the glory of being well-liked by her peers and all her teachers. Although she knew it was selfish of her, she couldn't accept James' personality. The fact that he had constantly bugged her, asked her to go out with him; that had irked her even more. By rejecting him, Lily had found the only way to express her dislike for James Potter.

Yet this year…their 7th year had changed everything. James' selflessness, his nobility and courage had moved her, the fact he was willing to sacrifice his life for hers or anybody else who was in danger brought indescribable warmth to her heart. She started to admire his optimistic outlook on life and became a part of his world, in fact, as she contemplated, she could not imagine life without him now. Had it really gotten to such a stage? His unwavering strength when he had saved her life not only once but twice from the Death Eaters overtook all his annoying attributes, and she could not help but smile at the way he would run his hands through his hair when he was nervous or agitated.

He had been nothing but a gentleman to her this year, the perfect role model and partner…and the way he danced with her made her spine tingle. In fact, his presence always made her nervous, when she was close to him, she felt ill-at-ease and unable to control her thoughts and actions. Was that normal? Shaking her jitters away, Lily flicked her hair and was surprised that it was already into the wee hours of the morning…and James had still not returned. The Marauders were having another late night expedition but she was starting to get worried, the Common Room felt so empty without James…his large ego could fill it up any day.

Smiling, Lily got up and making sure she didn't disturb the Damsel, she crept out of the Room heading towards the Kitchens where she had a gnawing thought that she would find James there. Her urge to see right then and there could not be quenched…she knew it was silly, but she wanted him to know that she no longer hated him…that he was no longer the annoying immature young prat in her mind. She had no idea why she needed to tell him, but her heart told her it was important for him to know. And her feet followed her heart.

Walking briskly along the deserted corridor, she strained to see with the few candles that were lighted and which flickered incessantly. _'Lumos'_ Scrambling towards the stairs, Lily yelled as she almost tripped over something…or rather, someone.

"_Severus!"_ She exclaimed as she saw his crouched form huddled in the middle of the corridor, shivering with cold, his mop of oily hair covered his face which was buried in his arms. Indeed, Snape's body was quivering…but it was from his bitter tears. He was determined not to let Lily see him in his state and mumbled 'go away' but it fell on deaf ears as Lily crouched down next to him. He hastily wiped away his tears and gritted his teeth.

"_I don't need your pity"_ He refused to meet her eyes.

"_Severus, what's wrong? Are you angry at me?"_ Lily pleaded with him, now sitting next to him, her voice echoing along the wooden floor.

After a pause, Snape looked at her with a watery gaze, his expression full of regret, longing and sorrow. _"Lily, we used to be such close friends…and then you drifted away, and there was n-nothing I could do. I felt s-so powerless, w-watching you l-l-leave my life forever"_. Snape's voice quivered as he whispered to her. _"I miss you" _he added as an afterthought.

Lily sighed, knowing that her friendship with Snape was over._ "We were friends, Severus…and I wish we were still, but you and I we're very different people. I don't agree with your friends, the so-called Slytherins, Nott, McAvery…they're all low-life scums!"_ Her chest heaved _"And…you're so uncaring towards others – how do you expect us to remain friends with you being so antagonistic?!"_ Her voice broke, but nonetheless, she was defensive in what she was saying.

Snape's voice was rose, also and his expression became dark. _"that's something you don't understand, the Slytherins, they're powerful wizards – they have power that you could not imagine in your wildest dreams. They offer immortality" _Snape's features fell into a dream-like state, but it was neither pretty nor blissful. _"And what about your friends?"_ he sneered _"Potter? He is the real low-life, he takes everything for granted, his arrogance and egotism"_ Snape closed his eyes in anger _"He thinks nobody is as good as him, he thinks he is at the top of the world. I hate him, I hate all of his kind, he thinks he's noble but he's just a bully. He rides on those who are weaker than him, exploits them…and those fools, they don't even know they're being used"_

Lily interrupted _"You're referring to yourself"_ Smiling sadly at his outraged expression, she continued. _"You're jealous of Potter…because he receives so much attention while the rest of us, indeed do not. But we can't hate him because of that, we can't hate him just because he's received better in this world that us. I used to hate him as well, Severus, I was also jealous and found his high and mighty attitude annoying. But this year has taught me differently. James Potter might be arrogant and annoyingly perfect, a rebel…but he is the courageous Gryffindor, the moral man – I cannot deny that"_ Lily stood up to leave _"And neither can you"_

As Lily took a few steps leaving Snape where he was, she felt sad to have lost one of her closest childhood friends, before they had entered this world, she and him had played together. She, Snape and Petunia had spent their innocent childhood days frolicking in the sandpit, on the swings and reminiscing on these memories, Lily's heart ached for that was a period of her life which she would never experience again.

What happened next caused her to gasp in pain and drop her wand. Snape had strode towards her, wiped his running nose on his sleeve and grabbed her wrist. He whispered menacingly_ "I don't hate Potter because of only that"_

He led her against the wall, but as much as Lily struggled, she could not get Snape to let go._ "Please Sev, you're hurting me…please stop"_

"_He fancies you, Lily…I've seen him watching you, talking about you with his despicable friends. You've always been mine, I've known you first and he can't take that away from me."_ Snape hissed _"I can't let that happen, Lily…he has no right to do that"_

Lily grimaced from pain and her breaths were coming in ragged gasps, she did not have the energy left to yell out. But Snape seemed oblivious to her current condition as he rambled on. _"And you Lily! I thought you would have better sense than to succumb to his 'charms' like the rest of this god-forsaken school. I thought you would have seen past his façade."_

"_So I took things into my own hands. I had to make you see the light. I thought making you see him with Missy would be enough to stop your falling for him. But I was wrong…I thought it wasn't possible but you've only grown closer"_

Something clicked in Lily's mind and she gasped._ "It was you! That wasn't James in the cupboard…th-that was YOU!"_ Snape smirked down at her and released his grip on her arm. _"Yeah, you see that cupboard"_ he pointed to a faint shadow in the distance, _"that's where it happened"_

Lily flexed her arm which was now completely paralyzed, she watched Snape apprehensively, knowing it was useless to run as her wand was still somewhere on the floor. Her best chance was to distract him, to stall him as long as possible so she had time to search for her wand. But she was fuming…she had misjudged Potter once again, and he had proved his maturity once again.

"_But now…I won't let Potter take you Lily, never"_ Lily attempted to duck but it was too late, she emitted a short scream before Snape clamped his hand over her mouth, leaving her unable to move her body. She was scared, scared at what Snape was capable of…if he truly cared for her, or valued her friendship, he wouldn't be hurting like this. Tears streamed down her face as she batted her arms down on his hands, but to no avail. Snape was slowly bringing her to the floor…she had no idea what was to become of her.

Suddenly, a zap of red light beamed at them, forcing Snape to let go of her and as he hastily stood up with his wand, a shadow ran up to them from the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"_Who's there? Sectumpsera!"_ Snape yelled with his wand at the ready, directing a green flash of light at the approaching figure.

"_Unhand her you filthy thing!"_ A wave of dizziness swept over Lily but the voice was like music to her ears…she had never been happier to see James Potter's sweaty frame approaching.

With another stream of well-aimed red light and Snape's failed shield charm, he had fallen unconscious onto the floor and as James' feature came into the light above her, Lily smiled as her consciousness also, gave way and she collapsed onto the floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Waking up to the fire in the Heads Room, Lily felt a sharp pain in her head, as all the previous memories flashed into her head. Gazing outside, the sun was just about to rise and she hastily got up off the couch, looking wildly around for the other she shared the Room with. In her haste, another wave of dizziness overcame her, and after taking a few steps, she was about to collapse when a pair of sturdy hands caught her in the middle.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ James' voice drifted in her ear as he prevented her fall, he was now supporting her and his presence ironically made Lily even dizzier, but a wave of happiness drifted over her. Leaning back against him, enveloped within his frame, Lily felt never before experienced security. She could feel his beating heart against her back, her back was crushed against his ribs in the embrace, but she could think of no other place in the world she would rather be.

"_James?"_ she whispered her lips finding his chin as he leant down.

"_Yes Lilykins"_ he whispered into her ear, bending down so his stubble grazed her face, causing her to chuckle.

"_I don't think I hate you anymore"_ she said, after a pause. James' was taken aback, but regained composure and held her tighter; his glasses had steamed up, making the sight quite comical._ "Well that's good, I think" _he questioned, confused.

"_But I still can't decide whether I like you or not"_ she said playfully, placing her arms on top of his.

"_Hmmm…I suppose that's not good"_ James mused in an equally playful tone. Turning her around, he looked deep into her eyes with the most sincerity he could muster, his expression turning really serious. Lily's cheeks started to flush, and as he opened his mouth, she expected a deep set of words to come from his heart.

However, as quick as the sincerity had appeared on his face, James smiled devilishly, engulfing her and leant down, kissing her deeply and passionately, declaring the emotions which words could evidently not. Lily, although surprised at his reaction, did not have the energy to muster up any resistance. That was an effect that James Potter had on people…he left them powerless and at his wake. He left them speechless and unable to do anything. She knew from experience because on both occasions, rather than wishing to resist his kiss, it made her long for more…and that sensation was so powerful...

Feeling more confused than ever, her cheeks on fire, Lily could not muster up the courage to look up at him.

"_So do you like me now?"_ He whispered softly, pressing her petite frame against his, causing her to smile. No tension existed, rather there was a mutual understanding that had formed between them. They had fought together, survived and now, multiple things had brought their relationship even closer. James knew now, more than ever than the red-headed girl that stood in front of him was an intricate part of his life. Both were as much dependant on the other.

The sunrise was beautiful as it shed multiple coloured rays over the Room. As Lily and James sat on the couch, the beautiful warm rays were an outer reflection of their inner feelings, they were content despite all the unhappy things that were taking place around them.

"_About Snape…did you know we used to be the best childhood friends?" _Lily broke the serene silence as she lay on James' shoulder, appreciating his masculine presence and the smell of his skin, the smell of strength and determination.

"_No…Snivelly and you were friends? But he's so rude to you, calling you, you know…he doesn't deserve to have a friends like you" _

Lily smiled tearily _"we drifted apart after Hogwarts…we each found different Houses, and befriended different people. Our values are different, but I acknowledge and appreciate our past friendship…and I will, belief it or not, treasure it forever."_

James sighed, but after a pause _"Alright Lillies, I'll go easier on Snivelly…just make sure Sirius doesn't get to him first"_ James sunk lower into the couch.

Lily jumped over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you James…he's just jealous of your-"

"_Yess, pumpkin, of my what?"_ James perked up and winked at her._ "Looks, brains, friends…magical ability?"_

"_Yeah, I suppose. But you're really not as bad as he thinks"_ Lily mumbled, she knew he was only joking, but she realized he was right. Severus Snape lacked all the things James took for granted…and that was somewhat disheartening.

"_But I don't care about any of that…I know what he's most jealous of…"_ he trailed off

"_And what's that?"_ Lily yawned, hearing commotion outside and realized that it was a school day.

"_That Lily Evans likes me. That she is going to my girlfriend" _James leaned over and began tickling her. She knew he was only joking; the idea would have seemed absolutely ludicrous only half a year ago. She would've told whoever said that she would come to be James Potter's girlfriend that they were out of their minds and must be living in an alternate universe.

But now everything was different.

"_Hey! I never said I liked you"_ Lily denied in amongst squeals.

"_Oh…but you did" _James smiled, and leant down over her once again, his hazel eyes catching her emerald orbs. They were never going to let their gaze go. At that moment, there were only the two of them in the world. Nothing could disturb them and nothing world. There was nothing else but them, and their undeniable attraction. The attraction that had taken so long to be uncovered…but never the less, exposed in its true form. It was true that the two most unlikely lovers had come together despite the odds. That was the most magical thing of all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Okay!! I just had a random 2 hours after exams tonight so I decided to update after reading some other fanfic stories. It might seem a bit random, but hope it satisfies your desires for lovey dovey, sickeningly sweet get togethers…I had a really romantic feeling today. So don't blame mee!!

Well, whether or not you liked it, I would appreciate it if you dropped off some comments D Whatever you want to say would be great!!

As you can all tell, the story is drawing to an end…I might add 1 or 2 more chapters max. But I can't promise that will come up soon DD

Thanx for all the support throughout the course of this story!!

Looking forward to hearing from you all,

**Purebliss90**


End file.
